Could We Have Been
by 2dragonkat
Summary: What if Zuko had talked with Aang at the end of “The Blue Spirit.” Could their relationship progress into something more as they traveled all over the world because of that one little moment? Zuko/Aang yaoi. Sexual situations and such. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Could we have been…

Pairing: Zuko/Aang

Summary: What if Zuko had talked with Aang at the end of "The Blue Spirit." Could their relationship progress into something more as they traveled all over the world because of that one little moment? References to Seasons 1, 2, and 3 (up to episode 312)

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

AN: This was a story requested by a friend, Kunitsu, on the forum Aarinfantasy. There will be references to episodes, and direct quotes, up until episode 312. This chapter is based on "The Blue Spirit."

Warnings: Zuko/Aang yaoi. Sexual situation between minors.

WC: 4,486

* * *

Zuko groaned as his eyes slowly opened, the light from the rising sun blinded him for a moment and he couldn't see. He blinked his eyes a couple times, watching as the world slowly came into focus. His head ached, the pain centered on his forehead where he vaguely remembered being shot with an arrow as he was taking the Avatar…

He turned his head to the presence he realized was beside him, his vision finally clear as his eyes settled on the young boy sitting on a tree root beside him in the forest they were in. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he gazed at the bald monk.

Zuko had expected to wake up in a Fire Nation jail by now, not safe and sound deep in the forest. _Why did he save me_, Zuko wondered as he looked at the Avatar. _He could have just left me there, and he would then no longer have me to worry about chasing after him and his friends. Why?_

"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. And he was from the Fire Nation, like you."

Zuko locked eyes with the boy as he turned to face the banished prince, small smile forming on the boy's face as they looked at one another. _No one has looked at me like that_, he thought nostalgically. _No one except Uncle Iroh and my…mom_.

"If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

Zuko didn't say anything right away, and was about to force the kid to run away by bending a fireball his way but then something made him pause. He felt a part of him react to the kindness bestowed upon him by the boy who was supposed to be his enemy. A part he hadn't felt since his mother was taken from him so many years ago. Maybe this kid was worth opening up to. It's not like there was anyone else close to his age that he could confide in on the ship. And no matter how much his old Uncle Iroh begged, there were some things Zuko just couldn't talk to the man about.

The prince slowly sat up, keeping his eyes trained on the Avatar for any sudden movements the kid might make. He brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed the tender spot, contemplating how to answer the inquiry.

"I don't know," he honestly answered, hands falling into his lap and he stared off into the wild woods around them, determining the Avatar wasn't a threat at that moment. "If I wasn't the prince then maybe we could have. But a hundred years ago the war was starting. If I was a member of the royal family it's unlikely I'd be able to fraternize with…the enemy."

Zuko's head whipped around as the soft patter of someone lightly seating themselves beside him sounded and he found a blushing boy looking up at him with a shy smile. "I didn't think you'd answer me," the monk answered softly, sitting with his knees drawn up and arms wrapped around his legs, mirroring the position he was in previously.

"I don't know why I did Avatar. I guess that hit to my head did more than knock me out," Zuko said, looking startled as the boy laughed at his unintentional joke.

"Heh I guess so Zuko. And it's Aang by the way."

"Pardon."

"My name is Aang, not Avatar."

Zuko was taken aback by the casually uttered statement. He looked away and his forehead wrinkled as he contemplated. For some reason, knowing this kid's name made him look different to Zuko, if ever so slightly. Before when Zuko was hunting him so he might reclaim his honor, the Fire Prince was able to overlook the fact that he was just a child. By not knowing his name Zuko was able to detach himself a bit and could ruthlessly hunt the Avatar without his conscious, though quiet as of late, to interfere. Now this boy had a name.

He glanced at the smiling boy beside him. _Can I actually go back to hunting him like before, now that I know his name_, the prince thought, feeling a little helpless at the unexpected feelings he was having.

"What's wrong Zuko," Aang asked, looking genuinely concerned as he gazed at the prince.

Zuko was silent for a few moments as he thought, opening and closing his mouth a few times in futile attempts to express everything jumbled up in his head. Finally he said, "Things are different now."

"Different?"

"Yes. Between you and me."

"What do you mean Zuko."

"I…now that I know your name…you are no longer just the Avatar to me…and that makes me question what I am doing."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to capture you."

"Yeah I already got that part, what with your ship showing up literally every place we stop for a break. But why?"

"Because I need you to reclaim my honor and to return home."

And even as he said it, the words felt a little hollow, compared to how the reasoning sounded yesterday as he prepared himself for going in disguise to save the Avatar from Zhao so Zuko could be the one to capture the boy. He looked away again, feeling angry at his complicated feelings.

The two of them were silent for several minutes as Zuko warred within himself over his conflicting ideals and his conscious.

"Hey Zuko can I ask you a question," Aang spoke up, twirling a piece of grass above his hand with his air bending.

"Sure, whatever," Zuko huffed, no closer to figuring out what he should do now that he and the Avatar were…whatever they were now.

"Do you have a girlfriend," Aang asked, dropping the piece of grass he was spinning around in midair to poke his fingers together in embarrassment.

Zuko turned shocked eyes on the bald monk, eyebrow rising in astonishment at the unexpected change of topic. He coughed uncomfortably and scratched the side of his face as he answered. "No. I haven't had any interest in girls yet. Besides traveling by sea with a crew of men doesn't leave many options."

"Oh."

"Why in the world do you ask?"

"…well…uhh…there's this girl I think I like but I'm not sure, cause I've never really been around girls before. So…"

"So…you were thinking I might help."

"Yeah exactly."

"Why me? Why not that wannabe warrior traveling with you?"

"Hey be nice. Sokka's not a wannabe, he's…kinda…talented. And I can't ask him cause the girl I think I like is his sister. Isn't that awkward?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"I just thought you could help me."

"And why should I?"

"…uhh…because you're a nice guy?"

"I think I've proven contrary over the past few months."

"Well we're talking right now aren't we? With no fireballs exchanged."

"…true. Alright, fine. If I can help I'll try."

"Thanks Zuko."

And Aang then threw himself at the prince, embracing him tightly in affection. Zuko felt a reluctant flush stain his cheeks and he stared with wide eyes down at the tattooed head below his own. He hadn't been hugged in…so long. He slowly brought his hands up and awkwardly patted Aang's shoulder and back, clearing his throat uncomfortably. And just as quick as it happened Aang pulled away and grinned brightly up at the Fire Prince.

"So how do I know if I like, like her, or if I just like her."

"Umm…well…I guess you can try comparing the way you feel about her to the way you feel about other people."

"Yeah I kinda tried that already…

"Well sorry. That's all I can think of."

"…hmm…oh I know. Maybe instead of comparing how I generally feel maybe I should compare how I feel in different situations."

"Huh?"

"You know, like when she hugs me or kisses my cheek I feel all happy inside. Maybe if someone else does it to me and then I compare the two maybe then I can figure out if she's special or not."

"That's a rather good idea. Who do you have in mind to test this out with?"

Aang smiled, and slowly looked around the clearing they were in and Zuko curiously looked around too. Then the Avatar turned his soulful grey eyes on him and Zuko felt realization slam into his face. He looked over each shoulder furtively, trying to find a nonexistent person in their vicinity, and then he frowned and shook his head just as Aang was grinning and nodding his head.

"No way," Zuko cried and he jumped up, waving his hands in front of him to ward off the boy.

"Come on Zuko," Aang said, still smiling and standing up to face the prince.

"It won't work," Zuko cried, trying to reason with the rather stubborn monk.

"Why not?"

"We hate each other; it won't be a good comparison."

"I don't hate you."

Zuko froze, hands falling to his side and he turned confused golden eyes on the innocent, young boy in front of him. "You don't," he whispered hoarsely.

"No. Especially not now. I don't think I ever did. I may have been mad at you at times but I never hated you. I don't hate anything easily. Something I learned from the monks. Do you hate me?"

And staring into those shinning grey eyes Zuko felt a little more of his tough, cold exterior chip away and he lowered his eyes. "No, I don't hate you, not really. I tried to make myself hate you so it was easier to…do the things I've done recently," he murmured, staring at his black boots.

"See then it'll be a perfect comparison. Come on Zuko. Come here so you can hug and kiss me."

Zuko's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at those innocent words. If he was any less of a man this situation would be taken advantage of. But he was a prince first and foremost. He sighed in defeat, wishing he wasn't the kind of man who went through with a promise to the end. He took a couple hesitant steps forward, a part of him still wondering why he was still here and not running back to his ship.

He came to a stop before the grinning boy. He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortable before he shook himself. The sooner he did this, the sooner it was over with. He reached out, slowly folding one arm around the shorter boy's shoulder and the other snaking around his waist. There was a moment as they stood apart from one another, just a few breaths between them before Zuko pulled Aang closer into an embrace.

The hug was awkward for all of two seconds before Aang sighed, hands coming to wrap around Zuko to return the warm embrace. Zuko was startled by the fluttering in his stomach and the warmth that spread through his body, and he blamed it on the fact that he had not had contact like this in years, it had nothing to do with the particular person curled up in his arms.

The two benders clutched one another close for several minutes. A leaf breaking off a branch broke the lull Zuko had fallen into and he abruptly pushed Aang away, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Aang didn't seem all that startled by the sudden movement; he just stood at arm's length away from Zuko, a curious expression on his face. Uncomfortable silence filled the clearing and Zuko decided to break it because it was killing him not knowing what Aang was thinking about.

"Well? Umm…how does it compare?"

"It's strange."

"What?"

"It's different."

"Bad?"

"No…no. No it was really nice…I felt…this will sound strange, but I felt safe…and really warm inside."

"…I…felt warm too."

He had no idea why he was answering but it seemed his inhibitions had flown the coop and his mouth was spouting whatever popped into his head before consulting Zuko. Aang's large, shinning eyes locked with Zuko's and for the first time the prince felt truly powerless, not even his strict, cruel father could make him feel this way.

"Now a kiss," Aang asked quietly, small hands lifting to rest on the forearms of the prince still grasping the boy by the shoulders.

Zuko gulped, knowing his pride wasn't going to let him get away from this situation because he had promised to do what he could…and a kiss was a harmless thing.

Right?

Using the grip he had on the Avatar's shoulders he pulled the boy back against him, and subtle shivers ran through both their bodies at the slight contact. Zuko leaned down before pausing, lips hovering over the smooth right cheek of the kid in his arms. He glanced out of the corner of his good eye at the young monk, watching in slight amazement as Aang's lips trembled and parted ever so slightly, eyes slipping closed as he leaned into Zuko's hold. And for some reason that made Zuko feel like the tallest man on earth.

Finally he closed the gap between his lips and the boy's cheek. Aang's cheek was so smooth, like the soft fabric of his pillow back on the ship, and was in stark contrast to his own slightly chapped lips. He pulled back after a moment and licked his lips, trying to smooth them out some. He saw Aang's eyes had opened and were staring at the prince's lips, licking his own in a copy-cat move before he blushed and looked away.

And with that sweet, innocent maneuver Zuko was lost, and for the first time in his fifteen years, Zuko allowed himself to be guided by his emotions…and his libido.

Zuko wrapped his arms tight around the boy, startling Aang with the sudden passion in the prince's movements, and he crushed his lips to the monk's in an awkward lip lock, neither having any experience with true kisses. But instincts can go a long way.

Zuko held Aang tight as they kissed, closed mouths pressing and sliding against one another as the two young men kissed under the afternoon canopy. Aang's arms found themselves wrapping around the Fire Prince's waist, holding on as the new, unfamiliar, but not unwelcome feelings bombarded his young body. He shivered as his lips were gently nibbled on, a sensation that flowed warmly through his body. He gasped as a wet tongue touched his now plump, sensitive lips and he moaned a heartbeat later as that same tongue dipped into his own mouth and timidly touched the monk's tongue.

Aang didn't understand what was going on but he didn't want it to stop. He felt lightheaded, safe, and oh so warm. He pressed closer to the strong body in front of him, the only thing he could think of to do in this unexpected situation. He felt a little overwhelmed with the intense kiss bestowed upon him by his enemy…acquaintance…friend?

Aang had realized right away when he felt Zuko's lips on his cheek that this was way different than when Katara kissed him. Aang felt strong and weak all at once, toes curling in anticipation and his belly tightening in…whatever this feeling was. He was only twelve years old, still unacquainted with the workings of his body so he could not find words to describe what was happening. _All I know is that I don't want it to stop_, Aang thought helplessly, feeling his own mouth start responding to the prince's demanding kiss.

Suddenly Aang felt himself bent back and his body came in contact with the leaf bed he had made for the unconscious prince hours before. Their sloppy kiss finally broke and they huffed and puffed while staring at one another. Aang was spread out, small body completely covered by Zuko's larger build as the prince knelt on his hands and knees above the boy.

Slowly Zuko lowered himself, not really understanding why he was doing what he was doing, they were both so young, and especially Aang, but he couldn't stop himself now. He didn't want to stop now.

In that one simple kiss Zuko had felt so good and alive. He didn't want that feeling to go away now that he had discovered it once again.

He let his body lay down, easily covering the monk's body, supporting most of his weight on his elbows, and letting out a trembling sigh as he brought their hips together. His gold eyes locked on the young boy's face as surprise registered and a startled moan slipped past those rosy, swollen lips. The prince moaned quietly, relieved he wasn't the only one truly affected by this situation. Zuko slowly rocked his hips, trembling and pressing his lips together to hold back his pleased sounds, his erection sliding deliciously against the young cock beneath him, the only minor barrier was the clothes on their bodies.

Aang's hands gripped his shoulders tight as his body shuddered and Zuko had never seen anything so beautiful. He had dreamt of this face many times, envisioning his success of capturing him and bringing back, broken and in chains to his proud father, but now the prince was sure his dreams of the Avatar were going to morph into a new kind.

"Zuko! What…what's going on…what's happening," Aang gasped out, head tossing from side to side at the overwhelming sensations, hips instinctively beginning to rock back against the prince's.

"You've never pleasured yourself," Zuko asked, stopping the movements of his hips, pulling a frustrated whine from the boy beneath him.

Aang blushed at the question, closing his eyes, hands tightly gripping the black fabric adorning Zuko's shoulders. He slowly shook his head back and forth, opening his eyes to look hesitantly up at the prince.

Zuko felt something within him swell, most likely his pride, thinking about how he was the first…the first to do all of this to the Avatar. It was his first time in this kind of situation as well but he had at least relieved some tension doing what many men on his ship did to one another or by themselves in dark corners of the corridors late at night. His first orgasm had scared Zuko but it had felt so good he had done it many more times after. Meditation never made him feel as calm as he did after a good round of self pleasure.

He smiled a soft smile down at the embarrassed monk under him, shifting his position so he was kneeling between Aang's spread thighs. He put a silent hand on the boy's chest, pushing him back to his laying position when he tried to sit up. He kept a small smile on his face, trying to reassure the monk looking curiously up at him. When Zuko knew Aang was going to keep still he reached out his hands, and gently started disrobing the Avatar, feeling his blood rush with every inch of skin he exposed for his gold eyes to explore.

He had the brightly blushing monk naked in moments. Zuko chuckled quietly as Aang tried to modestly cover himself, glancing wildly around their surroundings for any unwanted stares. The prince leaned down and kissed the boy softly, trying to calm him. He felt the body spread out beneath him loose its tension as Zuko nibbled on Aang's bottom lip and a rush of pride swelled in the prince's chest.

And feeling bold Zuko reached down and wrapped his hand around the boy's small erection. He muffled the loud moan the Aang made, keeping their lips locked as he brought the Avatar to his very first orgasm. His large hand created a warm tunnel for Aang to thrust into, feeling the boy's hip movements get jerky as he neared his completion. He lifted his other hand and teasingly touched one pebbled nipple, having discovered one night in his bunk that touching himself here was quite pleasurable. He hoped it was the same for Aang.

And it was, because that light touch was enough to cause Aang to finally experience his first orgasm. He screamed as he came, small dribbles of come sliding from his body onto Zuko's fist and his trembling stomach. He almost sobbed as the pleasure shook his young body and he clutched Zuko close to him desperately, kissing the prince sloppily.

Aang shivered as his body calmed and he collapsed back onto the leaves, looking up at Zuko with glazed grey eyes, a content smile staining his lips. Zuko smiled proudly back, feeling rather smug at the turn of events.

But then he remembered his own situation in his breeches, suddenly glancing curiously at the Avatar, wondering if the pleasure he bestowed might be reciprocated. He shook his head, deciding he wasn't going to be hesitant. He was a fire bender, and he had the power and strive to get what he wanted.

Zuko sat back from Aang's debauched body and started removing his own clothes in anticipation. He was bare as the day he was born by the time the Avatar seemed to come back to himself. The boy's eyes widened as they absorbed the prince's body, and Zuko actually felt a flush stain his cheeks at the scrutiny. He had a very respectable body for his age, he knew that, but even so he felt hesitant under the burning grey eyes trailing over his body, a part of him desperately wanting Aang to find his own body as appealing as Zuko found the monk's.

Aang gave a little moan, eyes trailing from Zuko's body to look at his own, and the prince followed the boy's line of sight to see the Avatar looking at his own, newly reawakened erection.

A smirk formed on Zuko's face and all hesitancy was dashed from his thoughts at the sight of the boy obviously reacting to him in a very favorable manner. Zuko shifted his body and laid himself upon Aang like he had before. Both of them groaned at the feeling of their bare skin coming into contact with one another and the pleasure of their naked erections cradled together by their flush hips.

Zuko bent his head, resting his forehead on Aang's shoulder, body trembling at the new but long desired feelings. He sighed as he stared shifting his hips back and forth, on arm wrapping around Aang's neck and the other slipping under the boy's lower back to bring their hips as close to one another as they could get. Aang's arms were around Zuko's back as he cried out, thin legs wrapping around Zuko's trim waist as he rocked hard with Zuko.

The prince shouted nonsense into the shoulder his lips were pressed against and he bit at the pale skin periodically, matching the spasms of pleasure wracking his body. They clutched one another tight as they rocked together, hot cocks cradled together, stimulated by the sweat slicked skin rubbing back and forth. Their cries of completion filled the clearing, breaking the calmness of the forest with their pleasure. Their warm come sprayed between their plastered bodies, mixing together as their hips continued weakly rocking in the aftermath of the pleasure.

They panted into each other's necks, still trembling periodically for several moments as they calmed. Zuko shifted, turning so that they lay on their sides, still wrapped tightly together but he no longer had to worry about crushing the small body beneath his own.

They dozed off together, sunlight streaming through the many leaves making up the canopy of the forest, bathing the two young men in a soft, warm light.

They woke up simultaneously near sunset, but neither made any movement to leave the peace of that place. Zuko stared at Aang, hands curiously tracing the blue arrow tattoos adorning his delicate skin, wondering to himself what it felt like to have something like that done to your body. Aang just smiled, leaning contentedly into the touches.

And just as he was leaning in to kiss Zuko for what felt like millionth time he remembered.

"Sokka and Katara are sick. I can't believe I forgot," he shouted, sitting up abruptly and holding his head in despair.

Zuko sighed, sitting up as well. It seemed this magical time was shattered. How could he forget their destinies? He was to capture this boy and this boy was supposed to try and stop his father from winning this hundred year long war. He looked away as sadness seeped into him. How could he forget? The moment they just had was insignificant in the whole scheme of things. They were too different. On two completely different sides of an endless war…they were born and breed in opposing countries. There was no way for anything to come of this, no matter how much Zuko wanted something to.

He stood up, not saying anything as he gathered his clothes and slipped into them, picking up his dual swards and blue mask lying in the grass. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Aang quickly dressed himself, mumbling to himself about frozen frogs. Aang nearly dashed out of the clearing but Zuko was surprised to see him stop and turn soulful, sad eyes on the fire prince.

"What happens now Zuko," Aang asked quietly.

"Nothing," Zuko muttered, unable to look into those brilliant eyes which had held him captive hours before, turning his head away.

"Are you saying we just forget this whole thing ever happened?"

"What else is there for us to do Aang?"

"Come with me. Help me end this war."

"You know I can't do that, even if I wanted to. The only thing we can do is go back to our lives now."

He finally looked up to see angry tears streaming down quivering cheeks. He reached out a hand but Aang just stepped back. He glared at the prince and Zuko felt like he was the scum of the earth at that look. But what could he do? It could never work between them…could it?

Before Zuko could even contemplate that answer Aang blasted off into the trees, using his air bending to propel himself through the dense foliage. Zuko watched with narrowed eyes at the abrupt departure. His eyebrow lifted though, and he suddenly wondered if he had made the right decision.

It could never work between them, no matter how much they both wanted it to.

He was the Prince of the Fire Nation and Aang was the Avatar. They were natural enemies. They weren't meant to have a happy ending.

Not with the way the world was.

…If only things were different.

* * *

Review, review, review please. This is my first Avatar fic (I've never considered doing yaoi for this fandom until Kunitsu brought it up, and the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone). I hope ya'll like it. I am planning to continue this, but for now it's a oneshot until the rest is done or close to it.

TTFN


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge Fic for Kunitsu on Aarinfantasy

Fandom: Avatar Last Airbender

Title: Could we have been…?

Author: Dragonkat

Pairing: Zuko/Aang

Summary: What if Zuko had talked with Aang at the end of "The Blue Spirit." Could their relationship progress into something more as they traveled all over the world because of that one little moment? References to Seasons 1, 2, and 3 (up to episode 312)

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell

Warnings: relations between minors (nothing too serious, at least not yet), some self pleasure, angst...and yeah, maybe a couple other things I'm forgetting to mention.

WC: 2,804

Based on the episode "Bato of the Water Tribe"

* * *

Zuko sat quietly in his room aboard his ship. He sat with his legs crossed on the bench where he meditated, but the candles were not lit. Meditation just couldn't calm the fire boiling beneath the surface of his skin, the burning passion ignited during that day over a month ago.

The day he spent with Avatar…with Aang.

He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead in frustration. He had made his discussion, as had Aang. They had both walked away from the situation without either looking back. There could be no future for any relationship between them besides enemies with the world the way it was now.

And yet Zuko, no matter what he did, could not rid himself of visions focused on the Avatar, no longer full of anger or rage, but full of something softer…and frustration. Lots and lots of frustration.

His eyes slid open as the door to his room opened. Only one man brave enough on his ship would enter without the Prince's express permission…his Uncle Iroh.

"Prince Zuko, I was hoping you would join me for some tea," the retired general said, coming to stand in front of Zuko who had stood up at the entrance of his uncle.

"Is that an order," Zuko grumbled, his moods getting worst with every day he didn't see the Avatar.

"Consider it a request, from an old man who is lonely and desires his sweet nephew's company," Iroh said dramatically, clasping his hands together and fluttering his golden eyes at his snorting nephew. "Besides you could use something to help you relax. I speak for the whole crew when I say your temper has been quite volatile lately."

"I'm fine," Zuko shouted, fire spurting from his fingertips.

"Yes I can see that," Iroh said, with sarcasm tinting his voice.

Zuko huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at his uncle, but none the less followed the man out of his room and to another room Iroh had dedicated entirely to the 'art' of drinking tea. The Fire Prince sat down on one side of the table, watching his uncle heat water he had put into his solid gold tea pot then added in the leaves for his jasmine tea. Zuko breathed deeply, letting the sweet scent into his head.

He really wished something could happen, that could bring them together again.

Because Zuko needed to know. He needed to know whether the feeling he felt now for the Avatar were genuine or just his body reacting to their passionate encounter.

He needed to know.

* * *

Jun, the bounty hunter turned out to be answer to Zuko's wish. She and her beast the Shirshu where leading him right to the Avatar. Well more specifically the Avatar's girlfriend, the Water Tribe peasant. He didn't like thinking about it, how the two of them were probably already together. The Avatar probably ran straight into her arms after Zuko rejected him.

He sneered as they dashed through the forest on the back of the Shirshu, Jun, his Uncle, and the Prince himself, all following the trail the Avatar has left since Zuko last saw him. He glanced down at the necklace clenched in his fist. He wanted to fight that girl now. He wanted to fight her for the right to have the Avatar's affection. He wanted to prove himself.

No. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. His destiny was already set; it was marked on his face. He could not turn back now…because who would he be without his destiny?

Even if his feelings for the Avatar were genuine, he couldn't do anything about it. The Prince wasn't strong enough to just drop everything in his life to join up with Aang. He couldn't do it. Because that meant he would be going against his father, and look at where that left him the first time he did that.

Banished and with a permanent mark of shame upon his face.

* * *

Aang stared in shock at the young man standing in front of him. For some reason it felt like the last month hadn't happened and he felt that warm burn spread through his body. And a part of him, the part still not hurting from The Prince's rejection just wanted to run to Zuko and bury himself in the young man's arms.

He was twelve years old and expected to save the entire world. Most of the time he just laughed the situation off, but there were other times, usually late at night, that he would curl up, huddling into Appa's fur, wishing he didn't have to carry this burden, and wished that someone could be his strength for a while. Katara did a good job but her strength was different. It wasn't what Aang needed, it was sweet and soft. Not hard and sturdy, which was what Aang ached for.

And he found had out that Zuko had that strength…but he wouldn't give it to Aang.

The Avatar stood in the courtyard of the Abbey, frozen to the spot as his one time lover stared him down. There was a moment, a brief moment as their eyes locked that Aang was sure they weren't going to fight. But the cries of Appa and the Shirshu brought them both back to reality and Zuko attacked, throwing an easy to dodge fireball at Aang.

He evaded, twisting and bending a line of air at the Prince. It became a dance. Fire and Air swirling around them as their bodies came closer together. His staff was lost in the fray but it didn't matter, he could fight without it. He ducked under Zuko's kick and when he came up they met in a stalemate of bending. Fire and Air blasted between them for a moment, and Aang had a fleeting thought of it being beautiful, before it all blew up in his face…literally.

He crashed onto a roof on his back several feet away from where he had been standing, feeling his vision blur and his head throb at the impact, he went in and out of consciousness, finally coming too at the burning heat coming towards him. His head shot up and he watched as Zuko came toward him with a line of fire coming off his right arm. He almost didn't dodge in time, a little mesmerized by the look of intensity on Zuko's face.

It reminded him of the way he looked when he had his hand wrapped around Aang's…

He jumped away, bending a circle of air above him to dispel the fire from Zuko's attack. He blasted a wave of air at Zuko, forcing the prince to crash into a wall. Aang came at him then, using his same attack that Zuko used, and their dance resumed.

The ended up back in the courtyard, on either side of a water well, and that's when Aang saw it. Katara's necklace.

"You've got something I want," he said, coming at Zuko to try and grab the necklace.

If Aang was truthful with himself there was something Zuko had that he wanted much more than Katara's necklace. But he couldn't have it.

Zuko knocked down the structure above the well and they both jumped onto the thin walls, feet dancing around one another as they avoided and tried to attack one another. Aang finally found his chance though, shimmying over Zuko's shoulder and springing off the Prince's back, knocking him off of the wall. Aang grabbed Katara's necklace which he had lifted off of Zuko with his foot, flipping in midair and diving into the well. A blast of fire trailed him but all he did was bend the water, shooting it all up to send the Prince soaring, with Aang flipping gracefully out of the well.

He ran off, wanting to help his friends but found a snapping tongue blocking his way. He yelped and backed away, before a fire blast stopped him from retreating any further. He was trapped, pinned to a wall with a giant, creepy monster blocking one end of his escape and a Fire Prince blocking the other one. He twirled back and forth, wondering how he was going to escape this situation.

He saw Katara bending something behind the Prince and bounty hunter and he cried out as a wave of perfume poured down on them all. He used the opportunity to dash away from the area over to where Sokka and Katara were. He looked back, wanting one last glimpse of Zuko and saw him get hit with the tongue of the Shirshu and collapse to the ground. He kept his grey eyes locked on the Prince's form for as long as he could but a hand on his shoulder brought his attention to his friends behind him. He grabbed his staff and they climbed onto Appa, leaving the Abbey. He steered Appa high into the sky, trying not to look back at the Prince paralyzed on the ground. He gave a great sigh, taking a moment to compose himself before he turned to his friends.

"So where do we go," he asked from his spot sitting on Appa's neck.

"We're getting you to the North Pole," Katara said kindly, and Aang turned to look at them in surprise.

"Yeah. We've lost too much time as it is," Sokka said with a small smile.

Aang pulled himself up so he was perched on the side of Appa's saddle, looking over the rim of it with wide eyes to his best friends.

"Don't you want to see your father," he asked curiously.

"Of course we do Aang," Sokka answered looking straight at the Avatar. "But you're our family too. And right now you need us more."

"And we need you," Katara said.

A part of Aang felt warm and happy at her heartfelt words. But another part, the part still trapped in that clearing curled in the Fire Prince's arms wanted to hear those words coming from someone else. He wanted Zuko to say that to him, because he realized, even after fighting with Zuko he still wanted to be near him. Still wanted Zuko to look at him the way he did after they found pleasure together.

But he couldn't dwell on it. Zuko made it clear then and now that there was no way for them to be together now. So Aang might as well get over him and try starting something with the beautiful woman smiling at him so kindly.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home Katara," he said, taking one little step to getting over Zuko. "Something to remind you…"

"I'll be okay," Katara interrupted.

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like this," he said, whipping out Katara's necklace and holding it out to her happily, big smile on his face, even if it was somewhat forced.

"Aang," she gasped, snatching it out of his hand and putting it on. "How did you get that?"

"Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you," he said sarcastically, trying not to show any outward signs of reacting to saying the Prince's name.

"Aww that's so sweet of Zuko," Katara said dramatically, putting her fingertips to her chin as she smiled. "Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

She said it mockingly, leaning over to plant a gentle kiss on Aang's cheek. The monk felt himself flush, but not at her actions, like he used to. It was at her words. If things hadn't happened like they did a month ago he would be feeling giddy at her attention and laughing at her joke. But now, a part of him actually wanted to give Zuko a kiss. "Sure," he said, knowing he was speaking truthfully even if Katara wasn't.

If Zuko hadn't found that necklace they probably would have never found it again. And even under the circumstances Aang was thankful to the Prince for keeping the necklace because it meant Katara could have it back and she wouldn't be sad any more.

He looked off at the setting sun, watching as it faded away.

He wondered what Zuko was doing right now.

Was he thinking about Aang, like the monk was thinking about Zuko?

* * *

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck as he climbed the gang plank of his ship, glaring nastily at any crew member who got too close. He stalked across the deck of his ship, retreating down to his room and slamming the metal door behind him. He walked over to his bed and grabbed the single black silk pillow on top of it, which he had once compared to the feel of Aang's skin and brought it to his face.

"ERGH," he yelled into the fabric, the sound muffled in his small quarters. He shouted into the pillow for a few minutes before he dropped it with a frustrated sigh.

He removed his armor, tossing it all into the corner of his room without any care for tidiness. He removed his undergarments except for his linen pants before collapsing onto his bed. He lay on one side, grabbing his pillow and hugging it tight to his chest as he stared blankly at the door to his room.

One hand trailed down his naked torso, his breathing speeding up as it neared his aching need that had been with him the entire time he fought with Aang. Just seeing that small lithe body was enough to fan the flames of Zuko's desires, and the Prince was thankful his armor concealed it. He had the chance to do something about his need now, even though he would have preferred to take care of it earlier, with a little help from on bald monk.

He imagined another hand, one smaller and softer, skimming over his heaving chest, tracing beads of sweat and settling over his erection, confined in his pants. His hand dipped in and he sucked in a strong breath through his nose at the swell of pleasure that went through his body as his fingers touched the hot skin of his cock.

He groaned as he fisted his erection, slowly moving his hand up and down, behind his closed lids seeing Aang instead being the one to touch the Prince so intimately. He kissed Aang in his fantasy, their lips pressing together solidly, naked bodies curled together back in that clearing. The young monk had Zuko tight in his fist, completely in control of the Prince, rubbing his own small erection into Zuko's bony hip.

They rocked together under the sunlight, sighing into each others mouths as their passion built. Zuko saw his imaginary self reach out and grasp Aang's need, running his hand up and down in the same rhythm that the monk was performing on the Prince's cock. He was close, they were both close. He just needed that something extra to push him over the edge.

Aang pulled away from their kiss and pressed his lips firmly to Zuko's scar, whispering the Prince's name like a mantra as he kissed the damaged skin so tenderly.

And Zuko came with a shout into his own hand in his bunk, clutching his pillow like he would Aang, burying his head into the softness.

He had seen Aang today, for the first time in a month. And he confirmed his feelings.

He was going to be in so much trouble.

Zuko pulled his hand out of his pants, staring a bit sadly at his wet hand, disappointed his dreams weren't reality at the moment. He felt something for Aang. He wasn't sure what. It wasn't love, but it could very well develop into it with time, because this feeling in his chest was powerful, like he was bound to Aang.

He still had to catch the Avatar; there was no doubt about it. But instead of returning back to the Fire Nation with the boy in chains he was going to capture him…so they could disappear together.

If the world wouldn't let them be together then all Zuko could do was run away from the world and take Aang with him. Because he needed the Avatar. He gave Zuko hope.

Zuko got up from his bed long enough to change his pants, wipe his hand on his soiled trousers before climbing back into bed, this time under the covers. He waved his hand once and all the candles in the room flickered out, throwing the room into darkness. Zuko lay on his back, closing his eyes as a new plan began to take shape in his head.

The Avatar would soon be his.

Aang gave Zuko the hope that the Fire Prince could love again and be loved in return.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

Looks like this plot has really started expanding. I'm hoping to have another chapter done soon, but with all the other stories I'm writing who knows. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm so happy this story is being well recieved.

TTFN


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge Fic for Kunitsu on Aarinfantasy

Fandom: Avatar Last Airbender

Title: Could we have been…?

Author: Dragonkat

Pairing: Zuko/Aang

Summary: What if Zuko had talked with Aang at the end of "The Blue Spirit." Could their relationship progress into something more as they traveled all over the world because of that one little moment? References to Seasons 1, 2, and 3 (up to episode 312)

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell

Warnings: relations between minors (nothing too serious, at least not yet), some self pleasure, angst...and yeah, maybe a couple other things I'm forgetting to mention.

WC: 6,908

Based on the Season 1 finale "The Siege of the North" (Part I and II)

AN: This will be the first time in this little fic when I take a scene from the episode and drastically change it. I've managed to avoid doing it until now but it's unavoidable for this chapter. So all I ask is that you bear with me, and the moment when Aang gets back to his body after traveling to the spirit world, well let's just say it takes a while longer for Appa to get to his location.

* * *

Alright…Zuko had to change his plans now.

For two months, after he last saw Aang at that Abbey, he had been dreaming and mapping out his plans. His goal was to still capture Aang. That had not changed. Only the motive had changed. Instead of taking Aang back to the Fire Nation in chains like he had been planning for years, he was going to capture him and then take them away, wiping away their tracks so they were never found and they could create their own little world where they could be together. No more titles, no more people in the way, and no more war.

Just Zuko and Aang in some deserted place far from prying eyes.

He had dreamed the scenario vividly after pleasuring himself before going to sleep. He would get Aang and drag him off onto his ship. Then late one night he would go to the Avatar and explain his plan, of course Aang would agree whole heartedly and they would kiss passionately in the dark of the prison cell. Next Zuko would release Aang and they would stow away on his boat (a new one he had gotten to replace the one lost during that Pirate fiasco). Then they would disappear into the night.

Zuko still wasn't sure where they should go, but he was sure Aang would have some ideas and together they could find a beautiful new home where they could live out the rest of their lives together in peace.

Zuko tended to wear a smile in his sleep nowadays, but Iroh was the only one who could attest to that.

The Prince, on one particularly boring day, had drawn with his limited skills an image of dream. He drew stick figures of him and Aang standing holding hands, or feet if you turned the picture a certain way, in front of a square house, with little flowers and trees surrounding them (which actually looked like bugs and piles of trash, but better not to mention that in front of the Prince). He folded up that picture and stuck it inside a necklace he bought in the market on one of his Uncle's shopping sprees. Keeping it close to his heart so he would never for get his new goal.

But now all of Zuko's carefully laid plans had gone up in smoke, along with his ship and his drawing.

Damn Zhao to the deepest pits of hell.

Zuko clenched his fists together, hating the confining uniform of the Fire Navy, especially the helmet and facemask he was forced to wear to confine his identity. After he was pulled out of the wreckage of his ship by his devoted uncle he was treated for his serious injuries and they had hidden out in the small port they had been docked at for a bit. Then two days later a messenger came, seeking his uncle. Zuko had hidden in another room as his uncle accepted Zhao's invitation to serve as his general. At first Zuko had thrown a fit, but then an idea came to the prince and he decided he was going to stow away on Zhao's ship because the admiral was going to the North Pole to carry out a massive invasion and defeat the last of the water tribes.

And Aang was going north as well.

He glanced over his shoulder as another solider walked by him. Zuko stood in an alcove down a hallway, deep in the commanding ship. He was waiting for his uncle to come and give him any news he was getting from Zhao. Zuko had no plans now; he would have to work on that. All he knew is he had to get his hands on Aang. The North Pole wasn't exactly the paradise Zuko had imagined they'd live in. But it would do until they found somewhere warmer.

They'd keep each other warm until that time.

* * *

Aang couldn't do this anymore. He sat on Appa, floating high above the fleet of Fire Navy ships. He had taken out thirteen ships with Appa's help, weaving through the air around fire balls and spears and blasting through the hard metal with his air bending. His breathing came in pants, as did Appa's as they hovered. Aang shielded his eyes as he glanced to the west at the setting sun.

He leaned over Appa's side at the sound of clanking chains. He saw the anchors falling from all the ships and he knew that there was going to be a reprieve, albeit a small one, from fighting for the time being. Aang yanked hard on Appa's reigns, steering them back to the city, feeling so exhausted, mind and body.

He cast one last longing look over his shoulder. Aang hadn't seen Zuko or his ship, which perked his interest. Zuko had always seemed intent on capturing him, and the Prince knew he was coming to the North Pole, so why wasn't he with the fleet there. Aang sighed, hanging his head in frustration as he and Appa drew closer to the city. Once again his thoughts were turning towards the boy who had let him go…no had pushed Aang away. Even though his heart was crying for the Prince, Aang couldn't afford to spare anymore thoughts towards Zuko.

Because he had to focus on this invasion.

Not how much he wanted to be safe and warm in Zuko's arms.

* * *

Zuko gasped for breath, body shivering all the way down to his bones as he crawled out of the hole he made in the ice with his fire bending. He leaned against the curved icy wall, trying to calm his racing heart and steady his breathing. His body ached with the cold surrounding him, his wet suit not helping matters at all. Zuko closed his eyes, curling up his body for a moment, knowing he needed to gain back his strength and his wits before pressing on.

Minutes passed before he was ready to move, continuing to use his breath of fire to keep his blood circulating, knowing his Uncle was right…it was saving his life.

His eyes opened and he frowned in frustration as his thoughts took a turn once again. If Zuko continued with his plan he might never see his Uncle again. He loosened his body from its curled up position, stretching his legs before standing up in his little alcove. This thought of never seeing his Uncle bothered him. Because a part of him thought of Iroh as his own father for the past few years, just as his Uncle thought of the Prince as his son.

He growled, pounding his fist on the icy wall. He did not need these thoughts right now; they would distract him from his goal. So what if he never saw Iroh again, they would both survive. Zuko rubbed his hands over his face in frustration, hating these confusing feelings consuming him. They were just a disruption at the moment; nothing good would come from sweating over the situation. He was already deep in the heart of the city and there was no turning back from here.

He had to stay focused. He had to stay focused on getting Aang.

Zuko pressed his back to the cold wall, glancing around the corner to see if anyone was around. He suddenly heard running footsteps on the level above him and he whipped back into his crevice, backing further in so he wouldn't be noticed. Another set of footsteps walking from the other direction joined the noise. The two people met above him and he saw distorted silhouettes of them through the ice. And if his eyes weren't failing him Zuko was sure that the one that had been running was the wimpy warrior traveling with the Avatar.

"Hey you," the boy yelled, skidding to a stop in front of a guard. "Have you seen Princess Yue?"

"Yes, sir. She was with the Avatar and your sister. They were headed to the oasis behind the palace," the guard said, standing at attention.

"Thanks," the boy said, running off in the direction of the palace.

"Wait Sir," the guard cried. "The Chief is actually looking for you. I believe he said he needs to discuss some strategy and tactics with you, before the sun rises."

"Ergh. But I'm supposed to protect Yue."

"She'll be quite safe Sir, if I do say so myself. She's with the Avatar and your sister who is a very talented water benders. And the oasis is completely secluded. She'll be fine."

"Hmph. Fine. Where's the Chief?"

"He's…"

Zuko didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation. He started creeping deeper into the alcove he was in, discovering that it was more like a giant pipe made out of ice. And from what Zuko knew about pipes, was that they had a beginning…and an end.

Light faded as he got deeper into the tunnel, but he didn't dare fire bend to light his way, he didn't need to break his cover and expose himself before the time was right. He felt like he was walking for hours in the cold, making turn after turn in the long unending passageway, and Zuko feared he had made the wrong decision going down this tunnel. But then light began to flow back into the icy cavern he was in and he finally made it to the end of it and he peaked out the opening.

A smirk formed on the prince's lips as he saw he was at the palace, and not only that, he was behind it. Now he just had to find this oasis and the Avatar would be his.

He crept into the open area, continuously glancing around to make sure he was not discovered. He came to a wall and he saw a small round door mounted in the middle of it. Zuko almost considered using it but decided he shouldn't because then he wouldn't have the element of surprise. He walked along the wall, trying to find some kind of foothold or shorter segment he could climb over. He found a part on the far left side that was cracked and crumbling a bit and he jumped at the opportunity, easily climbing over the wall and entering the oasis.

His position was covered in shadow and he paused in curiosity at the warmth that assaulted him. Zuko stood on the far side of the oasis, spotting Aang, his water peasant friend, and a beautiful white haired girl whom Zuko deduced was Princess Yue. He stayed against the tall icy walls enclosing the area, observing his surroundings to try and find a means of escape once he had Aang, while keeping an eye on the conversing group by the pond in the middle of the oasis. He noticed a path in the very back of the valley. Zuko traced the path with his eyes, watching as it weaved back and forth up the steep walls, past a waterfall and finally reaching the top.

He had found his route of escape.

Zuko got to a position where he was now facing the group, on one side of a bridge that lead to the middle of the oasis. He startled as suddenly Aang's eyes and arrow tattoos began to glow. He worried for a moment that he had gone into the Avatar State which he had only seen once when they first met back at the South Pole, fearing an attack. But when Aang just sat there motionless Zuko's curiosity grew. What was going on?

"Is he okay," Princess Yue asked anxiously, voicing Zuko's own worries.

"He's crossing into the Spirit World," the water tribe girl said, staring intently at the Avatar. Zuko didn't like how soft her eyes were. Aang deserved much more in a partner than her. "He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

Zuko dissolved out of the shadows, walking forward to the bridge, deciding now was the time to make his move. He could get rid of the peasant and take Aang for himself.

"Maybe we should get some help." She's a smart Princess, Zuko thought with a smirk, but it was too late. Because Zuko was here to get Aang, and no one was going to stop him.

"No! He's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well…aren't you a big girl now," he said sarcastically, pausing on the top of the bridge and sneering at her.

"No."

"Yes," he said smugly, watching as Yue left the oasis, a part of him glad, because she didn't need to be in the middle of this fight. "Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you."

Instead of backing down she fell into a defensive water bending stance and Zuko fell into an offensive stance in response. A part of him glad he had the chance to fight her, as she was the other love interest for the Avatar. Zuko wanted to prove himself in a duel who was the one more capable of protecting Aang and who deserved the young monk's affection.

He made the first move, kicking up a line of fire, following it with two punches, sending more fire her way. Zuko's eyes widened as she easily deflected all of his attacks with water from the pond. His constant attacks gave momentum that kept him going towards her and he had no way to avoid her strike of water that sent him sailing and landing face first on the grass. Apparently she was stronger than the last time they had met, but so was Zuko. On the other hand he was not going to underestimate her like he did Aang the first time they fought. She had the moon on her side.

"I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you," he said, standing up and keeping his back turned to her.

When he was rooted he turned and blasted a fireball at her, hoping to catch her off guard. But Zuko's efforts were in vain. She easily banished his fire with her water. But she didn't stop there, she bended another wave at him and he had no defense. Zuko stumbled back to nearly the place where he started, against the icy cliff surrounding them. Suddenly he came to an abrupt stop as his feet became encased in ice. He waved his arms, trying to regain his balance.

His eyes widened as water began to climb up around him, creating a ball of water swirling around the prince. It all stopped as his opponent turned the water to ice in an instant. This was more than just improving in her skills. These were skills that had to have been taught…by a master. There was no way she could have improved to this level otherwise.

"You little peasant," he growled, building up his fire within him, deciding the only way out was to blast his way out. "You've found a master haven't you?"

Zuko leaped out of the debris of the ice sphere he had been encased in, firing off fireball after fireball at his opponent. He wove his way to her, sidestepping her attacks, drawing closer and closer to her. When he was close enough Zuko reached out his hand engulfed in fire, reaching for her, trying to scare her. She ducked and countered his attack and soon the two were trading blows in close proximity.

He sidestepped her, whipping up a blaze of fire in her face by kicking back his foot. His trick fooled her and she bended some water in front of her instead of to the side where Zuko had moved to. He turned his back on her as his eyes landed on Aang…and his mind left the battle. He stepped closer, guard completely down as he reached out. Zuko's fingers touched the soft fabric of Aang's shirt. He was back in that clearing suddenly, his inexperienced fingers removing layer after layer of the Avatar's clothing, revealing pale, untouched skin. All for Zuko's eyes only.

And then the moment was ruined as a cold splash of water assaulted him from behind and he was hurled to the other side of the oasis. Zuko collapsed, brain jumbled as he came back to the present, but it was too late.

He gasped as he was trust up against the cliff by a wave of water which quickly changed to ice. Zuko was pinned. And he felt the weight of no sleep along with the cold catch up to him and he realized he couldn't escape. Not right now at least.

Zuko closed his eyes, letting his tired body slump in its icy hold. He'd wait and conserve his strength. Soon the battle would turn in his favor, so he would take advantage of this momentary cease fire and rest. Long minutes passed and suddenly Zuko felt the first rays of the sunrise.

Heat surged through his body like a wildfire as his spirit reconnected with the ultimate source of fire bending. The sun.

Zuko whipped his head up, raising his body temperature with the help of the sun. Steam gushed from his nose as he melted his icy prison landing easily on his feet on top of the cool grass. He brought his fists together, thrusting them forward as he released a powerful blast of fire at the girl. He smirked with satisfaction as she tried to block the attack but it was too powerful, sending her flying back into a wooden post, effectively knocking her out.

He grabbed Aang even before she hit the ground unconscious and he stood before her, soaking up the sun blazing behind his back. Zuko knew he wouldn't see the sun for a while as he took the Avatar into the unknown so he absorbed as much as he could in that little oasis.

"You rise with the moon," he said, staring smugly down at the girl he had just fought. "I rise with the sun."

Zuko pulled Aang's near lifeless body into his arms, hoisting the boy onto his back, securing his arms around Aang's legs, draping the boy's arms over own shoulders. He stalked away from the girl, feeling his chest swell with pride. He had won the battle against her, and had claimed his right to have Aang.

He just hoped nothing went wrong.

* * *

Zuko panted as he collapsed in the snow, huffing and puffing with fatigue. He looked over his shoulder at the giant crater in the area he had just been standing in. This was not what he had expected.

First he climbed up one of the steepest and longest trails imaginable, all supporting the weight of Aang. Then when he gets to the top it starts snowing. He felt his stomach drop when he beheld the vastness stretching out before him as far as the eye could see. He hadn't expected this. He thought there would be more water but instead he got this long stretch of ice. Zuko just pulled Aang closer and started forward. And then just as he was accepting the fact he was going to have to walk forever a blizzard sets in.

Zuko didn't think he could ever feel any colder than he did right then.

And then one wrong step and the ground was falling out from beneath the prince's feet and he was scrambling to not fall to his death. This was almost more trouble than it was worth. His golden eyes strayed to his unconscious companion spread out on the snow next to him. Almost.

Zuko looked around and his keen eyes spotted an outcropping in the ice, which looked like a cave. "Shelter," he rasped warily, picking up Aang into his arms once more and taking them to their temporary hiding place.

He stumbled into the icy room, looking around as he pulled Aang in with him. He gently lay his charge down, pulling off the rope around his shoulders. Zuko paused in his work and looked at the still figure of the Avatar. He planned to tie him up as a precaution. The Avatar would be disoriented when he woke and the last time the two of them had met it had not been on the best of terms. Zuko needed Aang to stay put so he could explain himself…well explain himself as best he could, because he was still a little confused over the situation himself.

But he had to try.

Zuko pulled Aang's arms behind the boy's back, tying him up as gently as possible, keeping the rope as loose as he could without it being easy to slip out of the bindings. When Aang was tied he laid him down in the most comfortable looking spot on the ice, running a hand over the unconscious boy's face. This was all going to be worth it, Zuko thought. It had to be.

He stood up, leaving Aang's side for a moment to try and round up some kindle or wood for a fire to keep them warm as they weathered the storm. He drew his hood back up, yanking it tight over his head as he entered the storm again. He didn't dare stray too far from their shelter, just poking around. He managed to find several pieces of frozen wood that he could thaw with his fire bending. Zuko smiled as he returned, building a little fire in the middle of their hideout.

He picked Aang up, setting the boy close to the fire, propping him up against the wall. Zuko curled up next to the Avatar for a few moments, rubbing his hands together and blowing fire into them to try and get some feeling back in his frozen finger tips. He stared at Aang for a moment, hesitating as his hands hovering between them before he reached out and enveloped Aang in his arms. He sighed at the warmth that spread through his body, something he had not felt in so long…since that day back in the clearing.

For several moments Zuko stayed like that, cradling Aang close to his frozen body. The cracking of ice drew his attention and he looked back out at the raging blizzard outside their shelter. He felt melancholy once again at the sight of the snow.

"I finally have you," he whispered, looking down at the boy in his embrace. A frown marred his face and he pulled away, feeling frustrated with their predicament. "But I can't get us away from here because of this blizzard."

He stood up; walking away from the boy and going to stand at the entrance of their little ice cave, staring out into the swirling whiteness. "There's always something. Not that you would understand," he said quietly, suddenly feeling the injuries he had sustained recently all at once. The ache of his jaw, the bruises littering his torso, the sting of his cuts. "You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a fire bending prodigy, and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born."

That had been a painful truth he had been confronted with years ago, after he disgraced his father in the training grounds by failing to defeat his opponent. His father's eyes had been so cold for warm golden color they were as they stared down at an eleven year old prince. Zuko realized at that moment that his father did not love him. He glanced at Aang from the corner of his eye.

The Avatar was like his sister Azula in some ways. Aang was gifted, he was supposed to be, and that was his nature, just like Azula. Aang was also kind and happy, making everyone around him feel the same. And that was their difference, the difference that allowed Zuko to be able to hold Aang close in his heart and be able to shut Azula out. They were both adored, but for different reasons. Azula was adored because she was powerful and ruthless, she was feared. Aang was adored because he was loving and cheerful, he brought hope to the world.

Zuko turned back to looking out at the blizzard. "I don't need luck though, I don't want it," he said with resolve, wanting to chase away his gloomy feelings. "I've had to struggle and fight, and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."

He nodded his head at his words, backing away from the entrance of the cave and returning to Aang's side. Zuko decided he would doze for a bit and he stretched out on the ground, pulling Aang down so he could hold the boy for a bit. He closed his eyes, burying his face into the warm juncture of Aang's neck and shoulder, feeling his body warm again as he placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin before him.

Zuko relaxed, floating between consciousness and sleep for a long while, never loosening his hold on the Avatar. Suddenly Aang took a deep breath and Zuko jumped, sitting up quickly and looking down at the boy. When he didn't open his eyes, some tension left Zuko's shoulders. He though Aang had woken up, and the prince still wasn't sure what he was going to say when he does. He glanced over his shoulder at the entrance, seeing the blizzard was still as intense as it was last time he checked. He sighed, turning back to the Avatar, stroking a hand over his cheek.

"Guess we'll be here a while," he whispered, sitting up properly and leaning against the icy wall, Aang still lying beside him.

* * *

Aang gasped as he passed through the worlds again, going from the spirit world to the physical world. It always felt strange…but he was getting used to it. He was the Avatar after all.

He was standing in the oasis and he smiled as he saw his little friend asleep on the grass, obviously waiting for Aang. "Momo," he cried, walking closer. His smile fell a bit as his call got no response from his lemur. "Momo?"

Aang reached out a hand and that's when he realized he was still in his spirit form. He was still see-through. "Oh no where's my body?" And just as he said it he felt his spirit deform a bit and became a ball of light, rushing into the air and blasting over the snowy world.

And as suddenly as it happened Aang felt himself become solid as his spirit found his body. His eyes slipped open, slowly taking in the ice surrounding him. The next thing he realized was that he tied up, both his hands and feet. He was confused, what was going on?

"Aang," he heard a voice ask…a voice he was not expecting to hear.

He sat up as quickly as he could, eyes wide as he stared at Zuko who was kneeling in front of him. "Zuko," he whispered. He was confused, he was angry, he was happy, and everything in between, and he couldn't put his feelings into words proper enough to express them.

"What's going on," he finally asked, flinching as Zuko reached out to touch him.

He was shocked at the semi hurt look that passed over the prince's face and felt just a smidge of his anger disappear as he stared at Zuko. He of course noticed the bruises and cuts littering his face, the part of Aang that still felt connected with Zuko wondered how he had gotten hurt, feeling worried for the prince's wellbeing. Aang relaxed a little bit, curious now at what was going on.

"I…um…well I guess I wanted to talk to you," Zuko mumbled, looking away and scratching his head. From his expression Aang assumed that wasn't exactly what the prince wanted to say.

"Then why am I tied up," he asked, pulling at the ropes binding him to prove his point.

"Uh…well I didn't want you attacking me when you woke up."

"You thought I would attack you?"

"Well…"

Zuko trailed off, not saying anymore and looking uncomfortable. Aang could admit he understood Zuko's reasoning. The two of them hadn't been on the best of terms for the past few months. Aang sighed, shifting so he was more comfortable. "So talk," he said, catching Zuko's eyes and waiting.

"Let's run away together," Zuko stated bluntly, a faint blush staining his pale cheeks after he said it.

Aang's eyes widened and he looked at the prince like he was crazy. "Are you insane. I can't run away," he said in disbelief.

"But we can't be together with the world the way it is right now. So let's just leave Aang. Run away and never look back," Zuko said desperately.

Aang stared at the prince with suddenly sad eyes. On one hand Aang really wanted to say yes. He really wanted to say yes. The chance to escape all of the pressure and judgment of being the Avatar. And he could be with Zuko, be able to lie in his arms for all hours of the day and never worry about anything ever again. Tears pricked at his eyes at the wonderful thoughts…but he knew…

…he couldn't do it.

Aang couldn't leave the world the way it was. He had already abandoned it once and the war started. He couldn't give up now because it was hard and Zuko was giving him such a tempting offer. He was the Avatar. And it was his destiny to restore balance to the world.

He shut his eyes tight, sniffing a bit. Two tears trailed down both sides of face, tracing the soft lines of his face. Aang's eye snapped open when two hands gently cradled his face, thumbs softly stroking his wet cheeks. The prince said nothing. He just leaned in and pressed his lips to Aang's in the sweetest kiss the boy could ever imagine.

Aang moaned, another tear falling. Zuko wasn't making it easy for him to say no to his request. Both their lips were chapped and their bodies were frozen, but Aang never felt warmer in his life, his lips tingling with sensation at finally feeling Zuko's against him again. He gasped as Zuko's warm tongue gently traced his lips, body trembling in response to even this simple, pleasurable action. His heart sang in reply to their lip lock and he wanted so much to have Zuko touch him and give Aang pleasure like he did so long ago.

He almost gave in. He almost…gave…in…

His tongue hesitantly touched Zuko's, heart pounding faster at the electric feel that spread through his being. Aang continued to kiss Zuko, pressing his body close and whimpering as the prince's arms wrapped around him. Aang sighed, kissing Zuko harder. He never felt as safe as he did in Zuko's arms, never as warm and protected.

But then he remembered the Koi fish and the beautiful spell Zuko had woven around them was broken and Aang tore his mouth away, turning his head to the side. Another tear streamed down his flushed face. "I can't," he whispered sadly, refusing to look at Zuko.

"Why not," Zuko said, gripping Aang's shoulders hard, voice confused.

He turned sorrowful eyes on the prince, memorizing the prince's features for the future when they might not be together. "You have no idea…how much I want to go with you. But I'm the Avatar…"

"You can just forget about that."

"No…I can't. I can't just leave. I left the world once and look at what happened. I can't do that again. Everything would fall out of balance."

"WHO CARES!?"

"I CARE! AND YOU SHOULD TOO."

Silence gripped them and Zuko's frown deepened, eyes narrowing in frustration. He sighed, closing his eyes before saying something unexpected.

"I need you Aang."

The worlds were whispered but they rocked Aang's world. His face twisted in agony, hating that this had to be so hard. Aang leaned forward then, pressing his lips to Zuko's again because he didn't know what to say in response, except for the little worlds his heart were singing loudly. Anything he said now would just break Zuko's heart, exactly the same as when Zuko rejected Aang in that clearing. He kissed Zuko for as long as he dared, pulling away after a minute, lips still within touching distance of the prince's.

"I love you Zuko," he whispered. Then Aang sucked in a deep breath, locking eyes with Zuko as he exhaled, blasting Zuko to the other side of the cave and propelling himself out into the snow.

He landed with a huff, turning over onto his front and crawling away like a caterpillar, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. A hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and he was hauled up, coming face to face with an angry Fire Prince. "Then why won't you come with me," Zuko shouted, tears in his eyes.

He was about to answer, to try and explain but then a fluffy whiteness above them that wasn't a cloud drew Aang's attention. "Appa," he shouted in surprise.

He gasped as he landed on the ground, having been tossed aside by Zuko, he watched as he and Katara faced off, vaguely seeing Sokka rush towards him. Zuko was quickly encased in an icy column by Katara before he was slammed into the ground, falling unconscious at the attack. Aang was set free, and with his friends there he was able to focus on his duty. "The sprits are in trouble," he said as he wriggled out of the ropes Zuko had had him in. "We need to get to the oasis."

He ran to Appa before skidding to a stop, looking back at Zuko. "We can't just leave him here," he said as he walked back and picked up the prince, dragging him back to Appa.

"Yeah this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us," Sokka said as Aang jumped on to Appa with his precious cargo. He almost protested as once they were in the air Sokka wrapped the prince up in the rope he had used on Aang, but he stopped himself. What he and Zuko had together was a secret. No one could know…not even his friends.

Besides right now he had to focus. He had to focus on saving the Northern Water tribe and the Moon Spirit.

* * *

Zuko felt awareness come back to him. He opened his eyes and glanced around. He was tied up, and from what he could see he was on Aang's bison. He also saw that Princess Yue was sitting before him, in the front of the saddle. He wiggled his hands, smirking as he managed to free himself easily from the ropes, the knots very amateur. When he was sitting up he finally became aware of what was happening around him.

They were back at the oasis and Aang and his friends were facing off against Zhao. Zuko's face contorted in a snarl when he saw the man. Zhao was going to pay for trying to kill the prince of the fire nation. He saw he was holding something, and when his guards went to attack he said 'don't bother' and held up a fist, aiming it at the bag. What was in there?

The princess in front of Zuko gasped, hand going to her mouth, and he saw Aang drop his staff, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. And as Aang spoke it became apparent. Zhao was holding the moon spirit in his hands, and he had the chance to do it, to kill the all powerful spirit. This was the reason why Aang had left him in that cave.

"He is right Zhao," Zuko looked up in shock along with everyone else at his uncle standing on a bridge.

"General Iroh. Why am I not surprised by your treachery," Zhao drawled in that annoying manner of his.

"I'm no traitor Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon too, we all depend on the balance," his uncle said calmly and Zuko believed him, how could he not, and he felt ashamed at his selfish actions. Who was he to tear Aang away from his duties of the Avatar? Aang made it clear he wanted to be with Zuko but his obligation to the world came first and foremost. Zuko could not compete with that.

"Whatever you do to that moon spirit I'll unleash on you ten fold. LET IT GO NOW," Iroh shouted fiercely, and Zuko saw a glimpse of the famous Dragon of the West right then in his uncle, and a part of him felt proud to be related to that man.

Zuko watched as Zhao seemed to relent and he placed the fish back in the pond. But Zhao was a man consumed with his desire for power and glory and he did the most unthinkable thing right then. He killed the moon spirit with a single slash of fire. The sky darkened and Zuko felt in that moment upset at Zhao. Not just at the man attempting to assassinate Zuko, but for killing an all powerful spirit, and upsetting the already teetering balance of the world. Even Zuko knew that was wrong. His uncle launched into a blazing attack and Zuko glared as the cowardly admiral ran off.

Zuko wasn't going to let Zhao get away, not this time.

He slipped silently off of the flying bison's back dashing off into the dark after Zhao. He caught up with him in the middle of the city and he launched a fireball to gain the man's attention.

And then they fought. Zuko was determined and focused, just like in their Agni Kai months ago. Zhao attacked viciously but Zuko easily avoided his attacks. The man was reckless and had no control, and as long as Zuko stayed the one focused and in control, this battle would end in his favor. Their fight took them all over the city until they found themselves on a bridge.

It suddenly got lighter but Zuko didn't turn to see why, he had to concentrate on this battle and prove who was the stronger of the two of them. And then some watery form appeared out of no where above and around them. Zuko didn't know what it was but it was trying to encase them. He dived out of the way, rolling to avoid being caught.

Zhao was not so lucky.

He turned and saw the man caught in what looked like a hand made out of water, and it was pulling away from the bridge. Zuko made a decision then to help Zhao. The man was a jerk and tyrant but he did not deserve to die this way. Zuko dashed to him, jumping onto the handrail and holding out his hand. "Take my hand," he shouted.

But Zhao pulled his hand back at the last moment, refusing Zuko's help and he disappeared beneath the watery depths. Zuko stared down at where he had disappeared. It didn't seem fair, for him to die that way. He looked over his shoulder and saw the moon was restored in the sky. His face became confused at the sight and he stared for a moment or two.

And then he remembered his uncle.

He jumped off the rail, running as fast as he could back to the oasis. He used the door this time to enter, glancing around for his uncle. He found the man standing over the girl and her brother, the latter looking very upset, as did his uncle and the girl. The Avatar stood off to the side as well. Aang looked at him as he entered and he stared back. His eyes narrowed in contemplation as he gazed at the Avatar.

Maybe he had been too hasty to assume they could never be together in the world the way it was. Maybe there was a chance for them, someday. When this war was over, one way or another. He gave the quickest and faintest of smiles to Aang before he turned to his uncle.

Iroh was looking at him, with a curious expression, scrutinizing him. But Zuko said nothing, just motioning for his uncle to come with him. They needed to leave, while there was still confusion and disorder about, that way they could disappear easily. His uncle came and they left the oasis, but not without Zuko glancing back one more time at Aang.

Zuko was now going to wait patiently for the day to come that they could be together. Whenever it was going to be.

* * *

Aang smiled as he watched Zuko leave the oasis, feeling like something had passed between them, whatever it had been. All he knew is that it was something good. Maybe there was hope for Zuko. Hope that he could realize that this war was wrong and he should be by Aang's side fighting. It would probably take a while for Zuko to realize this but Aang was confident he would someday.

And then when that someday came, they could love each other they way they were both being denied right now. Aang hoped that day came soon.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

I apologize for the delay in this. Suffice to say there were a lot of RL things that contributed. I'm afraid to say the next chapter won't be out very soon. I've got some challenge fics for a contest I want to work on among other things. I also have to sit down and really plan out the rest of this fic and where it's going. I am going to stick with canon though, at least currently. Just so ya'll know I'm expecting at least two chapters from season two and then another two from season three. So we're looking at possibly four more chapters before the end.

I'm not as proud of this chapter as I'd like (though I am proud of the WC, but unfortunately there was no smut. I think the ice and snow just stopped that from happening). I didn't have the opportunity to write this continuously over a couple of days, this chapter got broken up by sickness, business and other things that I think the chapter doesn't flow the way I wanted. But that's just my opinion. I'd much rather hear what all of you have to say.

I'll have the next chapter up when I can.

TTFN


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge Fic for Kunitsu on the aarinfantasy forum

Fandom: Avatar Last Airbender

Title: Could we have been…?

Author: dragonkat

Pairing: Zuko/Aang

Summary: What if Zuko had talked with Aang at the end of "The Blue Spirit." Could their relationship progress into something more as they traveled all over the world because of that one little moment? References to Seasons 1, 2, and 3 (up to episode 312)

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 2,680

Based on the Episode 208 "The Chase"

AN: Sorry for the delay on this, but like I said last time I had some stuff to work on. I'm going to be without internet for a month this summer so I'm going to try and get one more chapter done for this, along with a few other stories I'm working on. Then I'll be out of contact. I apologize in advance, but it's unavoidable. This chapter was also written very quickly so I apologize for any mistakes and such, I just didn't want to keep everyone waiting anymore.

* * *

Aang landed with a thump in the abandoned village, he twirled his staff, folding in the wings of the glider. He walked down the main road, digging his hand into the pouch he carried to let the clumps of Appa's hair he had flutter to the ground and continue leaving the false trail he had created.

At the end of the road he tipped the bag over, dumping the rest into a little pile next to where he stood. His eyes fluttered in his tiredness, feeling itchy with lack of sleep. He twirled his staff, using his air bending to force the glider's wings out of their compartments hidden in the staff. Aang stood for a moment, looking back the way he came. He could just leave, and get some sleep. But at the same time he wanted to face this girl, whoever she was.

He twirled his staff once more, bending the wings back in before sitting down in a meditation position at the end of the road, facing the path where his opponent would appear.

For several minutes Aang dozed in and out of consciousness, eyes closing for periods of time before they snapped open. Finally, after about half an hour he heard the thumping of feet, and he looked up to see the girl, on her lizard, coming towards him fast. Aang stayed where he was as she approached. Wanting and needing answers.

…and he was too tired to ask nicely.

* * *

Zuko urged his ostrich horse into a gallop, following the trail left by his sister and her friends.

He had been traveling on his own for weeks now, needing to get away from his uncle for a bit of self reflection. Zuko had been a mess after failed siege of the North Pole. He was so stupid to actually think that he and Aang could disappear together. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

It was a plan meant to fail from the very start. But Zuko was too blinded by the passion in his heart to see the downfall of his plan before it was too late. And so he left with his tail between his legs, now just wanting to go back to the Fire Nation and forget he had ever been banished, and scarred, and that he had ever met Aang and touched the boy like he did so long ago.

He just wished he could erase the past and start again, and never have to deal with these feelings and urges.

So he had moped and moaned for several weeks, snapping and snarling at anything that even slightly annoyed him. But after seeing his uncle's worried face and tired eyes Zuko knew he couldn't drag his uncle down any further. He had to go away so he could put himself back together, piece by piece, back to who he was. And then when he was ready he'd return to his uncle and they'd begin a new life together.

But of course Zuko's plans always seemed to change lately.

He had planned to put the Avatar out of his mind forever. He wouldn't hunt for the boy any longer and he certainly wouldn't lust after him. At least he would try.

But then, in a village he stopped in for supplies he saw his sister. She had some mechanical mode of transportation, obviously something created during the three years he had been away from home. She was threatening some merchant for information and Zuko had stayed in the shadows of an alcove, listening in on their conversation.

"Rumor has it the Avatar stopped by here. And that he made a purchase at you cabbage stand," she purred, eyes cold for their fiery color, making the merchant quiver in his shoes.

"Yes he did. And his pet lemur caused a terrible amount of damage to my cabbages," the man said, rubbing a cabbage on his cheek in an affectionate manner, causing Zuko to roll his eyes at the action.

Azula stepped forward and snatched the cabbage out of the man's hands, bouncing it in the palm of her hand, smirking devilishly as the merchant watched her warily. "If you don't want any more terrible damage to befall your cabbages, I suggest you tell me which direction they left in."

Blue fire sprang from her fingertips, hovering uncomfortably close to the innocent cabbage in her hand. The man fell to his knees, clasping his hands together and looking up at Azula with pleading eyes. "Please don't hurt my cabbages. I'll tell you where they went," the man said anxiously.

"Then I suggest you start talking," Azula growled.

The man thrust his hand out, pointing towards a small formation of mountains to the east. "There, there. They flew in that direction," he said desperately, eyes shinning with unshed tears.

Azula stared at the man for a moment before the fire in her hand disappeared and she dropped the cabbage in the man's lap. "Thank you for your help," she said and the man smiled at her.

'Idiot,' Zuko thought and watched as exactly what he assumed would happen, did happen.

Just as Azula was turning away she spun around, lifting her leg and bringing it smashing down with a wave of her blue fire on the small carriage of cabbages, sending the whole lot into flames. She smirked as she turned away, Mai and Ty Lee following behind her.

"MY CABBAGES," the man cried in despair, clutching the only cabbage left in his hands to his chest, sobbing dramatically.

Zuko left the scene, jumping on his ostrich horse and following behind his sister. He may not want to capture Aang anymore but he sure wasn't going to let his sister get her slimy claws on him. Not as long as there was something Zuko could do. Besides, he wanted to get revenge for her deception three months ago.

So he followed his sister. Off into the distance where he planned to face her, and Aang, again.

* * *

Aang watched warily as she arrived, slipping off her lizard gracefully and approached him, a swagger in her step that screamed arrogance and power. She reminded him of Zuko a bit.

'Oh Zuko,' he thought sadly, head hanging a bit before he brushed away the thought. This was not the time to be thinking about Zuko.

He had spent too much time already agonizing over what had happened at the North Pole. He had to get over it. Aang had spent many nights laying awake thinking about the 'what ifs'. He could admit to himself now that what he felt for Zuko was strong, most likely love but Aang wasn't positive. He had said it, yes, because it seemed like the thing to say at that moment before he ran, well crawled, away. But he still wasn't sure. Aang had never had any experience with love, at least of the romantic variety. He thought he loved Katara, and maybe he did. But what he felt for her was different from what he felt for Zuko. What that meant he didn't know.

But for now he had to focus on this girl in front of him. Who had a form of fire bending that was something he had never seen before…which worried Aang a bit. His job of being the Avatar never seemed to get easier.

"Alright you've caught up with me," he began, voice demanding as he continued to sit on the ground. "Now who are you and what do you want?"

"You mean you haven't guessed. You don't see the family resemblance. Here's a hint," she said, voice taunting as she raised a hand and covered her left eye, deepening her voice. "I must claim the Avatar to restore my honor."

So he was right. He knew she reminded him of Zuko in a way. Maybe they're cousins or something. He watched her tiredly, blinking slowly at her attempt at humor.

"It's okay you can laugh," she said lightly, pulling her hand away from her face. "It's funny."

His face remained impassive as he stared at her. She was weird...and creepy. "So what now," he asked.

"Now. Now it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you."

He slowly stood up. Aang wasn't going to be intimidated by these people anymore. She may be from the fire nation, but she's still a teenager. There was no reason for him to be afraid of her. "I'm not running," he said, watching as a smirk spread over her face.

"Do you really want to fight me," she said, cocky and confident.

Aang was about to respond to say, yeah he really did. But then the unexpected happened. And ostrich horse came running between them, the figure riding it jumping off as the ostrich horse disappeared through and alley way. The figure grabbed his hat, pulling it away and tossing it to the ground.

"Yes, I really do."

"Zuko," Aang whispered, eyes fixed on the young man in front of him, feeling his heart flutter a mile a minute and his insides warm. Why did the fire prince make him feel this way?

* * *

Zuko urged his ostrich horse to run as fast as it could, he was just moments behind Azula, having followed her on her lizard to this little abandoned town. He took a different route, cutting around and heading for the middle of the town, hoping to cut Azula off from getting the Avatar.

From what he could see he made it in the knick of time. The two of them were facing off in the middle of the town. He looked at Aang as he came closer, the boy looked exhausted. There was no way he could take on Azula by himself.

He heard his sister ask if Aang really wanted to fight her, so he answered instead. Standing in between them and glaring at Azula.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Zuzu," she said sarcastically.

Zuko felt his eye twitch ever so slightly at the use of his annoying nickname she had for him. He heard Aang snicker, repeating the name. He was going to be a laughing stock forever now.

He brushed the thoughts away, falling into a defensive stance, hands trained on her and the Avatar. Zuko didn't actually want to harm Aang, but he had to make it look like it. Because his sister was smart and crafty. If he gave even a hint to the…feelings the two of them had for one another she'd find some way to take advantage of that. Zuko couldn't let that happen, because she could destroy them both too easily by toying with their emotions. It was one of her specialties.

"Back off Azula, he's mine," he said, meaning his words but hoping she took them one way and not the other.

She just continued to smirk, placing herself into an offensive stance. "I'm not going anywhere."

Zuko glanced between the two of them, wishing he could tell Aang just to run, to get away from her. Because even though in a sense it was two against one, they were outnumbered by her ferocity and raw power.

He caught her smile widening out of the corner of his eye but he wasn't quick enough to dodge her attack. He was thrown into a building, smashing through the rotting wood of the overhang. Zuko quickly got up and ran back to the road, jumping back into the fray.

Her attacks were quick and precise. She was toying with the two of them. His fire bending skills were no where near hers, and it looked like Aang was too tired to do much. Their fight took them all over the town, before Zuko found himself falling to the ground from two stories up. Azula landed behind him and he cried out as she blasted a powerful attack at him, sending him through the wall and into unconsciousness.

He woke up to the presence of someone kneeling over his prone body. He blearily opened his eyes, realizing it was Iroh. "Uncle," he rasped.

"Get up," the man demanded and he did. They looked at one another before following the sounds of battle, weaving through the buildings to cut Azula off.

They had her cornered. Him and his Uncle, along with the Avatar and his friends. Now it was a fair fight. But he kept his eyes focused on her, knowing she could find a way out of this situation.

"Well look at this, enemies and traitors all working together," she said looking at them all. "I'm done, I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Zuko watched her, there was something wrong. She wouldn't say that, she has no honor. None that he recognized anyway.

And then it happened.

She twirled and ducked, sending a deadly streak of blue fire past Zuko and straight into his uncle's chest. Zuko watched in horror as his uncle fell by the hands of his sister.

This can't be happening. Why was this happening? Why did everyone he ever cared about get taken away from him?

* * *

Aang watched sadly as Zuko kneeled over his uncle. The fire nation girl was gone, having slipped away while their attention was diverted. He came close to the two men along with everyone else.

"Get away from us," Zuko shouted, voice laden with anger, sadness, and frustration.

Aang wanted nothing more to go over and wrap his arms around Zuko and try to comfort him, but from the looks of things his warmth would not be welcome. He heard Katara try to offer her help but Zuko just bended a wave of fire at them, not to hurt but to try and send them away. "Leave," he cried.

Aang backed away with his friends, keeping his eyes trained on Zuko. The prince turned his head, looking at him with dull, sad, and desperate eyes. Aang paused, almost turning and going back.

"Aang come on," Katara shouted.

Aang turned away with a heavy heart, wiping his arm over his wet eyes as he ran after his friends, leaving Zuko and his injured Uncle behind in the burning village.

They ran back to Appa, who was waiting for them at the edge of the abandoned town. They flew away, making it to a mountain side and touching down, all of them curled up on Appa's saddle, the others falling asleep easily. Aang tossed and turned for a few minutes, before getting up and climbing off of Appa, walking around the hill side to a ledge that faced the moon.

He sat down, feet dangling off the edge as he stared down into the valley below the mountain they were on. He stared back at the way they came, seeing the flicker of light in the distance of the still burning village, where Zuko still was.

He lifted a hand to his chapped lips, tracing them slowly, thinking back to the times they had been pressed to Zuko's own. Aang sighed sadly, closing his eyes and trying to remember but the memories were fading with each passing day. He wanted to refresh his memories. Better yet he wanted to not have the memories anymore, he wanted the reality.

Aang sighed, shaking his head and getting up. He was not going to let this get him down. Maybe some day they could be together but for now he had to focus on his duties. He had chosen them over Zuko once, so he was not going to slack off, or his decision at the North Pole would have been for nothing.

He paused before he retuned to Appa, glancing back up at the moon. "Hey Yue," he said quietly. "Could you look out for Zuko for me?"

Aang didn't know if he had been heard by her but he felt a little better saying it. He climbed back up on Appa, this time falling asleep, dreaming of golden eyes, strong hands, and the warmest of kisses.

* * *

Review, review, review please. Keeps me motivated to write more.

I have to send out a big apology to the cabbage merchant. But he's a good scapegoat for getting something done.

TTFN


	5. Chapter 5

Challenge Fic for Kunitsu on Aarinfantasy

Chapter 5 (Based on the Season Two Finale "The Guru" and "The Crossroads of Destiny")

Title: Could we have been…?

Author: dragonkat

Pairing: Zuko/Aang

Summary: What if Zuko had talked with Aang at the end of "The Blue Spirit." Could their relationship progress into something more as they traveled all over the world because of that one little moment? References/Spoilers to Seasons 1, 2, and 3 (up to the finale now)

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 6,908

AN: I am so unbelievably sorry for the incredibly delayed update of this little fic. Between my other fics and not having my laptop for a month…I just didn't have the time or energy. Now I do…I suppose after finally seeing the finale to the show I got inspired so I wrote this. Obviously the longest chapter by far. FYI there are some POV changes, with someone new coming in, but I've never been one to put "So-and-so's POV" at the top of a section, but I tried to make it obvious who's POV we're in. It shouldn't be a problem I don't think but I some of you would prefer I put something like that in just ask. I hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

Zuko woke with a sigh. His eyes cracked open slowly, letting the dim morning light in before closing his eyes again tiredly. A few moments later he sat up, grabbing his head, palm running over his face, feeling grimy from lying in bed for so long.

He was finally free of his fever though, and he was grateful for that. And while it had been a terrible experience it also helped him in so many ways. Zuko could admit he felt more balanced at the moment, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had been fighting within himself for so long, trying to be someone he wasn't…trying to be someone who his father could love. But by trying to be that person it went against his basic instincts and his true nature.

And it had been tearing him apart.

Zuko stretched his arms above his head, yawning as more light streamed into his window as the new day dawned. He stood up, padding up to the window sill and leaning against it, taking a deep breath of the damp and cool morning air, exhaling slowly. 'This is it,' he thought, smiling lightly at a pair of birds twirling and playing together. 'Today is the start of my new life.'

He turned from the window, shoulders straight with a new purpose. He went to his closet, throwing open the doors and rummaging around for something to wear. He pulled out a deep brown robe with golden undershirt and leggings, no longer sneering at the earth kingdom clothing but enjoying it. He dressed slowly, thoughts turning to his uncle as he heard the man humming in the kitchen, the soft smell of food wafting through his screen door.

Zuko paused as he tied his sash around his waist, fingering the soft material as he stared at his door for a few moments. What would he have done without his uncle? His uncle who was always by his side, who always stuck up for him…who always loved him unconditionally…his uncle who was more of a father to him than the Firelord. Running a tea shop may not be what Zuko wants to do for the rest of his life but he would be happy for his uncle, who had been through and had struggled more than he had. He would stand by his uncle until he could start his own life…shape his own destiny.

His uncle was right to ask Zuko those questions back in the bison's cell. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Because for so long he didn't know the answers to those questions…but now he did.

That day had been so life changing for Zuko. While his uncle had thought he had gone to the bison's cell in another one of his plans to capture the Avatar, he had actually gone down there to get the bison to take him to Aang, and then once again he'd try to escape with the boy. Of course his uncle brought to light how he never really thought these things through. Aang wasn't going to agree to run away with him now, especially when he didn't at the North Pole. So it was hopeless. So he had freed the bison, watching the beast soar away along with Zuko's last shred of hope of being together with Aang far away from the war.

He had walked away from that place, heart heavy and in turmoil; unable to accept his decision, and then he had passed out on their apartment floor. The past days were a blur of heat, dreams and his uncle's gentle voice, and he was glad he had finally recovered… and that he was able to stand on his own two feet, without worrying about his father cutting him down…again.

Zuko slid into his slippers, tapping his toes on the ground so they were snug on his feet and then turning to the mirror in his room, running a hand through his hair, absently tracing over his scar. He was reminded of his dream the other night, the shocking dream of him being the Avatar for a moment. He was reminded of when he lived in the slums of Ba Sing Se, of the refugees' desperate faces, the dirty children and the tear stained faces. He was reminded of his kisses with Aang, and how each day the memory faded a little bit more. And he was reminded…that he loved the Avatar, like he had never loved someone before.

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation," he whispered quietly, standing up straighter. "Son of General Iroh. And I want there to be peace in the world…no more tears. And I want…and I want to be with Aang and help him right the wrongs of my forefathers…I want to hold him and tell him…everything."

Zuko stared at his reflection a while longer, tracing his scar and then his lips, his spirit lighter and less…confused. He knows what he wants know…and even if everything doesn't happen the way he plans, at least Zuko knows that he can shape his own destiny.

His uncle wasn't kidding when he said he was going through a metamorphosis at the peak of his fever.

With that thought in mind he left his room, feeling another yawn hit him as he entered the kitchen and living area of their new apartment, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The smell of whatever his uncle was making hit him harder and he walked towards the man who stood stirring the contents of a pot.

"What's that smell," he asked, coming closer to look over his uncle's shoulder.

"It's Jook," his uncle replied, stopping his stirring and stepping away. "I'm sure you wouldn't like it."

Zuko bent down and inhaled deeply, letting the warm scent wash over him for a moment. He reached one hand to the counter, grabbing one of the small wooden bowls set out. "Actually it smells delicious," he said as brightly and as truthful as he could, hoping his uncle wouldn't think he was tricking the man, because he wasn't. He held out his bowl, smiling softly at the man he looked up to. "I'd love a bowl uncle."

His uncle stared at him a bit skeptically for a moment, reaching for his ladle and scooping up some of the Jook for Zuko and pouring it into the empty bowl he held. "Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow," his uncle said, phrasing his words more in a rhetorical way, prompting Zuko to try and explain this feeling of relief and purpose flooding through him, and his future that will be of his own doings and not forced upon him by anyone else or his own delusions.

He turned with his bowl, going to kneel on the ground next to their dining table. "It's a new day," Zuko said voice light and more carefree than ever before. "We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today is the grand opening of your teashop. Thinks are looking up Uncle."

Zuko turned and looked out at the roof tops of the upper ring, hearing laughter from children spiral up from the streets, mingling with the chatter of merchants and singing birds. He sipped at his bowl, watching from the corner of his eye as his uncle smiled so proudly at him. Zuko felt a little like he was on cloud nine, and he knew he had made the right decision to stay by this man's side instead of chasing for things from his father he would never have.

His uncle turned and poured himself a bowl of the Jook, bending away the fire beneath the pot as he left the kitchen and joined Zuko at the table. They sat in companionable silence; the only movement from either of them was to sip at their bowls and to stand up to refill them. After a while Zuko glanced over at his uncle, opening and closing his mouth in a futile attempt to start a conversation to try and gain advice from this wise man. He glanced back and forth from the window to his uncle and realized the man was on to him, judging from the amused glint in his golden eyes.

"Something on your mind Prince Zuko," his uncle inquired, setting down his bowl, hands slipping into his sleeves as he faced Zuko.

He sighed, setting down his own bowl, spinning it a bit as he tried to figure out the best way to say what he needed to say. He fiddled with the sash around his waist with one hand as he took a deep breath and deciding to lay it all on the table. "Uncle…I'm…I'm in lo–"

He was interrupted by someone knocking on their apartment, prompting his uncle to immediately stand up to answer the call. He hung his head, banging it gently on the table top…now he'll never have the nerve against to tell his uncle about his love for Aang and to get the man's advice about what he was supposed to do. He glanced out from under his long hair to see his uncle greeting their benefactor, who boasted loudly about their future success in the tea business. Zuko banged his head a bit more on the table before he stood up and left the room, deciding to dress in his uniform for the shop. He lost his chance.

The two of them left moments later, climbing into the carriage their benefactor brought for them. Zuko stared out the window, feeling a little melancholy, but eventually shaking it off. Today was about his uncle, not him. Besides, he would have other chances to explain everything to the man he loved as a father.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Lee," his uncle asked with a hand on his shoulder, using his cover name so their driver didn't get suspicious.

Zuko turned and smiled at his uncle, shaking his head a bit. "It nothing important. I'll tell you some other day," he said, clasping his uncle's hand for a moment before turning to look back out the window.

He'll tell Iroh when he was ready.

* * *

Aang relaxed back against Appa's shoulders, holding the leather reigns lightly in his hands. He glanced back at the disappearing fleet of Water Tribe boats, hoping desperately for his friend that his reunion with his father is a joyous occasion, even in these dark times. Aang turns back to looking forward, gently steering Appa higher into the sky, towards the horizon and where the Eastern Air Temple resides.

He heaves a great sigh, turning his head and rubbing the side of his face against Appa's soft fur, gaining comfort from the feel as he always has, ever since they first met so many years ago, and their powerful bond was born. It's times like these, when he's alone and not pressured to think about his destiny that he thinks of Zuko. Months ago he would think of Katara, but now his thoughts are flooded with memories and feelings for his once enemy and he lets his guard down for just a moment, to think about him.

High up here he is far away from danger, so he let's his mind wander to dreams he longed to come true.

Aang hasn't seen Zuko in a while, not since that abandoned Earth Kingdom village where he had to leave the prince behind in a furry of flames. He wanted to turn back, oh how he longed to turn back. But he couldn't, he had his duties.

And now that Aang thinks about it, his thoughts haven't strayed to Zuko since then, because of the news of the Eclipse and losing Appa. At that painful thought he rubs his face hard against Appa's shoulder for a moment. "I love you buddy," he whispers into the harsh wind whipping around them.

He gets a groan for his words and after all these years he knows that that groan means his feelings are reciprocated.

He wonders if it is the same case with Zuko.

They haven't been able to talk…not a serious conversation since he was rescued by Zuko as the Blue Spirit. The North Pole doesn't count…because there were other things distracting him…like the safety of the Koi fish. So they couldn't talk, not like they had in that little clearing that had lead to their first and only encounter with passion and desire.

Aang feels his skin tingle just a bit from the thought and he tries hard to remember the foreign feelings Zuko provoked in his young body…but the memory is dim…and is slowly fading with each passing day he can't reenact those sinful moments between him and the Prince of the Fire Nation.

He fingers his lips, like he always does when he thinks of Zuko now. This memory is stronger, because he did manage to sneak one kiss in at the North Pole before they were separated once more for who knew how long. Aang remembers the scorching feel of Zuko's lips, and assumes it comes with the territory of being a fire bender, and the soft way they moved against his, the wetness and the sparks of pleasure that swam through his body, all originating from where the Prince nibbled and licked at his lips. He groans quietly, curling up a bit on Appa as the memories flood his mind and he bites his bottom lip, wishing it was Zuko.

He's never felt anything like this…this fervent passion for anyone, not even Katara. He loves her, he loves her very much…but she doesn't boil his blood or cause his breath to catch like Zuko does. So Aang can now safely assume that while Katara will always hold a very special place in his heart, Zuko will be the one with his passion.

Aang opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, seeing way off in the distance the towering spires of the Air Temple. He huffs, wishing he had more time to think but he supposes it's for the best. He's the Avatar, and the needs of the world come long before his own.

But for the next few minutes he has before he arrives he lets himself dream a little, the only privilege he lets himself has in these troubled times. He closes his eyes and sees before him Zuko, smiling at him and holding out his arms. His dream flashes before him in quick succession, like it always does. He sees his own imaginings of Zuko joining him and helping him fight the Fire Nation. He has Zuko by his side during the eclipse as he takes out the Fire Lord. Zuko sweeps him up in his warm, strong arms and kisses him breathless in front of everyone. And his friends all cheer as he is held safe in Zuko's embrace, the world is safe, balance is restored, and love is spread.

It's a beautiful dream…but he has been through too much since he was released from the ice burg to be that hopeful for the end. He knew it was going to be tough, and there was going to be tears and blood and pain. The only thing he does hope for is that they all make it through, with the possibility of the world returning to a state of balance and harmony not seen in over a hundred years.

Aang brushes away a stray tear as he and Appa blast through a cloud, shaking off the moisture as they hover around the temple. He sees a man meditating off in the distance and he steers Appa in that direction.

Hopefully though, with this man's help, the road to the end of the war might not be as bumpy.

* * *

Aang feels guilt rush through him as he glances at Sokka and Toph who sit beside him on Appa. He lied to them…but he couldn't reveal the real reason he was returning to Ba Sing Se without mastering the Avatar State.

Back at the Eastern Air Temple, when Guru Pathik was training him he had had a vision that scared him to not heeding the man's warnings and leaving behind his chance to master the Avatar State. His vision had been of Zuko, captured by the Dai Li with his sister cackling down at him as he was dragged away. For a second he had also seen Katara in trouble, assuming it had to do with how special she was to him even if Zuko was the one who captured his attention more.

Even when he had been opening his fourth chakra…the one that dealt with love and was blocked by grief. He had watched as his people, the air nomads, faded into the mist of his vision, but as Guru Pathik said that love was reborn in something new…and he had seen Katara, and Appa…and Zuko. Zuko had been the predominant one and he felt his heart flutter to know that the prince gave him such strength and was helping him master the Avatar State.

But then, with the seventh chakra, Guru Pathik told Aang to get rid of his connection and love for Zuko because he needed to free himself of his worldly attachments to master the Avatar State the way Guru Pathik wanted him to. And he almost couldn't do it. He and Zuko had seemed to come to an understanding at the North Pole, at least some what and he had hope that after this was all over they could try to reconnect. But Pathik blew all those hopes away by saying he had to let Zuko go to master the Avatar State quickly.

Aang knew that his past lives, like Roku, had managed to master the Avatar State, but after years of discipline and meditation…he was sure they hadn't had to give up those dearest to them to do it. It was only because Aang was taking the quick and easy way to master the Avatar State that probably resulted in him having to sacrifice something…it all had to do with balance.

He eventually gave in, nodding solemnly to Guru Pathik and he decided he'd give up his love if it meant he could save the world. But then he had seen a clear vision of Zuko in trouble, followed by a hazy vision of Katara in trouble so he had ran…guiltily taking the out he had to not give up his love because he had to go save it.

So here he sat, lying to his friends and saying he had mastered the Avatar State and that he thought Katara was in trouble, not bothering to add that Zuko was in trouble too, because he couldn't explain to them, especially Sokka who hated the prince, the secret history he had with Zuko.

So he lied through his teeth, urging Appa towards the castle with quick snaps of the leather reigns, hoping they got there before anything bad happened. He glanced at Sokka and Toph, wishing he could just blurt out everything but deciding against it.

It would just complicate things…

* * *

Zuko struggled against the hold two Dai Li agents had on him, wanting to escape but also wanting to pound his head against the wall for his stupidity. He had been on such a high after his fever, thinking he could do or be anything, feeling like he could take on his father and the world and come out unscathed. So what had he done…he stood up to his sister who now had Ba Sing Se in the palm of her hand and had been thoroughly humiliated.

He really needed to realize when it was smart to run and smart to stay.

They stopped before a rock wall, part of it round and he wondered with a slight hint of fear what they had in store for him. His arms were thrust behind his back and he was held still by one agent as the other bended the rounded rock out of the way, revealing a tunnel disappearing down into the darkness.

"You've got company," one of the men said sarcastically.

Zuko didn't have time to process what the agent meant by that statement as he was tossed down, tumbling and spinning against the unforgiving rock, landing with a thud. He groaned, shifting his body so he could kneel, hearing the rock serving as the door to his new cell shut. He glanced up when he heard a startled but disgusted voice say "ZUKO!" and he came face to face with the water tribe girl, who expression was furious as she stared at him…well this was going to prove an interesting meeting.

He hoped she didn't have any water with her, because he feared for his life from the look in her eyes.

Zuko managed to turn away without her jumping him, sitting down and trying to think of a way out of there as she ranted and raved behind him. He wanted to shout at her that he wasn't trying to capture Aang anymore, at least not to take him back to the Fire Nation in chains. But he stayed quiet. He didn't want to fight her; he didn't have the energy anymore. And besides, if he wanted to be with Aang sometime in the near future he'd have to earn the, well Zuko supposed, the trust of the boy's friends.

No time like the present.

And then she said something that shocked Zuko but also gave him an opportunity to maybe start a conversation with the girl, who once had all of the Avatar's devotion, which could start to bury some of the animosity between them.

Zuko still didn't really like her, because she was still a bit of his rival in love, and she was preachy and judged people too quickly and couldn't let go of the past. For a long time Zuko couldn't let go of the past either but now he could. But for Aang's sake he'd try to make peace with her, because if there was ever going to be something between him and the Avatar people were going to know, and first were probably going to be the boy's friends…and Zuko would just have to deal with that.

So he turned to face her, seeing the Water Tribe girl kneeling and crying about the loss of her mother…how the Fire Nation took her mother away from her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, hoping she'd take the peace offering. "That's something we have in common."

She stopped crying and turned to stare at him. He looked away from her sad blue eyes, down to his hands. "My mom was protecting me from my father…and she had to sacrifice herself to do so…I miss her…a lot," he said softly, standing up and looking around their cave, unable to meet her eyes after the confession.

The girl stood up as well, and she looked properly abashed, and he felt a little smug about that, even if it meant dredging up painful memories. She shuffled her feet, looking at him with sorry eyes and he realized that maybe they were on the right track.

* * *

"I need your help."

This day just gets stranger and stranger in Aang's opinion. The King told them Katara was fine…but Aang had no way of knowing whether Zuko was alright too, and he couldn't find out without the situation becoming suspicious to his friends. So he held his tongue and they flew to their apartment in the upper ring trying to find Katara. She wasn't there, just like Aang suspected but he had no where else to look.

Until General Iroh showed up, asking for their help. Apparently Iroh and Toph had had an encounter some time before and Aang had come to trust his earth bending teacher, so if she said Iroh was okay then Aang knew it to be true. Besides this man was Zuko's uncle…and Aang couldn't believe he was a bad person, because he was by the prince's side through everything.

That crazy girl with the blue fire, who was also Zuko's sister, was in the city, ready to take it over from what Iroh explained. Sokka immediately jumped to the conclusion that Azula had Katara…and then Iroh said she had Zuko as well.

Aang was almost out the door the moment he knew Zuko was truly in trouble but he contained himself, trying to put on a serious face, trying to act like it was tough for him to say they would join forces to save Katara and Zuko. Sokka put up a stink for a moment and Aang almost wanted to shout at his best friend but decided against it.

"Whoa there, you lost me at Zuko."

_Then what will happen when I tell you about…the Blue Spirit._

"I know how you must feel about my nephew…"

_You really don't._

"But believe me when I tell you there is good inside of him."

_I do believe you, I've seen it myself…I've seen his heart._

"Good inside him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?"

_It might be too late Sokka._

"Katara's in trouble," he wanted to say Zuko but resisted. "All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance."

Aang really liked how even though he was the youngest person here, he still had so much influence and he managed to say the right things at the right time…more or less. He glanced at Iroh, and the wise old man was staring at him curiously, eyes wondering and penetrating…and Aang was sure right then that the man could see everything, could see the secret feelings he held for his nephew. But the moment passed as quick as it came and Iroh walked to the door.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us."

He followed behind their little group, feeling Momo's comforting weight on his shoulder. Aang really hoped things turned out okay.

* * *

Zuko was shocked by the girl's offering…her offer to heal his scar with water she had been saving for something important. Maybe she wasn't like he thought she was. He closed his eyes, wondering if his life would have been different if he had had friends like her around. He felt her fingers on his scar and he didn't flinch like he expected to. Her touch was cool and soothing, like the water she bended.

Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly the wall by them exploded out and he stared in shock as his uncle and the Avatar coming through.

"Aang," the girl called out, running at the boy and hugging him close.

_That's my job_, he though with a pout though it didn't show on his face. He was soothed though by his uncle's arms coming around him in a tight embrace. Zuko looked over his uncle's shoulders, locking eyes with Aang. He watched, heart fluttering as a beautiful smile sprouted on the boy's face, much different than the one he gave the girl when she ran to him. He felt himself smiling back, desiring so much to just scoop the boy up into his arms and kiss him until they were both breathless.

Aang waved shyly, still smiling. He waved back a bit, before the people they hugged pulled back.

"Aang I knew you would come," the girl said, and Zuko took back his earlier thought. She still grated on his nerves when it came to Aang…but otherwise she was okay.

"What's going on uncle," he asked, looking to his uncle and then the Avatar.

"We're here to rescue you," Aang spoke up, face guarded but his eyes gave him away and Zuko felt his body warm in feelings he didn't know he could feel.

He had thought he had messed up at the North Pole, that even though Aang said he loved him…he might not want to be with him anymore, though Zuko longed for it now. But those eyes, those beautiful silver eyes looked at him now with such happiness and relief…and love that Zuko felt the future was closer now then he could have imagined.

"Go help your other friends, we'll catch up with you. I need to talk to my nephew first though," his uncle said, warm supporting hand on his shoulder.

Part of Zuko wanted to shrug off the hand and chase after Aang, wrap the boy in his arms and protect him. But he didn't, because he wanted to hear what his uncle had to say…and to share some things he should have a long while ago.

"Uncle…"

"You're not the man you used to be Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose…it's time for you to choose good," his uncle said, and Zuko looked at him, taking a deep breath to tell the man everything.

There is no choice now…he's already chosen good. Not just because he wants Aang…but because his eyes had been opened and he now saw the world for what it really was, not obscured by the veil of lies his nation cast. He had seen the refugees and the broken families and a little boy who wanted him to stay. Zuko didn't have a choice to make…it was made the day he was banished from his home.

But before he could say all of this, before he could say these things and see his uncle's face light up with pride…the moment was shattered. He gasped as crystals sprang from the ground and surrounded his uncle in an unbreakable hold. Zuko fell into a defensive stance, watching with wide eyes as two Dai Li agents slid into the little cavern they were in, followed by his sister, looking as pompous and smug as she always did, even in Earth Kingdom clothes.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle," she said, coming towards him. "But Zuko, Prince Zuko. You're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor. Are you?"

"Release him immediately," he growled.

"It's not too late for you Zuko," she continued as if she hadn't heard him. "You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you."

"Why don't you let him decide Uncle. I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day you will have your honor back. You will have father's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko…I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is you truly want."

"You're free to choose." And she sent the Dai Li agents away…and that's when Zuko knew what was going on.

He was another move on her road to victory…he was just a stepping stone. He watched as she left, going into the tunnel the Avatar and the water bender went. He was being manipulated by her, she was digging into his heart and picking out the spots that would hurt him the most and bend him to her will…his honor…his father.

But she had miscalculated…because she missed his most vulnerable spot…Aang.

Zuko clenched his fist, eyes narrowing in thought. But even so, Zuko didn't think he was strong enough to fight her, he didn't think he could stand up to her and survive. He sighed, glancing at his uncle. He could just give in, do what she asked of him and he could stop fighting…because he had been fighting for so long…too long. It would be so easy.

He hoped Aang forgave him for his decision.

* * *

Katara could not believe it. If she wasn't fighting for her life at the moment she would be screaming and crying and ranting about what a little…beast Zuko was. He spouts all this stuff off about having changed and then when the time comes he isn't strong enough and he chooses the side of his sister.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Aang dancing high on the rocks with Zuko chasing him with whips of fire. Katara averted her gaze as Azula came at her and she bended a icy sharp wave at the princess, chopping off some of the girls perfect hair. She felt a smug smile light her face before she fell back into the fight. The two of them traded blows for a while until Katara managed to capture Azula with a tube of water around her right arm and another around her left leg.

And just when Katara was ready to toss the princess into the nearest hard surface a wave of fire broke her connection. She turned angry eyes on Zuko as he came towards her. Katara vaguely noted that Azula trotted off to Aang who was climbing out of a crater.

She was spitting mad and she growled as the two of them were at a standstill with their elements, both cutting one another off from fully attacking.

"I thought you had changed," she screamed, wanting to rip the boy to pieces.

But then Zuko did something peculiar. His fire disappeared from his fists and he glanced at one of the crystals. She looked too, wondering what had his attention and then she saw the reflection of Azula and Aang facing off behind Zuko. She jumped as two blasts of fire whizzed by her, but they weren't aimed at her, far from it, and Zuko was still staring at the reflections.

"I have changed," he said, locking eyes with her…and winking.

Her eyes widened as he hunched over, feeling the heat from where she stood of the build up of his attack. Then she looked behind him as she heard another blast, this time from Azula. Katara watched with a bit of amazement as the princess was propelled forward by her blue fire. She saw Aang bend an armor of the green crystal around him as he propelled himself forward with his earth bending. She shook her head, trying not to be distracted by the face off, bending as much water in front of her in protection from Zuko's building attack.

She braced herself as he shouted, obviously ready to attack and then Katara had the shock of her life.

Zuko turned in his attack and shot it out behind him towards the dueling pair. But instead of hitting Aang like she feared, the enormous blast of fire headed straight toward his sister. Katara watched as Azula realized too late what was happening. The princess tried to stop, but by doing that, her own fire that had been aiding her, slammed into her back and sent her tumbling. And then Zuko's attack collided and Katara held up her arms against the explosion, glancing out as Azula screamed and went flying across the underground city, slamming into the wall and falling faint to the hard ground.

Aang slid to a stop; crystal armor falling from his body as he stared slack jawed at the downed princess. Then Aang turned to Zuko who stood huffing and puffing. She turned her gaze to the prince, wondering what was going on. Zuko began to chuckle, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe that worked," the prince said.

Then suddenly Aang was running and Katara watched curiously as her friend nearly tackled the prince, wrapping his small arms around Zuko's waist and burying his head into the prince's chest.

_What is going on_, she wondered, shell shocked by the complete change of events.

She stepped closer when she realized Aang was talking, leaning in to try and hear.

"I knew it, I knew it," Aang mumbled, rubbing his face against Zuko's chest. She watched dumbfounded as the prince's arms came around Aang, holding her friend so tenderly…like a friend…like a…lover.

"I'm sorry," Zuko whispered, cheek pressed to Aang head. The two shifted, and she could only see Zuko's back then and Aang's hands clutching the prince's back desperately, but she could still hear them.

"I knew you wouldn't…you couldn't…side with her."

"I couldn't…but she's too powerful. I knew I had to be smart…so I tried to make it look like I was on her side…and I bided my time until she let her guard down enough for me to take her out…I'm so sorry Aang."

"It's okay. I understand…Zuko I–"

And then they stopped talking and Katara froze…were they…they couldn't be…kissing. What in the world was going on? Either she had gone crazy or they had.

They stopped…whatever they were doing…and Zuko's head leaned down and he whispered something into Aang's ear, so quietly that Katara couldn't hear. But she wished she had because Aang pulled away from Zuko just enough for her to see his face and she had never seen him like that before. His smile…was breathtaking…and whatever Zuko had said put that smile there.

"What's going on," she shouted. And she immediately regretted saying anything, especially in such a voice…she wasn't mad…just confused. Aang and Zuko turned to her and her friend lost his smile, his face taking on a guilty expression and Zuko looked at her for a moment, almost scrutinizing her before rewrapping his arms around Aang and staring down at Aang, silent support on the prince's face.

"Katara," Aang said, looking up at Zuko for a moment then looking at her.

Before he could say anymore, Zuko suddenly shoved her friend roughly away. Aang landed with a thud several feet away and Katara was ready to get angry and rip the prince apart when a Dai Li agent landed right in front of Zuko, bending away the ground beneath Zuko's feet, sending the prince sailing across the cavern.

Katara was suddenly surrounded, and she glanced anxiously at Aang who stood near her. He was as shocked and overwhelmed as she was. Katara gathered herself and quickly bended a ring of water around herself, sprouting tentacles from the liquid, ready to take out any of the men around her. She saw Zuko get up off in the distance, he was also surrounded. Fire sprang from his fingertips but he didn't attack, waiting for any movement from the Dai Li.

She glanced back at Aang, and saw the despair on his face. The two of them locked eyes and Katara watched him gulp…once again realizing how young he was. She saw his eyes turn to Zuko. Her eyes widened a bit as a tear ran down Aang's face and he mumbled a quiet "I'm sorry Zuko," before bending an encasing of crystal around himself.

Katara didn't know what any of it meant, but the bright light and the surge of power that enveloped the cave was something she knew and she watched with hopeful eyes as Aang rose into the air, Avatar State invoked.

And then everything fell apart.

Lightning suddenly surrounded Aang, and tears sprang to her eyes. She completely forgot about Azula.

Aang started to fall and she was on auto pilot. She ran to him…but she wasn't the only one. Zuko was running like a mad man, she wasn't sure how he got by the mass of Dai Li but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the little boy falling from the sky.

Zuko caught him but Katara was right there with him, shaking hands touching Aang's immobile face. She glanced at Zuko, tears streaming from her eyes, feeling more helpless than she could ever remember. His face was tight, eyes shining. "Aang," he whispered.

And she knew…she knew.

Katara didn't know how it happened, or when, but it was as plain as day on the prince's face. He looked at her, and then his eyes strayed down her front. For a moment she though he was looking at her…but then she realized he was looking at her concealed vial of spirit water.

Her arms were suddenly full of a boneless Aang and she watched in shock as Zuko stood up, standing between her and his sister and the mass of Dai Li agents.

"I'm going to hold them off. You take Aang and save him," Zuko murmured, voice tight and thick…revealing how much he didn't want to leave Aang.

"But Zuko," she said, thinking maybe they could both fight the group in front of them. Maybe they could both escape.

"GO," he shouted, turning burning eyes on her before Zuko turned his attention to those in front of them.

She watched as he delivered power blast after powerful blast, looking suddenly like a fire bending master in his skill and focus. Katara gulped down her tears, standing up and running to the waterfall. She bended a comforting wrap of water around her and Aang, propelling them both up the waterfall. She glanced back, seeing Iroh join the Zuko in his attack against his sister and her army.

Katara closed her eyes tight against the tears threatening to spill. She had to keep it together. She had to get out of here and find Sokka and Toph. She had to make sure everyone was okay. Because there was nothing more they could do. Azula was too good.

She had to save Aang…it's what Zuko wants and what the world needs.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

Well yeah...obviously I decided to stray very far from canon and am now on the road of no return. It was a tough choice to make but I made it. I hope no one kills me for it. I also have some serious plans for the rest of this fic...so while there still might be long delays between updates, pleasue be assured that this fic will be finished. Katara is going to start playing a role in my fic now, at least a more prominent roll. I've always believed she loved Aang dearly but nothing more than a brother, so I'm using that opinion of her and using her for the rest of the fic. I might also start bringing other POV's in, but for now we'll stick with these three. I do have reasons for my decision to do what I've done but I won't explain them here. If you're curious feel free to PM me.

The next couple of chapters are just going to quickly rush through the beginning of season three, explaining feelings and moments and whatnot (I have to do a lot for Zuko since I strayed from canon). Then expect another big chapter on the day of the eclipse. See y'all then.

TTFN


	6. Chapter 6

Challenge Fic for Kunitsu on Aarinfantasy

Chapter 6 (Based on the epsiode "The Awakening")

Title: Could we have been…?

Author: dragonkat

Pairing: Zuko/Aang

Summary: What if Zuko had talked with Aang at the end of "The Blue Spirit." Could their relationship progress into something more as they traveled all over the world because of that one little moment? References/Spoilers to Seasons 1, 2, and 3 (up to the finale now)

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 4,683

AN: I know I said last time that we'd just breeze through season three…well I changed my mind. First I'm going to do a bigger chapter here based on the first episode of season three and introduce a new…plot device that might have some of you hunting me down. After this I think I'll have a Zuko – centric chapter detailing what happens to him leading up to the eclipse, and then a huge chapter there. Things are sure going to get interesting now that I've thrown canon pretty much out the window, at least for Zuzu.

In regards to this chapter…well I keep surprising myself as I write this thing, that's for sure. Last chapter Katara came in which I wasn't expecting…and now this chapter we have someone unexpected appearing and playing a part in this rollercoaster ride…so uh…be prepared.

Oh and also, I'm taking out that whole thing with Katara being mad at her dad, it seemed a little out there for me, I understand her feelings, but there were too many other times she was eager to see her father, and there were no feelings of anger there. I understand why it was there but I'm taking it out…this is my fic so I get to do anything I want right…right?

Ah well, hope ya'll enjoy, feel free to hunt me down at the end of this.

* * *

Drip. Clank. Drip. Drip. Clank. Murmur. Cough. Drip. Clank.

It was a strange rhythm that continued day in and day out…he had had plenty of time to hear it over the past few days in this metal cell aboard his sister's ship. Some days the rhythm changed if the guards switched places or more water leaked into his cell, and he yearned for it.

Because the monotony of being in that cell was going to slowly drive him mad.

That or the loss of his fire bending.

Zuko shifted in his sitting position, fingering the bands wrapped around his arms and legs. Each strong leather band had short rounded rods of metal pressing into his skin, each one pinching a different nerve, cutting off his connection to his fire but still allowing him to move. Apparently the devices were something his own sister had designed, taking points from Ty Lee's method of fighting. His uncle, who was in a cell as well on this ship, was also equipped with the bands.

He hadn't seen his uncle in days, nor anyone else. The only human contact he had was someone shoving a meager meal through a hatch at the bottom of the metal door to his cell. While Zuko liked his privacy…this was too much. If he had his fire bending he would have been out of this cell already, rescuing his uncle and off to find Aang…but it wasn't possible.

So Zuko sat, unchained in his prison, waiting to find out what would happen next.

One day, about a week after Ba Sing Se fell and he was separated from Aang, the ship stopped at a dock. Zuko stood to look out his tiny porthole, curious to see what was happening. He saw the boarding ramp from his little window, and he watched as the ship was re-supplied…and new prisoners were brought on…all of them girls. Zuko raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what these girls could have done to warrant them being captured and taken to the Fire Nation as war prisoners.

Zuko was brought from his musings with a gasp as he heard the key fitting into the lock of his cell. He turned, shocked enough not to make a break for the opening he was granted.

His eyes narrowed, sneer covering his face as his sister appeared, smirking at him smugly, arms crossed behind her back.

"Hello Zuzu," she purred, waving a hand above her shoulder, prompting a solider to drag in one of the new prisoners. "You have company brother. There aren't enough cells on the ship for my new guests…besides I thought you could use the company."

She chuckled as she turned out the door. Zuko sure wished he had one of his dual swords so he could stab Azula in the back…she deserved it. His new cell mate was tossed in roughly, sliding across the metal floor. His sister turned back around, hand on the door. "I've heard you two are old acquaintances…have fun," she said, mischievous glint in her eyes as the door was slammed.

Zuko glared at the door for a moment longer, fists clenched tight and trembling, wanting to scream in outrage or strangle his sister. He took a deep breath instead, calming himself down, knowing his temper wasn't going to get him anywhere. Zuko glanced at the girl slowly picking herself up from the floor. He knelt down, holding out a hand to her, prompting the girl to look at him.

"Are you okay," he asked, staring at her with confusion as she glared at him with a sneer, hatred burning in her eyes.

She roughly slapped his hand away, scooting away from him and drawing up her knees with a huff. "Great," she mumbled to herself, turning her head from him. "Not only am I captured I get stuck with this guy."

Zuko's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the harsh treatment…but he had made some mistakes earlier in his life…so it's possible that he'd done something to warrant this reaction from her. "Um…have we met before," he asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the cell from her.

The girl's head whipped up, short brown hair waving around her face, blue eyes fiery. She did look vaguely familiar to him. "You burned down my village," she growled, glaring at him then looking away, lips tight.

Zuko blanched at the statement, biting his lip…he really didn't like thinking about the person he used to be…but he didn't think he ever burnt down any towns…except. "Kyoshi," he murmured, hearing the huff from the girl in confirmation. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, sighing when he knew he was right. It had been soon after he first found Aang and started hunting him…so he was more reckless and eager at that time then any other…well except when he realized he loved Aang.

"I'm sorry," he said, knowing it wasn't enough, but feeling uneasy sharing a cell with someone who hated him, which was probably his sister's intentions in the first place.

The girl glared even harder at him if possible, nose wrinkling in her anger, making her cute if not for the murderous look in her eyes. "I'm sure you are," she growled sarcastically.

Zuko shook his head, feeling his limited patience wane at her anger, wishing she would just forgive him. "I was a different person then," he replied, getting rolled eyes from her in response. "I've changed."

"Oh really?"

He frowned, gesturing to their cell. "If you haven't noticed I'm in here too," he said tightly, crossing his arms in a huff, looking away from her.

A few moments of tense silence passed between them, and Zuko saw from the corner of his eye the girl slowly unwind and calm down, seeming to take his words to heart. She turned to face him, taking on a more relaxed pose. "So what did you do," she asked, still watching warily…but now with some curiosity too.

Zuko stared at her for a bit, tilting his head at her question…wondering how to answer. "Well I turned on my sister, trying to stop her from taking over Ba Sing Se…but she had everything planned. She tried to kill the Avatar, and I fought her long enough to give him and his friend time to get out…which resulted in me being here," he said, leaving out some details, but figuring it was enough for now…he didn't know this girl enough to trust her with his feelings. "You?"

She stared at him wide eyes, head tilted to the side in disbelief…but it seemed she believed him because she smiled a bit, chuckling humorously. "I stopped you sister from capturing Appa, which resulted in me being here too," she said.

They smiled small grins at one another, both relaxing a bit, animosity evaded. The girl suddenly frowned a bit, looking at him hopefully. "Is Aang okay," the girl asked.

Zuko smiled a bit, having told this to himself every day for reassurance. "He'll be fine. His water bender friend would have healed him by now, no matter how bad the damage," he said softly.

"You mean Katara."

Zuko actually felt himself blush a bit…realizing…"Is that her name," he asked in embarrassment.

He got a laugh from the girl, her eyes crinkling in merriment, covering her mouth and nodding. "And my name's Suki by the way…Prince Zuko," she replied with a smile.

Rubbing the back of his neck Zuko chuckled, nodding at her. "Nice to officially meet you Suki…and it's just Zuko…after what I did I'm not a prince anymore."

* * *

Katara wrung her hands together, staring as she had for the past week at the prone body lying on the bed aboard their captured Fire Navy ship. Every once in a while she'd lift a hand and touch Aang's cheek, feeling the faint warmth of his skin, an indicator that he was still alive, watching the rise and fall of his chest for any changes.

She was so thankful he was alive, and so thankful to Zuko for reminding her of the special water she had, which had been the only way to save Aang. She didn't really know what she had done to save Aang, all Katara had done was pray that he would live, to save the world and to be happy again. She didn't know if that was all going to be possible when he woke up, he was still badly injured…and the trauma of it all might be too much for him. She could only hope that they all get through this war intact.

Water splashed against the side of the boat in a soothing rhythm and Katara felt herself drifting off to the sound and the gentle rocking of the ship, exhausted from her vigilance at Aang's bedside.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped, shaking her head as she was suddenly woken up. Her father stood behind her, smiling gently as he squeezed her shoulder. Toph was in the doorway beside her brother. "Why don't you go get some fresh air Katara, Toph can look after Aang for a while," her father said quietly.

She smiled tiredly up at him, glancing at Aang one more time before nodding and standing up. Toph took up her position beside Aang as she was lead out of the room and up to the deck by her father and brother. Katara went to one of the railings, leaning against it and sighing tiredly. Her father's arm came around her shoulders and she leaned into his hold, seeking comfort from the man she hadn't seen in years.

Katara watched with a smile as her brother was pulled into the family hug reluctantly, though his head easily rested on their dad's shoulder's once he was there. They both took comfort in their father's embrace, their little family finally reunited for the first time. While she was a little sad and angry when she first saw her father, thinking back to how he left abruptly, leaving them alone, she had realized she needed to savor the moments she had with him…because she didn't know how long it would last.

She stared out at the sea, glancing at the half moon, breathing deep and feeling its calming power, taking comfort also in her connection with the water guiding them to the Fire Nation. A frown marred her face though as she thought…thinking back to the cave at Ba Sing Se, wishing there could have been someway to bring Zuko with them. Not only would he be helpful to them in the coming months as they prepared for the invasion, he also would have been with Aang, and Katara felt he'd be more helpful easing the boy's emotional wounds after their loss at Ba Sing Se.

"What are you thinking about Katara," Sokka asked, blue eyes curious in the moon's light.

"I'm just thinking about Zuko…I really wish there had been some way for him to come with us," she replied softly.

"I still can't believe he's on our side…or at least pretending to be," Sokka said gruffly, and Katara felt her anger boil a bit.

"I already told you Sokka, he's on our side. He wasn't pretending or anything. I was there," she said, breaking away from their father's hug to walk to the end of the ship in a huff.

She had explained to everyone what Zuko had done. After they met up with their father at Camelion Bay she had hoped they could mount a rescue mission and save Zuko from his sister, but her brother had whole heartedly refused, pushing them to stick with their new invasion plan, not to go off saving "crazy fire princes who pretend to be good."

Katara hadn't spoken to Sokka for three days after that statement.

No one understood, because they hadn't been there. They hadn't seen how Zuko nearly killed his sister trying to protect them. They hadn't seen Zuko hold Aang so tenderly and with such affection. They hadn't seen Aang's face light up like a thousand suns just from one whisper from Zuko. They hadn't seen the agony on Zuko's face as he clutched a dead Aang to his chest. They hadn't seen how he fought three dozen Dai Li agents and his sister, just to give Katara and Aang a way to escape.

They hadn't seen…

Deep down Katara knew it was a bit harsh to expect everyone to believe her right away, but at the same time she needed to know they trusted her, that they believed her.

Footsteps sounded behind her and Katara glanced over her shoulder, seeing her father standing there. "You shouldn't be so harsh on Sokka. It's just hard for him to understand," Hakoda said gently.

"I don't care," she said tightly, turning away from him and staring out into the ocean. "He should trust me. I know what I saw. Zuko's on our side."

"What did you see Katara? All you've told us is that he attacked his own sister and gave both of you a means of escape. How can you be so sure it wasn't just some plan?"

She bit her lip. Katara couldn't exactly say the real reason, it'd be invading both Zuko's and Aang's privacy, not to mention it might be even harder for everyone to accept the love they shared. While it was a bit uncommon for two men or two women to find love together, it wasn't unheard of. Still many people might not accept it, especially when it's between two very prominent people in the world. She was sure Sokka would throw a fit if he found out, which is why she didn't tell him…but it was also why he didn't believe her when she said Zuko was on their side.

Katara glanced over her shoulder at her father, seeing him standing there, so supportive and understanding. Maybe he would understand, and he could help her convince everyone else.

"There's more I didn't tell you. Zuko…well he and Aang are…" she trailed off, sighing and turning away.

She couldn't tell her father, she couldn't tell anyone really. This was something only Zuko and Aang should be allowed to tell. Katara was just going to have to wait for Aang to wake up, and explain to everyone that Zuko was on their side…and maybe even explain how their love came to be.

Katara hoped Aang would awaken soon.

* * *

"Okay um…favorite color?"

"Easy. Orange. You?"

"Green."

Zuko grinned at Suki as she tapped her chin, trying to think of another question. They had been together in the cell together for a week now. The two of them had talked about everything they could, played every game they knew, and had had a total of 57 staring contests…Suki was up one, but Zuko knew it was only a matter of time before he took the lead.

Suki had come up with the idea of asking each other questions, and since it was her idea she started. They had already found out a great deal about one another, like favorite foods or songs, and even the name of their stuffed animal when they were children. Suki's was a platypus bear named Ling, and Zuko's was a dragon named Koo-Koo.

It had taken five minutes and thirty two seconds for Suki to stop laughing. Zuko had counted.

If it was with anyone else he would have clamped up by now and said no more. But Zuko liked Suki, she was a nice friend. He wished they could have known one another when they were young…it would have saved him all of the humiliation he suffered with only having his sister for a companion.

"Oh I got one," Suki said after a few minutes of thinking about a new question. She turned with a grin and wide curious eyes. "Have you ever been in love?"

Zuko was shocked into silence by her question. He stared at her, gulping a bit before he nodded, knowing after all the time spent together she would know when he lied. He only hoped she didn't ask who…because he longed to tell her, but feared her reaction.

Her eyes widened in excitement at his nod and Zuko quickly asked before she could. "What about you," he hated how rough his voice sounded.

Suki's eyes took on a daydreaming expression and she nodded slowly with a sigh, obviously thinking of whomever it was she loved. He smiled warily, realizing he had probably had that expression on more than one occasion, especially after his fever. "Who is it," he asked, smirking as she shook her head, blushing sheepishly at getting lost in her daydreams.

"It's Sokka. You should know him actually," she said, smiling brightly.

They stared at each other, and Zuko felt a reluctant blush stain his face, looking at her blankly. Suki of course burst out laughing…and Zuko was glad she did that instead of getting angry that he didn't know who Sokka was.

"He's Katara's brother," she explained between her giggles.

Zuko almost slapped his forehead, now remembering the guy. Even Aang had mentioned him back in their clearing. Instead he just huffed and nodded, still embarrassed over his forgetfulness.

Suki's giggling calmed eventually and she turned curious and mischievous eyes on him…and he knew what was coming. "So who do you love? Do I know her," Suki asked, leaning forward eagerly to hear.

Zuko flinched at the use of the word 'her', wondering if Suki would be of accepting of the situation as he thought she would be. He looked away, pressing his lips together as he thought about how to answer. "I'm not sure if I should tell you," he said honestly. "I don't want you to look at me differently."

"I already look at you differently Zuko. I don't think your love life will change that. Besides whoever it is must be pretty special," Suki replied in kind, smiling at him encouragingly.

He took a deep breath. She was truly the only friend he had…maybe she would understand. "First of all it's…a 'he' I love, not a 'she,'" he whispered, turning his head away, eyes clenched shut.

Silence followed his answer, only the pitter patter of dripping water sounded in the air.

"So who is it? Do I know him?"

Zuko's head whipped up, staring at Suki in a bit of disbelief. She just grinned at him, scooting across the metal floor to sit right next to Zuko, patting his arm, eyes crinkling adorable with her smile. She stayed silent though, prompting him to speak first.

He smiled a bit, glancing at the door before he leaned in whispered in her ear. "It's Aang."

Now it was Suki's turn to look surprised, and she leaned back to stare at him, looking at him like he had lost him mind or he was joking with her. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, but still he grinned a bit.

Suki started to smile though, when she seemed to realize he was telling the truth, and she leaned back in, whispering to him like they were sharing a big secret, which in a way they were. "Does he know," she asked, hand cupped to her mouth.

Zuko nodded a bit stupidly, cupping his own hand over his mouth the whisper back to her. "He feels the same too."

Suki surprisingly gave a little happy squeal at that, grabbing his arm and shaking him a bit. "Oh tell me more. When did it happen…" she asked a million questions a minute and Zuko chuckled, feeling relief flood him. He was finally able to tell someone about his secret. It was such a wonderful feeling; he wished he had done it earlier.

Before he could try to attempt to answer the questions she was bombarding him with the ship rocked hard as it came to a stop. The both lurched forward, grabbing one another to steady themselves. Zuko quickly stood up, looking out of the porthole of their cell. His eyes widened when he realized he was looking at something he hadn't seen in over three years.

The Fire Nation Royal Harbor.

Zuko gulped a bit. For so long he had dreamed of returning to this place. But then he had thought he would return a hero, Avatar dragged behind him in chains. But that was before he knew Aang, and before he really knew who he was. Now he was going to be the one dragged back in chains, his sister the hero.

Suki's hand landed on his shoulder comfortingly and he rested one of his own on hers. They both looked out into the harbor, preparing themselves for what was to come. He squeezed her hand, vowing he'd find some way for both of them to escape and return to the people they loved most.

The door to their cell was unlocked and Zuko turned, ready to face his decision and the consequences.

Aang was safe and well. That was all that mattered to Zuko as he was chained and dragged back to the shores of his home.

* * *

"…You need a healing session."

Katara just wanted to cry with relief.

She helped Aang back to his little room on the ship, the weight of him in her arms comforting her in the knowledge that he was still alive. Everyone was so happy, and she knew Zuko would be too if he was there with them.

And actually he was another reason why Katara wanted to get Aang alone for a healing session, because she wanted to find out how it all happened. She was happy for Aang, she really was, but it was still a little confusing how it all happened, because she had been under the impression the two of them hated each other, not loved.

She settled Aang down, helping him remove his bandages. When he had turned his back to her she winced, biting her lip when she saw the wound. Even after having healed it for weeks now it still made her cringe, once again thanking whatever gods were out there that Aang was safe and sound now. She bended her water focusing on healing the wound, hands flowing in circles over Aang's back.

"Tell me where your pain feels most intense," she whispered.

"A little higher," he replied, voice tight with pain. His body jerked suddenly, before slumping in exhaustion. "Wow, you're definitely in the right area there."

She continued the soothing motions of her hands, focusing on what she felt, trying to help her friend. "I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there," she said softly. "Let me just see if I can…"

Katara trailed off, watching as Aang's back arched. She worried she had hurt him…but apparently she was only helping him remember. "I went down," he said in disbelief. "I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worst than that. I was gone…but you brought me back."

She shrugged a bit helplessly. "I just used the spirit water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did exactly," she said quietly.

Aang turned to her, looking at her with such…loving eyes. "You saved me," he replied.

Katara raised a hand, holding it to Aang's face. "I wasn't the only one who saved you, you know. Zuko was the one who really saved you…actually both of us," she said, smiling at Aang, hoping her accepting attitude might help her friend open up and explain to her what had happened between them.

"Zuko?"

"Yes Zuko. It's too bad he's not here, I'm sure you'd like to see him."

She was probing gently, sitting back, hands folded in her lap unthreateningly, hoping to prompt Aang into talking. She kept he voice even and calm, a gentle smile on her face.

But then…Aang looked at her in confusion. "Why would you think I'd want Zuko here," he asked.

"Well because…I mean I know you probably didn't want me to find out that way Aang but I know what's going on between the two of you. I'm happy for you Aang. It's okay to admit you miss him," she said softly.

Her smile started to fall from her face though…Aang was looking at her with such confused eyes…like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What's going on between us…there isn't anything Katara. All he did was help us apparently…that's the only good thing he's done. Have you forgotten he chased all the way across the world."

"Aang," she whispered, eyes wide…hoping what she feared wasn't true. "How do you feel about Zuko?"

"Well he can't be all bad if he helped us, but it's not like I'm friends with him."

"But what about…"

"What Katara?"

"…Oh Aang…"

He had forgotten, that had to be the only explanation. She knew she wasn't dreaming when she had seen them kiss and see the smile Aang only smiled for Zuko. That had been real…but how…

Aang seemed to remember Zuko, it's not like he had completely forgotten him…it's almost like he forgot his feelings. Katara had been around Aang long enough to know when he lied…and he wasn't lying now. What could have possibly happened to make him forget? It couldn't have been Azula's attack, at least not entirely. There had to be something else.

"_I'm sorry Zuko."_

Katara's eyes widened when she remembered Aang's soft apology before he went into the Avatar State…maybe that could be why. She stared at her friend, who looked at her in honest curiosity, feeling her insides twist at the implications of what was going on. "Aang," she asked gently. "How did you get into the Avatar State?"

He looked away, blushing a bit before he spoke, explaining the training he had gone through with the Guru, explaining the chakra's but not going into detail about the things that had blocked his chakras. "The last one…I had to give up my worldly attachment so I could be connected with all the cosmic energy in the universe. After that I could go into the Avatar State at will."

"What does that mean…what was your worldly attachment," she asked, having a sinking feeling she knew what it was.

"Well…it was uh…" Aang blushed, looking at her so shyly, like he had so long ago...before whatever happened with Zuko happened she supposed "I had to give up someone I loved."

And then it all made sense. Aang couldn't get into the Avatar State now, because his chakra was blocked by Azula's attack, that's what that bundle of energy she felt was…and somehow, his feelings for Zuko must have gotten mixed up with that power as he let Zuko go to master the Avatar State…and now he couldn't remember his love for Zuko just like he couldn't get into the Avatar State.

Oh no…

And now, from the look in Aang's eyes he didn't think anything was wrong, because the crush he had on her was back…and he wasn't going to think anything was wrong because he still had his love for her.

Katara stared at Aang with desperate eyes, wishing there was some way she could get him to remember…but she didn't know any details about their relationship, she couldn't jog his memory by mentioning his love for Zuko because she didn't understand it herself.

"You should rest," she finally whispered, standing up and walking blindly to the door, feeling her stomach drop as the reality set in.

How was she ever going to explain to Zuko the boy he loved didn't remember his love for him?

Katara closed the door to Aang's room, leaning against the metal and composing herself. She would just make sure it didn't come to that point. She was going to work every day to untangle that bundle of energy in Aang's back, giving him back the Avatar State and his love for Zuko. It had to work; she had to make it work.

She had to help Aang remember…it's what Zuko's going to need.

Other wise…she didn't know what would happen.

* * *

HOLY HELL……..WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Okay sorry, had to get that out of my system. This concept had been in my head for the longest time, way before I even considered writing this fic. Aang's Avatar State had been sealed by Azula's attack so would it be too far of a stretch to say his feelings could be sealed away too. Well I don't know. Maybe I'm off my rocker and this is a stupid idea. Ya'll let me know. If it doesn't work, and everyone really hates it, I'll just go back and redo it, but that's only if this gets a huge negative review. Please be honest people. I do have plans to continue with this plot device, but if a lot of people hate it I can change things around and do something different. I just wanted to see if I could make this spinoff work.

Bet ya'll weren't expecting Suki…well neither was I, LOL. I had planned to have Zuko talking to his uncle for this chapter but Suki appeared (cause she had to get taken to the Fire Nation somehow, so it's possible she could have ended up on the same ship as Zuzu). I kinda like having her around…she may play a big part like Katara in the near future, we'll see.

So yeah, review, comment, rant and rave, whatever you feel like.

I'll probably start writing the next chapter even if it looks like I have to rewrite this one, cause the next one will be all about Zuko and what happens leading up to the eclipse. And like I said, big chapter there people.

So um, review if you like. I'll rewrite the last part of this chapter if I have to.

Oh and also, don't just say "Ah I hate it, rewrite it." Give me reasons people, it would really help in whether I do rewrite it or not. If all I get are reviews like that though, I won't bother. Sorry but that's how I feel.

Okay sorry for my own ranting and raving. Go ahead and click the little button on the bottom of your screen if you like.

TTFN


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Based on various season three episodes leading up to The Day of Black Sun (will list each episode above the section in this chapter that it relates to)**

**Author:** Dragonkat

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

**WC:** 7,139

**AN:** This chapter is just filler. Mostly going to be Zuko focused but there are other pov. This is just to iron out any details and to give everyone some insight to what's happening before the eclipse. Now I am still very close to canon, so scenes I don't mention in here, just assume they are the same as in the show. If there's any confusion, leave a review or send me a message. I'm really friendly, honest.

I also want to clear up some confusion my last chapter caused. I really, REALLY like my plot twist, I really do, but I wanted everyone to have some input in the fic and since it was well received I won't be changing a thing. This plot twist is going to become very handy, especially for episode 313 (kudos if you can figure out what I mean by that) among other situations.

**Warnings:** Huge spoilers for the show, if you have not seen these episodes don't read, because not only will I spoil it for you, you're going to be seriously lost. Also there are some rather adult issues in this chapter (not smut people, we're talking darker things).

* * *

**(Episode 302 - "The Headband")**

Zuko slammed into the unforgiving rock, sliding to the ground with a groan. He felt hands undo the chains binding his hands and feet in unbreakable holds. His arms and legs fell limply to the ground and he panted into the floor, kicking up a layer of dust. He weakly raised his head, staring at his sister who stood in the area next to his cage in the prison cell he was in now. She was flanked by two Dai Li agents and two Fire Nation guards. She stood casually, looking at her nails like a regular girl would…but she was anything but a regular girl.

"Had enough yet Zuzu," she asked, turning fiery eyes on him, the smirk on her mouth deadly.

Shakily getting to his feet he came to the bars of his cage. He spat a mouthful of blood at her feet, returning her smirk. "You'll never break me Azula…you miscalculated," he replied, leaning on the bars, head cocked and smug.

Her face twisted into a nasty sneer, beautiful features lost in her rage. She yelled, bending a wave of blue fire at him. Zuko smashed into the back wall of his cell, slumping to the ground. He heard the clang of keys in a lock and looked up tiredly as the four men who had been flanking Azula came into his cell, faces all devoid of any emotion. "Rough him up so he never forgets his place as a prisoner of the Fire Nation," Azula said tightly, turning in a huff and slamming the door to the cell shut.

Zuko just leaned casually against the wall, legs drawn up, and forearms resting on his knees. "So who's first," he asked, eyes turning to one of the men cracking his knuckles. "So be it."

It was an hour later that Zuko fell back against the modest mattress in his cell, curling up and wiping furtively at the small tears threatening to fall. The door to his cage was locked and the men filed out, leaving him alone. It had started as a beating, and Zuko had taken each hit in stride, grunting in pain but not breaking. But then one of the men got a very strange idea in his head and instead of touching him harshly, which they were realizing wasn't getting them anywhere, the man started touching him softly, gently, like a lover would.

He wasn't sure he would get over this easily like he had thought. They hadn't gone as far as to rape him, but they had wrung pleasure from his body. He hadn't felt touches like that since Aang, and even then he hadn't been on the receiving end as much as he was today. Zuko curled up, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

No big deal, he thought. I can survive this.

Zuko was left alone for the next few days, lost in his own thoughts, only moving from lying on his mattress to receive the small meals during the day from a rather cranky guard. The man spat at him, calling him a traitor among many other hurtful names. But it just breezed past Zuko, the taunts and the pain couldn't touch him because he had accepted the fact this was his fate, he had done the right thing, made the right decision, and nothing anyone did to him could change that.

It was with those thoughts in mind that Zuko managed to survive any touches a guard gave him, painful or otherwise, and slowly but surely he was left alone after about a week of no one breaking him. It brought a smile to Zuko's face and he was proud of himself. He was stronger and wiser now, just like his uncle said. He was a survivor.

One day Zuko was lying on his bed, staring up through the bars of his cage to the ceiling above, when he heard the strangest sound. He had gotten so used to the usual sounds of the prison, just like on the ship, that anything new sparked his interest. It sounded like a scratchy, sliding sound, almost like two rocks rubbing against one another.

He heard a clunk and Zuko looked over with wide eyes at the stone brick now lying in his cell and the hole it left in the wall. Curiously he crawled closer, peaking in the hole. And what he saw made his breath catch. It was his uncle.

The old man was a little worst for wear but he was alive, golden eyes still shining with his spirit and love.

"Uncle," he nearly sobbed. He had really believed he would never see him again.

"Zuko," his uncle replied, snaking a hand through the hole.

Zuko grasped the hand desperately, pressing his face to the warm calloused skin, seeking comfort from this man, wishing for the first time he could fall into his arms in a hug. But this hand stroking his face so tenderly would do for now. He blinked away any tears in his eyes, gaining strength he hadn't known he needed from the man, feeling like the burden of torture he had been carrying passed to his strong uncle, any demons left in his mind chased away by Iroh's fire.

He finally let go of his uncle's hand, his own spirit reinvigorated and whole again. Zuko ducked down to look into the hole, finding his uncle's eyes smiling at him.

The clank of a guard coming closer had Zuko scrambling to put the brink back in the wall, sliding it in so they wouldn't be discovered. He needed his uncle right now, so he needed to keep their small way of communication a secret. The guard just passed them by though and when he knew they were alone he pulled the brick out of the wall again, smiling at his uncle who waited for him.

"I'm so proud of you Zuko," his uncle whispered.

A brilliant smile lit his face, and he rubbed his cheeks at the strain, having been a long time since he smiled like this. "I'm proud of me too Uncle," he whispered back, giddy from the pride and love in his uncle's eyes.

Zuko settled down next to the hole, leaning against the wall, sighing with relief. He wasn't alone in here. "Are you alone in your cell Uncle," he asked, trying to see in through the limited view the hole in the wall gave.

"Yes."

"I am too, though there are a couple other cages in here. I wonder if Azula will put anyone in here with me."

"I wouldn't put it past her. She is quite furious you didn't join her. I think it's making her doubt herself."

"Good. She should learn that manipulating others with fear won't get you as far as she thinks it does."

Iroh nodded in agreement. "Love and truth are the ways to strong bonds of friendship and unity."

"You're right Uncle," Zuko said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

"Do not be sorry Zuko, you never had a chance to realize it. And I wanted you to figure it out for yourself…and you did. That's makes me happier than I have ever been."

Zuko smiled, closing his eyes as fatigue won him over. He hadn't slept in days for fear of being caught unaware, but since he was left alone now maybe it was safe to sleep.

"Go rest my nephew. I'll still be here when you want to talk."

His uncle always knew the right things to say. Zuko slid the brick back into place, crawling to his mattress and falling on it, dozing off. Things were looking up.

* * *

Katara watched passively as Aang inspired his peers to let go of the conformity of the Fire Nation and just be themselves. She was so proud of him, so very, very proud. He had recovered from his trauma of the defeat at Ba Sing Se, after some spiritual guidance from Roku and Yue, or so he said. She should be out there dancing with everyone, but still something bothered her.

Aang still didn't remember.

She had tried every technique she new, even made up a couple but still nothing would jog Aang's memory of his love for Zuko. It just tore her apart…and if she felt bad she could only imagine what Zuko would feel like when he found out. Though Katara did have hope that maybe when Aang saw Zuko again it would jog his memory.

She could only hope.

So she just sat and watched, watched Aang be a normal kid for one of the rare times in his life, imagining all the ways he and Zuko had gotten together, wondering what that kind of burning love felt like, hoping she felt it some day. Aang looked at her from time to time, love in his eyes, but it wasn't what she had seen in his eyes or on Zuko's face in the cave. Even as Aang came to her, seeking her companionship she tried to keep a wall between them. She wasn't meant to be with Aang, Zuko was. Katara was a firm believer in true love and if that meant giving up a chance to find love with Aang herself so be it. There were plenty of other men in the world that could make her happy.

Katara sat and watched. Sat and watched. And then she danced with Aang, making sure to keep it platonic. Because not only did she firmly believe Aang was meant to be with Zuko…she was a bit fearful of a jealous Fire Prince. So she'd keep her distance, silently rooting Zuko on when he returned to reclaim Aang's heart.

* * *

**(Episode 303 - "The Painted Lady")**

For the first time in her life Suki wanted to hit her Kyoshi Warriors upside the head. She had been tossed in a large cell with all of them when they reached the Fire Nation, and they just would not stop complaining. Suki really wanted to be trapped with Zuko again, at least he didn't dwell on the past like a sissy, and he had a cute sense of humor.

If Suki wasn't already madly in love with Sokka she'd probably fall for Zuko. Something about bad boys always got to her. She let out a little giggle at the thought…which was a mistake because it sent her girls off on a tangent again.

"Suki how can you laugh at a time like this?"

"Yeah we've been captured."

"We should have fought harder, we could have taken those prissy girls."

"If only I had blocked with my right after…"

"I wish we could get some more food I'm starving."

"You're such a pig."

"Am not."

"You know I think one of us could slip through those bars and…"

Their whining voices all swirled around her head, banging against her fragile patience and driving her mad. "ENOUGH," she yelled, almost sighing with relief when her girls fell silent. "Accept the fact that we lost and there was nothing more we could do. We're stuck in her and right now we just need to stay inconspicuous and bide our time until the opportune moment arrives for us to escape. Alright."

Suki got mumbles of acceptance for her words and she huffed in annoyance. "Good. Now shut up so I can think," she grumbled, going to a corner of the cell and curling up, contemplating a means of escape.

"My, my you're quite the talker aren't you? Leader of the Kyoshi Failures."

Suki's head whipped up. She'd know that slimy, nasty voice anywhere. "Azula," she hissed, standing up and sizing up the girl on the other side of the bars from her.

"That's Princess Azula to you."

"You're no princess of mine."

By the look in Azula's eyes Suki should probably be dead by now. The princess looked different than she had when they fought. Before her eyes were guarded, cool, and in control. But now her eyes were shifty, fiery, and wavering in restrain. Suki almost smirked. Something had rattled the princess, and with just a few more pushes she might fall into madness. All powerful tyrants had a predisposition for insanity; they just needed the right catalyst.

She watched warily as one of the guards unlocked the door to their cell and all of her girls fell into fighting stances. But Suki quickly waved them off. There was something else in Azula's eyes, something sinister and it made Suki shiver, and she had a feeling defiance would lead to early deaths. A Fire Nation guard came in and grabbed her arm, dragging her from her cell under the protests of her warriors.

"I'll be fine," she shouted over her shoulder as the door slammed shut and she was lead roughly away from the room.

She was taken to a lower level of the prison, dragged into a dark, dank room and tossed against a wall. Suki grunted on impact, watching as Azula walked in and lit the torches around the room, illuminating its purpose.

It was a torturing chamber, probably used on prisoner's of war to get information about those resisting the Fire Nation. There was a large wooden table in the middle of the room, a chair with restraints, and chains on all four walls. It was horrifying. Suki felt herself tremble as Azula came towards her, gripping her chin and then pulling her close to one of the chains, cuffing her wrists easily. Suki tugged at the restraints but when they held firm she stopped, not wanting to drain her energy.

Azula sat down on the table, crossing her legs, all and all looking regal and beautiful, if you ignored the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I need your help," Azula purred.

Suki's eyes widened just a bit, frowning at the implications of that sentence.

"You see my brother betrayed me. And he wasn't supposed to. Also you two were supposed to tear each other apart, But you didn't. That is two things I've miscalculated," her voice raised after this statement before she composed herself. "I hate being wrong. So I need your help to find out why."

"And if I refuse to help you."

A smirk, deadly and sinister spread across the princess' face. "I'll make sure you don't refuse."

* * *

Zuko had been talking to his uncle when he heard footsteps coming toward their cells and he quickly put the brick back, sliding away from the wall to sit straight and still in the middle of his cage, ready to take on anything.

His sister barged through the door seconds later, kicking open the metal and strutting inside, her eyes wild though she had a wicked smile painted on her lips. "It's time to play Zuzu. Every honest answer you give me is one less thing I do to her," Azula whispered, turning and ushering in two guards holding a bruised and bloody Suki between them.

He was on his feet in and instant, grabbing onto the bars as he tried to see if his friend was alright. "Suki," he shouted, but all he got was a groan from her. "What did you do to her?"

Zuko turned on his sister, eyes alight in his fury. Suki had been hurt to get to him…that was low even for Azula.

"I was just asking her questions but she was being so difficult, I needed to give her a little incentive to speak clearly…now I'm going to do the same to you."

Suki was dragged to the middle of the room, where she was dropped. Azula used her foot to turn her over, and Suki groaned as she was pushed onto her back, head lolling to the side. "She's quite strong, but I managed to find her weak spot. That boy who travels with the Avatar, Sakko or something. Apparently though being in love with someone is something you two have in common."

At this point Azula turned her attention away from Suki onto him. He wished he had his fire bending, he could probably burn her with his eyes his fury was so strong. She came up to him, smirking and leaning in. "So tell me Zuzu, who is it that you love…because they're obviously the reason you betrayed me."

"I betrayed you because this war is wrong. This world is falling apart, and no one, not even the Fire Nation, will survive this imbalance," Zuko said as calmly as he could, eyes continuing to glance at his fallen friend, so wishing she wasn't a part of this madness.

Azula stared at him, eyebrow raising and she seemed to think it over. She turned from him and nodded at one of the guards. "I particularly enjoy the guards in this prison Zuzu. They are so creative with their torturing. It's endearing really. Do you know how I got the little warrior to talk?"

Zuko felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, and realized he hadn't really answered Azula's question and he feared what she was going to use for…incentive for him to talk. His sister turned burning eyes on him, smile twisting her face strangely, laugh escaping her throat, bordering on insane.

"I just threatened her virtue," his sister purred.

Suki was grabbed by one of the guards and she seemed to come back to herself, twisting in the hold, trying to escape. She screamed when another guard came in front of her and a large hand traced over her young body, a disgusting smile on the man's face. It was the same man who had touched Zuko so intimately. Apparently the guard had no reservations for who he touched and how he did it. A hand sneaked under Suki's shirt, rubbing her stomach and his friend screamed in fear, weakly struggling in their hold.

"I tried all sorts of painful torture to break her, with no luck of course. But then this man suggested such a wonderful way to get her to talk, and she finally blurted out that she was in love and no one should touch her but him. I of course offered reprieve. If she told me your reason for betraying me, because she had to know after spending a week with you, then I would call the guard off. She said you were in love and that was your reason…but that she didn't know who."

Zuko felt angry tears trail down his face, watching his friend helplessly. The guard had paused during Azula's speech, dirty hands still on Suki's body, waiting for his sister's command. Azula turned to him once more, eyes alight and wild. "If you tell me who you love, I'll leave her alone…if not…"

At that statement the guard's hand snaked up Suki's front, roughly grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing harshly. Both Zuko and Suki shouted and he fell to his knees, hands white knuckled as they gripped the bars of his cage.

"Alright, alright. I'm in love with…with an Earth Kingdom peasant. We met in Ba Sing Se. Her name's Jin. Please Azula she's no threat, she just made me see the truth of the war. Please Azula it's the truth. She's a peasant, she's nothing to you," the lie was so smooth even Zuko was vaguely impressed by his performance, and he hoped anxiously that Azula would accept the answer and let Suki go.

A jerk of her head and Suki fell to the ground, hands no longer on her body. One of the other cages was opened and his friend was kicked into it, the bars slamming shut with a clang. Zuko looked up at Azula, blinking away his frustrated tears. Azula seemed to compose herself; eyes now guarded and cool again, face devoid of emotion. "Thank you Zuko. That'll be all for now," she said it like she was talking to an advisor, not to a brother whom she had tortured.

The guards and his sister filed out of the room, the main door slamming shut. When they were gone, footsteps faded away Zuko crawled to the bars of his cage that connected to Suki's own prison. "Suki," he whispered. "Suki are you okay?"

Her head lifted, face covered in tears and dirt. But she nodded weakly, giving him a little smile and scooting closer; pressing her back to the bars Zuko leaned against. He reached out, smoothing hands down her trembling back, biting his lip from saying anything, knowing he tended to blotch words up so he stayed silent, offering her his strength and comfort.

"We've got to escape Zuko," Suki whispered, grabbing one of his hands tightly, though she made no other movements.

"I'll make sure of it Suki."

* * *

**(Episode 304 - "Sokka's Master")**

It had started with Zuko trying to cheer Suki up. They had been moping around for a couple days when he decided he was sick of just sitting around and decided they needed to do something to lift their spirits and take their minds off of their predicament. When they were aboard the ship being transferred to the Fire Nation they had had very limited space, but now they had some more room, especially because they were in different cages though in the same space. So to try and snap Suki out of her depressed daze Zuko had asked to see her fighting style. He had had only a glimpse of it when they met so many months ago on Kyoshi Island that he wondered how someone without bending fought.

That was all it was, just a curiosity and a desire to take Suki's mind off of what happened. It worked because she immediately perked up and smiled at him. She showed him some of her training sequences, her body flowing and bending as she faced off an invisible opponent. It was amazing to watch.

The next day she had said she wished she had her fans because they truly showed the style and Zuko had blurted he used to train with dual swords. That had leaded him to be the one showing his training and Suki sitting and watching. He had also showed her moves for fire bending, though without the fire.

It almost seemed natural that after showing one another for a couple of days that they had started to train together. Each day they traded off who would teach. One day Suki would teaching him her style, correcting his positioning with her words, and the next he'd teach her his style he had developed, a form of fire bending that was a cross between using swords and fire.

And so every day they trained, each in their own cage but doing it all together, creating new styles and perfecting older ones. They conditioned their bodies and lifted their spirits as they moved together. Zuko couldn't wait until they escaped…because they would. He wanted to challenge Suki to a duel then, her with her fans and him with his swords, putting their rigorous training to the test.

She was his very best friend, as he was hers. They drew strength and comfort one another in the many weeks in their cages together. Zuko vowed to get them out of their prison some how. He wasn't sure when but they would escape and then join up with the men they loved and put a stop to the most devastating war the world has ever known.

* * *

Azula was losing her mind, everywhere she turned she saw her brother laughing at her or the Avatar swooping in to kill her. Her nights were sleepless and her sanity fragile. She felt the Avatar was alive, the way her brother defended him and that water tribe peasant after she shot the boy spoke more than him just protecting the Avatar's body. She felt he was alive, watching her in the shadows, waiting for her to snap.

Oh but Azula wouldn't, she'll never snap. She was the rightful successor to the throne; she was beautiful and powerful and feared. She was unbreakable.

But just to be sure she'd send someone out to dispose of the Avatar if he was alive. And then after that, dispose of her brother, so there was no way he could take the throne away from her. Azula laughed at her plan, weaving through the underbelly of the royal city. She had called a man, a man who could be trusted and who had no morals or desires for power. He just liked to kill…for a price.

He was perfect for the job.

In the deep night, mist swirling around her Azula waited for him. He appeared with a clang, metal leg slapping the ground. Her wild eyes widened in triumph. He was perfect. "I have a task for you," she whispered, coming forward, body swaying seductively, seeing if she could rattle the stone faced man. Azula put her hands on his muscular chest, rubbing the hard muscles there and fluttering her eyes like she always saw Ty Lee do. "I've heard about you. You have a killer instinct and know how to keep a secret.

"I suspect the Avatar is alive. I want you to find out if my assumptions are true. If you do find him…dispose of him and anyone traveling with him. After that I want you to end my brother…do it on the day of the eclipse rather, for no one would be there to see his demise."

Azula pressed close, feeling the man's power and ferocity. It was such a turn on. But he wasn't a proper suitor for her, no matter how much he made her blood boil. He turned without a word, disappearing into the night, leaving his lingering heat on her fingertips and his evil demeanor in her memories.

A smirk blossomed on her face and she walked away, confident no one would stand in her way in taking over the world.

* * *

**(Episode 305 - "The Beach")**

"HI ZUKO!"

"…(sigh) Hey Zuko…"

So much…pink. Zuko almost couldn't stand it. And there was lots of black too.

What a pair those two made.

Mai and Ty Lee…had come for a visit. Zuko glanced at Suki to see her pouting in her cage, glaring at the two young women who had entered their cell moments before. He supposed Suki was still sore about losing to his sister and these two. He turned his attention to their 'guests.' Mai stood back, silent and calm as always as Ty Lee bustled about the room. The acrobat had too much energy to spare. She was on the top bars to his cage now, dancing about and rambling on about how it reminded her of the cages the animals were kept in at the circus.

Zuko growled and rubbed his forehead, not liking being compared to a caged animal…although some days he thought he was. "What are you two doing here? Come to rub more salt in my wounds," he muttered, glaring as Ty Lee flipped off of his cage and stood in front of him, smile nearly splitting her face in two.

"No silly, we came to see you," she answered, nudging Mai who sighed but nodded in agreement.

He raised an eyebrow at that answer, stepping away from the bars and sitting down on his mattress, wondering why they would pay him a visit. They were Azula's friends. Ty Lee snatched something Mai was holding, two things actually, putting one in Suki's cell and the other in his. "Food in these places aren't the best so Ty Lee said we should bring you two something," Mai drawled, rolling her eyes.

"Don't want you to starve" Ty Lee said cheerfully.

"Why," he asked, truly confused by their actions. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you'll need your strength for when you escape," Mai said, for once a glimpse of emotion coming to her face, a bit of defiance and determination.

"What?"

Ty Lee scooted closer to his cell and Mai glanced out the little hole in the main door, nodding when the coast was clear. "Listen. Mai and I were really surprised by your defiance of Azula. It was really cool. Mai and I have never been brave enough to cross her but you did. Now," here she leaned closer, dropping her voice low. "We want to help. I don't think we'll make much difference in the end of the war but you can, so we're going to help you."

"Why all of a sudden are you both against the war. You know it means defeating the Fire Nation."

"No it means defeating your dad. He's the one who drives this war, not the people. But Fire Lord Ozai has a way of keeping people from defying him, even if they don't believe in what he does. Azula takes after him in that respect," Mai explained quietly.

"Yeah. There are lots of people against the war but no one is brave enough to do anything. But you did…and that gives us hope," Ty Lee said, goofy smile softening into something gentler and more affectionate. "We're all tired of fighting but Ozai is too feared for anyone to do anything outright."

Zuko stared at them both, seeing his disbelief reflected in Suki's eyes. Both Mai and Ty Lee were willing to risk the wrath of his sister to help him. It was touching. "So what are you suggesting," he asked.

Mai came forward at that, kneeling down beside his cell, glancing over her shoulder as she spoke. "In about two weeks there's going to be a Solar Eclipse that's going to leave the Fire Nation vulnerable," Zuko felt his eyes widen, what an extraordinary stroke of luck…except... "Azula found out about it when we were in Ba Sing Se. Originally the Earth King had planned an invasion. His forces have fallen but Azula isn't putting it past the Avatar to still invade even with weaker numbers."

"How is this helpful?"

"Because everyone will be so focused on the invasion, that a couple of prisoners escaping will not be a big deal."

The wheels in Zuko's head started to turn as he thought about the possibilities. During the eclipse he would be on the same level as all of the guards, with no fire bending they might be able to pull this off. Mai pulled out a thick scroll from the arm of her robe, handing it to him. "The eclipse only lasts a few minutes so Ty Lee and I will get here right when it starts and get you out. On that is a plan and a map for a war balloon. Ty Lee and I will secure one for you before we come here and have it at that spot," Mai explained, pointing to a courtyard several miles from the prison on the map. "We'll stock it with supplies and then you're out of here."

"What about you two. You'll be caught."

"We can handle it," Ty Lee said cheerfully.

Footsteps sounded down the hall and they all froze before both girls stood and went to the door. "We'll see you in two weeks," Ty Lee whispered, waving as they both disappeared out the door.

Zuko stared at the plans and map in his hands, staring at the drawing of the war balloon. But he wasn't thinking of his escape, he was thinking about the invasion. The Fire Nation had air power, something he never thought possible; it had always been Aang's advantage. He wanted to help, send a warning or something, but he was trapped in this cell…with no way to send a message to Aang. He hoped Aang wasn't caught, he hoped Aang survived, and he hoped they would be reunited before the end.

He heard a grunt and saw Suki holding on to the top bars of her cell and lifting herself up and down, sweating and grimacing at the strain of the chin ups. "What are you doing," he asked, standing up after hiding the scrolls under his bed.

"You heard them. We've got to be ready. I don't know about you but I'm going to double my training from now until this eclipse thing," Suki replied, dropping from the bars to start stretching.

Zuko grinned at her and then fell forward onto his hands, starting a series of push ups.

They were going to be prepared.

* * *

**(Episode 306 - "The Avatar and the Firelord")**

Zuko sighed, fiddling with an errant strand on his prisoner garment, twirling it around his fingers. He glanced up at the little window in the cell, watching what he could see of the clouds racing across the sky, sunlight streaming into their cage in a soft light show.

"Alright Zuko what's wrong," Suki asked from her cage, stopping her training to sit and glare at him.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

The glare became more annoyed. He shouted in surprise, rubbing the side of his head while staring at the shoe that had just been thrown at him. Zuko picked it up and threw it back at his friend, though she caught it effortlessly.

"You've been sighing all day. Something's up. Now tell me before I throw something else at you," she said, crossing her arms and looking at him expectantly.

Zuko sighed softly, folding his hands together and looking back out the window. "It's my mom's birthday," he whispered sadly.

* * *

And all annoyance drained from Suki's face and she looked at her friend in sympathy. She had nothing to say though in comfort. Zuko's mom was always a sore subject for him. The two of them had been so close from what her friend had told her, and losing her had nearly destroyed him. Suki wished they were in the same cage together because she'd give him a hug right about now. Instead she just let him brood. Tomorrow he'd be fine but today he wanted to think of his mother, and Suki couldn't fault him for that.

And just when Suki thought Zuko would be miserable all day long did the brick slide out of the wall that allowed Zuko to talk to his uncle. Suki had never actually seen the man, for she couldn't see through the hole at her angle but she could hear him, and the love and pride in his voice as he spoke to Zuko made Suki so happy, because it meant Zuko still had someone who cared for him like a parent.

She watched bemused as Zuko obediently scooted over to the wall, leaning down and smiling at his uncle. The older man's hand snaked through, giving Zuko a small wrapped bundle. The prince held it, looking at it in curiosity. "Do you know the story of how your great grandfather died Zuko," Iroh asked and Suki scooted closer, leaning against the bars and listening in. She had come to learn that everything Iroh said always had great meaning and wisdom, and even if it was directed at Zuko, she gained some strength from the man's words too.

"He died peacefully in his sleep didn't he? After…whipping out the Air Nomads while searching for Aang."

"Yes, that is how Fire Lord Sozen died."

"How does this have any relevance Uncle?"

"Because that is how your great grandfather on you father's side died…but you do not know how your great grandfather on your mother's side died."

"Why is that important?"

"Because it will explain a great deal about who you are…how much do you know about Avatar Roku?"

"Not much. Since the Avatar was the enemy of the Fire Nation I never learned about previous incarnations."

"He was said to be a great man. Very wise and powerful. He was friends with Fire Lord Sozen for a time actually. But they had a falling out, when Sozen started creating Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Avatar Roku would have stopped the war had he not been killed. His home was on a small island. Over a hundred years ago a great natural disaster occurred there; a volcano completely wiped it out the island, including Avatar Roku and his dragon Fang."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"What you hold in your hands is an ancient relict. It was worn by the heir to the throne many years ago. The last man to where it was your great grandfather."

Suki watched as Zuko unwrapped the little gift, revealing a beautiful head piece in the shape of an elegant flame. The gold glinted in the afternoon light and Zuko's fingers traced the designs slowly. Iroh was practically saying with this gift that Zuko was the rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne, and her friend's eyes showed his appreciation.

"So Fire Lord Sozen wore this when he was still a prince."

"No…Avatar Roku wore it."

Shock registered on Zuko's face and Suki stared on with wide eyes. "But you said my great grandfather wore it," Zuko whispered, but Suki could practically see the wheels turning in her friend's head.

"Sozen was your great grandfather on your father's side. Your great grandfather on your mother's side was Avatar Roku."

The statement hung in the air, thick and weighty and Suki watched as Zuko sat back and absorbed the information given to him about his heritage. It seemed to explain a great deal about her friend. She had been so skeptical when she first saw Zuko back on that Fire Nation ship, claiming to have changed. He is the son of the Fire Lord, one of the most ruthless and cutthroat tyrants of history. So she had of course thought that evil just ran in Zuko's veins. But apparently not. It seemed he had a great deal of good in his blood as well…which strangely meant Azula did as well.

But Suki just assumed that the princess took after their father and the prince took after their mother, which would explain Zuko's new outlook on the war and his desire to help restore balance to the world. He was thinking like an Avatar, and he should, since it was in his genes to do so.

"You needed to know Zuko. So you realize that your decision to turn against your sister wasn't going against who you are, you were finally choosing the side of you that fits you best Zuko," Iroh spoke up again.

"Uncle."

"Your mother wanted to be the one to tell you when you were old enough. But because she had to leave, she left the information with me, to pass on to you when the time is right."

"When she had to leave…but I thought she was…"

A brick slammed into place in the wall and Suki finally became aware of the guards coming in with their lunches, she had been so engrossed in the conversation, fascinated by the connections Zuko had. Her friend quickly folded up the head piece and hid it away just as the door to their cell opened and their meager meals were shoved into their cages.

Their eyes locked as they were left alone and Suki grabbed her bowl of soup, slowly sipping it, watching as Zuko nibbled at a piece of stale bread. She suddenly snorted, covering the large smile on her face as a thought occurred to her. Zuko looked at her in curiosity and she had to giggle. "You know this means Aang is kinda like your great grandfather," she whispered, giggling behind her hand.

Zuko spit out his food, wiping his mouth and looking at her in disbelief…and then he seemed to think about it. He grimaced and looked at her with a glare. "Suki that's just gross," he mumbled, taking a large bite out of his bread.

"You're so cute when you're flustered."

"Shut up."

* * *

**(Episode 309 - "Nightmares and Daydreams")**

"No Fire Lord Ozai…you're not wearing pants."

"NOOOOOOO!!"

What a very sweet dream Aang was having. It was wonderful…he had humiliated the Fire Lord…and not many people could say they had done that.

The dream faded away, along with Ozai's outraged screams of his royal ass being on display. Aang was suddenly in a swirling grey abyss, and he floated around, looking from side to side in curiosity. He felt a tingling down his back, settling on his scar and he was in the cave at Ba Sing Se. He stared at a crystal and there was someone reflected in its green depths.

"Aang."

He turned and Zuko stood in front of him, smiling. He wore Earth Kingdom robes, though fancier than the one's he had worn during the battle. He held out his hand and Aang came to him curiously, though not taking the hand. The smile did not falter and the prince leaned down, staring intently at him.

Zuko's eyes were such a lovely shade of gold.

The prince's mouth moved as he spoke but Aang could not hear him. He had the strangest feeling this moment had somehow happened, that Zuko had said something to him in the cave…but what. He tried to read the prince's lips but it was no use. Zuko leaned closer after he spoke but then he dissolved away into grey smoke along with the rest of the scene.

But then Aang was somewhere else.

He was lying in a clearing. The sun was shining through the trees in golden green hues, giving the forest a magical feel. He felt calm, relaxed and safe. Aang's mind was clear and he hadn't the slightest worry in the world. He had the distinct feeling again he had been in this moment, that this was more a memory than a dream. He felt movement beside him and he turned his head.

Aang thought he should feel shocked, but he didn't. If anything he felt calmer and soothing warmth spread through his body. He shifted and arms he hadn't realized were around him tightened, pulling him closer to the body beside his own. Aang watched as eye lids lifted and golden eyes looked at him, so smoldering and gentle. Zuko's hair was tied back in the top knot Aang had scene him in before the battle at the North Pole.

Zuko was holding Aang, was holding him so gently and securely. Aang felt no panic or danger like he expected. In fact he felt like he wanted to kiss…

Light filtered through his fluttering eyelids and he awoke to a new day. The dream disappeared from his consciousness to be buried behind his current focus.

The Invasion.

Aang woke up feeling light and refreshed. He was calm, relaxed and safe. For a moment he tried to remember his dream but he saw Katara, Toph and Sokka were already up and he pushed the thought aside. Figuring if it was important he'd remember eventually.

"Good morning everybody…"

* * *

Review, review, review please. Pretty pointless chapter here but it was necessary for driving this fic forward.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my little fic here. I hit 100 reviews the other day and I squealed (always been a dream of mine for one of my fics to get that many reviews). So thank you, I never thought this story would do as well as it has.

Obviously "The Runaway" and "The Puppet Master" did not make the cut to be in this chapter. And it's only because…I didn't see anything I could do with them. No scene for Zuko or rewriting of a scene for the Gaang (which that didn't even happen much in the chapter anyway). So they were cut. Too bad, so sad.

Next time we have the Day of Black Sun. It might be a bit, a month max I think. School is priority for me so when I find time I write but it's not that much. Sorry but there's no avoiding a delay.

TTFN


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Based on 310 – 311 "The Day of Black Sun" (The Invasion and The Eclipse)

Author: Dragonkat

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 4,347

AN: Everything is still canon for the Gaang guys (so things in the show I don't mention, they happened just as it did in the episode), I'm just going to mostly be dealing with Zuko and Suki for this episode, but Katara and Azula make an appearance, cause they're both fun to write.

After this guys it's pretty much planned out, I know where I'm going. The next chapter is going to be huge for sure and the rest will kinda breeze through the rest of the series until the finale really, but things are bound to change so stay tuned.

Warnings: Huge spoilers for the show, if you have not seen these episodes don't read, because not only will I spoil it for you, you're going to be seriously lost. Oh and more Azula evilness.

* * *

The tension was so thick Zuko felt he could reach out and wrap his hand around it.

Since the sun had risen that day the area was full of movement and chaos. Guards and prisoners alike were panicking, thinking about the upcoming invasion. Many guards had left to go fight, leaving the very bare minimum behind to guard the prisoners. Everyone was antsy, himself included as the sun rose higher and higher and still no signs of a resistance. Zuko knew they would be there, he didn't doubt Aang or his friends, but the waiting was near unbearable.

Suki was feeling it too. She had been pacing around her cage since they both woke up that morning, looking like a caged moose lion as she prowled around, fingers flexing and itching to do something. They had both already trained till their muscles were sore, knowing they had to stop so they had strength to escape. Zuko continued to look out their little window, watching the sun, waiting for the darkening that would signal the eclipse.

At noon he heard it, the sound of the alarm being raised down at the Royal Harbor.

It had begun.

Zuko wished he could properly see out his window but it was high above his cage with no way for him to climb up and look out. He could practically feel Aang was near, and knew Suki must be feeling the same thing about Sokka. Their loved ones were close; it was only a matter of time before they were all reunited.

The door to their cell opened and Ming, one of the rare kind guards, stepped in with their lunches. "Lunch time guys," she said cheerfully, slipping in a tray into each of their cell. She dropped her voice and leaned in. "I snuck you both an extra bowl of rice."

There were smiles all around and Zuko nodded in gratitude at Ming, the only guard he knew in this place who still had a sense of morality and justice. "Thanks so much Ming, you're the best," Suki said brightly, nerves calmed for the time being as they both quickly ate their lunches, sliding the trays back to the guard. Ming just continued to smile, waving goodbye to them both and leaving their cell with and gentle lock of the door.

"How much longer until Mai and Ty Lee get here," Suki asked quietly, resuming her pacing.

"Not until the eclipse starts, that's when we'll have the advantage to escape," he said softly, sitting on his mattress, arms crossed as he meditated, breathing deeply and slowly to try and calm his own nerves, knowing he needed to be focused and alert if they were going to have a chance to escape out of there.

* * *

"Everything's going to be different after today isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"What if…what if I don't come back?"

_You haven't fully come back to begin with Aang…you still don't remember him._

"Aang, don't say that. Of course you'll…"

No, no, no, no…this wasn't right…this wasn't supposed to be happening. He wasn't supposed to kiss her. He doesn't love her. He doesn't realize that he wasn't confusing his feelings for her. But…but she couldn't just shove him away like she wanted to. He was about to face the Fire Lord, and rejecting him now might cost him his life…she couldn't do it…even though she felt terrible for betraying Zuko.

_I'm sorry Zuko._

Aang pulled away; face mature and stony, jumping into the air and flying off, no longer a goofy kid running from his problems, now he was running head fast into them. She stood for a moment, staring off after him. After they beat the Fire Nation she was going to find Zuko, and hope that when he was reunited with Aang, her friend would remember everything and realize the love he had with the Fire Prince was so much more and better than anything he could have with her.

"Katara what are you doing, it's time to submerge," her brother called out, knocking her from her thoughts.

She'd have time to think about all of this later, right now she just needed to focus on this invasion. Love and Fire Princes would come later.

"Right. I'm on it."

* * *

Zuko could hear the explosions from their prison, which was several miles from the main harbor, not to mention the Royal City. It sounded like a fierce battle, but Zuko had very little experience with battles of war so he could not tell how each side was faring, all he could hope was that most of the damage was being taken by his country and not the invasion.

Suki was prowling like a monkey lion again, obviously itching for a fight, possibly hoping to get back at the guard who had tortured them before. He had spoken to his uncle not too long ago, the man saying he had his own plan of escape and that Zuko and Suki should leave on their own. Zuko had put up a fight, saying he wasn't going to leave without his uncle. But Iroh said his density was to help the Avatar, but that the retired general's destiny was something else entirely.

He had grasped his uncle's hand desperately through the little hole between their cells, not wanting to be separated from him again; worried he wasn't strong enough to do this without the man. But his uncle and Suki both assured Zuko he was more than ready to stand on his own two feet. So he had reluctantly let go, the stone brick sliding back into place, sending up a prayer to Agni that they would be reunited again.

So now they sat, and waited.

Zuko glanced up through their little window, perking up when he began to see the beginnings of the eclipse, a dark disk, the moon, slowly sliding into place in front of the sun. A fire bender's ultimate source of power.

This was it; soon he and Suki were going to escape. Zuko glanced at his friend as he reached under his mattress, grabbing the head piece and scrolls he had gotten from Mai, slipping them into the waistband of his trousers. Suki had also noticed the tell tale sign of the eclipse coming close and their eyes locked, blue with gold, both prepared for the fight of their lives.

But it turned out to be a fight neither of them expected.

Clang. Thud. Clang. Thud. Clang. Thud.

Zuko looked warily at the door to their cell, hearing the strange footsteps come closer and closer down the hallway to their cell. It was eerily frightening, for is sounded like metal stomping on the ground and not just a foot. The sounds stopped right in front of their door and both Zuko and Suki stood up, he walked over to the corner of his cell that connected with Suki's, watching the door but standing close to her.

"What was that," she whispered.

He didn't reply, since he had no answer, warily listening for any new sounds. A deep breath sounded behind the door, and Zuko braced himself, ready for anything…at least he thought he was ready for anything.

POP. POP. BOOM.

Suki and Zuko slammed into the furthest fall of their cells, falling to the ground in shock. Their cell door was now imbedded in the bars to Zuko's cage, smoking from the explosion. Fire licked at the door jam and a man stepped through the smoke, face hard and stony, a strange eye tattoo was on his forehead. Zuko's eyes widened and he shakily stood up. He had heard of this man, this assassin. He used a form of fire bending no one understood.

The man, with a metal arm and leg, stared at them silently. Then he leaned back, taking another deep breath.

"SUKI WATCH OUT."

POP. POP. BOOM.

Zuko slid to the other side of his cage, covering his head as rubble rained down on top of him. He looked up to see a gaping hole in the wall he and Suki had just stood against, sunlight streaming in, making it hard to see with all of the dust kicked up. He heard the clanging of the assassin's metal boot and looked up just in time to see him aiming his forehead at the prince. Zuko dodged at the last moment, another gaping hole in the wall where he had just lain.

He shook the shock from his system, scrambling across the floor, looking desperately for his friend. Suki stumbled out of the dust, coughing and rubbing her eyes, standing next to the first destroyed wall. Zuko was up and running, hearing another deep breath behind him. Zuko didn't even stop to think as he grabbed Suki's wrist, running for their new exit and jumping, his screaming friend dragged behind him.

The explosion happened right above them, pushing them faster to the ground, but instead of landing flat on the unforgiving stone they landed in the deep moat that surrounded the prison. They slammed into the water with a splash, more water going up as an explosion followed them. Zuko kept his hold on Suki's wrist, kicking hard to get to the surface of the water.

Scrambling to the other side of the mote Zuko glanced up to see their assassin sliding down the wall of the prison, using his metal hand as support. They made it just as the man shot another explosion at them, blowing up the ledge they were both climbing up, propelling them both forward to skid to a stop on the walkway leading to the prison. Zuko wasn't thinking anymore, just reacting. And he got up, not thinking about the pain in his twisted left ankle or the fact his uncle was still in prison, just grabbing Suki and making a dash for where the war balloon waiting for them was.

"Zuko," Suki wheezed, stumbling behind him.

"Don't stop Suki," he gasped, the pillar beside him exploding in a rain of dust and debris.

They ran forever, just barely avoiding their assassin's pursuits. The prison they stayed in was housed in an outcropping of an ancient volcano, a few miles for the main city, where their war balloon waited. Between there and the city there was little cover and Zuko knew they had to lose this guy first before trying to leave the Fire Nation.

There was an outcropping of rocks bordering the edge of the prison and he made a dash for it, nearly carrying Suki in his rush, hoping they could lose their pursuer. He scrambled and weaved around the rocks, Suki on his heels. They were still dripping wet so he moved as much as possible, leaving fake trails, hoping to throw off their assassin long enough for them to make it into the cover of the city. He made sure there was one distinct trail they made towards the prison again, and then they retraced their steps. Suki found a tiny alcove, just barely large enough to fit them both, but it was hidden entirely from view.

They squeezed in, pressed tightly chest to chest as they waited. Her head was buried in his neck and his arms were tight around her and Zuko felt a reluctant blush stain his cheeks, knowing Suki probably looked the same from the heat pressing to his neck from her face. "If you don't tell Sokka I won't tell Aang," he murmured, lips tickling the soft skin of his neck.

Zuko suppressed a shiver, nodding slowly, causing his head to rub against hers. "Deal," he murmured.

Clang. Thud. Clang. Thud.

They both froze; not even daring to breath as the assassin's footsteps came closer, echoing in the rocky terrain they hid in. His footsteps paused in front of where they hid and Zuko shut his eyes, holding Suki tight, ready for the end. But then the footsteps moved on, following the fake trail they had made. They both slumped in relief, waiting a long enough time before slithering from their hideout and making a run for the city.

"You know where the balloon is right," Suki asked, sparing a glance at him as they ran side by side.

"Yeah, it's in the courtyard of Mai's house. We'll be there in no time," he said, even as they had a few miles to go before they even got to the city.

And then everything went dark. The eclipse had begun. Zuko stumbled a bit, even though he still couldn't use his fire bending because of the bands around his arms and legs he still felt the drain of the blocked sun. He slumped a bit before getting his bearings, panting as he picked up his pace. Suki watched him worriedly but he just gave a weak smile. "At least we don't have to worry about explosions for a while," he gasped.

It felt like night had fallen on them. Stars could be seen as the whole area darkened because of the eclipse. Zuko had never seen an eclipse and was mesmerized as the world temporarily fell into night as the moon blocked out the sun. The problem was it made their journey that much more dangerous because they couldn't properly see where they were going, both of them tripping over rocks, their thin prison issued boots unforgiving on the harsh rocky landscape around them.

Far off in the distance behind them he thought he could hear the assassin pursing them, but that could just be his flailed nerves catching up with him. But even if they weren't being followed they had to hurry. They had to get out of here before they got caught…again.

They reached the side of the ancient volcano wall that the Royal City sat in, scrambling up the side to the top edge hundreds of feet above them. The eclipse ended just as they reached the top. The invasion forces were in the middle of the city and they turned and smiled at one another, realizing this meant they had won. But Zuko's smile fled his face as war balloons rose up from the other side of the city…followed closely by air ships of impressive magnitude.

Appa flew by them and Zuko caught a brief glimpse of Aang and felt his heart flutter before it dropped as the reality of the situation set in. The invasion forces were now fleeing, defeated by inventions they couldn't hope to beat.

"Oh no," he whispered, watching the air ships fly over head, dumping bombs on the fleeing forces below.

"Oh Zuko…what happens now," Suki whispered distraught, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"It just means that today wasn't the day…come on…we need to escape," he said, turning away from the sight of the Fire Nation once again overpowering its opponents by being ten steps ahead. He slid down the side before stopping as Suki roughly grabbed his arm.

"What about them," she asked angrily, tears in her eyes.

Zuko sighed, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her, face tight. "We can't do anything Suki. Not now. They have Appa so we know some of them will escape. We need to do the same…as long as Aang's alive there's still hope," he whispered, grabbing one of her hands and breaking out in a run.

They weaved in and out of alleyways, ducking behind corners as more and more Fire Nation guards flooded the area, obviously coming out of hiding now that the eclipse was over. After several close calls they had their backs pressed to the wall surrounding the Royal Palace, staring across a wide road at Mai's house, the red of a balloon just peaking over the side of the wall surrounding her house.

When the coast was clear they made a run for it. Dashing across the square, Mai's house within their grasp.

"Well, well Prince Zuko…what are you doing here?"

It was the last person he expected or hoped to see. Zuko froze, turning to look at the man standing so regally next to the open gates of the palace, guards flanking him. Suki tensed at his side, falling into a defensive stance in habit, even though they had no change of winning.

The tension was so thick, and again Zuko had the sense he could reach out and grasp it.

"I'm curious to what you are doing," his father said, approaching, waving off the guards who tried to follow.

"I'm going to join the Avatar," he said, swallowing when his voice wasn't as strong as he had hoped. He straightened his shoulders, breathing deeply and strengthening his resolve. He could face this man. "I'm going to help him defeat you."

"And why in the world would you do that," the Fire Lord purred, not phased in the least by his vow.

"Because this war has created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself we need to replace it with and era of peace and kindness," he said softly, standing his ground. He motioned behind his back at Suki, trying to convey she should get to the balloon. She seemed to get it, but she backed away very reluctantly, obviously not wanting to leave him alone…but she did leave, slipping into Mai's home and going to the balloon.

Fire Lord Ozai laughed at his words, a sinister sound, reminding him of the day he got his scar, helpless and writhing in pain at his laughing father's feet. "And here I thought you wanted nothing more than to stand by my side. You take after your treasonous uncle more than I though," his father said voice mocking and harsh.

"Yes I did want nothing more than to stand by your side. For so long all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me," he said, closing his eyes as he thought about his father's cruelty towards him. "I thought it was my honor that I wanted, but really I was just trying to please you. You…my father who banished me just for talking out of turn. You…m father who challenged me, a thirteen year old boy to an Agni Kai, how can you possibly justify a duel with a child."

"It was to teach you respect."

"It was cruel and it was wrong."

"Then you've learned nothing."

"No I've learned everything. And I've had to learn it on my own. When I leave here today I won't have any regrets."

After saying that Zuko backed up, keeping an eye on his father and the guards behind him, knowing he would have very little time to make a break for the balloon. His father sighed, shaking his head. "You're just like your mother. Thinking you can betray me without any consequences. I banished you both and that has come back to haunt me. I'm realizing banishment is far too lenient of a punishment now," his father purred.

* * *

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ignore."

Azula wasn't going to let them get away so easily, she still wanted to play. Hmm, seemed the one who had seen through her plan was the one that wimpy Kyoshi Failure had been talking about. "Sokka's your name right," she said, smirk on her face deadly, watching as he stopped in his retreat. "Apparently my favorite prisoner is in love with you. Do you know how I found out? I took her to a dungeon and let my guards have a little fun. Poor thing screamed, must have been her first time, kept crying that you were the only one who should touch her like that," she said, adding in a little white lie about a rape to get to the boy faster. "I've never seen someone break so easily, though losing your virginity like that can be a bit daunting."

She wanted to laugh at the tears streaming from his eyes, at the anguish and pain. His friends looked disgusted and outraged, a delicious combination in her opinion. He charged, sword pointed right at her. But Azula still had the advantage, she was still in control. She had everything under control. By the end of the day her brother would be dead and the Invasion would be defeated. She was still in control.

A knife flipped out from inside her sleeve as the boy came at her, screaming in rage. "Come get it," she whispered.

But it seemed that blind shrimp had some talent and Azula found herself slammed into the wall. No matter. She may have not gotten to kill the boy but things were still going according to plan. The eclipse would be over soon and she would finish off the invasion forces from her air ship.

"Where is Suki," the boy warrior growled and Azula just smirked, loving watching people fall apart just because of a few little lies she spread.

* * *

It happened so fast, Zuko barely had time to react. His father suddenly threw a charge of lightning at him, powerful and deadly. He just managed to stick out his arm, focusing on channeling his energy through his body, at all costs avoiding his heart. It hit him hard, the electric charge almost running through his veins. He felt so empowered, so strong, it was exhilarating. But at the same time he felt so vulnerable, one false move and it would all be over, it was terrifying.

But he did it; thrusting out his other hand and sending his father's attack right back at him, clipping him on his shoulder and sending him spiraling. The shock and disbelief on the faces staring at him were satisfying but Zuko didn't dwell on it, just turning and running to the balloon.

Suki was already in, having unhooked all off the ropes holding it down except one. He quickly jumped in and they were up, the machine heating the air in the balloon already running. They lifted into the air quickly, chased by balls of fire and lightning, but soon they were out of range, protected by clouds.

When they knew they were safe both teenagers slumped in exhaustion, rubbing at wary muscles, looking around the basket connected to the balloon. A machine sat in the middle, pumping hot air into the balloon and turning the fans on the back that propelled them forward. There were two bags on the floor of the balloon, along with a change of clothes for them both and some weapons.

"My fans," Suki cried, grabbing two golden fans sitting on a pack, hugging them close as she searched through what they had. The packs were both full of food and supplies, enough to last them both a while. His dual swords sat next to a change of clothes for him and he fingered the handles with a smile.

Suki grabbed the outfit intended for her, turning it over in his hands, a look on her face a mix between disgust and delight. "What's wrong," he asked, holding his own simple outfit.

"It's a really cute outfit…I just wish it wasn't in Fire Nation colors," Suki said.

He just chuckled, slipping the elegant head piece his uncle gave him into his pack along with the scrolls from Mai. A groan sounded off in the distance and they both stood up, seeing the Avatar's bison flying off into the distance, disappearing into thick clouds. They exchanged glances and Zuko immediately dug through their packs, hoping they had two items they needed right then. He found one, a compass and he help it up, deciphering where Aang was headed.

From the readings on the compass the bison must be heading north…and the closest landmass to the fire nation in that direction was…"The Western Air Temple," he whispered.

"What?"

"It's where they must be headed. It's the closest thing in that direction."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes…I went there shortly after my banishment."

Suki's eyes turned soft and she grabbed his shoulder, squeezing gently before shoving at him. "Now turn around so I can change," she said lightly. Zuko rolled his eyes and did as told, holding the other item he had searched for. A knife.

He took the knife and cut off each of the leather bands around his arms and legs that blocked his fire bending, gasping as they all snapped off painfully, feeling his fire return in a rush that left him breathless. His fingers and toes tingled with the power and he smiled, rubbing the bruised areas that the bands had once wrapped around softly, hissing at the tenderness.

"Okay your turn," Suki said, and Zuko glanced over his shoulder, seeing her leaning against the side of the basket, looking out to where the bison had flown. She looked quiet beautiful in the simple outfit, that Sokka guy sure was lucky.

Zuko changed quickly, tossing his prison clothes over the side of the basket they were in attached to the balloon, glad to be rid of the coarse material. He then went to the machine powering their flight, opening the side and bending some fire in, smiling at the feeling of doing so, watching as they rose a bit higher. "Looks like you know how to work this thing," Suki said.

He just smiled, grabbing the rope that attached to the rudder, tugging it a bit so they were now pointed in the direction of where the bison had gone. "The plans Mai gave me were really detailed, so I think I can handle it," he said.

"Good cause we need to catch up," Suki said brightly, once again looking out into the distant clouds.

Zuko looked as well, sighing with relief. They had escaped. Sure there had been a few bumps but they had made it, off to reunite with the Avatar and his friends. There was still a long road ahead of them, for the Fire Nation now had a huge advantage in the war and the comet was coming.

…but Zuko was sure things were going turn out okay.

* * *

Whew that was a weird one, wasn't quite what I expected honestly, kinda rushed too…but I can't bring myself to rewrite it, not yet at least, let's get to the end before I start thinking about revisions.

Review, review, review please. Things still good with this fic? Am I off my rocker? I'd love to hear about it.

Now a couple things I want to mention. First, Suki wasn't raped people, I just had Azula say that to rile Sokka up, Suki will explain what actually happened eventually, next chapter or later (oh and I know that part was out of order, but it was the only place it really fit, ie the eclipse is still happening during Azula's scene but it's done before and after it). Second, the eclipse. It is true that for the time a total solar eclipse happens you can see stars and such, like it becomes night for a time. They didn't do that in the show but I did it here. I haven't been in one myself but I'm taking Astronomy so I do know what I'm talking about. Just thought I'd add that in. Third, the Western Air Temple. On Zuko's compass it said north, but even though the air temple is in the west it's actually north of the fire nation, don't want anyone confused by that. Check a map if you don't believe me.

Anywho next time The Western Air Temple. Zuko and Aang are finally reunited but is it the reunion we've been hoping for. Stay tuned. (I sound like a TV Show, wheeee)

TTFN


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Based on episode 312 "The Western Air Temple"

Author: Dragonkat

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 5,510

AN: Reunion time at last, and well…uh…yeah.

I do apologize for the delay in this but the rest of the story isn't writing itself like I had hoped. Each episode seems to have a chapter itself but I'm struggling, so updating won't be a quick thing people and I'd really appreciate no begging for more because it just stresses me out more. I'm doing my best but between school and new stories I'm writing I can only promise so much.

Warnings: Huge spoilers for the show, if you have not seen this episode don't read, because not only will I spoil it for you, you're going to be seriously lost.

* * *

"ZUKO!"

"SUKI!"

"You said you could fly this thing."

"I can!"

"Then what's going on?"

"…I don't know how to land it."

Gold on blue, equally heated stares, battling as the wind rushed by them and the land below them sped by, steadily approaching the cavern that held the Western Air Temple.

"WHAT!?"

"STOP SHOUTING SUKI!"

"Land this thing right now."

"I told you I don't know how."

"Don't give me excuses you pea-brained prince."

She was on him in seconds, growling and spiting fire like a dragon, hands wrapped around his throat as she shook him, eyes wide and terrified. Zuko gasped for breath, hands grabbing at her wrists, trying to pry her off. Their balloon continued to fly past the cavern they were supposed to go to but neither knew how to get there.

Suki let out a raging scream, using unexpected strength to throw him to the other side of the basket. Zuko flailed his arms about, bent over the railing, nearly falling over. A rope fluttered by his head and he grabbed it, yelling as it gave way and he fell backwards bent perpendicular over the railing, legs kicking as he tipped backwards.

But something unexpected happened.

When he grabbed the rope the balloon suddenly started to plummet, gaining in speed as he continued to hold onto the rope. Suki was at his side in a heartbeat, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and hauling him back into the basket, he let go of the rope when he was safely back in and they stopped descending.

Gold and blue, equally heated stares, realization dawning as the Western Air Temple passed below them. Zuko turned and stared at the rope, reaching out and tugging it again, smiling as they started sinking.

His head jerked to the side and he lifted a shaking hand, cupping his cheek where it stung from Suki's slap. She stood trembling, eyes narrowed, and lips thin. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she said softly, walking up and giving the rope a firm yank herself. They got lower to the ground but Zuko slapped her hand away.

"How about we plan out where we land before we end up at the bottom of this chasm," he said, grabbing the rope and giving it some slack so they no longer descended.

The rope was snatched from his hands and they started descending again. "I don't care. We've been stuck in this thing for three days together. I'm sick of it. I want out."

The rope was back in his hands and they stopped again. "So you could handle being stuck with me in a prison but you can't spend a few days on a balloon."

Rope back in Suki's hands. "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying I want to be on solid ground again."

Rope back in Zuko's hands. "Now what you're saying is you want to get as far away from me as possible."

Descending. "You're paranoid. You probably say that because you want to get away from me."

Stopped descending. "Oh right sure. Blame it on me."

"Idiot Prince."

"Fanny."

Suki lunged at him again and they wrestled, the rope trapped between them as they fought for possession of it. And then…the rope snapped.

"Look at what you did."

"What I did. This is your fault."

The wind rushed by them, their hair whipping up and then both finally realized they were falling swifter then they should, the ground coming quicker. They were past the chasm now, an air current pulling them towards the land above the cavern. Their eyes widened and they stood frozen as the ground came towards them faster and faster.

Suki's arms came around him and he clutched her back, both of them screaming as they crashed through the trees. Their balloon landed hard, kicking up a layer of dust and sending them both hurling into some bushes. Zuko gasped as the air rushed out of him and he watched from his upside down position as the balloon deflated, shriveling up as the basket they had been in tipped over with a groan.

"Next time I drive," Suki whispered, lightly throwing leaves on his face as she sat up.

"Yeah whatever," Zuko mumbled, blowing away a leaf from his mouth.

"Let's set up camp."

"Sure."

They ended up using the balloon as a makeshift tent, hanging it between two trees for shelter, sticking the basket next to some bushes. Zuko went about making a fire as Suki sorted out their discarded luggage that had littered the area when they had crashed. They settled in for the night, both looking up at the multitude of stars.

"It feels great to be out of that prison Zuko," Suki whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder, watching as the last of the embers of their fire died out.

"Yeah…it does," he whispered back, eyes fixed on the constellation Agni, something his uncle had showed him when he was a boy.

"Are you nervous to see Aang again?"

"Terrified."

* * *

"Well if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan. You just have to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes."

"Oh yeah, that's great. No problem. I'll just do that."

"Aang no one said it was going to be easy."

"Well it's not even going to be possible. Where am I supposed to get a Fire Bending teacher?"

Aang hated this, he hated it so much. He couldn't seem to do his job right. First he lets the Fire Nation take over Ba Sing Se and now he's messed up the invasion, his only real shot at defeating the Fire Lord. Now his friends just expected him to put it all behind him and move on. It's not that easy. None of them understood the burden he carried. He was expected to play a certain part in this war and when he failed it showed how terrible he was at being the Avatar.

And now they want him to master an element he promised he'd never learn again. Fire was dangerous and he wanted no part in it. Nothing good would come from being a fire bender.

_Aang remembered the scorching feel of his lips, and assumed it came with the territory of being a fire bender. He remembered the soft way they moved against his, the wetness and the sparks of pleasure that swam through his body, all originating from where the other nibbled and licked at his lips._

Aang froze, staring off after the pebble he just flicked away, hand going to his lips, almost feeling a lingering heat there. What was this strange feeling in his stomach?

"We could look for Jeong-Jeong," Katara spoke up and his thoughts fluttered away at the sound of her voice, hand falling from his tingling lips.

Aang sighed, leaning back on the stone he sat on. "Yeah, right. Like we'll ever run into Jeong-Jeong again," he said, staring off again.

This talk about fire benders was making him antsy. Ever since Ba Sing Se if someone mentioned anything having to do with fire, especially Katara, he had the distinct feeling he was forgetting something. Katara seemed to know about it too, she was always using her healing powers on his head and the scar on his back, seeming to try and help him remember. He didn't know why she wanted him too, because she always seemed to mention Zuko in the process.

The incident in the cave at Ba Sing Se was still so hazy for him. He could see snippets of the fight, first him fighting with Zuko, and then Aang fighting his sister Azula. He remembered Zuko attacking his sister but after that everything went blank. Something happened after that moment, something to do with Zuko that Katara desperately wanted him to remember.

Aang tried. He really did. She always looked so sad whenever he couldn't remember, walking away with a depressed look on her face. Slowly, as the invasion had loomed on them she had stopped trying. When Aang had confronted her about it she said that maybe if he saw Zuko again he would remember, so they should focus on the invasion and saving the Fire Prince from whatever fate had befallen him after he had saved Katara and himself in Ba Sing Se.

And now he was feeling the same way all over again, that there was something he was supposed to be remembering, but any time he tried real hard his mind went blank, sometimes he even passed out, with a searing pain originating on his scar. It was almost like he wasn't supposed to remember or he couldn't. There was a reason of course, but it made him mad that there was something his body wouldn't let him remember and it was making Katara sad.

"Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody," he said, trying to dispel the talk about fire that left him confused and frustrated.

"Oh my goodness," Katara shouted, holding a hand to her lips, eyes wide.

"What's wrong Katara," Sokka asked, even as Aang walked to her side in concern.

"Zuko…I completely forgot about him. We should have saved him while we were there…he could have taught you fire bending too Aang," Katara whispered, looking at him. Her eyes were hopeful, searching his own, like she always looked when mentioning the Fire Prince to him, once again hoping he would remember something she wouldn't even give him a hint about.

_Both their lips were chapped and their bodies were frozen, but Aang never felt warmer in his life, his lips tingling with sensation at finally feeling his kiss again. He gasped as the other's warm tongue gently traced his lips, body trembling in response to even this simple, pleasurable action._

Aang shook his head, pounding at his skull again. These strange flashes were back again. Something was weird about them. It was like they were something that happened to him in a dream. And the worst part was apparently he was kissing someone other that Katara, which meant he had betrayed his love for her. But they were just dreams…they didn't mean anything.

"Katara even if we had had the time I doubt we could have. He could be locked away far from the Fire Nation or dead for all we know. It would have been a waste of time," Sokka spoke up, crossing his arms.

Katara shot up, eyes fiery and burning, glaring heatedly at her brother. "He's not dead Sokka. And how dare you. It would have been worth it to try. He's probably the only person in the world now who can teach Aang fire bending and besides…" she stopped mid sentence, looking away, eyes sad.

Aang had seen this quite a bit. Every time Sokka and Katara got into a fight over Zuko she'd begin to say something before stopping, looking guilty and sad. Aang felt it was probably related to whatever he was supposed to remember but he was just so frustrated with her. It wasn't helping anyone if she wouldn't say whatever it was. If it was so important it was something she could share with them all, right?

Aang hated this, hated feeling mad at Katara. She was so sweet and sensitive, probably respecting Zuko's privacy or something, believing it was something on the Fire Prince should share. But it just made Aang so mad. She seemed to care so much about Zuko, she always talked about him. And it made Aang steaming mad.

…and jealous.

The siblings were staring each other down now, Sokka still set in the belief that Zuko was evil and couldn't be trusted and Katara devout in the belief that Zuko had changed. Aang wasn't sure which he believed because his memory had been erased and Toph had never met the prince and therefore had no say in the argument. And once again they were left at a stale mate over who was right.

And right now Aang didn't care, he just wanted to forget the past couple of days had happened, forget about fire and how it made his gut clench, and forget about fire prince's who confused everybody.

"Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple," he said tightly, running away from them and jumping onto his glider.

"What's wrong with him?"

"There's gotta be someone else who can teach him fire bending."

* * *

"Hello. Zuko here. Well I guess you probably already know me…sorta…uh so…

"The thing is…I have a lot of fire bending experience. And I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well you've seen me…you know when I was attacking you. Uh, yeah…I guess I should apologize for that…

"But anyway, I'm good now. I mean I thought I was good before, but now I realize that I was bad…but anyway…

"I think it's time I joined your group and taught Aang fire bending…"

"riiii-biiiit."

"Ergh you're no help at all, this is hopeless…they're never going to believe me…what would uncle do?

" 'Zuko you have to look within yourself, to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself'

"…ugh even when I'm talking for him I can't figure out what he means…what would Azula do?

" 'Listen Avatar, I can join your group or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends, your choice…' "

"You know you're terrible at impersonations Zuko."

"NYAHHHH!"

"Heehee I scared you. One point for Suki."

"Don't do that…and I wasn't scared…just…startled."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that…and why were you pretending to be Azula anyway?"

"I was uh…trying to practice what I'm going to say to convince these people I'm on their side."

"And you think pretending to be Azula is going to help."

"…uh no…I just though…oh never mind."

"You're hopeless. I think you've been cooped up to long. I leave for five minutes to get more firewood and I come back to find you talking to yourself. You sure you didn't bump your head when we crashed."

"…"

"Listen Zuko you've got nothing to worry about. They'll believe you. I mean you saved them in Ba Sing Se…and besides you have a trump card."

"I do?"

"You sure do."

"What is it?"

"Me."

"…oh…right…"

"So stop worrying. They're going to love you. You're just so sweet."

"…stop pinching my cheek Suki…"

* * *

"…Oh you're going to love the all day echo chamber."

"I think that'll have to wait."

Aang stared at Toph. So far his earth bending teacher had stayed out of the argument. She hadn't been pushing him to face the future when he wasn't ready yet, not to mention deal with learning a form of bending he really didn't want to do. Toph had been his silent support but now she was taking their side…but she was pointing at something.

Appa walked off, moving aside to reveal someone standing at the other end of the platform. It was Zuko.

"Hello. Zuko here."

_Aang didn't understand what was going on but he didn't want it to stop. He felt lightheaded, safe, and oh so warm. He pressed closer to the strong body in front of him, the only thing he could think of to do in this unexpected situation. He felt a little overwhelmed with the intense kiss bestowed upon him by his enemy…acquaintance…friend?_

Aang gasped quietly, mind going blank as the scar on his back throbbed in pain. It only lasted a couple of seconds but it just made that weird blur of a dream dissolve from his mind. It was happening again, a weird dreamy memory surfacing only for his body to react and push it away.

Zuko stood before them, smiling and awkward. Why did Aang feel so warm looking at him?

Aang watched with wide eyes as Appa stomped up to the prince, roaring before pinning him down and licking Zuko strongly, fluffing the other's hair and covering the prince with his saliva. Zuko wiggled, pushing at Appa's nose mumbling for the bison to 'stop' and that it was 'good to see you again too.'

He tilted his head to the side, stunned by this. From the looks of it Appa liked Zuko quite a bit…and if Appa liked the prince then he couldn't be so bad.

"Zuko you're okay," Katara cried, smiling and running up to the prince. Zuko looked at her bewildered, obviously not expecting the warm welcome from her but he smiled and nodded, patting her back awkwardly when she gave him a swift hug. Aang's gut clenched in jealousy again, like it did when Katara spoke about Zuko.

"What are you doing here," Sokka asked suspiciously, fingering his boomerang.

"Sokka be nice," Katara shouted, patting Zuko's arm like he was a little kid.

Zuko just took a couple steps forward, holding out his hands in a sign of peace. "I know this may come as a surprise, considering all we've been through but I want to join your team. I want to help you defeat my father and help restore balance to the world. This war shouldn't have gone on as long as it has, and I'm ashamed of my forefathers for brining this kind of chaos to the world. And," Zuko spoke softly and with a surety that practically reflected the royal blood in his veins. The prince turned to Aang, and his golden eyes were so soft and warm, smile on his face unnerving Aang a bit but making his spine tingle. "I can teach you fire bending."

This was strange…Aang watched Zuko warily, backing up when the prince came closer. Why did his body feel warm and why wasn't he suspicious like Sokka, there was nothing between them but Zuko was acting like there was. Zuko's face fell, smile fading as Aang backed away, his eyes narrowed as the prince scrutinized him.

"How can we trust you? How do we know you won't betray us," Sokka spoke up, drawing Zuko's attention away from Aang and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had felt smothered by the onslaught of strange feelings there for a moment.

"I know it's hard to trust me after everything I've done and I'm very deeply sorry for all of that. But I've already betrayed my father so I could stand up for what's right. There's nothing left for me back there," Zuko explained, glancing at Aang again, looking a little hurt and confused.

Zuko shook his head turning back to Sokka and giving a little smile. "Besides I brought someone with me I know you'll be happy to see," the prince said, nodding at something behind Sokka.

Aang turned to look with everyone else and he gasped, someone standing there they had worried they'd never see again. "Suki," Sokka cried running forward and embracing the Kyoshi Warrior.

Both fighters had tears in their eyes, Suki's falling from her eyes and Sokka just barely holding them in. They kissed softly, hugging one another close. Aang felt himself blush at the scene, but he was so happy for Sokka. He felt a stare on him, making goose bumps rise on his skin and he looked up, seeing Zuko coming towards him reaching out a hand…that looked familiar…like he had seen it in a dream.

Before Zuko could get to him Sokka stepped up between them, stopping the prince in his tracks. He leveled his gaze with Zuko's before he gave the biggest smile Aang had seen and thrust out his hand. "Sorry I doubted you. Suki said you took care of her…and that means a lot to me," his friend said.

Zuko looked relieved, smile on his face open and soft, grasping Sokka's outstretched hand in his own, holding on tight. "You're welcome Sokka," Zuko murmured.

"I don't care what any of you say. This guy's joining Team Avatar," Sokka said proudly, puffing up his chest, hands on his hips.

His friend yelped and held his rear end, glaring at his sister who had water-whipped him. "Oh that's rich coming from you. I've been trying for weeks to change your mind about Zuko. You hypocrite," she said, snapping her water at him again, missing as Sokka dodged, jumping behind a bewildered Zuko for cover.

Katara stood fuming before she bended her water away, crossing her arms with a huff. Toph decided to make herself known at that point, walking up and standing in front of Zuko, her small stature mighty intimidating to the prince who stood at least a head taller than her.

"Oww."

"That's your initiation flame-e-o."

Aang had to stifle a giggle as Zuko stood wide eyed and rubbing his shoulder where Toph had soundly punched him. "Uh thanks," the prince mumbled, clutching his arm and watching his earth bending teacher warily.

It was strange how quickly Zuko just messed into their little family. He had only been there a few minutes and already Sokka's animosity towards him was dispelled, he was friends with Toph, and Katara was giddily happy. His water bending teacher trotted up to his side, grasping his shoulder and looking at him, once again searching for whatever it was he needed to remember. "What Katara," he mumbled, glancing at Zuko who stood sheepishly off to the side, watching Sokka and Suki reunite.

Her smile fell, and once again he felt terrible for making her sad. "You still don't remember do you," she said, more to herself than him.

"Well maybe if you gave me a hint as to what I was supposed to remember maybe I wouldn't have this problem," he huffed, looking away from her, frowning as he stared into the fountain of water in the middle of the platform they stood on.

Aang hated this…this memory loss that he didn't care about but that bothered Katara so much. What was it he was supposed to remember anyway? It couldn't be that important.

* * *

Things were going much better than Zuko had anticipated. He had been accepted into the little group of fighters. Suki was right that she had been his trump card but he also felt he had convinced them that he had changed, that he knew what was right and what needed to happen. He had chosen good.

The only problem was Aang. Now Zuko wasn't expecting a heartfelt kiss right off the bat, because the monk probably hadn't told his friends yet about them. But he just wanted some recognition of the love they shared, a smile or a hug. Something. But Aang backed away from him, looking confused and blank.

Something was wrong. He could tell, and he just wished he knew what it was. Zuko had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to happen. Was Aang going to say it was over, was he going to say he loved another…was Zuko not good enough?

Zuko looked up, staring at the bald monk as he spoke with Katara, the latter looking very upset while the Avatar looked angry. That couldn't be a good conversation. The water bender looked up, eyes locking with his own…and she looked so sorry and sad.

POP.

_Oh no, it couldn't be. How did he follow us?_

POP.

"Look out!"

BOOM.

Zuko made it just in time to grab Katara and Aang and shove them to the ground before they had their heads blown off by their attacker. He didn't waste a moment, jumping up from where he had them both pinned under each arm and dashed forward. He jumped over the fountain sprinting to two pillars that he used to get a better angle on the assassin. He jumped from one to the other, steadily climbing higher, flames bursting from his hands. When he was high enough he spun around kicking out a blast of fire followed close by cracks of his fire whips. As he fell down back to the platform the ground rose up to meet him, someone assisting him with earth bending.

His feet landed on the raised stone before he jumped up again, blasting out another powerful blast at his attacker with two hands. His attack met the assassin's in mid air, canceling one another out. But then as Zuko was falling back down again, no longer above the bended stone the assassin sent out another attack and freefalling didn't give the prince many options for retaliation so all he could do was bend a sphere of fire around himself, hoping it dispelled some of the attack.

It hurt, the blast was powerful and he took the brunt of it. He heard shouts of his name as he flew through the air. Zuko landed hard on his back, knocking his head solidly, sliding fast. Then there was nothing below him and he was staring out into the misty chasm below.

Zuko wasn't going to let it end like this.

Twisting in mid air he managed to just grab hold of a long vine hanging down from the platform, swinging as he stopped from falling, groaning as he started pulling himself up, still hearing explosions above.

* * *

Combustion Man was good, Katara would give him that much. Somehow he had tracked them all the way to the Western Air Temple. He was tenacious and smart…they needed to get rid of him, because he was seriously causing them trouble.

She had been startled when Zuko had rushed at her and Aang, protecting them from the unexpected attack. The prince had been beautiful and ferocious as he fought but even he couldn't take down Combustion Man, even with Toph's earth bending help.

Now the five of them, herself, Suki, Toph, Sokka and Aang were pinned behind a wall, unable to make an attack. She glanced around, sparing a quick glance at the ledge Zuko fell over, wishing fervently for his safety then she looked up at their attacker, ducking back behind cover at another attack. "I can't step out and water bend at him without getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here," she explained, frustrated that their attacks were useless against this guy. He was just too good.

"I know how to get an angle on him," her brother spoke up, shoving her aside and peaking around the corner.

Sokka seemed to line up his boomerang with something, angling it to their attacker. He pulled his arm back, murmuring to his weapon before letting it fly. They all jumped out to watch its progress, smiles lighting their faces when Sokka's boomerang smacked Combustion Man square in the forehead, taking him down.

"Yeah Boomerang," Sokka shouted, catching his trusty weapon.

But then Combustion Man started to stand up once more and Katara sighed in frustration. "Aww boomerang," Sokka mumbled dejectedly and they fled back behind the wall.

Seemed they needed a plan B.

BOOM.

Katara looked wide eyed at her brother before they walked out from behind the wall, seeing billowing smoke and the section of the temple where their attacker had stood falling into the chasm below. She smiled in relief, hugging her brother and everyone else in happiness. Seemed the threat was gone for good this time.

A groan sounded off behind them and she gasped, remembering the predicament of the newest member of their little family. Katara raced over to where Zuko was slowly hauling himself over the ledge, grabbing his arm and helping him up. When he was safely kneeling she hugged him, relieved he was alright. She looked up with a big smile on her face at her friends, but her happy expression fell at the look on Aang's face. He looked angrily jealous…for all the wrong reasons.

Katara looked away, biting her lip when she realized she needed to explain the situation to Zuko before he potentially ruined things and made the situation un-fixable. "Can you guys give us a minute? I need to talk to Zuko alone for a bit," she said softly, barely able to meet anyone's eyes.

But they all nodded, walking off, Sokka boasting about his boomerang action. Aang reluctantly left, looking at both her and the prince suspiciously, taking his glider and flying off in a huff. When everyone was out of hearing range she finally looked at the prince sitting beside her, looking at her with curiosity and expectancy. "What's going on," he asked, crossing his arms and glaring, though not as harshly as he used too.

She sighed, fiddling with some of her hair, again biting her lip when the words wouldn't properly come. "We need to talk about Aang," she whispered.

He looked suspicious and cautious, obviously not knowing what she was going to say. Maybe she should explain herself, show that she gave him her support before giving him such bad news. "I know what's going on between you too," she held up a hand when he opened his mouth to protest. "I'm not blind Zuko…actually it was nice to see. He looked so happy. You two seemed to love each other very much. How that's possible with our history I'm not sure but that's not why I want to talk to you."

Zuko cocked his head to the side, staring at her like he couldn't quite believe that she was supportive of the situation. But then he gave a small, sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm glad…I was worried you'd be against it," he said, nodding in thanks to her.

She smiled at him, reaching out a hand and grasping the prince's, squeezing the appendage softly. "I'll always be supportive of something as beautiful as love," she murmured…but then her smile fell and she pulled back.

"Something happened back in Ba Sing Se…something you're not going to like Zuko," she paused, gathering her thoughts and nerve. It needed to be said. "Aang told me that in order for him to go into the Avatar State at will, he needed to give up his love for someone so he could connect with the energy of the universe. He needed to detach himself."

Zuko's eyes widened and he shook his head, not wanting to believe her. But she pressed on, everything needed to be said. "When Azula shot Aang he lost his connection. And now his Avatar State is blocked, bundled up in the scar he has on his back…unfortunately something else happened. I think because he was giving up his love for you at the moment he was shot, those feelings somehow got tied in with the Avatar State, and when that was blocked…so were his feelings."

Katara looked away, taking a deep breath before looking Zuko straight in the eye, needing him to understand, no matter how much it hurt. "Zuko…Aang's forgotten his love for you," she whispered.

It was silent between them as her words sunk in and then Zuko was shaking his head, scooting away from her. "No you're lying," he whispered hoarsely, though he said it without conviction, probably needing to say it so it wouldn't be true. But it was true.

"I'm so sorry Zuko. I've done everything I can to try and heal him. I hoped when he saw you the memories would return but they haven't. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she said, feeling tears well in her eyes at the shocked and lost look on his face.

Zuko looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. His hands shakily lifted and rubbed at his face and through his hair, staring off blankly. He turned, sitting on the edge of the platform, legs dangling off the side, staring out into the mist. He whispered 'no' and 'why' over and over, a single perfect tear falling from his eye.

A hand fell on her shoulder startling her and she looked up, seeing all her friends there, excluding Aang who had flown off with Momo again. She tried to explain, knowing they had probably heard most of the conversation. She wanted to be mad at them for eavesdropping but the sadness for Zuko consumed her and all she could do was look away ashamed, rubbing at her itching eyes. Her brother gently reached down and helped her to her feet, trying to guide her away from Zuko.

"No I have to help him," she mumbled, eyes on the slumped shoulders of the prince.

"It's okay Katara. Suki's going to take care of him…I think we need to talk though," her brother said, unusually serious. His voice brooked no argument and she was lead away, Toph at their side while Suki knelt down by the prince. Katara glanced back before they were out of sight, seeing Suki hugging Zuko close who appeared to be crying into her shoulder, back heaving as Suki ran comforting hands up and down his shirt.

Katara could only hope things worked out now. It just wasn't fair that Zuko and Aang were kept apart from something as simple as memory loss.

_I'm so sorry Zuko.

* * *

_

Meh, so much angst (cuddles Momo plushie), sorry about that but it was kinda unavoidable. Don't kill me. I know Aang still hasn't remembered but there's a real reason, but I don't want to blurt out and say it because it would ruin my ending. So please trust me and bear with it a while longer, I'll probably toss in some dreams and self-pleasure in the meantime just to tide everyone over, but I really don't want sob stories about how much Aang needs to remember, I get it, I do, but I'm taking this at my pace.

Review, review, review please. I know I say this every time but I really like, and need, to hear from folks about how I'm doing. This fic wouldn't even be at this point without reviews, honestly.

Next time "The Fire Bending Masters," bet you're wondering how I'm going to pull this chapter off huh, how I'm going to make Zuko lose his fire. You just have to stay tuned and find out.

TTFN

P.S. – I totally just realized I forgot about Appa there on the platform and he was a sitting duck for Combustion Man…so let's just assume he flew off at the first signs of trouble, okay…yeah…see even I make mistakes (author wanders off sheepishly)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Based on episode 313 "The Firebending Masters"**

Author: Dragonkat

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 5,796

AN: Meh, another chapter, another step closer to the end. For once I don't have much to say…uh hi…enjoy the chapter…or try to…since that bald kid still has 'Zuko-love amnesia'…so uh…yeah (author wanders off)

**IMPORTANT:** NaNoWriMo has started and if you don't know what that is look at my profile and if you do know what it is you will realize I'm going to be busy for the next month. So here's the deal. I'm posting this chapter today and the next one will be posted when I get ch 12 written, whenever that may be, could be at the end of the month it could be next week, I really don't know how much NaNoWriMo is going to take up my time so I'm warning you, I will update when I can. Begging will get you no where. This story is still priority for me to finish and we're almost there, just please be patient, it would actually be very helpful and encouraging.

Warnings: Huge spoilers for the show, if you have not seen this episode don't read, because not only will I spoil it for you, you're going to be seriously lost.

* * *

The sun rose, beginning a new day, a new beginning for some. Zuko sat still and silent, watching it rise, sitting on a ledge, feet dangling into the abyss below, sweeping through the mist as he swung his legs back and forth.

He had not slept. Not this night or the one before, fearing the nightmares that would come. Although the nightmares couldn't be anything compared to the chaos that was his reality.

Aang didn't love him anymore…no that wasn't right. Aang couldn't love him anymore.

Katara had the explanation but at the end of the day all he thought about was the fact that they were reunited but he wasn't curling up against Aang's soft body and drifting off into sweet dreams, waking to a new day with the Avatar in his arms. The anguish was consuming. But somehow he needed to put it all aside. He had to train Aang in the art of fire bending, and he had to help him and his friends end this war.

Zuko ran frustrated hands through his hair, not gaining comfort from the rising of the source of his fire bending, just knowing another day had come and he needed to begin his training with the boy he loved who forgot he loved Zuko.

"Hey Zuko," a soft voice spoke up.

He glanced up warily, seeing his prison mate Suki standing behind him with two steaming mugs of tea, taking a seat next to him and staring out at the sunrise, saying nothing, just offering him a shoulder to lean on. Zuko accepted the cup of tea, staring into its depths, wishing it had the answers to his problems like his uncle always did. He sighed softly; taking a sip of the hot liquid, letting it slide into him and warm his insides. "Thanks Suki," he mumbled.

"It's nothing Zuko," she said, tipping her glass at him. "Though I'm certainly no master like your uncle."

He shook his head slowly, his body and spirit feeling so tired that every movement, every though was slowed down to a frog-snail's pace, the reality hitting him hard and leaving him without much strength to go on. "Thanks for being here for me…I know you'd much rather be spending your time with Sokka," he whispered, finishing off his cup of tea.

"Don't be stupid. You need me right now Zuko. Sokka understands that, he's the one who sent me over here in the first place," she retaliated, giving his cheek a firm pinch to snap him out of his daze.

He chuckled humorously, but appreciated her presence. It had been embarrassing when he had broken down like he had two days ago after Katara gave him the news, but it wasn't so bad because it was in front of Suki mostly, and they knew too much about each other by that point to get embarrassed around one another.

"…just make him fall in love with you again."

"What?"

Zuko's head shot up and he stared in shock at his friend, having missed most of what she said because of his drifting thoughts but that last casually uttered statement reeled him back in. Suki rolled her eyes in affection at him, patting his shoulder before turning out to stare at the morning sky, sun now fully above the horizon. "I was saying that it's awful that you have to go through this. It doesn't seem fair but…there's not much you can do except make Aang fall in love with you again."

A humorless chuckle escaped his lips and Zuko hung his head, shaking it back and forth. "No way."

"And why not? Geez you're so pessimistic."

"I don't know how he fell in love with me the first time. How am I supposed to do it again?"

Suki didn't answer, just slipped and arm around his shoulders, giving him and affectionate shake before she stood up to leave. "Just think about it Zuko. Whatever you decide to do, you at least need to get up off of your sorry butt and train Aang, that's the most important thing now," she said softly, ruffling his hair a bit and walking back to the rest of the group who had gathered around a fire for breakfast, carrying both of their tea cups.

She was right. If nothing else he needed to focus on the most important thing and that was helping Aang end the war. After that he could worry about their relationship. Right now he needed to train Aang, and Zuko had to believe he was strong enough to endure the sadness of his loss long enough to train the boy. Besides this was an opportunity to be close to Aang, for training was very intimate. And he could just put on a charming persona while he did it and maybe, just maybe they could finally get what they both wanted.

Before they had been in love but unable to be together and now they were together but not in love. Zuko smiled warily at the irony but figured it was okay, because it just meant in the end, if everything worked out and they were together, then their love would be that much stronger and that much deeper.

Zuko could endure a little heartache if it meant they would have something pure and beautiful in the end.

* * *

Aang hated how interested he was in Zuko now that the prince had joined their operation. His eyes always seem to find him where ever he was. At first he assumed he was making sure that Zuko didn't potentially steal Katara away from him, because they seemed close. But that wasn't the case at all, they acted more like friends, in fact Zuko was closer to Suki than he was to Katara and his friend Sokka seemed to have no problem with the situation.

And yet Aang still felt his eyes drawn to him.

Was it because he was going to be Aang's fire bending teacher? Was it because he still wasn't sure if Zuko had changed? Was it because every time their eyes locked his breath caught, his insides warmed and a blush came to his face? Was it because Zuko made him feel different than anyone else ever had?

Whatever the reason Aang kept his eyes on Zuko, watching his movements, waiting for…something to happen.

It was the second morning that Zuko was with them that he came to Aang and said they would start his training that day. The prince had been very tight lipped around Aang, almost avoiding him even as Aang sought him out with his gaze. But that morning he seemed different. Calmer? Determined? Resigned? Whatever the reason, Zuko had finally sought Aang out to start their training, walking off after grabbing a quick breakfast, heading towards a platform some distance from his friends.

So Aang had followed, and here he stood with Zuko. Terrified and anxious. He was finally going to learn fire bending which he had sworn off months ago, and he was also alone with Zuko. Why did that make him feel giddy, even in light of what they were about to do?

Zuko tried reassuring him, telling him fire bending wasn't something to fear if it was used properly, but that he should respect it, because otherwise he could lose control. "Now show me what you got. Any amount of fire bending you can make," Zuko said quietly, eyes soft as they stared at him before glancing away, looking uncomfortable for a moment before the prince shook his head quickly, composed himself.

Aang took a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut and twisting his hips, thrusting his hand out, but all he got for his efforts was a puff of smoke. He blushed and looked sheepishly up at his teacher before looking away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe I need a bit more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration," he murmured, looking up hopefully at his handsome instructor.

'_Handsome'…where did that come from._

Instead of getting angry Zuko seemed to understand, nodding and saying it was a good idea. "You might want to take a couple steps back," the prince said before breathing deep, twisting his body and thrusting his hands out, grunting as he did so.

PUFF.

Aang wanted to laugh, he really did. Maybe Zuko was playing a joke because…that was some pretty wimpy fire bending. Maybe the prince was showing him that it was okay to have weak fire and that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"What was that? That was the worst fire bending I've ever seen," Zuko murmured to himself and Aang had the distinct impression that hadn't been a joke to cheer him up.

"I thought it was…nice," he offered, a little worried himself now but trying to stay positive.

Zuko spun and turned, trying to bend again and again but getting the same result. The prince was mad now, and Aang didn't like that. "Why is this happening," Zuko asked angrily staring down at his hands.

Aang looked at his hands too.

_His hands were calloused and rough, shaking a bit as they traced Aang's chest, but not stopping in their journey. Those pale hands dipped lower, causing his breath to catch as those questing fingers brushed past his bellybutton and skimmed lower._

He blushed hard, shaking his head a bit as the dreamy memory disappeared as fast as it had come, the scar on his back throbbing a bit until settling. Thoughts of what that dream had meant left him and he looked at his teacher again. "Maybe it's the altitude," Aang suggested, hoping to cheer Zuko up.

Because the alternative was to realize that Zuko couldn't fire bend anymore, which meant Aang wouldn't have a teacher.

* * *

This was beyond unfair in Zuko's eyes. First he looses Aang and now he's lost his fire bending. Things couldn't get much worst…actually he shouldn't think that way because if he did, Azula would probably show up and kill everybody or his father would burn down the world or something equally terrible…so Zuko wouldn't think that things could get much worst, because they usually did. Still, this situation was really bad. If he couldn't get his fire bending back then he'd be of no use to Aang anymore and then where would that leave him? With no way of winning back the boy he loved, that's where.

Night had fallen and Zuko stood off from the group, leaning against Appa's side, threading his fingers through the bison's soft fur. He had tried for the entire day, going back to basics, not doing any move that was too complicated but all it got him was sparks and smoke, no fire. It was gone…and he had a sinking suspicion he knew why.

Fire bending was more connected to the emotions its master was feeling, more so than any other of the elements. It was why his people were so passionate, hating and loving with everything they had in them. A fire bender's fire reflected how they were feeling, so the more depressed and sad one was the weaker the fire was, and the angrier or more elated a fire bender was the stronger their fire was. And of course, those whose fire was driven by anger was different from those whose fire was driven by purer feelings. There was a rumor that a heartbroken fire bender would lose their fire bending and that a fire bender in love would have a stronger fire than any other.

And Zuko had gone from being a fire bender in love to a heartbroken fire bender.

He looked up, over at the fire where their little group sat eating dinner, talking and having fun. Zuko wasn't sure how to go about explaining this without revealing the secret of his love to everyone, not to mention possibly alienate Aang from him. He had to tell them though, because Sozen's Comet was coming and Aang needed to be ready, with or without Zuko's help.

Appa suddenly gave Zuko a loving lick, rumbling that way he did, almost as if he was purring. The prince smiled at the beast rubbing its nose in thanks as he straightened his shoulders and walked over to the group, deciding he'd have to make up a little white lie to get his point across. "Listen up everyone…I've got some bad news," he said, keeping his voice as steady and strong as he could, trying not to let on how much the situation was getting to him. "I've lost my stuff."

"Don't look at me I didn't touch your stuff," Suki said lightly, nudging a chuckling Toph like it was an inside joke between them, grinning at Zuko before her smile started to fall at his serious expression.

"I'm talking about my fire bending," he continued, looking down into the camp fire they had burning for their dinner. "It's gone."

"How is that possible? You were fire bending fine a couple of days ago against Combustion Man. How can you lose your fire bending," Katara said softly, looking at him, trying to figure out the reason why, trying to help as was her nature.

"It's not lost…just weaker for some reason," he explained, hoping she caught on to the reason why.

Katara seemed to, and her soft blue eyes were compassionate and understanding, glancing briefly at Aang before turning on him. She looked contemplative, probably like him trying to come up with a good enough explanation for why this was happening besides the truth. He looked away from her, looking down at the ground, trying to come up with something before someone started asking questions.

"I bet it's because I changed sides," he said, hoping that made sense.

"That's ridiculous," Katara answered before she realized what she said, covering her mouth and looking at him apologetically.

"I don't know, maybe it isn't," Aang spoke up and Zuko turned his eyes on him, torn with how he felt. On one hand he was glad Aang was buying his bluff but on the other…he really wanted to tell Aang the truth without risking freaking him out.

"Maybe your fire bending comes from rage," Aang continued. "And you just don't have enough anger to fuel it like you used to."

"So we just need to make Zuko angry. Easy enough," Sokka spoke up.

Zuko glared out of the corner of his eye at the warrior, seeing Suki giggling behind her hand at her boyfriend's antics. He locked eyes with Sokka as he danced around the prince, poking his ribs and hips with his sheathed sword. For once Sokka looked rather serious though he was covering it with his usual antics. Could he be…he couldn't possibly.

Sokka was trying to cheer Zuko up.

Did everybody know about his secret except the person who the secret was about? _I don't believe this._

"Okay! Cut it out," he shouted, feeling frustration and depression warring inside of him and he regrettably lashed out at the first person he could, which happened to be his best friend's boyfriend.

Though Sokka didn't seem to be fazed at all, in fact he gave Zuko a sheepish but understanding grin as he sat down next to Toph. These people were just too good in his opinion. Zuko just couldn't believe how accepting and forgiving they were of him…he should have changed sides a long time ago, before things got so complicated like they were now.

He glanced at Aang, who was busy nibbling on his dinner and Zuko wondered what could have happened if he had accepted Aang's offer to join his side so many months ago, back in that clearing where they consummated the relationship they hadn't had yet. At the time Zuko had been scared, worried about his own physical and emotional reactions to Aang. He was confused about his destiny, scared about the consequences of betraying his father, and in denial about how he felt for the boy who was never his enemy. What would have happened, if he had taken Aang's hand that day and returned with him to his friends, forsaking his life of a banished prince and becoming a companion of the Avatar? What would have happened?

Zuko's eyes locked with Aang's for just a heartbeat and then the prince looked away. It was no use dwelling on the 'could haves' and 'would haves' of his past. It was best to focus on the here and now.

"Look even if you're right," he said, referring to Aang saying his fire was fueled by rage, which wasn't entirely true. "I don't want to have to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You're going to need to learn to draw your bending from a different source. I recommend the original source," Toph spoke up, a silent presence until she could bring something to the table, like now. Zuko didn't care that she was so young, which some held against her; she was years ahead…no wonder she and his uncle had become friends.

"How's he supposed to do that, by jumping into a volcano," Sokka said laughingly, ever the one to break tensions in a conversation and to divert attention away from where it didn't belong, like Zuko's heart. Suki sure was lucky to have a guy like him.

"No," Toph said dispelling the joke, making Sokka's face fall. "Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of fire bending is."

"So…is it jumping into a volcano," Sokka replied, in all seriousness this time which had a wary grin coming to Zuko's face.

As Toph spoke about her past Zuko stared into the little fire the group had for dinner, watching the flames dance and lick at the edge of the pit it was built in. It was soothing and hypnotizing just like Toph's voice as she spoke of the badger moles, how they were the first earth benders. Zuko felt melancholy all of a sudden, realizing he couldn't even use Toph's suggestion to help.

"Well this doesn't help me. The original fire benders were the dragons, and they're extinct," he said gravely, not liking the thought it was because of his forefathers, again, that something was wrong with this world.

There had to be another way, because Zuko wasn't sure his heart was going to mend itself anytime soon.

* * *

"I take back what I said earlier Zuko…you're an idiot."

"Shut up."

Aang figured it was only right that his first outing with Zuko they get trapped by some glue because the prince couldn't keep his hands off shiny things. First he almost gets killed by the past, they learned about architecture, apparently all the dragons are dead, Zuko has a family tradition of complicated pasts, the prince outsmarted a sunstone, he danced with Zuko and then his teacher picks up the glowing egg which Aang had explicitly said NOT to do.

So now they were stuck, in green goop, staring up at the sky with no hope of rescue. Suddenly the goop around his legs started to shift and Aang froze as thoughts of creepy goop monsters that eat people flooded through him at the feeling.

"Zuko," he whispered, fingers flexing on the bars he grasped. "I think there's something in this stuff."

"What?"

"There's something moving by my feet."

"Oh that's just my hand."

Aang turned his head as much as he could, glaring at Zuko who looked at him with a grin. "Well maybe you should tell me that before I start freaking out," he said, sticking out his tongue at the prince.

Zuko just chuckled, the sound sending pleasant warmth flowing through his body and Aang looked away before Zuko could see his blush. They were silent and Aang felt Zuko's hand moving around more, and now he was curious to what the prince was doing, because he couldn't move at all.

"How are you doing that," he asked, craning his neck as far as he could, wondering if he would see Zuko's hand pop out.

"There's an air bubble around my hand. And I think if I can slowly push it to you, you could air bend inside of it and get us out. I'm trying to move it using the limited fire I have, kinda like I'm burning a path through this stuff. And it seems to be working," Zuko explained, tongue sticking out a bit as he concentrated on moving his hand.

Aang grinned at his teacher, thinking it was a wonderful idea, if they could get it to work. "Okay, I take back what I just said again, you're pretty smart," he said cheerfully.

Zuko just smirked briefly at him before concentrating again. Aang settled back, staring up at the sky and making pictures out of the clouds as he waited for his friend. His eyes widened as minutes later he felt heat on his body…and not where it should be.

"AH."

"Oh sorry…is that your leg…I can't tell where my hand is."

"No it's not my leg."

"Then what am I touching?"

At that statement the Prince gave a squeeze to the flesh in the palm of his hand, fingering the area. Aang blushed beet read, trying to wiggle away but having no luck. He was still stuck. And now that Zuko's hand was trapped against his body the prince couldn't move without burning Aang. Not good.

"Your hand's on my…"

"Your what?"

"…my bottom."

The reaction was immediate. The hand on his backside ceased its curious probing and exploring, frozen against him. The prince looked at him with wide eyes before looking away with a light blush. "Oh," was Zuko's only reaction. A few moments later his teacher tried moving his hand again but it was clear that the air bubble was somehow gone and Zuko's hand was trapped fondling Aang's goods.

"Uh…sorry Aang…looks like I couldn't make it work."

"…you're an idiot."

Zuko didn't refute the statement; he just blew at his bangs, making his dark hair dance a bit. Aang didn't like this situation one bit. Because…because…he actually liked having Zuko's hand on his bottom.

Maybe he could fire bend from blushing, because with how hot his face felt Aang was sure there's would be fire dancing on his cheeks any moment now.

Why did it feel good? It should be awkward and wrong and disgusting…but it just didn't feel that way, no matter how much Aang wanted it to. Zuko's hand was large and warm, and made Aang feel supported and safe, like as long as he had Zuko with him he would be alright. It seemed like all his problems, the fire bending, the war, even his love for Katara were just insignificant and unimportant with Zuko touching him so gently. It was like his mind was relieved of all the burdens he carried for a time and it was…euphoria. Why did Aang feel like he had felt like this before, why did he feel like he and Zuko had touched like this before, why did he feel like Zuko had touched him more?

"OWW!"

Aang gasped, body going taunt, eyes rolling in his head as his scar, the one Azula gave him, throbbed in agony, spikes of pain shooting up and down his spine. It was too much, he panted, biting his lip and groaning.

"Aang…Aang…are you okay, what's wrong?"

"Zuko…"

Blackness tinted the corners of his vision. Why did this happen? Why? He was just remembering but his body didn't want him to and shut down. Why? Why wasn't he allowed to remember?

Aang passed out cold, eyes slipping back into his head, body taunt in pain before going boneless in unconsciousness, the last thing he heard was Zuko shouting his name in desperation. Maybe the prince really did care about him…

* * *

Zuko stopped in his trek, glancing over his shoulder at his slow companion. The Avatar climbed the hillside slowly, anxiously glancing at his little ball of fire he held in his hand…just as Zuko anxiously watched the boy, worried he would faint.

The prince had nearly had a heart attack when Aang had passed out cold beside him where they had been trapped and Zuko had desperately called his name, completely dumbfounded as to what had happened. The Avatar had looked in pain before he passed out and Zuko worried his hand had had something to do with it. But he hadn't summoned his limited fire at all and the prince thought up dreadful scenario after scenario, nightmares of what was wrong with Aang.

At night fall his student abruptly woke up. Zuko had almost cried in relief but then it was strange…Aang acted like…he didn't remember anything after they got trapped, not their conversation or his attempt at escape. It was almost like a wall went up between them, like what Zuko had felt when he had first arrived at the Western Air Temple. Before he could question the boy a strange man came and found them…who turned out to be the Chief of the Sun Warriors, who had been living in secret, hiding away from their brethren the Fire Nation. It was amazing and Zuko was humbled by the experience.

So now they traveled, with pieces of the Eternal Flame, climbing up to the mountain where their teachers would be waiting for them and the two of them would hopefully discover the true and pure way to fire bend, not the distorted fire bending his nation taught. He waited for Aang on a ledge, staring at him intently. Things were hard now. There was a distance between them, between their hearts, and Zuko worried if he'd ever be able to cross it.

Aang seemed so in love with Katara now and as much as Zuko wanted him he really didn't want to break that up, not if it would hurt the monk. He wanted him, oh how Zuko wanted Aang all for himself but he refused to pressure him and force him into loving the prince, because then it wouldn't be the innocent and unconditional thing they had before. He wished he could turn back time, make every okay.

Because this was so hard to accept.

"You okay Zuko," Aang asked when he caught up, breaking the prince from his melancholy thoughts.

"Yeah…let's keep moving…"

* * *

Zuko stared out at the view when the two of them mounted the tall platform where they were to meet the master Ran and Chah. He spared a glance at Aang who looked terribly nervous and the prince had the urge to hold him tight and never let him go…but they might lose their fire and they couldn't do that now they they've come so far.

"Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Chah will now present their fire," a booming voice called up.

They both took deep breaths, turning from one another, each facing one of the cave openings on either side of the mountain. Zuko bowed forward, jumping a bit when a loud horn sounded, followed by a crashing from within the cave behind him, where Aang faced. He tried to keep a straight face, figuring these masters wanted to intimidate them and make a grand entrance.

"What's going on," Aang asked anxiously behind him.

Zuko glanced back at the boy with compassionate eyes, now really wanting to hold him in his arms and take down these masters who were scaring him. Aang glanced at Zuko's cave before going back to his own.

"Oh no my fire's gone out," Aang cried anxiously, coming up to his side.

"What?"

"Zuko…give me some of yours."

"That'd be cheating…"

"Please."

Oh those eyes, those big grey, deep eyes, staring helplessly up at him. Zuko couldn't resist. He nodded, glancing down at the tribe gathered below. Aang's trembling hand's slipped into his own, trying to grab the fire. But he was doing it wrong, he was too nervous and he was taking too much.

"Wait Aang stop, you're going to – "

POOF.

"…make the fire go out."

Aang's hands lay in his own and they stared at each other with wide anxious eyes. "Uh oh," they muttered together.

Zuko looked up at the cave Aang had faced, sensing that's where the first master would come from. And the master did. In all his dragon glory.

The wind rushed around them as the dragon unfurled its wings, twisting around the platform they stood on, red scales glowing in the fading light of day. It was a beautiful creature…but also so very, very dangerous. Zuko reached out for Aang, pulling him close, worried he would get picked off first, fearing this beast meant to kill them.

And then a blue dragon flew out of the other cave and the situation became even worst.

But…they weren't attacking. They were just flying around them, twisting and bending around each other and where the two of them stood…it's was almost like they were…

"Zuko…I think we're supposed to do the Dragon Dance with them."

The prince looked down at Aang, releasing the grip he had on the other's shoulder's to protect him, blushing a bit, and glancing at the twirling dragons again.

"Are you sure?"

"I think we're supposed to do something. Let's just try it."

Zuko nodded in agreement and they turned back to back, going into the first position. He went through the motions, almost closing his eyes at the flow of the dance, how he felt like all of his energy was alight and swimming freely through his body. The red dragon seemed to be following his movements just as the blue dragon followed Aang's, and Zuko realized once again that the Avatar was right. He had a knack for being right.

They finished, fists pressed together. Zuko smiled at Aang who returned the gesture. But then the prince realized it was terribly quiet and the wind wasn't rushing anymore. The dragons were poised in midair, staring both of them down. He pressed his back to Aang's, gazing in fear at the beasts staring them down.

Judgment Time.

The dragons jumped forward, grabbing on to the platform and opened their mouths blowing out a wave of fire at them both. They both yelled in fear, throwing up their arms to protect themselves against the attack. But it wasn't an attack. Zuko lowered his arms and looked up. The two dragon's fire swirled around them, a soothing protective wrap of colorful fire. The colors, there were so many colors.

Zuko reached back, hand seeking out Aang's and finding it, holding on tight, lacing their fingers together. Aang's hand squeezed his own as the fire swirled around them. There was a pressure in his mind and he looked down at the red dragon that crouched below him breathing fire.

"_Take comfort in this prince. This is something that only the two of you will share. A sacred connection of fire. He will remember when the time is right."_

The voice was deep and soothing, and he wondered if he had imagined it. The fire dissipated and the dragons returned to their dens, leaving him and Aang alone on the platform. They turned with out a word and started descending down, hands clasped until they reached the bottom step and they were greeted by the Chief.

Whether he had imagined it or not that voice had been right. This was something special, something only he'd have with Aang, it'd be theirs and that brought Zuko more comfort than he realized.

Even if they didn't have their romance they had this, this discovery of an ancient civilization who truly understood the ways of fire, and that experience, more than their training, would bring Zuko comfort in the coming time when he tried to win Aang back, because now they had something sacred and special that connected them, something stronger than just being teacher and pupil.

Aang was going to remember some day. The memories weren't gone, just hidden, and when this war was over Zuko would start helping the boy remember.

His fire was back, stronger than ever. It felt so good and gave him a peace he hadn't felt in a few days. Zuko glanced at Aang who bended a ball of fire with a bright and happy smile on his face.

Even if it didn't come for a long time…their happy ending was bound to happen.

* * *

His eyes slipped open, gazing around the area he lay in. Aang was in a softly lit clearing, tall, thick trees surrounding him, giving no hint of the area outside. He lay on his side, on his discarded clothes mingled with some dark one's belonging to someone else. He was naked, and it didn't frighten him like he thought it would. Aang was just calm, relaxed, and feeling so safe. He hadn't felt like this…since before he found out he was the Avatar.

Aang looked down as a muscled pale arm curled around his waist, the large strong hand pressed against his heart. An equally naked body pressed against his back and he shivered as an erect cock nestled into the cleft of his ass, hot and hard. And yet he still wasn't scared, in fact he was a bit eager, and curious, his own young cock filling with blood from the proximity of one who desired him.

Warm breath ghosted across his neck, making the skin damp with the heat and then cool rapidly in the open air of the forest, the sensation electrifying and leaving Aang breathless, wanting more. Lips pressed to his pulse, sucking gently and he felt his eyes slip closed in rapture. Aang pressed back against that large body, sighing as the boy behind him shifted, so the other was looming over him, coming face to face.

Aang lifted a shaking hand, fingers pressing to the other's cheek, tracing his features, spending a long time on the charred flesh on the left side, gently touching that damaged place. The boy above him leaned down, kissing Aang's upturned lips softly, letting the kiss linger softly. It was such a simple little connection but it had Aang sighing for more, but much too content to do much more than lay in the arms of the boy holding him.

"Zuko," Aang whispered, bringing a smile to the handsome face hovering over his own at the sound of his name.

And then…he woke up, yelping in surprise as his scar burned in sharp spikes pain. He arched his back where he lay on Appa's tail, covering his mouth to muffle his groans of agony so his friends wouldn't wake. The pain soon faded and Aang was left gasping for breath, staring out into the barest glimmers of the rising sun on the evening sky.

What had he been dreaming about?

* * *

So yeah, review, review, review please.

I know most of you will want Aang to remember and at this point all I can say is "I KNOW!!" I'm rooting for them too people but now that I've opened this can of worms there's no going back. Feel free to ask questions, I am happy to answer without spoiling my future plans. I'm trying to hint as much as possible at what my plan is but I'm guessing it's more obvious to me than it is to everyone else, but there's only so much I can reveal without ruining the end.

I want to give a big shout-out to everyone who reviewed recently, I'm sorry I haven't been responding like I try to do by I've had at least two exams and/or papers each week recently and I will for the rest of the semester, not to mention NaNoWriMo. You guys have been really great and I appreciate all of your kind words and encouragement, I really do. I know I sometimes complain at this point but it's just because I've never had a story as popular as this one and it terrifies me a bit, for I have added pressure of making sure I write well, but I am enjoying the experience so thank you to everyone who reviews and to everyone who enjoys this.

Having said that though, CWHB will be taking a short break as I try to get through these next few weeks. Once winter break starts I'll finish this but I'll need y'all to be patient until then okay.

Next time: The Boiling Rock, yeah you remember that impenetrable prison thingy that Zuko and Sokka went to on their male bonding adventure…well they're still going. HA, bet you weren't expecting that…or maybe you were…hmmm. Stay tuned anyway, could be a fun chapter with Sokka making a POV appearance.

TTFN


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Based on episode 314-315 "The Boiling Rock"

Author: Dragonkat

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 6,557

AN: So this episode needed some renovations, since Suki's already been rescued, but I still wanted Zuko and Sokka to spend some time together, male bonding and such. So this won't be nearly as long as the episodes were but I'll still be dealing with things that did happen in it. (Cause I want Hakoda around for a little bit, actually I want him around longer than they had him in the show but I'll deal with that later.)

Also important is that the first part of this chapter is just a bit of an interlude because things have gotten so heavy and angsty.

Warnings: Huge spoilers for the show, if you have not seen this episode don't read, because not only will I spoil it for you, you're going to be seriously lost.

* * *

For Sokka things were going great. Suki was back under his watchful care, and that made it easier for him to sleep at night. He felt like he could take the Fire Lord on himself now that he was reunited with her…but he'd leave that dirty work to his buddy the Avatar. Can't fight with destiny that's for sure.

Destiny huh…

Sokka spared a glance over to the newest member of Team Avatar. It had been a week since the prince had show up with his girl and strangely things were going well. Zuko was still broody at times, disappearing on his own at times and just sitting and staring off into the distance. It wasn't as bad as those first few days, where a dark cloud had been a permanent fixture over the prince's head but there were times when Zuko looked at Aang and for a moment that gloom returned before it was brushed aside.

He still couldn't believe what Katara had told him, after he had taken out Combustion Man with his boomerang. First to see Zuko break down like that had been enough of a shock, but for his little sister to tell him that Zuko and Aang had been in love before Aang forgot about that love because of his injury…well that was a bit mind boggling.

Katara had sworn on their mother's grave that she was telling the truth so Sokka had to believe her, she wouldn't lie about something as serious as this. But it still begged the question as to how the entire situation happened in the first place…how in the world had those two fallen in love, because from what Sokka could remember there was not any time that they had spent with the prince that hadn't involved them running and him pursuing. There was something missing from this picture…but even though he wanted to just demand an answer from the prince he also had a heart, and couldn't bring himself to bother Zuko when his heart was bleeding.

Their little group sat around the camp fire, drinking tea and having dinner. Tonight Zuko had fallen into a dark mood again so he sat off to the side, staring off into the night. Sokka felt himself wishing that he knew some way to help. He had done a good job the other night distracting everyone and trying to cheer Zuko up when they had been talking about the prince's lack of fire bending, but now there really wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't call him and the prince friends, not yet, they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk so Sokka had no idea what might cheer up the gloomy prince.

But it looked like his girlfriend did.

Alright Sokka would admit he had been jealous of how close the two of them had become but Suki had reassured him, gently and with whacks to his head, that it was purely platonic between them. Zuko and Suki were more like siblings than anything else, and Zuko had eyes only for the Avatar. But still, when he saw Suki trotting up to the gloomy prince he felt a little drop of jealousy heat his blood before he pushed it away.

"Get up," Suki demanded, standing over Zuko with hands on her hips.

Zuko slowly looked at her, acting as if his head was too heavy to move, eyes dull, face blank and pale. "Why," the prince replied.

"Because we have unfinished business."

"What business?"

"We're still tied. We need to decide the winner. And I want to do it now."

Sokka chanced a glance at his sister to see if she knew what was going on but Katara's raised eyebrow and curious eyes told him she was as in the dark as he was, along with everyone else. Though Zuko seemed to know exactly what his girlfriend was talking about. Light came back to his eyes, a spark there that hadn't been there in hours and the prince put down his bowl of food and stood up, dusting off his clothes.

"Where should we do it?"

Suki pointed to two rocks, chippings of the temple that had fallen off, both looking like little chairs.

"Very well," Zuko replied and they both walked over.

The two sat down, suddenly looking wholly serious as they stretched their arms and necks, cracking bones and popping joints. They settled down, both leaning forward as they faced one another, forearms resting on their thighs, putting their faces about two feet apart. They closed their eyes, taking deep breaths.

"On three."

"Who counts?"

"Me."

"Fine."

"One…two…three."

Their eyes opened and Sokka was ready for the ground to shake or lightning to crack at the intensity of their stares. He was also prepared for them to jump up and start fighting one another from the tense atmosphere around them…but all they did was stare…they couldn't be…it was ridiculous…were they having a staring contest?

"What's everyone so tense about," Toph suddenly asked but no one answered, watching the pair sitting and glaring at one another.

"I'm taking the win Sparks."

"In your dreams Fanny."

The banter was playful and light, even though their eyes were not and Sokka just wanted to know what was going on. He got up and came closer to the pair, watching them both. His eyes landed on Zuko and then the prince did the strangest thing…he wiggled his single eyebrow.

…and Suki blinked.

"NO!"

"YES!"

Suki gave a frustrated cry of rage, reaching over and gripping the laughing prince's neck, choking him, but it was still playful. Zuko was laughing hard, great big belly laughs and Sokka felt chuckles bubble up from his throat, catching there before he released them in embarrassing snorts. It just caused the prince to laugh harder and for Suki to join in, playfully punching Zuko, complaining around her chuckles about how he was a cheater. Soon everyone was laughing, not knowing why but having to do it.

And when their laughter died down the atmosphere of their little hideaway was lighter. Sokka felt like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders, like that laugh had flushed away negative feelings he didn't even know had been plaguing him. He looked around the campfire, and saw it was the same way for everyone. Each had a smile on their face, accompanying a relieved look and they all sat straighter.

It was amazing and Sokka had to lean down and kiss Suki right then and there, because she was the one who started this whole thing, and this had probably been her plan from the start. She had dispelled the tension around them. He kissed her hard, pulling her up so they stood chest to chest, arms holding one another close. Sokka nibbled at her lips, tongue dipping in to taste her just a bit before he pulled away, kissing her nose.

"What was that for," she asked, a little breathless, leaving him feeling a little smug for doing that to her.

"For being so amazing," he replied, kissing her again and again, ignoring the catcalls and shouts of mock revulsion, in his little world with his amazing warrior woman.

With this lighter mood maybe now Sokka could ask the prince the questions he wanted answers too.

* * *

Zuko sat quietly by the fire, watching the water boil in his makeshift tea kettle. Their little group sat around the campfire after recovering from the laughter his final staring contest with Suki had evoked. He smiled warily and glanced at her. She was sitting next to Toph and Teo, talking to them about where they had come from. They had had many a staring contest when in prison together, and just before they had escaped they were tied with 50 matches each. So when she came to him, with a smirk and eyebrow raised, saying it was time, he knew what she meant.

He grinned at the boiling water. Zuko had never wiggled his eyebrow in any of their matches, saving that talent for when the final one came, knowing that it would be so strange that it would shock her into losing. And he wasn't wrong.

Suki smiled over at him for a moment and he was once again so thankful she was his friend. She had known exactly how to cheer him up, he didn't deserve her but she was around none the less and he would treasure their friendship. His eyes strayed to Aang, where he sat with Katara and he forced his thoughts to not become melancholy again. Even after their visit with the fire bending masters he still had moments when it was hard to accept he didn't have Aang in his arms, and they weren't loving one another like they had both longed for during all of those months of separation.

But after Suki put all that effort into cheering him up Zuko knew he needed to stop moping and get focused on what he needed to do. He and Aang were friends now, and that would be good enough for the time being.

Zuko turned back to his boiling water, adding some tea leaves into the liquid and then pouring out nine glasses of the hot tea, putting them all on a tray. Laughter filled the air for a moment and he looked over to Aang again. The monk was doubled over in laughter, apparently from a joke Katara had said, as she was giggling behind a raised hand next to the Avatar. Aang looked really beautiful when he laughed.

A light blush stained his cheeks at the though and he spared a glance at Suki. She had once told him he should start trying to win Aang back, even if Aang never remembered their previous love maybe they could forge a new one. Zuko stood up with his tray, straightening his shoulders as he tried to casually pass out the drinks.

"No one can make tea like Uncle. But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke‌?"

He tried to direct the question to everyone but he was really asking Aang. He caught Katara's eye and she smiled encouragingly at him and he felt his nervousness double when he looked at Aang who had turned curious and eager eyes on him.

"Sure," Katara answered.

"I like jokes," Aang said and Zuko's heart sped up to a mile a minute and his mind went blank.

_How did it go, how did it go…Uncle, where are you when I need you?_

"Okay," he said, stalling a bit as he handed tea to The Duke and Haru. "Well, I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is, 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed.' "

Silence answered his utterly failed attempt at a joke and his heart fell a bit. He wasn't doing a good job winning Aang back…it seemed comedy wasn't his thing…he needed a different tactic. "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it," he muttered, going to hand tea to Katara and Aang.

"Right. Maybe because he remembers the whole thing," Suki called out playfully.

Everyone chuckled and he couldn't help cracking a wary grin. So comedy was off the list…there had to be a different redeeming quality he had that could win Aang over…impersonations maybe?

‌

Zuko came to Sokka, who was sitting to the side, which was unusual, since that was typically Zuko's spot, he tried to hand the warrior his cup of tea but it was waved aside, and Sokka looked at him with shockingly serious eyes. "Hey can I talk to you for a second," and without waiting for his answer Sokka stood up and walked off towards where Appa rested.

The prince took a deep breath and put down his tray, figuring Sokka was going to start asking him questions about his relationship with Aang. But he was surprised by what he actually got.

"So what's up‌," he asked warily.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken‌," Sokka asked and Zuko had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going and what Sokka was planning.

"What do you mean‌? Who was captured‌?"

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be."

"I can't tell you."

"What?‌ Why not‌?"

"Trust me, knowing would just make you feel worse," and he tried walking away, knowing Suki wouldn't like it if he pointed her boyfriend into a potentially dangerous situation.

"It's my Dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through," Sokka said soft, stopping Zuko before he left and at the pleading tone in his voice he couldn't deny him.

Sokka wanted his dad back, and was probably going to do anything to get him back. Zuko knew this feeling intimately. Now that he knew his mother was alive if he had any indication of where she could be he'd cross the world and then some to get to her. And this was just the reason why Zuko decided he needed to help Sokka, because he understood what the warrior was going through.

"It's not good Sokka."

"Please."

"My guess is…they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

"What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."

"So where is this place?"

‌"Why do you need to know‌? What are you planning?" Zuko knew the answer but felt Sokka should realize he's on to him.

‌"Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid."

"…it's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

"Thanks Zuko. Just knowing makes me feel better."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does."

* * *

Sokka leaned back against the side of the war balloon they traveled in, casting glances at his traveling buddy as Zuko fire bended into the engine of the balloon, raising them up until they were at a good distance in the air, heading south towards the Boiling Rock. He admitted he was surprised Zuko offered to come with him, but he was grateful, because from the prince's description of this place it was going to take a great deal of finagling to get out. And besides, now he had they guy alone and they could talk guy things without his sister getting in the way.

"So Zuko," he began, folding his arms over his chest and looking at his companion who closed the door to the fuel tank after fire bending into it.

The prince turned to him, eyes curious and just a bit wary. "What is it Sokka?"

"Well I've been wondering, it's been something that's puzzled me since I found out about it and I was hoping you could clear some things up for me."

Now Zuko was looking very wary but he stood his ground, not backing down from the conversation. "I'll do my best."

"Just how did this whole thing between you and my buddy Aang start?"

Zuko didn't look that shocked by the question, he seemed to have been prepared for him to ask it. The prince turned a bit and leaned his arms on the railing of the balloon's basket, looking out at the clouds so Sokka had a side profile of him. He was looking contemplative, and just a bit sad. "Why do you want to know," the Prince finally whispered. "It's kinda over between us now."

Sokka felt for the guy, knowing what losing love felt like. "It's not over, not until you give up on it. I'm just curious. Because I mean, we were all enemies until you helped us in Ba Sing Se, but apparently something happened before then. And if I knew, maybe I can help you get him back," he offered, sparing a thought for Yue, whom he had lost completely.

His companion turned his head to look at him a bit skeptically. "You actually support me being with him. I would think you would want Aang to be with someone like you sister or something," Zuko murmured slowly.

Sokka waved off the question. "You're good for him, I can tell. Besides Katara is adamant in that you two should be together, because you guys are really in love. I don't want to come between that. Besides, you reunited me with the woman I love, it's only right I return the favor," he gave a smile after saying this, now sparing a thought for his beautiful girlfriend.

Zuko cocked his head to the side, thinking over his answer before giving a little smile, nodding a bit as he looked back out at the clouds passing them by. "It started several months ago, back when I was still trying to capture him. Zhao captured Aang, if I remember you and your sister were sick."

"Ugh don't remind me. Aang made us suck on some frogs. I had a wart on the thing that hangs down from the back of my throat for a month," he interrupted, shivering as he remembered the nasty but tasty frogs and the itchy feeling in his throat.

The prince actually chuckled at that, and he joined in, feeling like the atmosphere was much more casual between them now. Sokka was really starting to like the guy.

"Well anyway. Aang had been captured and when I heard about it I got desperate. If Zhao turned him into my father then there was no way I could go home and get my honor back. I was impulsive and lost at that time so I was reckless. I got in and freed Aang. When we were escaping though I got knocked out by an arrow…when I woke up…he was sitting beside me…and…things changed…"

"What do you mean?"

"He was talking about how lonely he was, because all the friends he knew were gone because he was trapped in that iceberg for a hundred years. And then he asked that if we had knew each other before the war…could we have been…friends.

"I had no idea why I answered but I did…and we talked…and that's when it happened…"

"What happened?"

"I realized Aang was a boy…and not just the Avatar."

"What does that have to do with you two getting together?"

"Everything Sokka. When I first saw Aang at the Southern Water Tribe I was shocked that he was a kid, and a part of me didn't want to capture him and take him to my father who would tear him apart…but I just wanted to go home, so for so long I thought of him as only the Avatar…it made it easier for me to do the things I did without my conscious getting in the way.

"But that day…in that clearing…he wasn't the Avatar anymore…he was Aang…and that was so terrifying.

"For some reason he started asking me about how you know if you like someone, romantically. Apparently he was confused over his feelings for his sister, so he asked me for help…it was completely innocent but it shook my world. He had wanted to compare how it felt to be hugged by her and how it felt to be hugged by someone else…and I was his candidate of comparison.

"I'm not sure why but…just holding him like that, so tenderly…it made my heart flutter, it felt so good…and then one thing lead to another and we were kissing…and…then we touched…

"It was…so special, and such a surprise…but it was wonderful…we both felt it. But it also left me warring within myself. He asked me to come with him, to stay by his side and I…ugh I was such an idiot…I said no.

"After that he consumed my thoughts and I fell in love. At the North Pole I captured him so we could run away together. I had this stupid notion that we couldn't be together with the world the way it was but if we left the world then we could be together. I was such an idiot. He of course told me no once he was back from the Spirit World…but he also told me he loved me…I hadn't…believed he could feel the same until then…

"I needed to find myself after that. My uncle and I became refugees so it gave me a lot of time to think and soul search. I was humbled by seeing the people of the world, the ones most hurt by the war, and I realized how wrong it all was…and that I wanted to end it. So then in Ba Sing Se I choose to join you guys…I'll never forget how Aang looked after I turned on my sister…he was so happy Sokka…and I had done that, I had made him happy.

"And then…I told him," Zuko paused here, closing his eyes and shaking his head…not revealing what he had whispered into Aang's ear that his sister had said made Aang smile like a thousand suns. "And then he went down…I had to save him though, and I gave him to your sister while I gave them a chance to escape.

"So know you know."

Sokka actually felt his eyes water at the pain in Zuko's face. He had no idea it started that long ago, and that touch came before the feelings. It was so bittersweet…so heart wrenching. He got up, coming to stand beside Zuko whose head was hung down dejectedly. Sokka paused before wrapping his arms around Zuko's shoulders in an awkward hug.

"I'm so sorry Zuko," he whispered. "Thank you for telling me. And don't worry. You'll get him back. You guys love each other too much not to be together."

Zuko gave a harsh laugh at his words but the hug was returned for a moment and then the prince pulled away, grinning at him. "Aang's really lucky to have a friend like you," he whispered.

"Well I guess that makes you pretty lucky too," he responded, sitting back down.

It took a moment for Zuko to figure out what he meant but then the prince grinned, chuckling and nodding a bit, opening up the fuel tank and fire bending into it.

"How much further to the Boiling Rock," he asked after a few minutes of silence and watching Zuko fire bend.

"A couple more hours, we should get there tonight which is good, it'll give us lots of cover to sneak in."

Sokka nodded in response, gazing down at the water passing them by, now thinking about his father who they were off to rescue.

* * *

"Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison‌?"

They had made it in, without much of a hitch. Of course Zuko hadn't realized Sokka hadn't been thinking any of this through since they left the Western Air Temple, which of course had Zuko irritated…but Sokka was optimistic that they would find some way to get out. So first they had to find out if Hakoda, Sokka's father, was here.

Sokka had been dragged off by a bully guard a while ago and Zuko had an hour to kill before they met back up in the yard. He figured that he might try to blend in, in the lounge and ask some casual questions. Though unfortunately he was sticking out more because he refused to take off his helmet, he worried he might be recognized otherwise. Still the other guards seemed welcoming enough so Zuko was going to test his luck.

"No, you can't date the female guards," the woman at the table said.

"Trust me, you don't want to," one of the men said jokingly, getting hit in the head by his female companion.

"No, that's not it," he cut in, hoping that this whole thing hadn't been in vain. "The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right?‌ So what about war prisoners‌?"

* * *

Sokka stared down at the yard from his position on one of the high platforms, thinking over this new information he had. If he planned this right, they might be able to use the Coolers as an escape route, he just needed to check a few things, but after he found Zuko again.

Someone came to stand beside him, shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"Hey there…fellow guard. How goes it‌?"

Sokka grinned, raising the visor of his helmet. "Zuko."

The prince raised a finger to his lips, raising his own visor and stepping closer to him. "Shh, don't blow our cover Sokka. Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are some war prisoners here, but no one was sure about their nationality, and I didn't want to pry too much. But they did say a guy showed up yesterday who was holding his own against the warden," Zuko explained quietly.

"That sounds like my dad," Sokka said with a smile.

Zuko looked a little relieved and walked to the railing of the platform they were on. "Good, now we just have to find him."

Sokka leaned over the railing himself, looking at all of the faces down in the yard, hoping with everything that he had that his father was down there. He gave a yell a few seconds later, pointing frantically, nearly falling over the edge if not for Zuko's hands hauling him back.

"There he is."

Hakoda sat on a rock in the middle of the yard, not speaking to anyone. A bell rang and all of the prisoners were corralled back into their cells.

Zuko smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "Now we just have to figure out a way out of here."

"Don't worry. I'm on it."

Sokka dashed off of the platform, not wanting to lose his father. Zuko was hot on his heels, and they watched as Hakoda was shoved into a cell on the top floor of the west wing of the prison. When the coast was clear they trotted down the hall. His friend was going to keep guard while Sokka went in and talked to his father. Glancing around he slid open the door and walked in.

"Thank goodness you're okay," he said, relieved, feeling his eyes tear at the sight of his father safe and sound…for the most part.

Sokka was shocked as when he took a step closer his father jumped up from his mattress, falling into an attacking a position. "If you take one step closer," his father growled, face deadly serious. "You'll see just how okay I am."

He almost smacked himself in the head for his forgetfulness, having not remembered he still wore his guard uniform. "Dad it's me," he replied, taking off his helmet.

Hakoda's stance immediately relaxed and Sokka found himself held tight to his father's chest. "Sokka…my son," his dad whispered, squeezing him tight as Sokka clung to him like a life line.

His father pulled away and gave him a cheeky grin. "You know Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that," he replied sheepishly, grinning happily at his father.

But then he heard the clang of boots outside of the cell and he grabbed his father's arm, shoving both of them against the same wall as the door so no one could see them.

"'Scuse me, I need to get into that cell," a female guard said, and Sokka felt sweat beading on his forehead…this wasn't good. He hoped Zuko didn't do anything stupid.

"No, you can't go in there…the lights are out… the prisoner could sneak up on you."

"Step aside, fool…Hey! Hey! What are you doing‌?!"

Sokka cringed at the impact of someone against the metal door. He and his father listened to the sounds of a scuffle, bodies banging against the metal, grunts and groans as the two fought. He spared a glance at his father, before grabbing his helmet and slipping it back on. He would have to explain everything to his dad later, first he needed to do something about Zuko. He glanced out and saw his opening, Zuko had the female guard bent backwards so she couldn't see the door.

He slipped out, tiptoeing down the hallway.

"Guard, help! I think he's an imposter! Argh! Arrest him!"

Sokka cringed but knew there was no way out of it, even if Zuko had blown his own cover that didn't mean Sokka had to, he ran and tossed Zuko away from the woman, leaning in and whispering in his ear. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

* * *

Zuko cringed as the door to the cell he was in opened and in walked who he could only assume was the Warden. The man was hard looking and weathered, and Zuko could only hope that Sokka found an escape plan quickly.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd find you in here, _Prince Zuko_," the man said, arms folded behind his back. He turned and shut the door to the cell with a clang, giving them privacy so no one could hear them.

"How did you know who I am?"

"How could I not…you're the one who defied the Fire Lord…and someone like that…deserves attention."

Zuko cringed, body tense as he readied himself for an attack. But he got something very different. The Warden kneeled down at his feet.

"It's an honor to meet you Prince Zuko. My niece, Mai, has spoken highly of you."

He gaped at the man as he stood back up, jaw on the floor as he tried to get a grasp onto the situation. "How can…what do you…I betrayed the Fire Nation."

"You did what you did to end the war, correct?" Here Zuko nodded dumbly, eyes wide in surprise. "Not everyone in the Fire Nation supports this war your highness."

"But you…" he didn't know what to say…none of this made sense. What was this guy saying?

"I am the Warden of the greatest Fire Nation prison…but it is still a Fire Nation prison. I've built this place to house the criminals of this nation, those who are wrong doers and villains. But lately all I've gotten is war prisoners, men who have done nothing but fight with honor, yet I have to punish them. I want this prison to reform our own people Prince, not people from other countries. This war has tainted my prison and the laws of our country, there's no more sense of justice and morality…and it's because of this war.

"But you…are the first one to go against it. You have the potential to bring our country back to the way it was. And for that you have my support."

"…so you'll let me go?"

"Absolutely not."

"…but you just said…"

"I know what I said. But I am still the Warden of this prison and I will not lose this position and reputation. But that doesn't mean I won't turn a blind eye if your friend comes up with a decent escape plan."

"…uh…well you see…I'm not here with anyone…I don't know who you're talking about."

"I'm not blind your highness, I know everything that happens in my prison. He's been snooping around but from what I can tell he's smart and should be able to get you out of here without making it look like I let you go.

"Now I have some information for you," here the Warden reached into a pocket, pulling out a scroll of paper. "This is from my niece. It's very important information you will need. Also on the south side of the island is where many air ships are docked, I'm sure you can commandeer one and escape."

Zuko took the offered scroll slowly, slipping it under his shirt safely, staring at the man who was helping him. "Thank you," he whispered sincerely.

The Warden gave a very tiny smile and nodded before his face went impassive again. His hand suddenly shot out and punched Zuko solidly in the jaw. His head kicked back and he fell down, holding his cheek, gaping at the man, wiping at the blood that spilled from his mouth from where he had bitten his tongue.

"I can't make it look like I was going easy on you," the Warden said simply, turning and knocking on the door, slipping out when it opened and disappearing without another word.

* * *

Sokka glanced this way and that as he walked down the steps into the area where prisoners were mopping the floor, specifically to where his father and Zuko were. Both of them were scrubbing the floor in a corner and Sokka discretely walked back there, making sure no one noticed two prisoners and one guard conversing.

"Oh, good. You guys have met," he said, gaining both of their attention.

The two of them looked at one another and then at him blankly, and Sokka slapped his forehead at his forgetfulness…of course they wouldn't know each other. He motioned with his hands for the three of them to fall back further into the corner and they did, all of them kneeling down. He lifted his visor, smiling at them both.

"Dad, this is Prince Zuko, don't worry he's on our side and he's my friend. Zuko this is my dad Hakoda."

Zuko was the first to react to his introduction and he held out his hand for his dad to shake. "Nice to meet you Hakoda."

His father's face was impassive and Sokka worried he wasn't going to trust Zuko but then Hakoda smiled and shook the outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

"So listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the Coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep fire benders contained, right‌?"

"Yeah..." his dad said skeptically.

"So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in it also has to keep the heat out, right‌?"

"Just get to the point Sokka," Zuko muttered, glancing around them cautiously.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water," he explained, knowing he was once again brilliant and super smart.

But his dad and Zuko exchanged skeptical glances and Zuko spoke up. "The cooler as a boat?‌ Are you sure?"

‌Sokka grinned proudly and went to explain the situation. "I'm telling you, it'll work. I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing, bang, boom we're home free.

"But how are you going to get the cooler out‌," Hakoda asked.

At his question Sokka checked that no one was listening as he pulled out a wrench, giving it to Zuko with a grin. "First we need someone to unbolt the Cooler from the inside."

His friend pocketed the wrench and then both of them looked at him proudly, nodding to each other. "Oh I can get you inside," Hakoda said with a grin, leaning over and whispering into Zuko's ear, and Sokka watched curiously as a wicked grin overcame the prince's face.

The plan was simple really, make it look like Zuko and his father were fighting and have Zuko unleash some fire in rage. Sokka watched as his friend was hauled away to a cooler, glancing at his father before he casually walked away. He'd give Zuko until nightfall and then he would get his dad out of his cell before going and getting the cooler with Zuko.

* * *

"I'm not sure which I hate more Sokka…when you don't think out your plans or when you do," Zuko muttered irritably, wiping at the sweat falling from his forehead in rivers.

The plan had worked perfectly. No one had suspected a thing and the three of them had easily hopped into the makeshift boat and drifted from the shore. Now it was morning and they were nearly to the other side of the lake…and not too soon. Because the heat was unbearable.

"Shut up. I didn't hear you coming up with any ideas," Sokka muttered back. They were leaned against each other, back to back as their boat drifted in the water.

Hakoda sat at one end, keeping a watchful eye to make sure they weren't spotted and checking their progress. It was unbearably hot but they were still escaping. Zuko looked at Sokka's father. He didn't know much about the man yet but he seemed like a very honorable person, and he cared about his children deeply. The polar opposite of his own father. Hakoda was smart and level headed, a great leader. Zuko could sure use some pointers from the man, well that was if he ever became Fire Lord.

"We're almost there boys. And then we just need to get off of the island," Hakoda whispered, wiping at the sweat on his forehead.

Both he and Sokka groaned, slumping even more as it got hotter as the sun rose overhead, the steam of the lake a thick heavy cover. Zuko vowed to never visit this place again.

* * *

Zuko smiled as he watched as Sokka and Katara were held to their father's chest, their little family reunited. He looked away though after a moment, blinking his eyes rapidly to pull reluctant tears back in. He hoped that someday he could have a reunion like that with his mother.

They had gotten off of the island without a hitch, hijacking an air ship and flying off, returning safely to the Western Air Temple. He and Hakoda had gotten to know one another and just like he had suspected the man was a great guy, and an amazing father. Nothing at all like his own, but that was okay, because somewhere out there, his real father was proud of him, his Uncle Iroh, the man who loved him like a son no matter his faults.

A soft hand landed on his arm and he turned, expecting Suki but finding Aang instead. Zuko felt himself flush in surprise, flustered at the contact. The only contact the two of them had had lately was that of student and teacher…but this was different. Aang was smiling at him, so softly and happily.

"Thanks for helping Sokka," Aang said gently, hand stroking Zuko's bare arm for a minute and then pulling away, leaving in his wake goose-bumps and soft shudders of the touched muscles.

Zuko cleared his throat, swallowing a few times to find his voice, hoping it didn't come out as a squeak. "It wasn't a problem at all. I understood how he felt and knew I could help," he replied, thankful his voice sounded somewhat normal, if a bit strained.

"Still, it was really nice of you," Aang said, giving him a big smile and then turning to go and great Hakoda, the newest member of Team Avatar.

The prince lifted a trembling hand, running it over the still warm spot where Aang's hand had rested and he felt a smile overcome him. He looked at Aang, whose back was too him now. He had smiled…he had smiled at Zuko…just like he had in the cave.

…there was still hope.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

I worry this chapter may have been a bit...I don't know, boring maybe? It's hard for me to tell, I wrote this thing quite a while ago. I've been holding back from posting it so I could finish the next chapter but I couldn't. Between school and my other fics this one has taken the backburner a bit. Don't worry, I will finish this, but updates will be erratic until this semester is done and I get inspiration for this fic again.

Next up: The Southern Raiders - my least favorite epsiode and chapter...because it doesn't make sense XD. I'll figure something out though.

TTFN


	12. Author's Note

NO this is not a new chapter.

Sorry but it's been a while and I felt everyone deserved an update.

I had ch12 about 50% finished when my laptop crashed two days before Christmas. Since then because of the holiday season I haven't had time to fix my laptop (i.e. get it whipped) until yesterday. While I had copied most of my hard drive before the crash there was still some loss of information, including ch12 and my notes for this story.

There's nothing I can do, and I can't really apologize because it's not entirely my fault for not updating.

Because of the loss I have been rather uninspired to continue this story, as it's frustrating to try and rewrite a chapter I had already written. Like I have said before this story will be finished but I'm going to take more time than I thought to do so. I can't promise a new chapter until Mid-January, as school is starting up for me again soon so I need to settle into my classes before I can consider writing. At the moment I am working on writing Christmas gifts for folks, so that is my focus for the time being, but after I'm done CWHB will be my focus. I really want to finish this story before I get anymore frustrated with it.

Thankfully I have found someone willing to help me with this fic, as a muse and beta, so there is a possibility that once I get the time to work on this updated may e quicker than they have been.

Once again I'm sorry you all have to wait so long but it's unavoidable. I'll keep ya'll updated if anything changes in the mean time, but late January is the best I can promise.

I hope you can wait for this, because hopefully it'll be a nice finish and it'll be worth the wait.

TTFN


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Based on episode 316 "The Southern Raiders"

Author: Dragonkat

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 4,165

AN: OH MY GOD…I updated XD

So sorry this took so long everybody. School has been priority for me lately, and I find myself with less and less time to write, and I regrettably admit that I turn to some of my other WIP fics first to relax after a hard day.

But fear not, I've already started work on Ch13 of this, and I've written down all my plans for the future of this fic. We're getting near the end everybody.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a silly one to write honestly, because this was my least favorite episode of the series. Hard to write about an episode you hate.

Warnings: Huge spoilers for the show, if you have not seen this episode don't read, because not only will I spoil it for you, you're going to be seriously lost.

* * *

"No the Fire Nation can't separate our family again!"

Aang watched as Katara walked up to her father, pleading with her eyes for him not to go. The rock wall Toph had formed around them for protection shook with every blast the Fire Nation War Ships shot at the Air Temple. He hung on to Appa's reigns, gut twisting in fear at the thought of Zuko out there alone. He didn't know where this feeling came from, this terror for his teacher's life, but it was consuming and overwhelming, and all Aang wanted to do was save him.

"They aren't going to separate us Katara. Haru? Can you take care of Teo and The Duke."

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now get going, we'll distract the Fire Nation long enough for you three to escape."

"Okay. Come on Teo and Duke."

"I told you, it's THE Duke."

He watched as the three boys raced down the tunnel before it was sealed by Haru's earth bending. Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Hakoda all climbed on to Appa, with Aang right behind them.

"Sokka you take the reigns," Aang called, jumping into Appa's saddle.

"You sure Aang," Sokka asked, looking a little skeptical as he sat down on his bison's head, slowly grabbing the reigns.

"I'm sure Sokka. I need to help Toph and Katara with some bending."

Toph stood by the barrier she had made between them and the attacks, putting a hand on the rock. After a moment she ran back to them, propelling herself onto Appa's back with her earth bending. "I can clear that away and we can fly out through there," she called out as she landed in the saddle.

"Um, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction," Suki said, eyes worried as she held on to Appa's saddle.

"Well get through," Aang said, standing next to Toph, ready to help her bend everything out of the way. He thought of Zuko, hoping that the prince was alright…because Aang really wanted to see him again for some reason. "Let's go."

It was a blur of movement after that. Appa flew swiftly over war ships, weaving around each one, dodging fire balls. Aang looked around anxiously for Zuko, all the while helping Katara deflect as many attacks as they could so Appa wouldn't get hurt.

"We need to get out of here," Sokka shouted, yanking hard on the reigns and sending them spiraling, just barely missing some fire blasts.

"Not without Zuko," Aang cried, bending a wave of water down Appa's back to absorb a stray fire ball.

Aang finally saw Zuko, standing on one airship across from his sister. He wasn't sure how he stayed alive in the next few minutes, what with fire hurling towards them and Appa twisting and turning, threatening to throw any of them off. Aang only had eyes for Zuko, and he watched as the prince fought with his sister.

He had only seen the two of them fight once, back in that abandoned village a few months ago, when he and his friends first met the princess. Back then there was no competition, Azula was completely superior in skill. But now…now Zuko fought on even ground with his sister. He was beautiful in his skill, not unlike how he had looked just after the two of them had discovered the true meaning of firebending with the Sun Warriors. Zuko had been smiling, bending waves of fire around his body, playing with Aang until they finally left the civilization.

And then Zuko started to fall, Azula as well…and Aang's heart stopped.

"SOKKA," he screamed.

"Don't worry I see him."

Aang worried they wouldn't make it in time. Zuko was falling fast and it felt like Appa was barely moving. Aang threw up his hand, reaching out for Zuko, desperate for reasons only his heart could explain to catch the falling prince. Their hands met in mid air and Aang pulled Zuko onto Appa's back. They both collapsed from the force, Zuko landing on top of him, his larger body covering his own.

_Suddenly Aang felt himself bent back and his body came in contact with the leaf bed he had made for the unconscious prince hours before. Their sloppy kiss finally broke and they huffed and puffed while staring at one another. Aang was spread out, small body completely covered by Zuko's larger build as the prince knelt on his hands and knees above the boy._

The memory faded away, his back twinging as it disappeared but this time it left a lingering warmth as he gazed into Zuko's golden eyes. They stared at one another for endless moments before Zuko pulled away, looking back to where they were flying from. Aang sat up, glancing over Zuko's shoulder to watch Azula free falling, without any war ships close by to catch her. But before he could think this was the end for her she used her blue fire bending to propel herself to a nearby cliff side, skidding to a stop.

That girl had nine lives.

The war ships and the air temple faded from sight as they disappeared into the clouds, once again safe from the threat of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Zuko sighed, taking a sip of his tea. After escaping his sister's attacks their little team had flown to a remote island, as far as Appa could take them before he grew tired from the extra weight. They couldn't stay there long, they were too vulnerable and exposed. But for now it would suffice, until they could find somewhere where he and Aang could finish their training and figure out how to save the world.

"Wow, camping," Aang spoke up. "Really feels like old times again, doesn't it?"

After settling down and setting up camp they had all sat around for some dinner, watching the sun set and turn day into night. Aang was the first to speak after dinner was finally passed out, and everyone around seemed to nod in agreement to his statement. And then it hit Zuko this little itch in his brain, an idea…he wondered if it would work.

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could uh," he said casually, focusing on the bread he was breaking and not how hard his heart pounded in anticipation. "…case you around a while and try to capture you."

Everyone laughed, at his unexpectedly brilliant joke, but Zuko's chest filled with pride at the sight of Aang giggling, cheeks rosy with merriment. Zuko had done that, he had made Aang laugh…it was the greatest feeling in the world. He smiled at Aang, hoping that maybe, just maybe this was a step in the right direction for them.

"To Zuko," Sokka suddenly said, holding up his cup. "Who knew that after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero."

His chest warmed even more at the sentiments from his new friend and Zuko smiled at the little group seated around the fire. He suspected this was what a real family felt like.

"I'm touched…I don't deserve this," he said softly, looking into his cup of tea, seeing his uncle's reflection in its depths.

"You've earned it," Aang said, reaching over and patting his shoulder.

The monk's hand lingered for a moment, and Zuko felt hope bubble up in his chest. But then Aang looked away, as if nothing had passed between them in that moment, turning soft and playful eyes on Katara. "Hey Katara you going to finish that," Aang said, grabbing at the water bender's bread, grinning as she evaded him.

"Aang stop," Katara said laughingly, giggling as Aang tried to grab her food.

Aang's eyes were bright and cheerful, and just a bit loving as he looked at Katara, and Zuko felt the stirrings of hope chased away by the expression on the monk's face. It seemed no matter what he did…Zuko couldn't compete with her.

"I'm going to go take a walk," he said abruptly, quickly getting up and leaving the campfire before anyone could protest, walking into the wind and away from the warmth of the group.

He found a spot, a good distance away, on a cliff side over looking the vast midnight blue ocean. Zuko took a seat, taking a deep breath of salty sea air as he let his mind wander.

"What are you thinking about Prince Zuko?"

Zuko looked up from where he sat, head hanging down as he gazed out at the sea, feet dangling off the cliff side. Hakoda stood off a few feet from him, brown hair ruffled in the sea spray, his strong blue eyes blending into the dusk around them. The chief came and sat down beside him, mirroring his position and looking out at the moonlit ocean.

"A lot of things really…the war, my mom…Aang," Zuko sighed quietly, folding his fingers together. "And you don't have to call me 'Prince,' I haven't held that title in a long time."

"Alright," Hakoda whispered, smiling gently at him before looking away.

They both drifted off into silence. Sitting side by side and swinging their legs, both watching the rolling tides slam against the rocks below them.

"You're in love, aren't you?"

If Zuko had been drinking something he would have spit it out in shock. Was he that obvious? Did he wear his heart on his sleeve, baring his soul for the world around him to see?

"Oh, don't look so shocked. I'm a man who knows what love looks like. Takes one to know one really," Hakoda explained with a grin, reaching a hand up to grip Zuko's shoulder. "Yes I remember it like it was yesterday.

"Kya, my late wife, oh she was beautiful. The prettiest girl in our tribe. I had my heart set on her from day one. But she didn't like me one bit. A bit of a damper in my plan to have her as my wife.

"I was a troublemaker in my youth if you can believe it. My parent's disappeared mysteriously when I was born, caught in a storm some rumors say. Nevertheless after that no one really took me in, I was somewhat passed around from house to house until I was old enough to fend for myself. I supposed I lashed out a bit because of that, young and not understanding life and its hardships…and how very precious it is.

"I didn't give up on Kya though, I persisted. I made her gifts, caught food for her…I even wrote atrocious love songs my friend Bato still won't let me live down. And then one day…she was finally mine. I hadn't realized it but as I was trying to make her mine I was making myself hers. I changed my ways, became calmer, more dependable, all to impress her. She changed me, helped balance the storms in my soul. Her father was the chief before me and through him I found my calling.

"She opened me up to many things. Helped me learn to trust and to love…helped me learn how I was meant to be a leader, as well as a father. She also taught me how valuable life is, how special every moment is…with her death."

Zuko stared at this man, a man shaped by circumstance and the people around him, just like Zuko was. He had a troubled past and yet he had still risen up to become a great leader. In this moment Zuko finally believed in himself, believed he could become a leader just like this man. He has made many mistakes in his past…but people are judged more on what they do in the present, and Zuko planned to prove himself.

"So…now that I've shared my story…how about you share yours," Hakoda said after a while, patting his back, his blue eyes sad with the past but still somehow completely supportive.

"It's not that simple," Zuko whispered, looking down at his clasped hands.

"Love never is," Hakoda said, squeezing his shoulder.

"The one I love…is a boy."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Zuko's head shot up and he looked at Hakoda in disbelief. While two men loving one another wasn't terribly uncommon, Zuko wasn't sure it was that well accepted. Especially of people from places where having children was essential for survival.

"Love is love, Zuko, no matter what form it comes in. It should be treasured."

Zuko saw something then, in Hakoda's eyes, a glimmer of something, understanding maybe…of empathy. Maybe Hakoda was speaking from experience.

"You're in love…with a man?"

The chief just smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "You're awfully smart Zuko. But let's keep this a secret. It's not something tangible yet, I've only recently realized it, and he doesn't know. Besides it may come to nothing…not to mention my children come first in my life now…and I know it would be hard for them if I started loving someone other than Kya."

He looked sad though, as he said this, but determined, and Zuko knew he couldn't convince the man otherwise. Hakoda gave a little humorless chuckle, patting his back. "Now enough about me Zuko, this is supposed to be about you."

"I had him…and then I lost him," his voice trailed off to a whisper and he blinked away the tears he no longer wanted to shed. There was no point in crying, it wouldn't bring Aang back.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost Kya too, you know. I know it feels like agony now, but time heals all wounds."

"He's not dead."

"Ah…so he broke up with you?"

"No."

"I'm not quite understanding Zuko…I don't know how else you can lose someone…"

"He's lost all memories of his love for me."

"…I…I'm so sorry. I had no idea…how did it happen?"

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, face twisting into a grimace and he looked away. It was happening again, this memory playing through his mind again. He saw Aang, shining and beautiful in his Avatar State before he was engulfed in lightning, falling to the ground. A fallen angel. It ripped at his heart. At first because he had thought Aang was gone for good…but now because he knew that was the moment their love disappeared.

"I'm sorry Zuko…I shouldn't have asked that."

Hakoda said nothing more, he just wrapped an arm around Zuko's shoulders, giving him a soft, fatherly hug…something he had only ever gotten from his uncle.

"I know it must be hard…but he fell in love with you once right, I'm sure he'll fall for you again."

"He's in love with someone else now…"

Hakoda was silent again, his eyes sympathetic, wishing in their depths to help him. But there wasn't really anything he or anyone else could do. Right now Zuko just wanted to focus on the war.

"It's alright Hakoda…as much as it hurts, I have other things to focus on…like the war, I'll be alright," he assured, standing up from his seated position.

Hakoda mirrored his actions, staring down at him before giving a little grin. "Alright then Zuko. I'll let it go…for now at least," he said, a hand on Zuko's shoulder steering him back to the camp.

When they arrived the fire was dying into embers, everyone having retreated to where they were going to sleep for the night. Zuko glanced over at Appa, where he knew Aang must be, curled up in his bison's soft fur, dreaming sweet dreams. He sighed softly but let Hakoda steer him into his tent, giving his shoulder one more squeeze before disappearing to the tent Sokka was in, probably to spend some quality time with his son. Zuko gave a small smile as he ducked inside his own shelter, wondering if Hakoda would be walking in on the romantic evening Sokka had had planned for Suki.

Zuko gave a chuckle as he lay down, wondering how that situation would pan out, but as he tried to see their faces in his head all he could see was Aang, giggling and smiling at his joke.

There had to still be hope. Aang had fallen in love with him once, when Zuko was still the enemy, surely now that he was an ally it would be easier for Aang to fall for him again. It had to happen…Zuko didn't want to believe in anything else.

So then Zuko fell asleep, dreaming his own sweet dreams of what could have been…and what could still come to be…

* * *

It was dark, and he was alone. He lay on his side naked, staring into the black abyss that surrounded him. He was scared…he didn't like being alone.

Suddenly there was something warm in front of him. A gasp broke the silence. Was it him to the body now in his arms? It didn't matter because he wasn't alone anymore. Hands started to explore, both his and the other's, stroking down trembling sides, up heaving backs, around pounding hearts, over the swell of a buttock. He didn't know which hand was his, he didn't know which body his thoughts belonged to, all he knew was that he was with someone, the person who was his other half.

His mind was clear, he was unafraid now. All the demons in his soul were washed away by this person's touch. There was nothing to worry about, except staying close to this person forever.

Their bodies pressed together, finally in contact after their hands had explored. His breath caught, as did his partner's, when twin erections bumped together, nestled in the softness of their hips. His hand boldly grabbed his partner's bottom…or did the other grab his? He couldn't tell. Their minds were so close, almost inseparable in the vast expanse of nothingness they resided in. Their hips started to rock, pressing and receding, stimulating the sensitive skin of their penises. His hands dug into the other's back, clutching, clinging, holding on, while hands stroked down his front, resting over his fluttering heart, that beat like a baby bird's wings.

They moved together, still not able to see one another in the black, but he didn't fear, because he knew without a doubt this person was supposed to be in his arms, touching him intimately, just as he was supposed to be in the other's embrace.

His partner started to move, shifting in his arms, making him protest a bit…he didn't want the other to leave. But a hand stroking down his side soothed him and after a moment he realized what the other was doing, he was only moving so they could give one another equal pleasure.

They now faced one another's crotches, sweet musk filling each other's noses, heat pooling in their bellies. His kissed his partner's cock, letting his lips linger as his hand stroked down the other's soft backside and thighs, one hands slipping in between two legs to stroke the soft, pliant skin on the inside. His actions were mirrored, followed by a curious tongue lapping at his rigid erection. A shudder worked through his body and ended in his partner's, both of their muscles tense but at the same time languid as they loved each other, building the pleasure between them.

Seconds passed, maybe minutes as he touched and kissed his partner's passion, his own loved in return. And then they came, quietly and breathlessly, coating one another's throats with the stains of their rapture. Their bodies shuddered together and he clutched the other close, face buried in his partner's soft thighs as he panted.

Suddenly their lips were together. He wasn't sure if he moved, his partner, or if they both did. But at this very moment it mattered not, because the taste of the other person made his toes curl and his heart sigh. The kiss was soft in no rush, a kiss made to savor and love. He had been kissed like this once before…but he couldn't remember where. His partner pulled away, just a bit, and though he could not see the other, he knew this person was talking, saying something just for him that he couldn't hear. A hand slid down his back as the words were said but not heard, a hand that settled over his scar and stroked the ragged skin.

And then…Aang woke up.

He gasped as he sat up from where he had been curled up on Appa's tail. A blush stained Aang's cheeks and he looked down, finding a faint wet spot on the front of his pants. For the first time in months he had remembered his dream…but Aang wished he hadn't. It should have been Katara in that kind of dream right? Instead in was some faceless guy who wrangled passion from his young body. But even as he was frightened by the implications…it had also felt right. So right a part of him wished he hadn't woken up.

Aang glanced around Appa's side to the camp site where his friends were slowly emerging from their tents. He ducked back around before anyone could spot him, dashing off to wash off the semen dampening the front of his pants, hoping he could keep a straight face in front of his friends, because he didn't want anyone asking about what he was dreaming about.

It was embarrassing…but it was also privately precious.

* * *

Zuko rubbed at his neck as Katara passed out some breakfast…if it could be called that…after all this time camping with this group he didn't try to question what he was eating anymore.

He had woken up in a rather…compromising position. Zuko had dreamed very sweet dreams the night before, of him and Aang lying on their sides together in the clearing, giving one another equal pleasure. It had been intense, so real and beautiful…but it left him with sullied pants that morning. Thankfully he had a spare pair…but this meant he was going to have to do his own laundry now. But no matter how much he had enjoyed the dream Zuko could barely stand to look at Aang. It was almost unfair loving the boy so intensely and passionately when the monk had no idea…almost like Zuko was dirtying the boy with his thoughts.

But this was the way things were going to be for the time being. Zuko needed to figure out the future of the group before he tried figuring out his hazy future with the Avatar.

They weren't safe here, on this little island. It was close to the Fire Nation, but in what was Earth Kingdom territory. And with the Fire Nation's new airpower they were more likely to be spotted, especially since it seemed like their little group was trying to be found, judging by his sister showing up the day before. They needed to find somewhere hidden, some place where the Fire Nation wouldn't look.

"What are you thinking so hard about Zuko," Suki asked as she sided up to him, slipping her arm through his.

"We aren't exactly hidden here, I think we need to find somewhere safer…I just can't think of where."

"Yeah I see what you mean. We're practically sitting ducks with those war ships looking for us."

They both fell into silence, staring at their food but not eating it.

"You know," Suki spoke up after several moments of silence. "When the others infiltrated the Fire Nation they weren't noticed. They were able to blend in. Maybe we're safer in the Fire Nation, because it would be last place they would look for us."

"Suki…I could kiss you…but I won't. I don't want Sokka chopping off my head."

Suki giggled, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek before she got up and returned to Sokka's side. Aang sat down in the spot Suki had vacated, looking up at him with curious eyes. "What was that all about," the monk asked.

"I'm thinking we need to move," Zuko said after a moment, swallowing a few times to find his voice…because his mind seemed to find it funny to bring up images of Aang naked.

"Move? Move where?"

"To Ember Island," he said smiling. "There's an abandoned house there that will be perfect for us to stay in while I finish training you. And it'll be the last place the Fire Nation would look for us."

Aang smiled at him, almost like he had in the cave, but not as brightly. Still he looked beautiful and Zuko felt himself leaning in to kiss that happiness before he stopped himself, turning away with a cough. Two arms wrapped around his middle and he was shocked to find Aang hugging him, looking up at him with a little blush and a grin. He smiled back, returning the hug before Aang pulled away and gathered everyone up, telling them the new plan. He continued to sit and watch the boy he loved.

Their future…wasn't as hazy as Zuko thought it was.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

I'm just smothering all of you with hope aren't I, well I don't want this fic to be completely angst filled so I'm trying to lighten it up. But you'll all have to wait and see what I really do with Aang and Zuko.

I want to give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me through this crazy fic, I truly appreciate it. You're all the reason I've gotten as far with this as I have. I hit 200 reviews a while ago and it really made my day, too bad my computer crashed shortly thereafter, or this chapter would have been up sooner.

Next time: "The Ember Island Players" whoohoo I love this episode, and I'm going to have fun rewriting it. I'll be changing things up a lot, hopefully with some surprises for y'all, we'll see.

TTFN


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Based on episode 317 "The Ember Island Players"

Author: Dragonkat

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 4,184

AN: I think this has been one of the faster updates. I actually had this chapter done about two weeks ago, but I had written it down first and I've been too lazy to type it all up. But here we are, it's here. Still unbetaed so there are probably some mistakes but hopefully not too many.

Also fyi, while I'm starting on the next chapter it might be a little while, and not really because of school, but the fact I'm trying to cover the entire series finale in one chapter. Ambitious I know but it's what I want to do. I'm going to work episode by epsiode until I'm done, although I'll most likely split the chapter up to post. We'll find out.

Thank you all for sticking with me through this very long, and very exhausting ride. I hope it's worth all of my amazing delays.

Warnings: Huge spoilers for the show, if you have not seen this episode don't read, because not only will I spoil it for you, you're going to be seriously lost.

* * *

Zuko trailed at the back of the group as they climbed the stairs to the balcony they had managed to get…he wasn't sure how they got it, since they had little money. But after the fiasco at the Boiling Rock, Zuko tended to not question Sokka's methods anymore.

They made it to the Balcony without many people looking too closely at them, but Zuko did have to pull his hood a little tighter over his head so hopefully he wasn't noticed. Katara glanced back at him as they filed into the two rows of benches that their balcony was composed of, jerking her head to tell him where to sit…between her and Aang. Zuko felt a little spur of anticipation bubble up inside of him at the idea of sitting close to Aang for a few hours. He tried to casually slip in before Aang sat down next to Katara, trying to keep his face neutral even though he wanted to grin at his cunning.

"Hey uh…I wanted to sit there," Aang said in disappointment.

Zuko didn't let the boy's tone bother him though…now that he had the determination in his heart he wasn't going to stop until he had Aang back in his arms. And with his past record of determination, there was no doubt he was going to get what he wants. "Just sit next to me. What's the big deal?"

"I was just…I wanted to…okay."

Zuko, though, did resist the urge to slip an arm around Aang's shoulder like Sokka was doing to Suki…one step at a time, can't be too eager, he didn't want to scare Aang off.

"I'm surprised your Dad didn't want to come, Sokka," Suki whispered behind them as people settled into their seats around and below them.

"Eh," Sokka said, stuffing some fire flakes into his mouth before gagging. "He said something like this was a 'young person' outing. Besides he's looking after Appa and Momo."

"I guess…"

Suki sounded like she wanted to say more but the lights in the auditorium dimmed and the curtain went up.

Let the show begin.

* * *

The lights dimmed for just a moment about midway in the first act as the stage hands changed the set. And then the next scene began…and Zuko knew intimately what scene this was about. The playwright had gotten his information wrong, not to mention that costume was much too exaggerated…but it still stirred his memory and heart.

"The Avatar is mine," the actor who played him shouted, raising his arms in triumph as the actress playing Aang was tied up on a pedestal. Even though he was not the one to capture Aang, it was Zhao, Zuko knew what would come next. It seemed even after all this time he had managed to keep his identity a secret even though Zhao had found him out.

"Wait who's coming?!"

Zuko felt a smile come to his face as the actor playing the Blue Spirit jumped out from the right side of the stage. "I am the Blue Spirit. The scourge of the Fire Nation, here to save the Avatar."

His smile grew as he watched the scene play out, closing his eyes as his heart brought his memories back to that clearing where everything changed and Zuko got his first taste of what his future should be. He could just taste Aang's skin on his tongue, the sweat on his neck and the warmth of his chest. His eyes opened when he heard the actress playing Aang shout out, "My hero!" Zuko almost laughed out at that, because there was an implication of love there…seemed the playwright had gotten something right at last in this ridiculous play. Zuko's heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed as he remembered the passion that their bodies had experienced after they had escaped.

"Eww…gross."

And then his heart froze as those words broke through his happy memories. Zuko slowly turned his head, just enough to look at Aang, seeing the disgust in his eyes and the minor sneer on his face. "Like that would ever happen," Aang muttered quietly that only Zuko heard.

Zuko jumped to his feet as the scene changed again, yanking his hood up onto his head and dashing from the balcony, not trusting his voice to give an excuse fore his abrubt departure, fearing he might cry which he was trying to stop himself from doing. The hallways were clear, for which he was thankful for as he briskly walked to the bathroom. Zuko shouldered the door open, almost falling inside.

He stumbled to a gold gilded sink, pulling a lever to let some water fill the basin after he plugged it. Zuko took deep, gulping breaths, almost panting. Zuko let out a shuddering breath when he saw his hands trembling as he dipped them into the water. He scooped up a handful, leaning down to press his burning face into the liquid, trying to wipe away the flush on his face and the tears in the corners of his eyes. He brought handful after handful of water up to his face, slowly getting his body under control, breathing slowing.

Zuko finally lifted his head, blinking as he stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Even if he didn't feel it as vividly as he did, he could see on his face the realization that he wasn't going to get everything he wanted.

He wasn't going to have the future that he envisioned with Aang…it was hopeless.

* * *

Sokka gnawed on the jerky he had gotten for the first intermission, sitting next to Suki as he listened to his friends complain about their portrayals on the stage.

"Listen friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there is the truth."

Sokka snorted at Toph's words. The only reason the earth bender could say that so casually was because she hadn't shown up in the play yet. When that happened she wouldn't feel so sassy. He yanked off another piece of jerky with his teeth, chewing in frustration. Then he realized their group was one man down. "Hey where's Zuko," he asked, glancing around for the prince.

"I haven't seen him since he left in the middle of the first act," Aang spoke up.

Katara gave Sokka a worried glance, pleading, and he sighed as he got up, scratching his neck as he headed of towards the bathroom…maybe Zuko wasn't feeling well. Sokka didn't have to go that far though, because he found Zuko sitting on the floor around the corner from their balcony, hugging his knees in a little alcove two columns decorating the hallway made.

"Hey," Sokka called out, frowning when he got no response from the prince, not even a glance. "Um…is something wrong?"

Sokka took a seat next to Zuko, mirroring his position, even offering some of his jerky to try and cheer up the gloomy prince, but Zuko just waved it away.

"I realized," Zuko said after a while, voice raspy and he swallowed thickly to get rid of the sound. "I realized that…I can't ever have Aang the way I want to."

"What are you talking about? From my point of view you two have gotten pretty close recently."

"No Sokka, you don't get it. Even if, by some miracle, we get together it ever be as good as it could have been…because he doesn't remember. He was disgusted when he saw the implications that playwright made about him and the Blue Spirit. But that is our most precious memory, it's where we began. I'll never be truly happy with him unless he remembers. If we get together now…it'll be farce…it won't be real, because I'll remember and he won't. I might even start to blame him and we could end up hating one another…I could never bear that."

Sokka had no idea what to say to all of that…there probably wasn't anything he could say that would chase the dark thoughts from the prince's head. He just lifted an arm and wrapped it around Zuko's shoulders, patting his back, feeling his own heart break a little. "He could still remember some day," he offered.

"Maybe," but Zuko didn't sound like he believed it.

Suddenly the lights flickered, signaling it was time for them to return to their seats for the next act. Sokka helped Zuko up, steering him back to the balcony. "Come on, let this stupid play distract you. Toph will be showing up and I'm sure that casting will be hilarious," he said as upbeat as he could, bumping hips with Zuko playfully.

His friend gave a wary grin at that, and Sokka went on to complain about everything that was wrong but funny, trying to make it all a joke, watching that little grin grow.

* * *

"I have to admit Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive."

Aang frowned as he watched the scene unfold on the stage. It was a scene he wasn't familiar with, because he had been with Iroh at the time. And even though nearly every scene was a poor rendition of what had happened…he had to wonder how true this scene was. Katara and Zuko were very close, like they shared some big secret and maybe this was it.

He felt jealousy bubble in his heart, flaring to a burning feeling as the actress Katara denied any love for Aang and went for the actor Zuko. But as he watched, Aang felt his jealously directed more toward Katara than Zuko, like he was jealous she was holding on to the prince, and he wasn't…what the…?

Suddenly a body bumped against his own and Aang turned his attention away from the stage to look at the people next to him. Zuko was being pushed along the bench toward Aang by Katara. She had two hands pressing into his face and a foot on his stomach. Katara was staring at the stage with wide eyes chanting 'eww, eww, eww, eww' over and over as she shoved Zuko away from her. The prince was flailing his arms, trying to get her to stop, nearly being toppled over except for the fact that Aang sat next to him. The whole scene was playful but it proved that Katara didn't feel that way about Zuko…which was good.

"…besides, how could he ever find out about this."

But Aang was still jealous so he stood up in a huff, not caring that Zuko's skull thunked onto to the bench because he didn't have Aang's shoulder as support anymore against Katara's attacks. Sokka called out to him, something about food but Aang wasn't listening. He needed to get out of there.

Because he was scared to find out which way his jealously was truly pointing towards.

* * *

"Avatar State, yip yip."

Suki bit her lip as she watched the actress Aang being lifted into the air. She had only heard of this moment by rough description from a tight lipped Zuko, Katara was even more silent about it, even though they were the only ones who had lived through this moment and remembered. Although Suki could hazard a guess that both of them wished they didn't remember.

"Not if my lightning can't help it."

Actress Azula jumped up, 'bending' a lightning strike at Actress Aang. The mock Avatar shuddered as she held the ribbon to her chest, falling slowly to the stage below…dead. This was probably one of the few moments that playwright had accurate, judging by the way Zuko turned his head away from the scene, a grimace on his face. Katara's head was bowed and she clutched one of Zuko's hands tightly in her own, the appendages resting in her lap.

"The Avatar is no more."

The curtain closed on the Actresses, lights coming back on for the last intermission before the finale.

* * *

"I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art od stealth…I think I can get you in."

Zuko watched as Suki dragged a grinning Sokka off, the two of them disappearing down the corridor. Katara had left just moments before, mentioning something about going to find Aang. He was worried, anxious really. Aang had disappeared during that scene where there was an implication of romance between himself and Katara. He hoped Aang didn't take that at face value, or worst get jealous because he thought Zuko was trying to take Katara from him. Zuko's heart ached at the thought, still stinging from his earlier realization, but at this moment, he didn't really care what Aang thought anymore.

"Jeez, everyone's getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual…and that's saying something," Toph spoke up from where she stood next to Zuko who sat with his back against a wall.

"You don't get it. It's different for you. You get a muscley version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks."

"Yeah that's pretty great."

"But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shoves them back in my face. It shows me everything I should have done differently…shows me how royally I messed up…especially with Aang."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. For one thing, what happened between you and Aang was no one's fault but Azula's. And for another I don't think life is worth living unless you make mistakes and learn from them. You're a much stronger guy than you would have been if life had been perfect for you, because you've learned how to pick yourself up after you've fallen down."

"When did you get so insightful?"

"When I had some tea and a nice long conversation with your uncle. He's a pretty great guy."

"Yeah…he really is."

"So don't be so hard on yourself."

"Oka-OW! What was that for?"

"That's how I show affection."

* * *

Katara found Aang outside on one of the porches attached to the auditorium for play goers to go and get some fresh air. Aang's shoulders were hunched, and he looked defeated, and all she wanted to do was wrap him up in her arms and protect him from the cruelties of the world. He was just too young to deal with any of this.

Aang looked up at her after a few moments of him venting his frustration when she came to lean against the railing next to him. His eyes were so bright and confused in the moonlight, making him look younger and more fragile than he really was.

"Katara did you really mean what you said in there?"

"In where? What are you talking about?"

"On stage. When you said I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me."

"I didn't say that. An actor said that."

"But it's true, isn't it‌. We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together but we're not."

"Aang…oh Aang you have it all wrong," she whispered, thoughts of Zuko swimming through her mind as they always did when the boy in front of her acted on the crush he had on Katara. "For one…you kissed me…I didn't kiss you back."

She didn't know what she was doing, she was treading very close to doing something she shouldn't do, but her heart right now ached for the prince back inside the auditorium, and right now she was thinking, she was just acting. Zuko was suffering, because Aang didn't remember, and she had tried everything to fix the situation. But she couldn't, and she was desperate to help.

"What are you saying Katara," Aang asked, looking so upset and vulnerable, but she had to do this, she had to explain to him it wasn't ever going to happen between them. She had to cut her ties to him so he might turn his attentions to where they belonged. It was now or never.

"I'm saying I don't love you the way you want me to Aang," she watched his face fall in anguish, but she had to make sure he understood without a doubt. "And you don't love me the way you think you do either."

"What are you talking about Katara?! I may be young but I know what love feels like."

"Yes…you do. But you don't feel it for me."

"What?! How do you know how I feel?!"

"Because I saw the way you looked at the person you really love, and you've never looked at me that way…you've just forgotten those feelings."

"…"

"What?"

"If you don't want to be with me just say so Katara. I'd rather not be insulted and have my heart broken anymore by you lying to me."

"Aang! I'm not lying, you really did forget…when Azula shot you-"

"Oh that's convenient. So tell me, who is this person I apparently love more than you. I'd love to know Katara."

"I…I can't tell you Aang."

"Right. Because she doesn't exist."

"He does exist, and you're very close to him already. You just don't realize how close."

"…Him?...Katara don't be stupid. Why would I fall for a boy? Just stop lying Katara, you've hurt me enough for tonight."

"Aang…I'm sorry."

"Sure you are. Now go away so I can be alone…again."

"It doesn't have to be this way Aang. You can still be happy if you go to him."

"Well that's kinda hard since I don't even know his name."

"…It's Zuko…you're in love with Zuko. I had hoped you would remember on your own or my bending could heal you. I promised myself I wouldn't interfere, but it hurts to see him so heartbroken."

"…"

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that. Just forget I said anything Aang."

Katara turned, feeling regret sink into her system as she left the porch, leaving behind a shocked and upset Aang. She had gone too far. She had just wanted to steer Aang away from her so he might realize what he already had, but things had gotten out of hand. She shouldn't have revealed all of that, because now it might push Aang completely away from Zuko instead of bringing him closer. Because the last look Katara saw in Aang's eyes before she left was fear.

She ran into Sokka when she got to the hallway leading to their balcony, her brother holding armfuls of food. He was looking rather smug while she just felt shell shocked. She could only imagine what Aang felt.

"Katara? What's wrong," her brother asked when he caught sight of her, his perky walk slowing.

"I…I messed up Sokka…"

* * *

Aang was shocked.

He still leant against the railing long after Katara had left, continuing to absorb the information. The third act had long since started, but he couldn't care. Aang already had enough drama in his life, thank you very much.

Zuko…it was surprising, almost unbelievable…but it did explain some things. Like how his heart almost stopped when the prince was in danger, and it even explained that dirty dream he had had a few nights ago. But it just didn't seem possible. He had no recollection of falling for Zuko, only Katara. And even now, while he really liked the prince and trusted him that didn't mean he was in love.

It was possible he was once in love with Zuko, because Katara seemed honest about it and she never lied to Aang. But right now he didn't remember and those feelings were gone.

Well he shouldn't dwell on this, it didn't matter. There was a war to worry about. With that thought in mind Aang left the porch he was on, trailing back inside to the balcony. When he got there Sokka was stretching as he stood up.

"I guess that's it," Sokka said. "The play's caught up to the present now."

Aang glanced at the stage where the lights were fading on the scene, their counterparts running off. Well even though he missed it, Aang's kinda glad he did, because he already had a lot on his mind, and watching himself as a woman wasn't going to help anyone, least of all Aang.

"Wait the play's not over," Suki spoke up, pulling Sokka back down beside her. Aang took a seat as well, next to his friend, staring at the back of Zuko's head instead of the stage where the new scene was beginning.

It was true he had a heightened awareness of Zuko, heck Aang's heart had stopped when he had watched the prince freefalling back at the Western Air Temple. He also liked Zuko, he was funny and a good teacher. And Aang trusted him. But that wasn't love…was it?"

_Aang had realized right away when he felt Zuko's lips on his cheek that this was way different than when Katara kissed him. Aang felt strong and weak all at once, toes curling in anticipation and his belly tightening in…whatever this feeling was. He was only twelve years old, still unacquainted with the workings of his body so he could not find words to describe what was happening. _All I know is that I don't want it to stop_, Aang thought helplessly, feeling his own mouth start responding to the prince's demanding kiss._

Aang bit his lip, face scrunching up as the scar on his back twinged. It had a strange habit of hurting when he was trying to remember something that itched at the back of his mind. Maybe it had something to do with Zuko. Maybe it was whatever Katara had said he had forgotten. But his body didn't want him remembering for some reason, maybe because he shouldn't? But even so he wanted to remember, because know that he knew it was there Aang was insanely curious as to what it was.

* * *

Hakoda relaxed back onto the lounge chair he had found when he had been searching around the abandoned beach house. He wasn't snooping, just because he went through anything looking for some kind of leverage over the evil man did not mean he was snooping. He was just researching, yes that's right, he was researching. Always good to know his opponent. So now he was relaxing, staring up at the cloudless night and the vast multitude of stars as he waited for the kids to return from their play.

Appa was passed out next to him. Hakoda had spoiled the bison earlier with a hearty belly rub and now the beast was dreaming sweet dreams judging by the grin on his face. Momo had taken up residence on his head, curled up and napping. But that was alright. It kept his head warm.

He was dozing off just as the door to the patio area opened and six kids entered. They all looked a little down, trudging in. Hakoda sat up with a smile, catching Momo in his arms when the lemur fell from the perch on his head.

"So how was the play," he asked cheerfully, smile fading when he finally took in the looks on their face.

"It…wasn't a good play," Zuko muttered, walking by Hakoda and into the house.

Each of them walked by him in single file, all adding their two bits to how the play had gone.

"No kidding," his daughter huffed, agreeing with Zuko.

"Horrible," Suki, his son's girlfriend whispered.

"You said it," Toph said, following everyone else into the house.

His son stopped in front of him, nodding in agreement to what everyone had said but he turned to Hakoda, and gave a half shrug and a flip of his hand. "But the effects were decent," he said casually before following everyone else into the house.

Hakoda turned though when one member of their group didn't walk by and he found Aang, the young Avatar, staring after everyone. He had a very contemplative but confused look on his face, eyes dark as he slowly took off the hat he wore. Momo jumped from his arms to curl around Aang's neck and the monk gave a weak smile, scratching behind the lemur's ears.

"So what did you think of the play," Hakoda asked.

Aang didn't turn to look at him; instead he was looking up at the house. Hakoda followed his line of sight to a window, the room it lead to lit up from the inside. Zuko passed in front of the window for a moment before disappearing, the light in the room going out moments later. He frowned as he wondered why Aang was looking at the prince's room and he turned to look at the Avatar. Aang had a soft look on his face, though his eyes were distraught with confusion.

"It was…revealing," Aang whispered, finally looking at Hakoda, looking a little lost as he headed over to his bison, laying down and curling into Appa's soft fur.

Hakoda cocked his head, wondering what the Avatar meant by that statement…but it was late, and he wouldn't pursue it that night. Maybe in the morning. A new day's light always made things look clearer.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

Next time: The finale (either in one or two parts, we'll see). Aang's been told the truth, but will he ever remember that first moment in the clearing where he and Zuko consummated the relationship they hadn't had? Tune in to find out.

TTFN


	15. Chapter 14 Part I

Chapter 14 (Part 1 of 3) - Based on episodes 318 - 321 The Season Three Finale

Author: Dragonkat

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 6,272

AN: I really, truly apologize for taking so long with this. But there wasn't anything I could do. It's the end of the year and my classes take priority. Another couple of weeks and I'll be done though. This chapter also went through a hell of a lot of renovations so it took much longer than usual to finish.

This is part one of three. So lucky for all of you, you get more chapters. Not so lucky for me because I have a lot more to write. But that's what happens I suppose.

I want to take a moment and give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed. I used to be much better at replying to all of you, but because of school I just haven't found the time or energy. Just know that I savor every word (except the words "update soon") It's definitely encouraging for me to continue when I know people are enjoying what I write.

Warnings: Huge spoilers for the show, if you have not seen this episode don't read, because not only will I spoil it for you, you're going to be seriously lost.

* * *

Aang's training was suffering because of his new found knowledge. He was outside practicing his fire bending but he couldn't focus. That Play had rattled him too much.

It showed how close Sozen's comet was, and that even though he had decided not to face the Fire Lord then, he still worried about what would happen on that particular day. And then there was Zuko. Aang couldn't stop watching him, seeking out the feelings Katara said the prince had for him, while at the same time searching within himself for the passion that she said would be there, but he couldn't find the fire, in either of them.

He could admit though that even before Katara had said anything he was warming up to Zuko, constantly searching for him with his eyes. And then there was that dream he had had a while ago, when he had touched and been touched by a boy…and he had liked it. Aang had had the dream the night before as well. In the dream he was still in the dark void and the boy in his arms was still faceless, but Aang now wondered if it was because these were details he couldn't remember, and not just his mind playing tricks on him.

But this had all lead to another rather sleepless night and his mind filled with more questions than answers…which was making him sloppy with his training.

"More ferocious," Zuko shouted at him as he practiced a series of steps he had learned earlier that day. "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart."

"Ugh! I'm trying," he said, blushing when he looked at his teacher, feeling affection flutter in his chest and he had to wonder if it was because of Katara's words or if it was because there really was something between them.

"Your form is off Aang. You can't expect to deliver powerful attacks if your hips aren't set right."

The blush that was on his face flared to a furious red as Zuko came up to him, twisting Aang's body so his back was to his teacher's chest. The prince grabbed his hips, shifting him into the proper position, spreading Aang's legs with his own. Then Zuko's hands snaked up his back, pulling his shoulders backwards before trailing down his arms to hold his hands, moving them into a particular position, successfully wrapping Zuko's larger build around Aang's body.

"There, that's how you should he," Zuko murmured into Aang's ear, lingering for a heartbeat or two later, and then he pulled away. "Now try the series again."

Aang did was his teacher bid him, or at least he tried to. While his form was better his fire was weak, he was just too flustered after having been so close to Zuko's body. He finished the set, looking up bashfully at his teacher because of his poor performance. Zuko was shaking his head, giving a sigh before he looked down at Aang with a small smile.

"I think it's time for a break," the prince said, coming up to Aang and patting his shoulder. "We'll start up again in a couple of hours."

Aang smiled gratefully at Zuko, putting his own hand over the prince's where it still rested on his shoulder. Zuko stared at his face and then down at their joined hands. An almost pained look flashed over Zuko's face for just a moment but then it was gone and he pulled away from Aang, walking off to where their friends sat watching their training. Aang stared after his teacher in confusion, wondering why he had looked so sad. He had been showing affection to Zuko at that moment, shouldn't that make him happy. It didn't make any sense.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice," Katara called out, breaking Aang's train of thought as she handed a glass to Zuko and then one to him.

Aang took the offered drink, watching Zuko over the rim of the watermelon he drank from. The prince was staring out at the sea with a longing look, sipping absently at his drink. Aang didn't like seeing anyone upset, especially someone he considered a friend. But he had no idea how to cheer up Zuko, Aang was confused about the situation as it was, he didn't want to make things worst.

"You know we've been getting a little lazy lately," Sokka spoke up, trotting over to where Zuko stood, bumping shoulders with the prince. "But I know just the thing to change that."

Aang watched wide eyed and blushing as Sokka tore off his own clothes before turning and doing the same to a flabbergasted Zuko, leaving the two fighters in their underwear.

"Beach Party," Sokka shouted, making a beeline for the coast just yards from where they were all gathered, laughing as he avoided an embarrassed and furious Zuko who was trying to strangle him.

The girls all laughed, stripping off their own outer clothing before walking at a leisurely pace to the beach, chatting excitedly and commenting between giggles on the two boys' bodies. Aang felt a smile come over him as he watched his friends leave. This was just what they needed, a relaxing day at he beach to chase all their worries away. Just as he was starting to follow after them, pulling his shirt over his head, he noticed Hakoda standing off to one side, looking down at the beach. The chief had a little frown on his face, forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Aren't you coming," Aang asked when he had removed his boots and dropped his trousers.

Hakoda looked over at him in surprise, like he hadn't known Aang was there. The man looked back at the beach for a moment before shaking his head. "No…that seems more like a kids' party," he said, turning and making his way to the house.

"I don't think anyone would mind," Aang called out.

The chief stopped at the top of the stairs leading into the house, turning to look at Aang with a very serious look on his face. "Shouldn't you be preparing for Sozen's Comet to arrive, it's only three days away," Hakoda asked, changing the subject.

Aang hung his head, scratching at the back of his neck as he shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "Well Mr. Hakoda, sir, I was thinking I would wait until after the comet came to face the Fire Lord. I'm still learning all the elements. Besides the fire nation kinda already won the war when they took Ba Sing Se, which was the only reason to face Ozai before the comet."

Hakoda blinked at Aang, scratching his chin as he absorbed what he had been told. "Actually that makes more sense. Well then you kids have fun. I'm going to go relax a little," the chief said, waving as he disappeared into the house.

Aang stared after Hakoda for a moment longer before he turned and ran for the beach, a smile retuning to his face as he heard the laughter of is friends.

* * *

Zuko lay on his back, staring up at the clouds as the spray of the sea and the sound of the waves washed over him. He hadn't felt this relaxed in so long…it was refreshing. They had all spent the better part of an hour having sand building contests. Toph had of course won, because she could sand bend, but Zuko liked Aang's sculpture of Appa, it was nice. And Sokka…well Zuko gave the boy points for trying…but he certainly wasn't the artistic type. A body plopped down beside him after a while and Zuko looked over to find Aang sitting next to him.

He was suddenly reminded of their clearing and of their first moments together of not being enemies. Aang was in the same position as he had been then, arms folded around his drawn up knees as Zuko lay on his back. The main difference he found between the two situations was the look in Aang's eyes. He looked much older now, more wizened to the harsh ways of the world. Before he had looked so open and innocent, and while that was still there, Aang wasn't so blind. But still, Zuko felt his heart speed up and he closed his eyes to savor the memory. When he opened his eyes Aang was smiling down at him and he smiled back.

"Hi," Aang whispered.

"Hey," he murmured back.

This was…good. Even if Aang wasn't thinking of their clearing like Zuko was, he was still looking at him with affectionate and contented eyes. He would absorb it all. It was hard sometimes, because even when Aang looked at him like he did now, it wasn't with the same intensity as before, when they were in love. Still it was getting there. Maybe he could make Aang fall for him again.

For now…moments like this were alright. It meant they were going in the right direction. Zuko just needed to keep hoping that some day Aang would remember, because it made moments like these easier to bear…even making them enjoyable like they were supposed to be, because he had hope for the future.

After a while Aang heaved a sigh, expression changing like he was thinking of something unpleasant and he turned his head to stare out at the rolling waves of the sea. He looked troubled and upset, which prompted Zuko to sit up, reaching out a hand to squeeze Aang's shoulder.

"Are you okay," he asked gently.

Zuko got no verbal response from the monk, but Aang did shake his head, eyes lost and far away.

"Do you want to talk about it," he prodded gently, not wanting Aang to be upset when this day was supposed to be about having fun and forgetting their worries.

Aang lifted his head, looking into eyes, maybe searching for something or just staring, he couldn't tell. All Zuko could think about was how beautiful Aang's eyes were. "Do you remember that storm last night," Aang asked, voice a soft whisper.

Zuko nodded, of course he remembered, he was up half of the night because of it. It had been loud, lightning and thunder crashing for several hours before it cleared out, like it had never been there. One bolt had landed on the beach, the resounding clack of thunder had left Zuko's heart pounding.

"Well it made me realize how scared I am," Aang whispered, looking away from Zuko.

"Of storms?"

"No…well yes…but I realized how scared I am of lighting."

"I don't blame you. I used to be scared of it too."

"Used to be..? What changed?"

Zuko opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. It would probably be best to show Aang if he could. And with the storm last night it was more likely he could. He stood up, dusting off his shorts before holding out a hand to Aang. "Come with me," he said softly.

Aang stared up at him, big grey eyes wide with so many emotions swirling around in their deep depths, wariness, curiosity, fatigue…and trust. And it was that last emotion that made Aang reach up and grab Zuko's outstretched hand, holding on tightly.

"Okay," Aang whispered back.

Zuko continued to hold Aang's hand after he had helped Aang up, leading the boy away from where their friends played. They climbed over an outcropping of rocks on the beach, Zuko gently helping Aang down from a tall drop even though both of them knew Aang didn't need assistance. He pulled his friend along until he found what he had been looking for. In the sand, several yards from the hours, was a little hole, darkened and bumpy. Zuko finally fell to his knees. Digging into the soft ground. It didn't take him long to dig out what he had been searching for. He slowly pulled it out holding it up for Aang to see.

"When I was younger I spent the summers here with my family. One night there was a really big storm, like the one last night. I got really scared. But the next day my mom brought me to the beach where the lightning had struck. She told me that for a fire bender, lightning wasn't something to fear, because it's just another form of fire. She showed me this and I wasn't scared any more. Lightning is dangerous, like fire, but it's also beautiful and can create, just like the Sun Warriors taught us about fire."

At first glance, what he held in his hands wasn't that spectacular. The outside just looked like clumped up sand in the shape of a cylinder. But it was what was inside that was spectacular. He was holding a tube of glass in his hands, the inside hollow and when you looked in through one end the sight of multicolored glass greeted you. He held it up to the light, letting Aang see the variety of colors that was hidden inside the ugly outer shell.

Zuko watched with pride as Aang's eyes lit up, his fear and wariness swept away to be replaced with astonishment and happiness. Aang fell to his knees in front of Zuko, reaching out and covering the prince's own where they held the glass tube, which was about the length and width of Aang's forearm.

"It's beautiful," Aang whispered.

"Yes it is. Lightning doesn't need to be feared. You're a fire bender now Aang, you shouldn't worry."

"Yeah but…even if lightning isn't scary, the people who can control it are."

Zuko set down the tube of glass, but he continued to hold Aang's hands, staring straight into his lovely eyes.

"Then let me help you not be as afraid."

* * *

Aang wiped at his forehead, smiling up at Zuko who stood huffing a few feet away. After the prince had shown him what lightning could make, which had settled many of Aang's fears, the two of them had returned to the house to do some more training. It had been so comforting to know that Zuko understood his fears and wanted to help. It felt so nice and Aang never felt as safe as he did with Zuko caring for him. Aang had found himself on occasion wanting to hug the prince, to just fall into his arms and be shielded from the world. But he resisted. He was the Avatar, and he needed to confront this changed world head on.

Zuko bowed to him and he returned the gesture, both of them relaxing from their spar. "There's one more thing I want to teach you today Aang," Zuko called out when Aang made to leave.

Aang faced his teacher again, nodding to encourage Zuko to continue. Being taught by Zuko was fun, and somehow today's little trip they took settled his whirlwind feelings. He just had to savor being around Zuko and just let things happen, without any thoughts about what Katara had said or the past. Right now, this moment was what was important. All he wanted know was to be in Zuko's company for as long as possible.

"I want to teach you how to redirect lightning," Zuko continued.

Aang's eyes widened. He almost couldn't believe it was possible. But if it was, then the people who could control lightning like Ozai and Azula didn't need to be feared anymore, because they wouldn't be as much of a threat. "Really," he asked in disbelief, smile coming to his lips when Zuko grinned.

"My uncle taught me, and now I'll teach you. It'll probably be easier for you to learn too, than it was for me."

"Why is that?"

"Because the technique is based on water bending."

Aang's smile grew and he stared at Zuko in astonishment. His teacher took a stance, feet shoulder width apart, stretching out one arm. With his other hand Zuko traced a line across his body, down one arm, to the stomach, before thrusting out that arm.

"If you let the energy in your body flow on this line, then the lightning will follow. You just have to make sure the energy goes through your stomach and not your heart."

Zuko stopped demonstrating the motion, holding out a hand to encourage Aang to try. Aang did, focusing on his energy, drawing an invisible like from one fingertip to the other. After a few minutes of practicing he knew he had it down and Aang looked up at Zuko with a smile.

"Thank you Zuko."

"You're welcome Aang…are you still scared?"

"No…not anymore…thanks to you."

* * *

Zuko shut the door to his bedroom, yawning as he trailed over to where he kept his clothes. It was almost dinner but he wanted to change before then. He bent down, grunting as sore muscles strained at the movement, but it was a good feeling, because he knew it meant both he and Aang were getting stronger. Zuko sorted though the few clothes he had, coming across his prison outfit from the Boiling Rock. He scoffed and tossed it over his shoulder, it wasn't very stylish. Zuko paused in his search though when he heard the clothing thump to the floor behind him, because he also heard another sound, like the crinkling of paper.

He looked over his shoulder, reaching back a hand and digging through the clothes, searching for the source of the noise. He found it, it was a scroll, and he suddenly remembered where it had come from. Mai's uncle, the Warden of the Boiling Rock had given it to him, saying it was a message from his niece. It was probably important, but he had forgotten about it during their escape, letting it sit buried in his things unread.

He should probably read it now.

Sitting down on the floor of his bedroom Zuko unraveled the scroll, skimming though the message to see what it was about, hoping it wasn't something terrible…

"Oh…no…"

* * *

"I think I'm in love."

Aang was alone in his room, sitting and staring at the gift Zuko had given him to cheer him up, the glass from the beach. He was supposed to be downstairs helping Katara get dinner ready…but Aang couldn't quite face her with these new feelings in his heart, not just yet. All he wanted to do now was to look at his stunning glass gift and think about how warm Zuko's hands had felt around his own. He'd have to leave the sanctuary of his room eventually, and face the harsh realities of the war. But for now he was safe in his room, without any pressures or expectations.

Right now as he looked at his gift…nothing could go wrong.

"Aang!"

His door suddenly slammed open, causing Aang to jump up and fall into a defensive stance, arms poised above his head and one leg bent and hiked up to his stomach. Zuko was standing in his doorway, looking worried and out of breath. Aang felt himself blush and he fell from his stance, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on as he was still shirtless from their earlier training. And outside of that time Aang always felt a little nervous being so bare around the prince. It made his heart pound in what felt like anticipation.

"What's going on Zuko," he asked, trying to force his heart to stop fluttering.

"We have a big problem," the prince said, coming fully into his room and sitting down on the bed.

"What are you talking about," Aang asked anxiously, feeling his flustered state from before dissipate under Zuko's serious tone.

Aang came and sat down next to Zuko, feeling himself ache a bit at the defeated look coloring the prince's face. His friend held a scroll, and Zuko stared at it for a bit, seeming to piece together his thoughts, figuring out what to say.

"We can't wait until after the comet comes for you to face the Fire Lord," Zuko finally said, looking into his eyes as the prince grabbed one of his hands in a comforting gesture.

"What?! Why," Aang asked, just barely keeping himself from shouting, feeling worry and dread bubble up unheeded in his heart at Zuko's words.

"Because of what my father plans to do with the comet's power," as he said that Zuko gave Aang's hand a little squeeze.

Aang swallowed hard, feeling his stomach sink at the idea of the kind of evil Ozai might unleash on the world. "What is he going to do," he asked in a reluctant whisper.

Zuko fingered the scroll in his hand, holding it up so Aang could see it a little better. It was plain and simple, but apparently it held some important information, enough for Zuko to trust and come to Aang with.

"Do you remember when Sokka and I went to the Boiling Rock," Zuko asked and Aang nodded in response. "Well when I was there I met the Warden.

"The Warden actually said he supported me and was against the war. I was shocked but it made me hopeful, because there must be others like him.

"Anyway he's Mai's uncle too, and she gave him this message to give to me. I forgot about it though until today because of everything that has been going on, and I've only read it just a while ago."

"What does it say?"

"Well…Mai and TyLee wanted to help, with the war and stuff. TyLee managed to sneak into a War Meeting after the eclipse and she heard my father's plans.

"Even though the Fire Nation has taken Ba Sing Se there are still plenty of rebellions and uprisings by the Earth Kingdom against the rule. The Fire Lord doesn't have a complete hold of this war. But to extinguish the Earth Kingdom's hope…my father plans to use their Air Ships and the power of the comet to…"

Zuko trailed off, looking away and clenching his eyes shut. It must be a terrible plan but Aang knew he had to know.

"To do what Zuko," he prompted in the barest of whispers.

The prince looked at him, face hard and tight with anger and fear. He let go of the scroll, letting it flop to the floor so he could hold Aang's hands with both of his.

"He plans to burn all of the land to the ground."

Aang would have collapsed if he wasn't already sitting. As it was he still fell forward, head resting heavily against Zuko's chest. Slowly the prince's arms came around him, holding Aang close to his strong body in protective hold. Aang sank into his embrace, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to tremble. Fear and helplessness were rushing through his blood, making his fingers and toes cold and bringing a stinging feeling to his eyes.

"I'm not sure I can do this," he murmured, admitting his greatest fear to his companion, curling as close as he could to Zuko's heat, hoping the prince would shield him from this terrible fate.

The arms around him tightened when he spoke and Aang trembled in something other than fear when he felt Zuko's warm breath against his right ear. "Of course you can do this," Zuko whispered back. "You're the most resourceful and talented person I know Aang. Besides you'll have me and everyone else to help. You don't have to walk into this alone."

Aang wanted to disagree, in fact he should have. He's the Avatar and it was his duty alone to restore balance to the world. But Zuko's words, the tone of his voice and the heat of his embrace brought Aang so much comfort that he stayed silent and sank into the prince's hold. For now he was safe. Later Aang will have to deal with this but for now he just wanted to be protected.

Several minutes later Aang pulled reluctantly away, gazing up at Zuko's worried face, the prince's golden eyes soft and molten. Aang rubbed at his own eyes, biting his lip as reality once again came crashing down onto his shoulders. "We need to tell everyone else," Aang said softly, slowly standing up, unable to look at Zuko's soft gaze anymore…he worried he might do something stupid.

Before he could walk away one of Zuko's hands shot out and grabbed one of his wrists, stopping Aang from taking another step. "Aang…you realize what you have to do…right?"

"What do I have to do Zuko?"

"My father…he's just too powerful and corrupted for this world…you'll have to…take his life…before he takes yours."

Aang didn't look at Zuko; he just took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The logical part of him, the Avatar, knew that Ozai was just too evil to exist in this fragile world. But the other side of Aang, the side that was a scared young monk who treasured all life…knew that Aang couldn't so that. He couldn't take a life. And the monk in him…won over the Avatar in him in this debate.

He just didn't know how he was going to explain this to everyone.

"We need to tell everyone," he repeated, pulling from Zuko's hold and walking away. If he stayed any longer by the prince's side…Aang would forget himself, both the monk and the Avatar, and he could just sink into the comfort Zuko brought him.

But Aang couldn't afford to do that.

* * *

"I have a surprise for everyone."

Katara forced a grin onto her face when she came upon her friends, all of them sitting in the courtyard eating their dinners. About an hour before Aang and Zuko had gathered all of them together and had explained the dire situation that was upon them now. Sozen's comet was coming and they couldn't let it pass them by like they had planned to before.

Aang was especially quiet after that, drawing away from all of them and sitting off to the side. He seemed so upset…possibly of what her father had said after Zuko had explained Ozai's plan to burn down the Earth Kingdom on the day of the comet.

"_I can't believe this. I didn't think the Fire Lord could sink any lower but he has. That monster! Oh if I could just get my hands on that man I'd rip his head off…but I guess I'll leave that to you Aang. You get to have the pleasure of killing that sadist."_

Aang had fallen very quiet after Hakoda said those words, as did everyone else. Katara just wanted everyone to smile again, even with this bad news looming over their heads. So she went and grabbed the scroll with Zuko's baby picture on it, hoping it would make everyone happy, if even for a moment.

"I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this," she said cheerfully when she had everyone's attention, flipping open the scroll to show off the picture. "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?"

Everyone laughed except the prince which she expected. But Zuko was frowning darkly and glaring at the picture she held. This was a bit more negative of a reaction than she was expecting.

"Oh lighten up," she said addressing Zuko, rolling her eyes. "I was just teasing."

"That's not me," Zuko said slowly, looking up at her. "It's my father."

"But he looked so sweet and innocent," Suki spoke up, looking worriedly at Zuko.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers," Zuko mumbled, setting aside his food like he had lost his appetite.

Katara watched sadly as Zuko hung his head and everyone else's shoulders slumped. Looks like her plan to cheer everyone up had backfired. Her own father reacted out a hand and patted Zuko's shoulder, trying to comfort the prince.

"He's still a human being."

Everyone, including Katara, looked over to where Aang sat apart from the group, the meal in his hands untouched.

"You're going to defend him" Hakoda said angrily, holding Zuko's shoulder.

"No I agree that Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person," Aang said, standing up and facing them. "And the world would probably be better off without him. But there's got to be another way."

"Like what," Katara asked.

Aang looked at her and then everyone else, looking like he was wracking his brain for an answer while begging someone to come up with an idea with his eyes. After a while Aang's shoulder's slumped.

"I don't know," he whispered. "But I can't kill him. It goes against everything I learned from the monks. I just can't go around wiping out people I don't like…"

"Sure you can," Sokka spoke up and Katara shot her brother a glare which he ignored. "You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you."

"This isn't a joke Sokka," Aang shouted, throwing up his arms in exasperation. "None of you understand the position I'm in."

"Aang we do understand," Katara said softly, hoping to dispel and fight before it broke out. "It's just…"

"Just what Katara?! What," Aang interrupted, turning his anger on her.

"We're trying to help," she said, feeling her own frustration build, feeding off of Aang's.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it."

Aang turned and walked off in a huff, slamming the door to the house shut as he went inside. Katara flinched at the sound, wishing they hadn't ganged up on Aang like that. She also wished she knew what to say to her friend.

Zuko suddenly stood up, shrugging off her father's hold as he left the courtyard as well, going inside without saying a word to any of them or even meeting any of their curious gazes.

"Zuko," Katara called out in curiosity but before she could say anything more the door to the house closed softly. She sighed, wringing her hands together. She really hoped everything turned out alright, for both Aang's and Zuko's sakes.

* * *

Aang felt the trance of his meditation dissipate when he felt Momo land in his lap. He smiled at his lemur, patting his small friend's head. With his mind back in reality he felt the presence of someone else, someone who stood in the doorway to the porch that Aang occupied. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt heat, strength and a golden aura. Zuko.

He figured someone would have eventually come after him. But Aang was extremely glad it was Zuko though, because the prince was the only person Aang felt comfortable around right now.

"What are you doing here Zuko," he asked in a whisper, not turning to look at Zuko as Aang opened his eyes, he just sat and stared out at the vast and empty sea in front of him.

"I came to see you," Zuko responded, coming to lean against a railing, now standing next to Aang.

The prince didn't say anything like 'I was worried,' or 'I came to see if you were alright,' or 'I'm here to talk.' All he said was exactly what Aang wanted to hear. That Zuko had no ulterior motive for coming here, he just came for Aang.

They were together in silence for a long while, just letting the breeze of the sea blow against their cheeks as their bodies were lovingly kissed by moonlight.

"I don't think I can do this," he finally said, saying exactly what he had said earlier, wondering how Zuko would respond now.

"Of course you can Aang," Zuko responded, the same words of earlier that day.

"But I can't possibly take a life."

"Then don't. You'll find a way to defeat him without losing who you are."

"But how can you be so sure."

"Because you always do."

There was such honesty in Zuko's voice but Aang stared hard at his face, searching for why he said such a thing. He realized that Zuko wasn't saying those things to cheer Aang up or to give him false hope. Zuko said those things because he truly and completely believed it, there was no doubt in his eyes and his face was soft in support.

Aang knew right then, right at that moment as they stared at one another on that porch on the brink of the biggest fight of their lives, that he fell in love with Prince Zuko.

Tears welled in his eyes and Aang closed them to try and hold the salty water back, sniffing softly. He felt Zuko's presence come closer and suddenly strong arms were wrapped around him. There was no hesitation; Aang just leaned into Zuko's hold, drinking in the prince's strength, feeling hope, relief and sheer joy run rampant through his body.

"Stay with me tonight," Aang whispered into Zuko's shoulder, curling closer to the warmth of his skin and the power of his body.

He felt Zuko nod, pulling him into an even closer hold, Aang finding himself perched in the prince's lap. His heart pounded in his chest in counterpoint to the beating of the heart his head rested next to. They just held one another, nothing more, but it was the most intimate and sensual experience of Aang's life. The feel of their bodies together, the softness of the breeze caressing them, the strength of Zuko's hands on his head and back and the scent of Zuko washing over him, burning wood and musk.

After a while Zuko lay down on his back on the porch and Aang just followed him, nestling into his side, tossing an arm and a leg over the prince's body and resting his head on Zuko's chest, sighing when his teacher's arms just held him tight. Momo chirped and jumped onto Zuko's chest, curling up so his small head rested next to Aang's, the two of them listening to the prince's steady heart beat. The prince absently scratched the lemur's head and Momo purred, bringing a smile to Aang's face. He could get used to this.

Aang felt himself drift off, eyes fluttering closed as Zuko stroked his back in comforting circles, the heat of the prince's fire seeping into his own body, warming Aang all the way down to his spirit. He was utterly content, with no worries. And with his mind clear and calm, Aang fell asleep, drifting away to be swept up in sweet dreams, unaware of the creature drifting closer to Ember Island with the intent of finding him.

* * *

When Zuko woke up, it was morning and he was alone on the porch, his back as stiff as the wood beneath his body. He sat up, groaning as joints popped out of stiffness. He wondered where Aang was as he stood up, dusting off his clothes. He spotted Aang's glider still leaning against the railing and Zuko reached out and grasped it. He frowned, wondering where Aang would have gone without his trusted glider. He walked over to the front of the porch, staring out at the sea, eyes narrowed at the intense morning sun.

"Where are you Aang?"

* * *

Hakoda stared down at the trees below as they rushed by, the wind whipping his hair as he along with all of the kids minus Aang rode on Appa, heading deep into the Earth Kingdom. Earlier that day they had found Aang missing, footprints leading into the sea. He had tried to be the calm figure in their group, thinking the kids would have panicked, what with their prime fighter missing. But he was shocked but proud when they all kept their cool, immediately searching for Aang.

They had had no luck on Ember Island but Zuko was taking them to someone who could help. The prince had been very tight lipped through all of this, very quiet and reflective, but Hakoda assumed it was just because Zuko was worried. He probably cared about Aang more than any of them, so it was natural he would take the Avatar's disappearance the hardest.

After a couple of hours of flying they arrived at a very shady and rundown bar. Hakoda raised an eyebrow at this. One wouldn't expect to find help in a place like this. He actually worried that maybe Zuko had snapped a bit, losing his mind after losing the boy he loved.

They all walked in, Hakoda not the only one giving the place skeptical looks. From the sounds as they entered there was obviously a bar fight, and Hakoda felt the protective and fatherly side of him rise up, directing him to stand at the front of their little group so he might keep the kids safe. In his head he knew they were all more than capable enough to take care of themselves, but right now he was listening to his heart, not his head.

Hakoda's eyes widened though when he realized there was a woman in the fight…clearly holding her own. She had long dark hair, and a beautifully striking face. She was almost casually fending off the men charging her, flipping some over her shoulder and letting others run head long into a wall. He heard the kids murmuring behind him but he didn't really listen. All he did pick up from their conversation was that this woman could help them.

"That's one hell of a woman," he said a little breathlessly as he watcher her toss up her drink to take out her last attacker before gracefully catching the drink and sitting down, the image of a dangerous calm.

"I don't know who this Jun lady is but I like her," Toph said from behind him and Hakoda couldn't help but agree.

"Wow."

* * *

Review, review, review please

Some things to note:

1) Aang has NOT remembered people. Just because he's fallen for Zuko again doesn't mean he's remembered. He might never remember, I won't say one way or another. Also I hadn't intended for him to fall in love, but I put a lot of scenes of them together in this chapter to try and appease all of you who are so eager for them to get together, and the falling thing just happened.

2) Hakoda won't be getting together with Jun. I'm not sure if any of you would think of that but I feel it needs to be said because it ain't happening. I have plans for him.

3) That scene with all of them fighting the "Melon Lord" didn't happen. But all other scenes I have not touched on in this episode still have occurred. I just don't want people getting confused, but I really can't take the time to touch on more scenes than this. It's already enough work rewriting all of these.

Next chapter will be…hell I don't know. I'm just trying to survive school and move back home for the summer at this point. I'm barely thinking about writing. I will though update my profile often to keep everyone updated, so please go there and see what's up before begging for an update.

I really and truly appreciate everyone who leaves a little message, it's wonderful, since I know more people are reading this than are saying anything, so cookies to all who have reviewed. I just ask very politely that you not beg me to "update soon," I'm serious when I say it slows me down instead of speeds me up. But I do love hearing from all of you. So an "I'm eagerly awaiting the next update" as opposed to "Update Soon" is much appreciated.

You are all the driving force that keeps this story going. Thanks so much for sticking with me this long.

TTFN


	16. Chapter 14 Part II

Chapter 14 (Part 2 of 3) - Based on episodes 318 - 321 The Season Three Finale

Author: Dragonkat

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 4,963

AN: Well it's finally here everybody. The next update. And the next part is already in progress (though it's going to be longer than this chapter). I mentioned this in my profile but I know not everybody goes there so I thought I'd point out here that I'm leaving on a road trip in a couple of weeks, which means no internet for the better part of a month. So I now have a deadline for this fic. Both the last part of this chapter and the epilogue will be done before I leave. So yeah, look forward to a faster update.

Note: I was going to post this yesterday, but the document manager on the site was down so I couldn't, which stunk. But it's working now so here's the chapter. Also hopefully I managed to reply to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I took time yesterday to do so. If I didn't reply to your review I'm terribly sorry, but this site doesn't let you know which reviews you've replied to and which you haven't.

Warnings: Huge spoilers for the show, if you have not seen this episode don't read, because not only will I spoil it for you, you're going to be seriously lost.

* * *

It was so quiet. Too quiet, which allowed for Zuko to think, something he didn't want to do. Without any noise to distract him he was left with a mind filled with thoughts, all of which were centered on Aang.

Their searching for the Avatar after his disappearance the night before had led them here, to the outside wall of Ba Sing Se, where inside his uncle was. Jun had led them there, after some persuasion of course. When her Shirshu couldn't find Aang, Zuko had decided to seek out his uncle. It was mostly for selfish reasons though, because after Aang's disappearance Zuko was in desperate need of his uncle's guidance, support and wisdom. Because it was getting hard to calm down and think clearly when the boy he loved was gone.

"_He's gone, gone. He doesn't exist."_

"_You're too late. Sozen's comet is already here and I'm unstoppable."_

"_Stay with me tonight."_

"_Aang's forgotten his love for you."_

"_I love you Zuko."_

"_Do you think we could have been friends?"_

Words, memories, and thoughts all rushed through his head and Zuko had to close his eyes at the overwhelming weight of the situation. He breathed deep, rolling onto his back from where he lay on his side on Appa's fur. Zuko slowly opened his eyes as his mind relaxed, staring up at the vast amount of stars above their little camp. He traced pictures with them, thinking only of Aang in the dark of the night.

He was so worried. Aang was gone and the comet was upon them. It seemed so hopeless without the Avatar around. Zuko ached to be by Aang's side, to lend the monk his own strength in this battle. But on top of all of that, Zuko wanted to ask Aang some questions, most dealing with what had happened the night before. Zuko had held Aang, both of them drifting off to sleep. For a moment it had felt like all the strife and anguish and struggle was gone, and the two of them were back in their clearing, bodies and minds free of responsibility.

Zuko needed to ask Aang what last night meant, and whether or not it was a step in the direction he wanted for them. He wanted to know whether or not it was safe to hope for a future with Aang by his side. Zuko needed to know, before he got his heart shattered again.

A shooting star passed overhead and Zuko followed its trail before it disappeared. He closed his eyes for a moment, making a wish on the star, something he had not done since he was a boy, when he had been fervently wishing for his mother to return.

'Please, please let Aang be alright. I just want him to be okay,' he thought silently, and for just a moment, when the evening wind breezed over him and the crickets when quiet, he felt his wish would come true this time.

But even with his mind somewhat eased he still could not sleep and so Zuko stood up from where he lay, walking softly so as not to wake anyone. Zuko came to stand by Appa's head, not surprised to find the bison awake, the beast probably also very worried for Aang. Appa gave a quiet groan in response to his approach and Zuko gave the bison's nose a pat. "Yeah, I'm worried too," he whispered softly, running his hands along Appa's face in a massage he remembered seeing Aang do to calm the beast. He got a lick for his efforts and Zuko felt like they had both calmed down a bit.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh," a voice called softly and Zuko glanced over his shoulder to see Hakoda sitting on a boulder, looking out at the horizon.

With one last pat to Appa's nose Zuko went to go sit by the Chief's side, following the man's gaze out to there the sky touched the world.

"What are you thinking about," Hakoda asked after a while.

Zuko gave a little chuckle, glancing out of the corner of his eye with a single raised eyebrow. "I think it's pretty obvious when I'm thinking about."

"Aang?"

"Yup."

"Yeah…it's pretty obvious."

"So what are you thinking about?"

"The same thing."

"Aang?"

"No. I'm thinking about the man I love, just like you."

Zuko fell silent at the admission, staring out at the vast fields of Ba Sing Se. "Will you tell me who he is," he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No. I feel it will be better if you met him. Hopefully after all of this is over."

There was a twinge of melancholy in the man's voice, like he feared they would not have that chance. Zuko wasn't so sure himself. It was impossible to predict the outcome of this war, especially with Aang's sudden disappearance. All Zuko, or any of them, could do was to hope. It was their greatest weapon. Zuko sighed, leaning his shoulder against Hakoda's as they watched the stars twinkle in the night sky.

There was a sudden rumble, the sound of earthbending, right behind them. Zuko looked over, seeing Toph getting up and bracing herself for an attack. Zuko and Hakoda both jumped to their feet as well, just as everyone else started waking up at the commotion. But before any of them could ask Toph what she saw with her feet a ring of fire sprung up, circling their camp and entrapping them. Zuko was quick to act, setting his feet as he took a deep breath, thrusting out his arms on the exhale and forcing the flames to die down.

Zuko turned, ready for an attack, only to see four men standing on the rubble of Ba Sing Se's great outer wall. At the sight of his friends relaxing he released his fighting stance, watching with curiosity as the two groups came closer to one another. He walked over as well, standing beside Toph, trusting her to let him know if any of the men couldn't be trusted, since she was the best judge of character.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people," Toph spoke up, voicing Zuko's own unspoken question.

"Not just any old people," Katara spoke up, walking closer to one of the older men. "There are great masters and friends of ours. Pakku."

"It is respectful to bow to an old master," a man with long white hair spoke, smiling at Katara. "But how about a hug for your new grandfather."

"That's so exciting," Katara said happily, her smile big and open. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again."

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything," the waterbending master said cheerfully, before he was hugged tightly by his new grandson.

"Welcome to the family Gramp Gramp," Sokka said playfully.

"You can just call me Pakku."

"How about Grand Pakku."

"No."

Hakoda took a step towards the man named Pakku, bowing his head in a show of respect. "So you're Pakku. It's an honor to meet you. Kana has mentioned you on occasion, saying her one regret of leaving the Northern Water Tribe was breaking her betrothal to you," here Hakoda held out a hand to shake, which Pakku immediately took.

"And you must be Hakoda," the master said with a smile. "Kana speaks very fondly of you. She was so happy that you took her daughter's hand in marriage, no one else was worthy in her mind."

The chief bowed his head at the mention of his late wife before pulling Pakku closer for a short hug. "Welcome to the family," Hakoda said softly.

Zuko looked away from the two men as Katara approached him, happy grin stuck to her face at the reunion of her family. She grabbed Zuko's hand and led him over to an older man with wild hair and goatee. He vaguely recognized the man, but he couldn't remember from where.

"And this was Aang's first firebending teacher. Jeong-Jeong," Katara introduced and Zuko bowed in respect to the master, now remembering the story of the General who left the Fire Nation army because he believed the Nation's honor was tainted by its thirst for power.

Jeong-Jeong bowed back. "It is a great honor to meet you Prince Zuko."

Zuko felt the corner of his lip twitch in a smile at the words of this master. He tilted his head in thanks before turning back to the group and their conversation. It turned out that all of these men were members of the Order of the White Lotus, called together by his Uncle Iroh, a grand master, to help reclaim the capital of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko felt his chest ache with longing when he heard his uncle was nearby. It would be the first time in months that Zuko would be able to see the man face to face, not separated by the walls of a prison cell.

"Wait! Someone's mission from your group. Someone very important," the Earth King Bumi said, approaching Sokka and towering over the warrior. "Where's Momo?"

Zuko couldn't tell whether this man really was crazy or if he was just faking. The king was very eccentric. But his question brought back Zuko's melancholy thoughts of before.

"He's gone. And so is Aang," Sokka replied sadly.

"Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go."

While Bumi sounded very casual and like he didn't care, his words, said so honest and with such surety, brought Zuko a great deal of comfort. There was nothing to worry about, Aang would be okay, he always was. He had Momo with him and the love of his friends supporting him. Everything was going to be okay, it had to be.

* * *

"Well here we are. Welcome to old people camp," Bumi announced as their group filed into a small area filled with white tents.

Zuko walked in slowly, feeling anticipation build in his gut as he looked around, searching for his uncle. Within the camp he saw all manner of people. Even though it was the middle of the night, there were many people awake. Some of the members of the secret society sat around fires, passing drinks and conversation around, many of those groups a mixture of Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe. The White Lotus proved, without a doubt, that people from different places can work and live together. That the world can live harmoniously.

But even as Zuko looked at the variety of men and women in the camp, he did not see his uncle. "Where, where is he," he asked softly, more to himself that to anyone else.

"Your uncle's in there Prince Zuko," Piandao offered softly, pointing toward the largest tent in the camp.

Zuko looked up and smiled in gratitude at the sword master, nodding his thanks before heading to his uncle's tent. Before he got there he was intercepted by Suki. She grinned at Zuko as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "That's for Iroh," she whispered, leaning back and staring at him softly. "As thanks for being so kind while we were all in prison together."

Zuko nodded in understanding, giving his best friend a quick hug and then walking through the flaps acting as the door to the tent. A smile of relief came to Zuko's face when he found Iroh sitting in the middle of his tent on a mat meditating, the soft candles that were lit rising and falling with his breathing.

"Uncle," Zuko called in a whisper.

The candles froze in their movements and Zuko knew he had broken his uncle's concentration. But he had a feeling he would be forgiven. Iroh slowly turned, and while the lighting was soft in the tent Zuko could still clearly see the man's grin. "Zuko," his uncle called back.

He immediately fell to his knees in front of the man, falling into those waiting arms and strong body, burrowing into Iroh's hold, seeking the man's strength and comfort, drinking it all up. Zuko had been strong for so long on his own, supporting Aang and helping his friends. He needed to let go, for just a moment Zuko needed to depend on someone else. Zuko needed someone to take care of him for a spell.

'Just for tonight,' he thought, sighing as one of Iroh's hands stroked through his hair. Tomorrow he would gather his strength and Zuko would be strong once more. But tonight he wanted to be vulnerable and weak, because he was safe here. Iroh kept him safe.

"I'm so happy to see you again, my nephew," his uncle whispered into his ear, holding Zuko's body close and tight.

"I've missed you," Zuko whispered back, adjusting his hips so he was laid comfortably across his uncle's lap.

"And I you, Zuko."

For the rest of the evening it was just the two of them, and Zuko fell into the most restful sleep he had had in months, dreaming as always of Aang, but that night his dreams were sweet and comforting.

* * *

"_You must be decisive."_

"_Only justice will bring peace."_

"_You must actively shape your destiny and the destiny of the world."_

Aang sighed, the voices of the three previous Avatars he had spoken to were swirling through his head, all saying different words but each giving him the same advice. There was no way to get around killing Fire Lord Ozai, because it was his duty as the Avatar. Momo lay in his lap and Aang absently scratched the lemur's head, finding that spot behind Momo's left ear that made him purr. Aang really wished Zuko was here…wherever 'here' was. They would figure out something together, he just knew it.

And if Zuko was here he could hold Aang, which would make all his problems feel easier to tackle, and his situation feel less hopeless. But Zuko wasn't here, so Aang needed to do this on his own.

"All of these past Avatars, they keep telling me I'm going to have to do it. They don't get it," Aang murmured, looking down as Momo looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're right, maybe an air nomad Avatar would understand where I'm coming from…I know you can't really talk. Pretending you can just helps me think."

"Chirp."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't pretend to hear that."

Aang closed his eyes, focusing deep inside of his mind, finding the place where the spirits of the previous Avatars were, reaching out and grabbing the hand of the Avatar before Kuruk. She passed through his mind before materializing in spirit form before him.

"I am Avatar Yangchen, young airbender," she said softly, her spirit gentle and kind, reminding Aang of the monk who had introduced him to Appa.

"Avatar Yangchen, the monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web," he said, hoping that she would understand, and give him a method to getting rid of Ozai without it coming to death.

"Yes all life is sacred."

He felt his heart jump, feeling hope spring up, feeling like someone would finally get it. "I know, I'm even a vegetarian. I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever and I've only had to use violence for necessary defense and I've certainly never used it to take a life."

"Avatar Aang, I know that you're a gentle spirit and he monks have taught you well. But this isn't about you, this is about the world."

The hope that had formed in his heart dissipated, and Aang felt a sinking feeling this conversation was going to go the same way the previous three had. "But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the world so my spirit could be free," he said, almost pleading with her to not say what he feared she would.

"Many great and wise air nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment but the Avatar can never do it because your sole duty is to the world. You also have a strong connection to someone of this world, and I know that deep down you don't want to give that up. You have a love that is deep and vast that will be a guiding light in these dark times. Because of your love for him along with your duty as the Avatar, your spirit can never be free of this world.

"Here is my wisdom for you, selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world."

Aang felt numb, shell shocked as he watched Yangchen dissipate, her voice fading as her body did. "I guess I don't have a choice Momo," he said in resignation, looking up, his gut clenching with the thought of what he now had to do. "I have to kill the Fire Lord."

* * *

"Wait for him, he will come."

The strangest things always seemed to happen to Aang. Though after this moment he was sure nothing would ever surprise him again. He just found out he had been riding on the back of a giant lion turtle, and not only that, the ancient creature had given Aang knowledge, a wisdom and secret that might help him win this war…without killing Ozai.

Aang watched as the lion turtle disappeared past the horizon, lifting his hands to his forehead and heart, still feeling the touch of those claws, and the enormous weight of time and ageless knowledge they carried. He suddenly felt a different prick on his consciousness, pulling Aang from his musings over the lion turtle's teachings. He looked up, watching as the sky was painted all the colors of fire, Sozen's comet finally arriving. Aang took a deep breath, feeling the comet's power invigorate the firebending within him.

Using his airbending Aang scaled the tall spires of rocks in the area the lion turtle had left him in. He settled on top of one, looking off to the horizon once more, this time seeing little black dots appear in the red of the comet's sky.

Here they come.

Aang swallowed, closing his eyes and trying to mentally prepare himself. This was it, the battle he had been planning for ever since Katara freed him from that iceberg one year ago. It was now or never. For a moment he heard Zuko's voice in his head, softly saying something. Aang couldn't hear the words, they were faded somehow. But the tone of Zuko's voice warmed his heart and brought Aang comfort as his destiny landed heavily on his shoulders. He opened his eyes, face hard and prepared, looking at the air ships that were now much closer.

He was finally ready. He could do this. Aang was going to save the world and then when he saw Zuko again he was going to say 'I love you.' Aang was going to survive this day's battle, so he could see the look on Zuko's face when he said those words.

"Wait for me Zuko."

* * *

Katara glanced over her shoulder, eyes widening as the evening sky went from dark blue to fiery red. The comet was here, there was no more time to stall or delay, and there was no more second guessing. This was it.

She gazed out at the horizon behind them, thinking of her father, who had joined the Order of the White Lotus in taking back Ba Sing Se; thinking of her brother, who had gone to stop the air fleet heading to burn down the earth kingdom; and she thought about Aang, who was about to face the biggest battle of his life.

"Are you scared," Zuko suddenly asked her, not looking at Katara as he guided Appa across the ocean and into the heart of the Fire Nation.

"About Azula? No," she responded easily, between the two of them the princess would be no problem. "But I suppose I am a little nervous about everything else. I know Aang will be there to fight the Fire Lord…but with the way he reacted to the idea of taking a life, even if it's for the greater good, I'm worried he might not be able to…"

Without even glancing at her Zuko reached out and grabbed her hand. He said nothing for a moment, staring out at the vast sea they were crossing, almost seeming to ignore the comet painting the sky behind them. "I was worried a couple of days ago, thinking like you are now. But the night Aang disappeared I went to see him, and I knew I couldn't keep thinking like that. He can do this. And he's going to do it on his terms. That's the kind of Avatar Aang's becoming, one who shapes his own path. All you or I can do Katara, is support him."

She stared at Zuko's profile, that handsome face set in determination and belief. Zuko's words were so confident that even Katara didn't have an ounce of worry left. Aang was going to be fine, and he was not going to loose himself in this up and coming battle. Zuko's words reignited her hope, and now she was left with a sense of curiosity instead of fear. She wondered where Zuko's devout belief had come from.

"What happened that night," she asked softly.

For the first time since they had left the White Lotus camp, Zuko looked at Katara directly in the eye. And for the first time since the battle in the underground city of Ba Sing Se, Zuko's eyes were a burning vibrant gold. He looked more confident, freer, and happier than she had seen him in months. Something amazing must have happened that night.

"Aang has given me hope," the prince said softly, a little smile on his lips.

"Hope for what," she prompted when he stopped talking, the prince looking a little dreamy, which made her lean forward a bit, eager to know.

Zuko's smile grew and he turned to look back out into the distance. "He's given me hope for a future. A future that he and I will share," he murmured.

That smile on the prince's face was contagious and Katara felt like her cheeks might split under the intensity of her own. She launched her body forward to envelop Zuko in a hug, her relief making her body sag and her clenched heart relax. "I'm so happy for you. I knew he could still love you. This is so wonderful," she said all in a rush, leaning back to hold Zuko's face and see the joy that had been missing from those eyes.

"Thank you Katara," Zuko replied, holding her shoulders softly. "Your support has been so amazing. I'm really glad you're my friend now."

"I'm glad you're my friend too. Now you have to promise to take extra good care of Aang or you'll be answering to me."

"Heh, don't worry. He's the most important person in my life. Besides, between you and me, I fear you more than my sister."

"Well you should. I'm one hell of a waterbender."

Zuko just grinned, patting one of her shoulders before turning his attention back to their flight, the first islands of the Fire Nation coming into view. Katara leaned back against Appa's shoulders, glancing between their destination and Zuko. Now she had an extra drive to make sure both of them survived their fight with the volatile princess, because she wanted to watch Zuko's and Aang's relationship blossom right before her eyes. Especially because she missed it the first time it happened.

* * *

Aang felt strangely numb as he watched the air ships approach. He expected to feel gut clenching fear, along with anxiety and panic. But all he felt…was tired. This day had long been in coming, and while he had strongly felt the stress of his duties before, now he was resigned. Somehow he finally felt prepared. He had the strength of Sozen's Comet to aid him, along with the knowledge that lion turtle gave him. It was just a matter now of surviving. And Aang had a lot to live for. The world for one, and his friends and Zuko for another. And he wasn't going to let Fire Lord Ozai steal away his chance at true happiness.

Aang was going to win, no matter what.

Ozai's ship was close now, and Aang could see the man standing on a long platform. He watched as the man charged an attack, unleashing his ferocious fire on the land below. Aang lifted a hand as he gazed at the fire, patting Momo's head. He took a deep breath while nuzzling the side of Momo's face, bidding his friend farewell.

"Momo, time for you to go," he said softly, swallowing thickly as the lemur leapt from his shoulder, flying to somewhere out of harm's way.

Now it begins.

* * *

Katara wrung her hands together, standing behind a stone pillar as she watched Zuko face off against his sister in an Agni Ki. She had always feared fire, ever since she lost her mom, Katara just preferred to show anger instead of the terror she always felt. But now she was in awe of it, and petrified. The beautiful orange of Zuko's fire and the icy blue of Azula's mingled and clashed, their powers beyond anything Katara had ever seen. She was far outmatched. While she may be a waterbending master, they had the power of the comet amplifying their fires.

She could only imagine how powerful the Fire Lord was right now.

She had no part in this fight though, so Katara watched from the sidelines, anxious for her friend but safe from the fire. Azula seemed out of control, 'slipping' as Zuko had said earlier. Zuko was calm though, composed, and while Katara worried for him she would trust his decision. He said he could take his sister.

"No lightning today," Zuko taunted after he had hurled his sister across the court yard. "What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?"

Katara's eyes widened and she ran out from behind the pillar she had been standing by. Why was Zuko taunting his sister? It could only end badly. Katara made to call out to Zuko, to tell him to stop, to let Katara help him…but Azula was already charging her attack.

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!"

And as Azula unleashed her attack Katara realized too late, that instead of Zuko putting himself in danger, she had put herself in danger…Katara was the one who made the grave error in this fight. She watched, horrified, as the lightning Azula made was directed right at her. Katara couldn't even move to save herself, she was frozen with terror as the lightning came.

And then Zuko jumped in front of Katara, absorbing the deadly attack. She covered her eyes as the area was lit up with ferocity of the attack. When Katara opened her eyes Zuko was on the ground, and it was déjà vu. She saw Aang lying there as well, dead from Azula's attack, her memory taunting her with the disaster at Ba Sing Se.

"Zuko," she shouted, running at the fallen prince, wishing with every fiber of her being that history wouldn't repeat itself…because this time she had no spirit water left to make a miracle.

But before Katara could get to her friend Azula attacked again, and Katara knew she was going to have to get through the princess to save the prince.

* * *

"You're weak! Just like the rest of your people. They did not deserve to exist in this world. In MY world. Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!"

Aang cringed, arms trembling with the effort to keep his rock ball enclosed as Ozai landed another attack. He was sweating as the rocks around him heated with Ozai's fire. He couldn't do this. The man was too powerful. Aang couldn't get the upper hand at all, and he needed to do so if he wanted to use the lion turtle's technique. But now Aang was trapped, in his own defense, hiding from the Fire Lord. If he had his Avatar State, maybe he'd have the upper hand, but he didn't, it was gone.

It was hopeless.

Suddenly his ball lurched and Aang yelled as he went tumbling, landing hard against something, probably another rock. He panted with the effort to keep his ball solid and unbreakable, but it was getting so hot inside, and Aang knew he couldn't stay in here forever. He had to make a move…but he wasn't sure he could.

"I don't think I can do this," his whispered, arms and leg trembling in his crouched position, his body shaking as the Fire Lord's attacks became even more powerful.

"_Of course you can Aang."_

"_But how can you be so sure."_

"_Because you always do."_

Zuko's voice was soft and comforting in his mind, and for a moment Aang's fears subsided and he was safe and sound with Zuko's arms wrapped tight around him. But in his distraction and relaxation, his earthbending weakened and Ozai finally broke through. As the rock crumbled Zuko's voice fled his mind and Aang shouted, using his airbending as a last defense to make a barrier between the fire and his body. The attack was powerful though, and Aang was tossed away with its force.

And then his back met with the rock pillar behind him, a jagged rock jabbing into his scar, causing an excruciating pain before everything went black.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

Review, review, review please.

Next part should be up soon, I'm roughly a third of the way through the last part. Still I request "I'm eagerly awaiting…" instead of "update soon" Arigato.

There's more I could say here but I figure I'll have some big ANs after the last part, to explain things about this story and my future in the Avatar fandom. So I leave you for now, with this awful cliffie, to write more.

As always, scenes in the episodes not mentioned here happened the same as they did in the show. So Aang's battle with Ozai and Zuko's battle with Azula was the same, I just don't want to take the time to write it all out.

Next time: Is Zuko okay? What's happened to Aang? Will Ozai win? And what happened to the cabbage merchant? Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion of "Could We Have Been…"

TTFN


	17. Chapter 14 Part III

Chapter 14 (Part 3 of 3) - Based on episodes 318 - 321 The Season Three Finale

Author: Dragonkat

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 8,803

AN: Well here it is folks, the last part of the last chapter of this story. But DON'T PANIC (I totally had a Hitchhiker's Guide moment there XD) There is going to be an be an epilogue to this thing, originally done so you all can see the full potential of my smut writing, and also so I could bring in some characters I love. For now though enjoy this, and the epilogue and final author's note from me will be up in about a week.

The other day I hit 300 reviews and I pulled a crazy foaming at the mouth guy moment (think Kyoshi Island for those who don't know what I'm referencing) so thank you all who have reviewed, it really is the lifeblood of this and all my stories, and it has made this story the most popular and well reviewed story I have written yet.

And now I'm going to go pass out from exhaustion. I wrote and typed this chapter and it's roughly 2k words longer than any other in this story…so I'm pooped…gonna go take a nap. ZZzzzzz……

Warnings: Huge spoilers for the show, if you have not seen this episode don't read, because not only will I spoil it for you, you're going to be seriously lost.

* * *

It always seemed so strange at first, when Aang felt physically present in his mind, and it only happened when he meditated…or when he entered the Avatar State. His real body was frozen in pain, a sharp rock jabbing into the scar on his back. But Aang barely felt it. What he did feel was all of the past Avatars' spirits rushing through his mind as they were revived. Somehow Ozai's attack had been the key to unlocking his Avatar State, because suddenly Aang was connected with his past lives once more.

His real body fell to the ground at Ozai's feet, just to be covered in rubble from the attack. It was always a little overwhelming and terrifying when Aang went into the Avatar State at first, and now it felt like the first time again since he hadn't done it in so long. He felt like he was in the middle of a crown in his mind, being tossed from side to side as the crowd surged for control of his physical body. Today it felt even more intense as the spirits of many Avatars eagerly reached for the chance to fight the Fire Lord, who had brought so much disorder to the world.

Usually Aang kept most control of his body, while getting coaching and empowerment from the other Avatars. But this time he was pushed to the back of his mind, far away from control of his body. And Aang let it happen, he was just so tired of fighting.

"Come on out little boy, you're about to be…" Ozai sneered, leaning over Aang's prone body before he was interrupted.

Aang watched from the back of his mind as Kyoshi took control of his left arm, thrusting it out and yanking on Ozai's beard, using that hold to pull Aang's body out of the rubble it lay in. The Fire Lord's face looked shock before it turned to anger, and the man brought his right arm in an arc around his body, charging an attack. Roku then took control of his left arm, deflecting the assault, before Yangchen suddenly shoved Roku aside, bending a powerful airbending strike right at Ozai's face, sending the Fire Lord hurdling and tumbling across the rough ground before he crashed against a rock pillar much as Aang had. He watched it all, from the comfort and safety of his mind, as all of the Avatars controlled his body, some airbending, a few firebending, others waterbending, and the rest earthbending, so that suddenly Aang's body was bending all four elements at once.

This was the result of his final chakra being unlocked, but at the same time Aang had the strange nagging feeling that the Avatar State wasn't the only thing released. Aang turned around in his mind, looking away from the fight and back to where all his memories resided in his head.

And there, in the darkness of his psyche, a memory was occurring, like a play, so all Aang had to do was watch…and remember.

Aang saw himself and Zuko in a clearing, a place he currently remembered going to after Zuko had helped him escape from Zhao's clutches. Nothing much had happened there; at least that's what he had thought before.

"_If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"_

"_I don't know."_

Aang hadn't seen these memories before, but strangely he could anticipate everything that was happening…like he was remembering something he had forgotten but known before.

"_Things are different now."_

"_Different?"_

"_Yes. Between you and me."_

It was all so new but familiar. Aang felt like a peeping-tom even though it was his memory. It was like the scene was happening for the first time, and Aang was experiencing everything all over again, including those new foreign feelings that kept drawing him to Zuko.

"_We hate each other; it won't be a good comparison."_

"_I don't hate you."_

"_You don't?"_

"_No. Especially not now. I don't think I ever did. I may have been mad at you at times but I never hated you. I don't hate anything easily. Something I learned from the monks. Do you hate me?"_

"_No, I don't hate you, not really. I tried to make myself hate you so it was easier to…do the things I've done recently."_

"_See, then it'll be a perfect comparison. Come on Zuko. Come here so you can hug and kiss me."_

Aang watched with bated breath as the two of them hugged, how even at that time their bodies fitting so well together. Zuko held him so gently then, even when their emotions were still so raw and weak for one another.

"_Now a kiss."_

Aang couldn't figure out where his boldness came from, but he had been the one to start this encounter even if Zuko was the one to finish it. He wasn't sure why Zuko kissed him so passionately after that, but it was still beautiful. Aang watched as the scene unfolded with scrutinizing eyes, wondering what Zuko's drive was. Was it just pure lust, or was there something already there beneath the surface. Aang blushed as he watched them fall to the forest floor, and he shivered just as his memory self did as Zuko touched his body, bringing forth such new and delicious feelings.

"_Zuko! What…what's going on…what's happening?"_

"_You've never pleasured yourself?"_

Aang was a monk, of course he hadn't touched himself like that…but Zuko hadn't said that to make fun of him, he had whispered those words in affection and pride. Aang closed his eyes for a moment, embarrassed to watch as he was touched so boldly and unexpectedly by Zuko. He couldn't close his ears though, so Aang had to listen as his memory self moaned and gasped in pleasure, panting and shouting out his very first orgasm. Aang peeked for just a moment, a gasp pulled both his and his memory's mouth, both of them staring hard and longingly at Zuko's now naked body.

After that it was just overwhelming pleasure, the two of them rocking in the soft light of the clearing, to their own harmonious beat. Aang wanted that to go on, that bliss, that innocence, that uninhibited serenity. But he knew it wouldn't. It wasn't how this memory ended.

"_What happens now Zuko?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Are you saying we just forget this whole thing ever happened?"_

"_What else is there for us to do Aang?"_

"_Come with me. Help me end this war."_

"_You know I can't do that, even if I wanted to. The only thing we can do is go back to our lives now."_

Aang watched with a heavy heart as his memory self left Zuko in that clearing, the memory then fading away. "If only things were different…" he whispered softly, watching as the memory changed, morphing until he had something new to watch. Aang was at the North Pole, right after he had returned from the Spirit World. And just as before, the fake memory he had had before his final chakra was opened was replaced with the real on he watched now.

Zuko was kneeling before his memory self who was tied up, the two of them in an icy cave with a blizzard raging outside. They were alone together for the first time since their clearing.

"_Let's run away together."_

Those words were so tantalizing, but forbidden. His duty as the Avatar was already hard and foreboding then, it would have been so easy to give in, to let go and start a new life. Aang didn't know where his strength came from to say what he did then, the ability to deny what his heart longed for. By then, during their separation from one another, Aang had already become desperately attached to Zuko…and yet they still couldn't be together. Not then. They weren't ready.

"_I need you Aang."_

"_I love you Zuko."_

He closed his eyes, refusing to watch as he left Zuko, choosing his duty over his heart. That pain had lingered with him for months, something he hadn't gotten over easily.

But there had been a moment that had given Aang hope. It was after he had bonded with the Ocean Spirit to fight back the Fire Nation, and after Yue had sacrificed her life to restore the moon. Aang had returned to the oasis, to find Zuko's uncle, Sokka and Katara kneeling around the pond. He had gone to comfort his friends but when he looked up Zuko was at the entrance to the oasis. Iroh was walking to the prince and as the two of them made to leave Zuko looked back once more. Their eyes had locked and something passed between them, a kind of understanding. There was still hope for a future together; it just wasn't going to be that day.

After that they didn't see each other for months, but Aang never forgot him. The intense feelings of remembering their brief moments together had started to fade though, so Aang had longed even more for them to be together. It wasn't until they met again beneath the Royal Palace of Ba Sing Se, that Aang's longing would be realized.

The memory shifted in his mind, and Aang watched with a smile as he and Zuko came into focus, along with Iroh and Katara. It had been so thrilling to see Zuko again, alive and well, and even getting along with one of his best friends. Aang had felt so happy as he had looked at Zuko over Katara's shoulder as he was hugged. The prince was just as handsome as he remembered, and while his hair and clothes had changed, he was still Aang's prince. Zuko looked so happy to see him too and they smiled at one another. Aang knew without a doubt right then that Zuko was ready to join his side and they could finally have a proper relationship together.

But Azula had shown up and killed Aang, putting a stop to the progression of their relationship. She had made Aang forget, and he would never forgive her for it.

Another memory took shape in his mind, the one after Zuko had taken out his sister temporarily in Ba Sing Se. His consciousness stood next to Katara, watching the loving scene unfold. He could hear their conversation clearly, that is until Zuko leaned forward to whisper something in his memory self's ear. Aang leaned forward, trying to hear what was said, because this was the one memory he had gotten back that he couldn't clearly remember, and he really wanted to know what Zuko said.

"**Fire Lord Ozai…"**

Aang gasped, turning away from the memory, finally taking notice of what the other Avatars had been doing with his body and he had been distracted by remembering. They had Ozai pinned to the ground, coming in for the final strike.

"No," Aang shouted, running forward through his mind, shoving aside his past lives, and reaching out for control of his body before they killed the Fire Lord. "I don't want this!"

* * *

Zuko panted, eyes blurry and chest in agony as he watched Katara fight Azula, all because he had been too confident and had once against misjudged Azula's lack of honor, and she had then threatened someone not in the Agni Ki. And now Katara was fighting for her life.

No one else was supposed to get hurt.

He closed his eyes in a grimace, shakily drawing in a breath as his consciousness faded in and out. But if he passed out now it would be over. And it couldn't be over. Zuko had too much to live for now. He had his uncle, his amazing understanding uncle who had been a father figure to him nearly his whole life. He had his new friends, all of whom he couldn't exist without, their support was what helped make him a man. And he had Aang, beautiful, perfect, powerful and sensitive Aang. The monk had given Zuko so much in the little time they had known each other, both in and out of love. Aang gave Zuko meaning and a reason for his life, and he showed Zuko he still had a lot of love in his heart to give. Consciousness was leaving him but Zuko struggled to hold on, if he died now Katara would be alone and with no way to save him, not like she had Aang.

Moments later though he felt gentle hands on his body, turning him onto his back. Zuko wanted to open his eyes and see who it was, he wanted to ask questions and hear another's voice, but he was too tired. Soft warmth settled on his chest, heating his body, and suddenly it was easier to breathe and he wasn't so tired, the blinding pain of Azula's attack lessened to a dull ache and he opened his eyes. Katara was kneeling over his body, healing his wound. Her eyes were filled with tears that turned happy at the sight of Zuko's wakefulness.

"Thank you Katara," he said softly, letting one of his hands fall over one of hers in gratitude.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," she murmured back, helping Zuko sit up.

The wound still hurt, but it was much more bearable now. Zuko leaned against Katara's side, staring down at his new scar. His friend held him close, supporting his weight and comforting his shaken nerves. That had been too close.

"What happened to Azula," he asked, looking away from his damaged body to the scarred courtyard.

"I've got her tied up over there," Katara said, helping Zuko stand and guiding him over to his sister. "You were right that there was something off about her. I think maybe something snapped in her head."

Azula was struggling in her chains, spitting fire and sobbing, her mind falling apart. Zuko did feel a strike of melancholy in him as he stared at his own flesh and blood, but it passed. She deserved what she got. Not only had she been manipulative and cruel all through their childhood she had taken Aang's memories away…and that was something Zuko would never forgive.

Aang.

Zuko sighed, wrapping an arm around his middle and holding his wound. He hoped Aang got through his fight with his father…because he longed to start making new memories with the boy he loved. He was so tired right now though and all Zuko wanted to do was relax. Zuko turned away from his sister, glancing around the burnt courtyard. There was a pathway off to one side that was untouched and lead to the Royal Gardens. He felt a strong need to visit his favorite spot in the gardens, a place he hadn't been in years.

"I'll be back in a little while Katara," Zuko said softly, walking away before she could reply.

He passed silently down the path, letting out a sigh of relief when he found the garden just as he remembered it. He walked slowly, drinking in all of the greenery and floral blooms. Passing over a little bridge Zuko saw his mother's and his favorite spot, the tree by the pond. Zuko's feet brought him there without much thought, and he sank between the roots, curling up against the mossy wood. And there he dozed off.

* * *

"**Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price."**

Aang shoved aside the other Avatars in his mind, shouting at them to stop. He found Kyoshi, Kuruk, Roku and Yangchen controlling the arm about to land the final blow and Aang shoved them all away with a shout, taking control of that arm himself and stopping the attack.

He looked over his shoulder at the other Avatars, glaring at them, taking back control of his body and sending them to the very back of his mind where they resided. "This is MY fight," he shouted at them, sending them away and ending the Avatar State.

Outside of his mind he stopped his bending, coming to rest on top of the rock pillar he and the Fire Lord were on. "No, I'm not going to end it like this," Aang said softly, turning his back on Ozai and looking out beyond their battlefield, watching as one by one the air ships fell to the ground in flames.

"Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak," Ozai said angrily, coming at Aang to continue their fight.

While Aang might not be willing to end the man's life, that didn't mean he wasn't willing to do something equally permanent. He immobilized Ozai once more, using the teaching of Toph and the confidence Zuko had given him. Putting one hand on Ozai's forehead and the other on his heart Aang let his mind clear, focusing on his energy, using his own spirit to reach out and touch Ozai's power.

"_In the era before the Avatar, we bend not the elements but the energy within ourselves."_

Aang felt their spirits touch and he recoiled from the evil that resided in the Fire Lord, but in his hesitancy and retreat Ozai was able to let his own spirit enter Aang's body. Aang wasn't sure he could bend that power, it was just too dark. He kept backing up, shivering as his body was slowly taken over by that dark energy. The lion turtle had said that in order for him to bend Ozai's spirit his own must be unbendable. He could feel the Fire Lord's cackling evil laughter of triumph as he took over Aang's body. Aang retreated into his mind, trying to get away from Ozai's steady approach, scared and unsure as to what he should do. He just didn't have enough light in his spirit to break Ozai's darkness.

"_I love you Aang."_

He gasped, turning to see the memory he had left behind earlier was still there. Aang's memory self was curled safe and sound in Zuko's embrace, both of them standing in the caves at Ba Sing Se. Zuko had just whispered those four emotionally charged words into Aang's ear, and they stabbed through his body like Azula's lightning. But instead of leaving him in pain, Aang was left with a feeling of elation. And as he stared at Zuko's face, seeing the love in those smoldering golden eyes, Aang found the light his spirit needed to fight Ozai's darkness. He had love on his side, the most powerful thing in existence.

Aang shoved Ozai back, out of his own body and into the Fire Lord's, wrapping an invisible hold around the man's source of bending, tearing that power from Ozai's body. It all happened in a flash and then their connection was gone. Aang staggered back, staring passively at the exhausted man as he himself stayed standing.

"What…what did you do to me," Ozai panted out, barely having enough energy to look up at Aang with shocked eyes.

"I took away your Firebending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again. Especially Zuko."

Aang stood glaring at the man for a moment longer and then he turned away, staring out at the fire scarred landscape stretched out before him. He took a deep breath, lifting his arms and closing his eyes as he called on the aid of Avatar Kuruk to help him waterbend away the fire and destruction. They pulled the water from the ocean together, letting it seep over the land and wash away the hurt. With that done they returned the water to the ocean and Aang let Kuruk fade into the recesses of his mind. Aang relaxed, watching as the comet left the sky, allowing for its natural blue color to come back.

An air ship came closer and Aang looked up at it, smiling when he saw Suki and Toph waving out the window, Sokka steering the machinery. The air ship landed next to the rock pillar he was on and Aang watched with a smile as his friends arrived, all of them looking a little ragged, but they were alive.

"You did it," Sokka shouted happily, limping over, one of his legs bandaged. "You should have seen yourself, it was amazing! You were all like 'pshoom, pfoom, pfoom, phish, whoom' and then the Fire Lord was all like 'eugh, eh, eh, eh, eurg, aye.'"

"So did you…you know…finish the job," Suki asked softly, pointing down at the slumped form of the Fire Lord.

"I'm still alive," Ozai growled, looking up as menacingly as he could in his weakened state.

Aang stepped forward to explain, grinning as Momo landed on his shoulder, licking the side of his head in greeting. "I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance," he said softly, stroking Momo's ears. "I took his bending away."

His friends all looked shocked, looking between him and the Fire Lord like they couldn't quite believe it.

"Wow," Toph said softly, cocking her head a bit. "Who taught you that?"

"A giant Lion Turtle," Aang replied with a grin.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear," she said with a shake of her head.

Sokka nodded in agreement, hopping over to toss an arm over Suki's shoulder, staring down with a mocking grin at Ozai. "Well look at you buster. Now that your firebending is gone, I guess we should call you the 'Loser Lord.'"

"I am the Phoenix King," Ozai said, trying to stand up but he just collapsed face first into the dirt.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend you 'Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whooped,'" Toph replied with a chuckle, punching one of her hands into the palm of the other.

"Yeah," Suki jumped in, bringing her finger to her chin in an attempt to think of something funny. "Or how about 'King of the Guys Who…Don't Win…'"

There was the barest of pauses before Toph said simply, "Leave the nicknames to us honey."

Aang chuckled at his friends' antics, the relief that it was over finally setting in and he walked to the cliffside, looking out at he sun kissing the ocean. A hand landed on his unoccupied shoulder and Aang looked up with a smile at Sokka who now stood next to him, his friend grinning happily down at Aang.

"So I noticed you got the Avatar State back. Good for you buddy," Sokka said, giving Aang a firm one armed hug.

"Yeah I did. And that's not all I got back," Aang replied, turning away from looking at Sokka to looking out at the horizon once more, watching the rocks around them change colors as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"What do you mean?"

"I got my memories back Sokka. I remember everything about what Zuko means to me."

Aang could just see Sokka's shell-shocked expression even though he wasn't looking at his friend's face. But before he could laugh or even make a comment about the expression, a hand landed on his other shoulder, Momo giving a squawk of protest and flying over to sit on Toph's shoulder. Aang was spun around to face a teary eyed but serious looking Suki.

"Is that true…you remember everything…because I can't have you break his heart again," Suki said, voice tight and shaking, tears threatening to spill.

"Don't worry Suki," Aang said, taking her hand that was on his shoulder and holding it with his own. "Even without my memories I fell in love with him again. We would have been together. It's just now I can remember the first time he told me he loves me."

Suki's bottom lip trembled and she finally burst out crying, yanking Aang into a firm hug, and nearly crushing him as she cried out her relief. Aang struggled in her grasp, gasping for air as he awkwardly patted her shoulder, the young woman babbling about how happy she was. Sokka managed to release Aang of her strangling hold, but Suki just latched on to Sokka instead. Aang watched the two of them with a smile, feeling eagerness well up inside of him to see Zuko again, so they could share a similar embrace.

"Sokka," Aang called, turning to once again look out at the horizon. "Where's Zuko now?"

"He and Katara went to the Fire Nation capital to take down Azula."

"Can this air ship get us there?"

"Sure can."

"Then let's go."

Aang didn't want to waste anymore time, not when he could be with Zuko they way they should have been together so many months ago.

* * *

Katara sat quietly on a stone bench in the courtyard, twirling some water around her fingers. Now that it was all over she didn't quite know what to do with herself. All she could do was sit still until she heard news about the others. All though…it was very hard to concentrate on doing nothing when she had a crazy princess sobbing behind her.

"Oh, give it a rest," Katara shouted over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at the pitiful scene Azula made, crocodile tears running down her face.

Not much of a threat now, was she.

Katara almost didn't hear the air ship approaching until it was right above her because of Azula's sobbing, the large, hulking machine somehow parking in the narrow courtyard, something she could only assume her brother had done. The door to the ship opened before falling off its hinges, the ship a little worse for wear, judging by the smoke and dents. Katara got up and went to greet them. She cringed at the sight of her brother's leg and jumped at the sight of Fire Lord Ozai's appearance, though the man look exhausted so he wasn't as menacing as she had feared. But before Katara could even breathe the first word of a question Aang came at her, grabbing her shoulders tight.

"Where's Zuko," Aang asked, looking frantically around the courtyard.

She cocked her head in curiosity at his actions, pointing behind her toward the path Zuko had taken. "He went off that way, he was looking pretty tired and…" Katara couldn't even finish her sentence because Aang was off with a burst of airbending, sprinting in the direction she indicated. Her hair whipped around at the speed and Katara turned around just in time to see Aang's left foot disappear around the corner.

"What was that all about," Katara asked, looking over at Sokka who leaned against his girlfriend for support.

"Oh nothing really. Aang's just remembered everything he forgot about Zuko, and he doesn't want to waste any more time," her brother said flippantly, but he was grinning.

Katara stood in shock before a smile crept onto her face, getting bigger and bigger as the news set in. She couldn't form words she was so happy. All she could do was cover her mouth to keep the sobs of joy in, tears streaming down her face in relief. She could only imagine what this news would be like for Zuko and Aang. Katara turned to look off in the direction the boys had both left in, feeling a sigh of admiration come over her and she held a hand to her heart.

A love like theirs' didn't come around often, so she would bask in the glow they gave off, watching the growth of their relationship and drinking in the pure love they had for one another.

"You know," Katara whispered, still smiling giddily. "I'm kinda jealous."

"You and me both sister," Toph said, crossing her arms but grinning as well.

* * *

Zuko was having the sweetest dream. He was lying in his old bed in the Royal Palace, and Aang was curled to his side safe and sound. The monk gently held one of his arms, calling Zuko's name softly, leaning over his body. It wasn't until Aang shook him that Zuko realized it wasn't all a dream anymore. Aang really was calling his name.

His eyes snapped open and Zuko remembered where he was, curled up in the roots of his mother's favorite tree. Zuko sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and smiling when he saw that Aang really was next to him, shaking Zuko's shoulder to wake him. Aang stood up when he was awake though, so Zuko did as well, reaching out his hands to hold Aang's shoulder, happy beyond all reason that Aang was okay.

At least physically he was, but Aang was looking at him with such a strange expression, disbelief maybe. Zuko couldn't tell, but the lack of reaction from the Avatar made worry start to creep in and smother his happiness. "Aang, what's going on," Zuko asked, and he suddenly had a worrisome thought. What if Aang had had to kill his father to win, was this why the boy looked so numb right now. "You didn't have to…did you? What happened with my father?"

"I beat him," Aang said flatly.

"How?"

"I took away his bending."

Well…that was unexpected. Zuko cocked his head, wondering how Aang knew how to do that. But the answer wasn't as important as Aang's safety and wellbeing, they were both alive and the war was over and that's all that really mattered. But Aang was still so quiet, just staring at Zuko with wide bright eyes. Was something wrong, had Zuko done something wrong?

"Aang…are you okay?"

Aang's bottom lip started to tremble and two fat tears fell from the boy's eyes before the monk hurled himself at Zuko, wrapping his arms tight around his torso, burying his face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Aang sobbed out, face buried wet and hot in Zuko's neck. "I'm so sorry I put you through all of this."

"All of what? What are you talking about," Zuko asked bewildered, lifting his hands to try and comfort the distraught boy, patting his back and shoulders. "Aang, I'd go through this a hundred times if it meant –"

"NO! Don't say that," Aang shouted, pulling his arms from around Zuko's chest to hold his face in both of the Avatar's small hands, the boy staring at him with watery eyes. "Don't say you want me to forget again, because I don't think either of us could bear it."

'Forget what,' Zuko wondered. He didn't understand, what was Aang talking about…wait…it couldn't possibly be…

Zuko's eyes widened and he gasped, the sound swallowed up by Aang's mouth. They were kissing…oh Agni they were kissing. Aang had just leapt up after he had finished speaking, sealing his lips over Zuko's in a desperate kiss, clinging to Zuko's body like the monk might never let go. Aang sloppily kissed him, tongue laving and teeth nipping at his lips, and Zuko had to pull away just to get a breath around the onslaught Aang was bestowing on his mouth. Zuko panted, pushing Aang away to arm's length to get a good look at the boy. Aang still had tears slowly leaking from his eyes, his cheeks were flushed and lips plump.

He was the most beautiful thing Zuko had ever seen.

But Zuko wanted to know what was going on, he couldn't fall again without getting some answers. Yet after that intense kiss his mind was having trouble coming up with words to form an intelligible question. But it seemed Aang was going to do the talking for them. The Avatar stepped close to Zuko's body again, pressing their bare chests together, wrapping his tattooed arms around Zuko's neck. Aang stared up at him, and at this close of range Zuko could see that Aang's eyes were swirling with emotion, not blank like he had thought earlier. The most prominent emotion in those eyes was one Zuko hadn't seen in months…love.

"You kissed me like that once," Aang whispered, glancing at Zuko's lips before looking back at his eyes. "When we were in Ba Sing Se, in that underground city. You had just attacked Azula and I was so happy to see you and you were on my side…and you held me and kissed me just like that. Then you said something to me Zuko. Do you remember what it was?"

This couldn't be true, could it? He hadn't dared to hope anymore. But it seemed not only was Zuko getting a second chance with Aang, they would be able to share their memories of their first time together. Zuko knew without a doubt, that at this very moment, he was the happiest person alive.

"Oh Aang," he breathed, smiling so big he teeth ached. "You remember. How? Why? I can't believe this…"

"I'll explain later…but I do remember everything," here Aang lifted one hand and stroked it down the scarred side of his face. "Right now I want to know if you remember."

"Of course I do," Zuko choked out, lifting his before motionless arms to wrap Aang in a warm embrace. "It was the first time I had said those words to anyone other than my mom."

"Say it again," Aang pleaded, leaning up on his toes so their lips were now just a breath away, so Zuko could feel the words Aang was saying. "Please say it again."

Zuko didn't even hesitate.

"I love you Aang."

Aang closed his eyes, seeming to savor the words, pressing a chaste kiss to Zuko's lips before pulling back far enough to whisper his own declaration back.

"I love you too Zuko."

Euphoria must feel like this. If Zuko was dreaming he never wanted to wake up. All he wanted to do was to savor this moment for as long as he could, drinking in Aang's lovely face glowing with love, and kissing his lips until he couldn't tell the difference between their bodies. He never, ever wanted to let this boy go, never again. And Zuko definitely never wanted to stop kissing Aang, not now that he has the chance to.

He kept pressing kisses to Aang's mouth, just quick little lip locks so he could pull away and see Aang's face before diving in again, savoring every expression, every sound, every breath to make sure this was indeed reality.

"I (kiss) love you (kiss) so much (kiss)," Zuko mumbled, pulling Aang even closer to his body.

"Hey (kiss) Zuko?"

(kiss) "What?" (kiss)

"Why aren't (kiss) you wearing (kiss) a shirt?"

(kiss) "I could ask (kiss) you the same (kiss) question."

"Your (kiss) dad (kiss) destroyed mine."

(kiss) "Well my sister (kiss) (kiss) destroyed mine." (kiss)

"It's (kiss) making me…"

(kiss) "Making you (kiss) what?"

Aang pulled his face away from their constant kissing; holding Zuko's head back with his hands, the boy panting and looking a little bleary eyed and very, very flushed. "It's making me feel like I did back in that clearing," Aang whispered, staring at his lips even though he held Zuko back from initiating another kiss.

"Huh," Zuko asked stupidly, not really able to think about anything other than how plump and wet Aang's lips looked right now and it was all because of him.

"Zuko! Don't be stupid on me now," Aang whined, voice desperate and pleading.

Zuko didn't know what the boy was trying to say, his brain had pretty much shut down after Aang said he loved him. But then Aang thrust his hips into Zuko's thigh and he felt the monk's problem very prominently.

"Oh," he said, unable to form any other words as his blood left his brain and flooded to his cock.

Aang just shook his head in affection, smiling at him before leaning in for another kiss. "Please touch me again Zuko…it's been so long," Aang murmured, eyes fluttering and sultry.

It had been a long time, too long really, especially since they loved each other so much. And now there was no way Zuko was going to deny Aang's very simple and easy request, because nothing stood in their way of being together now.

The first thing Zuko did though was get rid of the last of their clothes, tossing their pants aside. They probably didn't have a lot of time together at that particular moment, they had to get back to their friends, so he didn't want to waste time taking off clothes when he just wanted to savor Aang's embrace.

When they were nude Zuko sat down beneath the tree he had slept under, pulling Aang down and onto his lap with a smile. They simultaneously groaned as their erections met in the convergence of their hips, nestled together between their bodies. Aang stared down at their groins; eyes alight with pleasure and wonder, panting out moans as the boy subconsciously rocked his hips. Zuko just sat back and watched, his own pleasure building at the physical connection of their bodies, but he got more joy looking at the rapture painting Aang's face the color of fire.

"I love you," Zuko whispered again, groaning as Aang arched his back, moaning out his delight.

Zuko reached out his hands and grabbed Aang's bottom, blushing as he squeezed the taunt flesh in his hands, helping the boy move as they thrust their hips together, grinding their eager cocks together. His heart was pumping faster now than when he had fought against Azula. It had been so long since he had given his body satisfaction like this, and even longer since he had done so with Aang.

And it was because of that he came too quickly, Zuko groaning in pleasure and embarrassment as his body tightened and electric shocks of pleasure coursed through his taunt body. Their laps were spattered with his passion and Zuko felt a little worried that Aang might actually be mad at him, or at least annoyed, since the boy hadn't come yet.

Aang still rocked against him though, even though his body was lax in post orgasm leisure. The boy's eyes were wider ever since Zuko had come, staring between their bodies again. Zuko shivered, his body over sensitized from his orgasm but he continued to use what little strength he had left to help Aang grind his smaller erection into Zuko's hipbone. Aang was smiling at him, panting and moaning, looking so happy and beautiful that Zuko's worries were dashed from his mind and he leaned forward for a kiss.

Aang's body jerked in his arms, the boy's voice high in passion as he gasped out his bliss, his movements becoming erratic as he neared his end. Sealing his lips over Aang's, Zuko thrust his tongue inside the boy's hot mouth, pressing the monk tight to his body. He swallowed Aang's desperate moan that accompanied his orgasm, his young, warm body freezing in Zuko's hold as their passions now mixed together between their sweaty bodies. Aang collapsed against him in sweet shudders, their kiss ending as Aang panted into his shoulder.

Zuko leaned back against the bark of the tree behind him, gasping at the roughness in contrast to the softness of the skin pressed against his front. Closing his eyes Zuko savored their moment together, bodies cooling, little aftershocks still running through their systems, making limbs and muscles twitch in sensation. He pressed his lips to the top of the arrow tattoo on Aang's head, sighing as relaxation set in.

"I think that was better than last time," Aang mumbled against his shoulder, body sagged in fatigue.

"You think so," Zuko said softly, rubbing his cheek against the top of Aang's head.

"Yeah…I wonder why though…"

Zuko adjusted Aang in his arms so the boy could look up at him. He smiled at the curious look in the monk's eyes and Zuko pressed a little kiss to Aang's brow, rubbing their noses together afterward. "I think it's because we're in love this time," he said simply, the fingers of one of his hands tracing the features of Aang's face.

The boy smiled brightly up at him, giggling as he nodded in agreement, once more curling his body close to Zuko's. They'd probably have to get up soon, their friends would want to see them by now and celebrate their victory. But Zuko would spare a few more moments to hold Aang close.

Today, their future together officially began.

* * *

Iroh walked through the elaborate halls of the Fire Nations Palace, nodding and smiling at the few servants and guards he passed. Many of the people who had worked at the palace had been banished by Azula and most were still not back yet. Which was why no one was in the Royal Chambers helping his nephew dress, and was also the reason why Iroh was on his way there now. He was dressed in his own formal robes for the first time in months, but he didn't plan to stay in them long, Iroh was going to exchange them for the Earth Kingdom clothes he had worn in his tea shop.

But for now these robes would do.

He heard his nephew groan in pain and Iroh smiled as he entered the room. "Do you need help Zuko," he asked softly, feeling his gut warm as the Prince, soon Fire Lord, turned with a bright smile at his entrance.

Iroh walked forward, helping his nephew dress in his specially made Fire Lord robes, his heart glowing in pride at the sight of Zuko looking so grown up. Once dressed Zuko gave him a hug, holding on tight.

"I'm so glad you're here uncle," Zuko said softly, still smiling brighter than Sozen's Comet.

"Well I wasn't going to miss my only nephew's coronation," he replied smugly, all though he was here for so much more than that.

Iroh wanted to spend as much time with Zuko as he could. His nephew would soon be busy rebuilding this nation and its relationships with the world, and he would have little time to relax and socialize. So Iroh wanted to be here to savor every moment with Zuko, and to watch as he became a man, in both mind and heart.

His nephew's love, while a surprise to Iroh, was a welcome one. Romance was very much needed in this torn and battered world, and when the countries saw their beautiful love, the bridged past animosity, the world might be a little more open to change.

The Avatar and the Fire Lord. For generations they had been on opposite sides of the war but now they were together, taking the first big step in an era of peace and kindness. Iroh stroked a hand down the side of Zuko's face, sighing at how much had changed in one year. And he was grateful he had been there to see it all happen.

"I think I need to go," Zuko said, hugging Iroh once more before heading to the door.

When he got to the doorway Zuko paused, looking back at Iroh with a grin. "Thanks for everything uncle," and after formally bowing Zuko left to go face the next step in his destiny.

Iroh wiped at a happy tear that streaked down his face, his smile making his cheeks ache. "No thank you Zuko…for letting me love you and for being my son," he said softly, folding his arms into the sleeves of his robes.

Right now Iroh was the proudest father in the world.

* * *

Zuko felt his heart flutter in joy and love when he saw Aang sitting at the end of the corridor leading to the courtyard where his coronation was to take place. Aang smiled at him and stood as Zuko approached, smoothing down his new monk robes that Zuko had had made especially for his lover.

'Lover,' what a truly beautiful word.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down, and now…"

"And now we're boyfriends," Aang said with a grin, stepping closer and placing one of his hands in Zuko's.

"Yeah…we are," Zuko replied softly as he stroked the back of his fingers of his free hand over Aang's cheek, smiling as the monk leaned into the touch with fluttering eyes.

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world's so different now," Aang whispered, curling closer to Zuko's body.

He hugged Aang tightly, leaning down to pepper kisses on the boy's neck, taking in the Avatar's scent and fluttering heartbeat. "And it's going to be even more different, when we build it together," Zuko said softly as he pulled back from the embrace, placing a chaste kiss on Aang's smiling mouth.

"I can't wait," Aang replied, kissing Zuko properly before they pulled apart.

Holding hands they then went through the doors leaning outside, fingers lacing together as they walked out into the sunlight and the sight of the three nations standing harmoniously together.

* * *

Hakoda watched with proud eyes as his son and daughter went to greet the Avatar and the newly crowned Fire Lord. Both young men held hands as they weaved through the crowd gathered for the coronation, staying close together as they bowed to well-wishers and friends alike. The two eventually made it to him and his men, and Hakoda stepped forward to greet Zuko and Aang and introduce them to the men of the Southern Water Tribe.

He reached out a hand, curling it over Bato's scarred shoulder after he had introduced everyone but this fighter, showing him off as his right hand man…but also trying to convey Bato's other importance to Hakoda, hoping Zuko would understand his significance.

"And this is Bato," Hakoda introduced, unable to keep the tone of pride from his voice. "Bato, this is Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko smiled at Hakoda over Aang's shoulder, a glimmer of realization in his eyes. The new Fire Lord formally greeted Bato before taking Hakoda's arm and guiding the two of them away from their group so their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"So that's him," Zuko said softly, smiling up at Hakoda. "He seems like a very nice man, you're lucky."

"He is an amazing man. I'd be even luckier though if we could have the same relationship as you and Aang."

"Why can't you?"

"There's no way he feels the same way I do. I'd rather just keep our friendship then ruin it with my feelings."

"Coward."

"Pardon?"

"Hakoda, you've been through more strife and struggle than most men. You've survived this war and all its hardships. And yet you're too afraid to take a chance with love."

"It's not that simple."

"Don't you dare patronize me. I know love and relationships are not simple. I've lived through it, remember. But believe me when I say it's even harder if you don't try. I made Aang fall in love with me again, because I didn't abandon hope. Don't you ever give up on something you haven't even tried for."

Hakoda stared in shock at the young man fuming in front of him. Not expecting the outburst or the lecture, but he should have. Zuko was right. It wasn't fair to Hakoda or Bato if he wasn't honest with himself and didn't try. He really wouldn't know the outcome if he didn't give it a shot. And if he didn't, Hakoda would regret it the rest of his life.

Zuko left his side, returning to Aang and joining in on the conversation happening in their group of friends and allies. Hakoda just stood back, looking over at Bato as the man laughed at something Sokka said, his handsome face lighting up in joy. He came to a decision as he watched Bato, tonight Hakoda was going to tell his friend everything, and come what may, he was not going to regret finally confessing his feeling's for the man he loved.

Zuko had been able to do it, so Hakoda could too.

* * *

"Zuko stop moving. I'm trying to capture the moment."

Aang smiled, pulling Momo into his arms as he sat on the floor of Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. After a day of talks with the Earth King about the future of the world they had all retired here for a relaxing evening. Aang stifled a giggle as Katara walked over to inspect Sokka's picture, remembering his friend's lack of talent when he had tried to paint a poster of Appa.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," Katara said, but then she seemed to really see what she was looking at and she frowned. "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies," Sokka replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone else went to look at Sokka's picture now and Aang covered his smile as they all took on various looks of disgust, disbelief and confusion.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine," Zuko said, pointing at the painting. "My hair's not that spiky!"

"And why did you draw me firebending," Suki asked, trying to be supportive of her boyfriend…but she wasn't very convincing, she just sounded offended.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way," Sokka replied with a grin.

Momo leap from Aang's lap and he chuckled as his lemur seemed to make his own opinion of the painting, judging by Momo's twitching ears and chirps as he looked at the image. "Oh, you think you can do a better job Momo," Sokka said, glaring at the lemur.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down," Iroh said, patting his toned body to make the point.

"Well I think you all look great," Toph said, throwing up her arms and laughing.

Giggling and chuckles followed Toph's words, and merriment filled the little tea shop. It was here that Aang left the room, walking outside and taking a deep breath of the evening air as he went to a nearby railing, leaning on it and looking out at the setting sun. Aang wasn't alone out there for long though, and he sighed in pleasure as an arm wrapped around his middle.

Aang leaned back against his lover, looking up with a content smile at Zuko, who was holding him gently in the light of the sunset. He fell into Zuko's embrace, closing his eyes and savoring his lover's heat that seeped into him, warming him all the way to his heart. A hand grasped his chin and Aang felt his breath catch in anticipation just as Zuko sealed their lips together in a soft kiss. He was pulled closer Zuko's body and their kiss deepened.

They kissed for the longest time, their world consisting of just the two of them. Aang pulled away after a moment though, opening his eyes and staring into Zuko's molten golden gaze, opening his mouth to whisper his three favorite words to say to Zuko. He took a breath, ready to say the words he felt with all his being…

"CABBAGES. GET YOUR CABBAGES HERE!"

Both of their eyes widened and they looked away from each other, staring at the Cabbage Merchant pushing his cart through the street by Iroh's Tea Shop. Aang sighed, dropping his forehead onto Zuko's chest, the moment utterly ruined. "I can't believe it," Aang murmured.

"Do you want me to burn his cabbages," Zuko asked innocently, smiling down at him, though Aang could tell he was completely serious and Zuko would do anything, even burn some innocent cabbages, just to make Aang happy.

And Aang had to actually think about it, tilting his head to one side. He looked over at the Cabbage Merchant who was lovingly rubbing one of his cabbages against his cheek, wondering if he was mad enough to punish the cameo occurring man for ruining his romantic moment with Zuko. "Nah. That guy's been through enough as it is. For some reason his cabbages always seem to get destroyed…so let's give him a break for today," Aang said softly, looking up at Zuko with a grin.

The Fire Lord chuckled and leaned down to kiss Aang's cheek, nuzzling his face and holding him close. "Why don't we go back to our apartment," Zuko suggested, giving a wolfish grin and a waggle of his eybrow.

Maybe the mood wasn't entirely ruined, they just needed to move to a more private setting so they could enjoy one another in peace…with no cabbages. Aang chuckled, the two of them running toward their private apartment just down the road, off to spend a romantic night together.

One year ago he had asked Zuko if they could have been friends. And not only had he gained a friend, he had gained a lifelong partner, a boyfriend and lover. Aang couldn't have asked for anything more.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

Okay now I can finally get this out of my system, I had to wait until this chapter to explain why I took Aang's memories away and now it's here so I can finally get this rant off my chest.

I was super pissed at the end of the show, i.e. the kiss between Aang and Katara. It made absolutely no sense to me. To this day I have only seen that scene once, I only watch that episode until Toph's last line and then it's the end for me. And here's the reason why. I took to heart that for Aang to master the Avatar State the way the Guru was teaching him he had to give up Katara and his love for her. Well then his Avatar State is blocked and thus his feelings for Katara return. So I just assumed that if he ever unlocked his final chakra his love for Katara would be given up in compensation. Well he unlocks his final chakra and yet he's still smooching with Katara in the end. It really just didn't make sense to me at all.

And it was this frustration that led me to taking Aang's love for Zuko away. I figured that with my train of logic, if I locked Aang's love for Zuko away WITH his Avatar State, then they would both come back when he unlocked his last chakra. This is just my personal reasoning people. I wasn't ever really against Aang and Katara getting together, I just think the way the show went about it was all wrong. So I guess you could say that this story is showing how I would have done some things differently.

Call me crazy, but this way of doing it just made sense to me, and really I think it allowed me to let the characters grow and discover things about themselves that they may have not done otherwise. I've said this a couple of times, but I never, ever want to do an Avatar story half-assed. Except for the last minute of the show I think it is spectacular. I love the characters, the world, and of course the bending. So that's why this story became so massive and the plot so in depth, because I want it to be worthy of those amazing creators Michael and Bryan.

Next time look forward to both the epilogue and my final Author's Note, where I'm letting all of you amazing readers/reviewers have a chance to decide where this story goes and where I go in the fandom of Avatar.

TTFN

P.S. – I just had to put the Cabbage Man in there, I could have ended it on the kiss, but I thought that's already been done, I'll just take it a step further. LOL.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue (first chapter not based on an episode)

Author: Dragonkat

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to the gods of creation known as Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I'm just burrowing it all for a spell.

WC: 6,718 (it was so NOT supposed to be this long…but I never seem to do anything short. Oh well…)

AN: This epilogue isn't as good as I wanted it to be. I'm close to my trip so I'm getting very busy, so I rushed this. Also I just had to put to sleep my dog, whom I've had for 15 very long, very wonderful years. She was at the end of her life, but it still broke my heart, so I wasn't able to give my all into the end of this story. I did what I could, and I hope you enjoy what I do have.

Sorry I didn't really get to reply to anyone either. Because of my loss and the fact my trip is upon me I've been super busy. I promise to respond to everyone who reviews after this, it just might be a couple weeks, since I'm off on a road trip. But I will say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it's been so helpful and encouraging as I've tackled the last parts of this story.

Warnings: For once there are no huge spoilers for the show…cause this chapter ain't based on the show. Whoohoo! What I can warn you about is…SMUT!

* * *

She smoothed down her robes, staring at her reflection in the tall mirror in her new bedroom, straightening out her hair. Satisfied that she was presentable, she left her room, nodding in thanks to the servants who had helped her get ready for the day. She walked slowly through the elaborate halls of the Fire Nation Palace, taking in the changes and similarities since she had last been there.

She arrived at the throne room in minutes, smiling at the two guards standing at the entrance. She was here to have lunch with the Fire Lord and to be able to spend some time with the young man before his lover returned from his negotiations in the Northern Water Tribe. "Are they still in a meeting," she asked in curiosity.

One of the guards nodded while the other sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in fatigue. "The Ambassador and Advisor have been talking non stop about everything that needs to happen soon," the first guard said.

"Yeah, but I don't think Fire Lord Zuko is paying much attention," the other guard said with a grin.

She chuckled and smiled at the two men, agreeing that the Fire Lord wouldn't be able to pay much attention after the first couple of hours with those talkative men and it had been six hours since the small ground had converged for a meeting earlier that day.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go relieve the Fire Lord of his duties, we have a lunch date," she said softly.

"Of course my lady," the first guard murmured, both of them bowing to her as they pulled aside the curtains in the doorway, allowing her entrance.

She walked in to find the Advisor and Ambassador arguing with one another while the Fire Lord was just slumped over in his throne, running a finger over his right temple in boredom.

"I suggest we negotiate with the Earth Kingdom so we may keep those colonies in the southern provinces," the Advisor said, pointing to a series of islands in the Earth Kingdom on the large map that filled the center of the room.

"No! We need to pull everyone back, or else we risk the Earth Kingdom questioning our actions. It's only 3 years since the war, we can't risk another outbreak of animosity," the Ambassador said.

"We don't have nearly enough room in our own land for all of those people. We can't have the quality of life suffer for our citizens," the Advisor countered.

She sighed, stepping forward to get the attention of the entire room, smiling and bowing at the men around the large map. "Excuse my intrusion gentlemen, but I have come to collect my son for lunch," she said softly.

All of the men jumped up, bowing at her and wishing her a good day as Zuko leapt from his throne, a large grin on his face and a hop in his step.

"Good meeting everybody, we'll finish this in a few days. Bye," the Fire Lord said in a rush, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room and into the hallway beyond. Once there they paused and Zuko pulled her into a hug, giving a sigh as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Thanks for the rescue Mom. I was just about to have those guys fight an Agni Ki or something, just so they'd be quiet for a while."

Ursa smiled softly, pushing her son away to look at his face, motherly fixing his hair and dusting off his robes. "Now don't go abusing your power dear," she said playfully, slipping her arm through his so they could walk together to the Royal Dining Room. "You know how badly that's ended in the past for men in your delicate position."

"With you here Mom, I don't think there's anything to worry about," Zuko replied with a grin, guiding Ursa into the small but no less elaborate room and pulling her chair out for her as the food arrived.

Zuko sat down next to Ursa and started filling his plate, putting half of what he grabbed into his mouth because of how hungry he was. Ursa 'tisked', filling her own plate slowly and then eating at a much more leisurely pace. "Manners, young man," she said habitually.

The Fire Lord swallowed the last of the food in his mouth, smiling sheepishly at her. "Sorry Mom," he said bashfully, leaning in to give her cheek a kiss. "Sokka's a bad influence."

They ate in silence together for a few minutes before Ursa struck up the conversation she knew her son was eager to have. "So I heard Avatar Aang is returning today," she said slowly, glancing out of the corner of her eye to watch Zuko's reaction.

"Yeah," her son said, voice sounding a little dreamy as he smiled softly. "He's been gone for about a month so it will be good to see him again…besides I have a surprise for Aang."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A couple of days ago I was helping my Advisor go through the treasury and document what we had there. We found out that there were a lot of artifacts from the other countries that had been stolen during the war. We've been cataloging everything and dividing it up so we can return everything to its rightful owners. We came across a good deal of things from the Air Nomads as well…and so I will be giving all of it to Aang as a welcome home present."

"That's very sweet of you Zuko. I'm sure he will be so happy."

"I sure hope so. But other than those gifts I have planned a romantic evening for the two of us," here Zuko blushed, looking away with a bashful grin, resuming his eating that he had stopped while he talked.

Ursa smiled as well, adoring that fact that she could see her amazing son in love, when at one point she had feared she would never see Zuko again. But she had been found by her wonderful son and now she was here, making up for all the time Ursa had lost. While she was sad her family wasn't together like it used to be she was ever so thankful for the family Zuko had made in his journeys, the friends who were now an important part of his life.

Still, Ursa would never forget the family she had had, and after what had happened earlier that morning, she wasn't going to stop fighting for the family that could still be.

"I went and saw your father this morning," Ursa said softly, getting the reaction she had expected from her son…shock and anger.

"You did what!?"

"Zuko sit down, it's nothing to over react about."

"But mom-"

"Sit young man."

Her son slowly complied with her request, slowly sitting back down in his seat as he took a glass of water and drank deeply, closing his eyes and sighing before he turned to look at Ursa with a much calmer demeanor. "So what happened," the Fire Lord asked softly, grabbing one of her hands in his own.

Ursa relaxed, smiling at her son and squeezing his had. "We talked mostly. One of the guards assigned to his cell spoke to me the other say and said Ozai was asking to see me. I decided there was no harm in doing so. His bending and throne are gone so he is no longer a threat."

"What happened?"

"He asked how I was, and how you and Azula were doing. Pretty harmless stuff really. But as we talked I realized there was something so familiar about him…it was like he was the way he used to be."

"How do you mean?"

"He wasn't always the power hungry tyrant he was when Ozai was fire lord. Before you were born and before we were married he was…well rather normal. Ozai was a very serious young man, quiet, but also very kind. We were arranged to be married by our parents but it wouldn't have mattered, we fell in love."

"I never knew. I always thought he was…"

"A bastard?"

"Well…yeah."

"No, not always. He was so sweet to me and had no desire for the throne, at least back then. He was a scholar though, learning about the way things worked, he actually had interest in being a healer once...but…When I was pregnant with you he left for war, your grandfather Azulon insisted. He was a captain in the Battle of Twin Canyons."

"Twin Canyons…wait isn't that the Fire Nation's worst defeat. He was in that battle?"

"Yes. Ozai was one of three out of a hundred men to survive. He was…very changed after that. He had seen too many horrors and had a deep hatred for the Earth Kingdom. That's when he wanted the throne; he wanted revenge…which soon got out of hand."

"But why did he favor Azula. Why did he hate me so much?"

"Oh Zuko…he never really hated you…he was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"You were already turning into such a sweet boy, taking after me. I suppose on some level he didn't want to make you into what he had become, so he pushed you away. With Azula he was willing to shape her into his heir. She was always a little…off I guess. Even as a child. Things got out of hand though, and Ozai lost sight of his heart and conscience…which was why he did all those terrible things to you. He was also in a way responsible for what happened with Azula…he regrets that."

"The doctors say she's getting better."

"Yes I've heard. And I told your father. He was very relieved to hear."

"Mom? Are you trying to fix our family?"

Ursa took a sip of her tea, looking away and thinking about her son's question. Their family was too broken to ever be completely fixed, but it could at least be mended. Their family had fallen apart once, and Ursa just didn't want it to stay that way.

"I just want us all to be comfortable together. I know there's too much to forgive for us to all be happy, but I still think there's something to be had."

"So he's…really changed."

"Yes, he has. Maybe after you spend some time with Avatar Aang you could go see Ozai. He's been asking to see you."

Zuko was silent but he nodded, looking a little troubled as he finished his lunch. Ursa slipped an arm around her son's shoulders, resting her cheek against his own and holding him close. "Don't let it bother you Zuko. For now just think about Aang and the wonderful time you're going to have with him. You can worry about your father later."

Zuko turned in her arms and hugged Ursa tight, burying his face into her shoulder. She smiled and smoothed down his hair, kissing his cheek. After a few minutes Ursa pulled away, the two of them standing up from the table. "Now go get ready dear. I'm sure Avatar Aang will be here soon," she said softly, pushing her son gently towards the door.

Ursa watched with a happy smile as her son left the room, clasping her hands together as she watched the skip in his step and the grin on his face. She had the desire to go see Ozai again, since seeing her son so happy in love made her yearn to revive her own once heated romance.

* * *

Aang hummed happily, bouncing on Appa's head as the main island of the Fire Nation came into view. He waved down at the boats and people below; smiling at the cheers and waves he got in return. The Capital City came was in sight and Aang sighed, heart pounding as he thought about being reunited with his lover after a long month apart.

A gong sounded as he and Appa landed in the Royal Courtyard and he jumped off Appa's head in a flourish. The Sages were the first to greet him, bowing deeply to Aang as he approached them. He nodded simply in greeting, dashing past them and up the stairs to enter the palace. He was met halfway though, by his handsome Zuko. The Fire Lord waited for him at the top of the stairs, arms open wide and smile big and bright.

Zuko was dressed very simply, out of his Fire Lord robes and in a simple red tunic with black pants and boots. His hair was still done up with his crown, just so no one would mistake him for someone else. Aang threw up his arms and jumped into Zuko's body, giggling as his lover spun him around, holding him tight and secure. Aang cupped Zuko's face in his hands as they stopped spinning, leaning in for a kiss. He never got tired of this, the soft joining of their lips and the fire Zuko just seemed to exude from his body, warming Aang all over. He clung to the Fire Lord, gasping as Zuko kissed him deeper, their tongues stroking playfully, touching before retreating.

Sighing Aang pulled away a bit, smiling a little goofily up at Zuko who stared down at him with soft, molten eyes. "I guess you missed me, huh," Aang said playfully, settling into Zuko's arms and resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Yeah, I really did," Zuko whispered softly into his ear, stroking his back slowly as they embraced.

Eventually Zuko stepped away, taking hold of one of Aang's hands and leading him into the Palace. "I have some plans for us, so we should get going," Zuko said, pulling Aang along through the long halls of the Palace.

Aang laughed at his lover's eagerness, but he was feeling much the same, so it was alright. He just trotted happily along behind Zuko, waving at the guards and servants they passed, lacing his fingers with the Fire Lord's, feeling relaxation and joy overcome him. Whenever he was with Zuko like this, Aang never felt like he was the all powerful Avatar, he was just Aang, and feeling like that was better than any vacation to some exotic place. Though that wasn't so bad either.

"So what are the plans you have for us," Aang asked cheerfully.

"It's a surprise," Zuko replied, glancing at Aang for just a moment.

Zuko actually looked a little worried when he looked at Aang, but the look passed and the Fire Lord pulled Aang towards the Royal Chambers, a room they shared when Aang was in the Fire Nation. With his hand on the door handle Zuko turned and smiled at Aang.

"Close your eyes Aang," Zuko said softly, still holding one of his hands tight in the Fire Lord's.

He cocked his head, wondering over his lover's actions, but did as he was told, closing his eyes and holding on a little tighter to Zuko's hand as Aang heard the door open and he was lead inside. His lover's hands came to his shoulders and Aang was steered into the room. The hands on his shoulders smoothed down his arms, skimming around his waist so he was held back to chest against Zuko.

"Okay…open your eyes Aang," Zuko whispered softly, kissing the side of his head and then stepping away.

Aang did as he was told, ready to turn and pull Zuko back against his body…and then he took notice of what he was seeing. Spread out on the bed, on the floors and walls were all manner of items…all of them of Air Nomad origin. Aang's eyes widened, his hands trembling as he took in everything in the room. There were banners and tapestries, some he even remembered from when he lived at the Southern Air Temple, all depicting ancient tales and work of his ancestors. There were ceremonial robes and gliders, old knick knacks and tomes of their history. It was all here…his people, his past…his legacy.

He was the only airbender alive…but at that moment, as he looked at everything Zuko had gathered for him, Aang did not fear that his people would die out. They would continue to live on, in these artifacts.

"Oh Zuko," he gasped out, falling to his knees in front of a set of robes, something one of the women from the Eastern Air Temple would have worn, running his fingers over the fabric, feeling his history in each stitch.

A warm body knelt behind him, and he was encased in Zuko's strong arms. The tears that had gathered in his eyes from happiness spilled over and Aang drew in a shaky breath, taking in everything there, everything that was left of his people. He fell back into Zuko's embrace, gratitude and melancholy chocking up any words he wanted to say. All Aang could do was lean back and kiss his lover, softly stroking Zuko's face with the back of one of his hands.

"Thank you," Aang finally whispered after a moment, his lips brushing against Zuko's as he said it.

The arms around him tightened in response to his words and his mouth was caught again in a kiss, his lover leaning over his shoulder so Aang didn't have to strain his neck as much for the kiss. "Does this make you happy," Zuko asked in a whisper, lips caressing his cheek and jaw, the Fire Lord peppering little kisses on his face, wiping away his tears.

"It makes me happier than you can imagine," Aang murmured, finally opening his eyes to take in everything in the room again.

Zuko never ceased to make Aang the happiest person on the planet.

* * *

Zuko loosely held the reigns attached to Appa's horns as he and his lover flew to the next surprise he had planned for Aang. The Avatar had his arms and legs wrapped around Zuko, sitting with his chest to Zuko's back as they rode on Appa. His lover continued to pepper kisses on his neck or pinch at his nipples, his smaller body randy and ready for some action.

After he had revealed all of the ancient Air Nomad artifacts he had found the two of them had spent a good ten minutes kissing passionately on the floor of the Royal Chambers. They had almost gotten to the point of taking off their clothes when Zuko remembered the other part he had planned that day. He spent a few minutes prying his eager lover off his body, but at the promise of another surprise Aang reluctantly agreed to put a hold on their loving for a bit. It was at that point that Zuko took them out to Appa, taking a few supplies and Aang off for a private night alone. His one condition had been to blindfold Aang so he couldn't see where they were going. Zuko wanted the whole experience to be a surprise.

But in retaliation for all of the waiting, Aang was making sure Zuko would be just as sexually eager as his lover by the time they got there, with all of the dirty tricks the Avatar was pulling. Playing with Zuko's cock through his pants was definitely not fair. But he endured, because he knew the wait would be worth it with where he was taking them.

It was a short flight thankfully, and Zuko landed Appa in a Fire Nation complex that had been converted from a Prison to a facility to help severely injured solders of all three nations recover and learn to live with their disabilities. It was here that Zuko left Appa, patting the bison's nose before putting their supplies on his back and his lover in his arms. He didn't want Aang getting injured walking blind through the forest…okay Zuko knew Aang would be fine, what with his earthbending and teachings of Toph, but he wanted to carry his lover. It was one of those manly things he just had to do.

"Zuko," Aang whined after they had walked for a good mile or so. "Are we there yet…I don't like not knowing where we're going."

"I told you it's a surprise," Zuko said, kissing the top of Aang's head.

Aang huffed but stayed quiet, wrapping his arms around Zuko's neck and leaning his head on his shoulder, tracing patterns on his simple tunic in boredom. Zuko just smiled at his impatient lover, holding the young man more securely in his arms as he jumped over a fallen tree. His grin widened when he saw that they had arrived at their destination. He put Aang down, tossing their supplies over to one side as he sided up behind his lover, gently undoing the knot of his blindfold.

"Okay…we're here," Zuko said softly, removing Aang's blindfold and letting his lover see their location.

Zuko got a gasp and a kiss for his efforts of bringing them there and he just picked Aang up and spun him around in his arms. Aang was laughing, looking around the clearing they had spent their first passion filled moments together over three years ago. Zuko had wanted to bring them back here in celebration of their relationship, since they probably won't be able to return there for several more months at least. But here they were, and Zuko wanted to make this time special for them, so neither of them would ever forget. Not again. Zuko was going to make sure this memory of their time together was ingrained in Aang, right down to his bones, so no amount of blocked chakras or head injuries could ever make him forget.

Aang left his embrace and ran around the clearing, throwing up his arms and spinning in glee, face turned up towards the sun peaking in through the foliage around them. "It's just as I remember," Aang said happily, jumping up onto the large root of one tree. "I was sitting here waiting for you to wake up. And you were lying there…"

He smiled at his lover, grabbing the few supplies he brought and setting them down in the spot Aang was pointing at, spreading out the soft pad he had brought for them to lay on, setting two blankets on top. With a faint blush he set a jar of oil next to the pad. He had brought some food as well but he kept that in the simple sack he had, setting it to one side. Zuko knelt on the pad, smiling up at Aang as his lover looked down at him with a blush, a loving smile on his handsome face. Zuko opened up his arms in invitation and Aang jumped down from his perch, sinking into his lap and arms.

Zuko smiled down at Aang, leaning in for a kiss once his lover was settled. For their earlier haste their pace was slow now, and they took their time letting their lips meet and their breaths mingle. Aang curled into his body, giving a little moan as Zuko let his hands drift to the sash of Aang's robes. He slowly untied the simple knot there, never breaking his lip lock with Aang or even opening his eyes. Zuko just focused on sensation right now, and let his fingers feel out his next moves.

When he had the sash undone Zuko tossed the sash away, slowly peeling off the few layers of the robe Aang wore. They had to break their kiss as Zuko pulled the pale yellow fabric over Aang's head, but he had the pleasure of watching his lover reappear from under the robes, looking at Zuko with a smile and blush. Before he could start work on Aang's breeches his lover reached for his tunic, returning the favor and kiss as Zuko was undressed.

They both paused though when they realized they needed to pull themselves away from each other to get the last of their clothing off. Aang gave a little huff of annoyance. "Stupid clothes are always getting in the way," his lover said softly.

"Yeah…takes away a lot of time."

"Maybe we should just go around naked."

"Yeah…but I'd have to kill anyone who looks at your cute little butt."

Aang laughed softly, tossing away his pants and boots, kneeling next to Zuko and cupping his face, leaning in for a sweet kiss. Zuko smiled into Aang's mouth, twisting his body to wiggle out of his own pants while still trying to keep their lips together. He somehow managed and the last of his clothing was tossed to pool with the other bits of clothes, far away from their loving.

Being bare in front of one another no longer brought on the embarrassment of their earlier years together, now it just brought blushes of pride and affection, for they had no worries now of rejection. Aang sat back at one end of the pad, reaching over and grabbing the little jar of oil Zuko had brought. With a blush on his face he looked over coyly, patting the space in front of him. "Come lay down Zuko," the Avatar requested softly.

Zuko grinned and did as he was told, lying down with his head by Aang's legs, his body stretched out on the pad. Aang bit his lip as he opened the jar in his hands, holding it out to Zuko. He dipped his fingers in before taking the jar from Aang, setting it next to the pad so it wouldn't get too much in the way. His lover then moved forward, crawling over Zuko's body until they were face to groin with one another. Zuko groaned at the positioning, he loved it when they did foreplay this way.

Aang's groin rested against his collar bone and he had a perfect view and access to the most sensitive parts of Aang's body. Zuko gasped when he felt his lover's hot breath on his own groin, his cock twitching to attention, already half hard from their earlier kissing.

He lifted his slickened hand, tracing it over the contours of Aang's bottom before letting his fingers slide into the cleft of his lover's ass, licking his lips as he watched Aang's entrance twitch and clench as he skimmed over it. Zuko leaned his head up, dragging his tongue hard and flat along the underside of Aang's balls all the way to his hole, before he lay back, groaning at the gasps and moans he pulled from the Avatar at his actions.

In retaliation Aang took a firm hold of his cock, dragging his hot and firm tongue along the sides of his dick, swirling it around the head. Zuko gasped, his slickened hand rubbing Aang's entrance as his other hand held the Avatar's hips still. He watched his hand, giving a little groan as he let one finger slide in, Aang's body practically pulling the digit in as his muscles gripped tight. Aang trembled in his hold, wrapping his lips around the head of Zuko's awakened erection and moaning, using the tip of his tongue to gently lap at the little slit on the top of his cock already secreting his passions.

Zuko let his finger slip into Aang's body a little deeper, stroking the hot walls of his entrance, rubbing against the lax muscles and hot nerves. His lover suddenly shuddered, pulling his mouth away from Zuko's cock to groan into the air, and he knew he had found that little spot that always made Aang feel amazing. He let another finger sink in, lifting his head to lick at Aang's balls and the soft skin of his groin, sighing as his lover returned his attention to Zuko's hard erection.

They continued their preparations for minutes on end, Zuko stretching Aang's twitching entrance and Aang laving at Zuko's cock to make it wet and hard, ready for the main event. Zuko bit at the inside of Aang's thighs as the pleasure built, leaving red marks of possession as he thrust his fingers in and out of Aang's now loosened body, groaning harshly as his dick was loved.

He could take it no more so he sat up with some effort, removing his fingers from inside of Aang's body to take a firm hold of his lover's hips, pulling the Avatar tight to his body and turning him around so they were nose to nose. Zuko flipped them around so Aang was on his back on the little pad they had, with him kneeling between his spread thighs. His lover looked up at Zuko with soft, loving eyes; arms stretched above his head in a trusting gesture, letting Zuko take the lead. He gave a sigh and leaned in, pulling one of Aang's legs over his shoulder while the other Zuko hooked around his waist, hovering over his lover with one hand braced and the other on his cock. Zuko took one deep breath before he pushed forward, bending Aang's body in half as his erection slid inside the Avatar's hot and welcoming body. He trembled at the feel, every time surprised by the heat and the sensation of such a soft vice channel.

Aang gave a loud groan at his entry, tearing at the grass above his head at the initial sting before he relaxed. Zuko always hated that initial moment of pain, he never wanted to do anything to hurt Aang…but the following pleasure he had learned over the years more than made up for the temporary pain at the start. Zuko leaned down and pressed a kiss to Aang's mouth, rocking their hips together to gage his lover's readiness. Aang soon wrapped one arm around Zuko's shoulder's while his other hand reached down to squeeze his bottom, Aang's own unique way of saying he was ready by giving Zuko's hips a push in the right direction.

And so their loving began. Zuko took in a shaky breath as he rocked his hips back and then forward, pulling out just a bit before sinking back in. He spread his legs a bit to get a better angle and leverage before he started thrusting, letting his hips pull back before pumping forward. Aang had his head tossed back, eyes closed tight in pleasure as he held on desperately to Zuko. He let himself focus on Aang's face, the movements of his body almost habit as he drank in every moan, every blush, every tear of rapture.

Out and in, back and forth, he continued over and over, gasping as the tight muscles of Aang's entrance tugged on the foreskin of his penis, pulling it up and down as he pulled out and then thrust back in. Aang's body rhythmically clenched him in an erotic massage every time he slip in and dragged across the little bundle of nerves that never failed to make Aang scream at least once during their love making.

Zuko loved the sensation of being buried inside of Aang's body, the deep connection it brought and the knowledge that he was claiming the Avatar as his own. After all his years he had finally captured the Avatar.

His orgasm pooled hot and tight in his gut, his balls tightening up for the end. It always felt so good, these moments just before. They were tense but filled with passion and heat, both of them loosing their inhibitions, saying things they would blush about in the morning. Zuko thrust harder against Aang, cock pulling almost free before he sank back in, the sweetest feeling in the world. He pumped his hips, their bodies now covered in a fine sheen of sweat from their exertions, feeling his lover's muscles tremble as he came to his end.

Aang tossed his head back and shouted, body going tense as his back arched, face exquisite in his pleasure. He came in hot quick spurts of passion from his erection, staining his own stomach. Zuko was not far behind; the feeling of Aang's internal muscles holding him in a tight clench milked him of his own orgasm. He groaned loudly as he came, resting his forehead on Aang's fluttering heart as his hips jerked erratically at the feeling of his end, his come spurting hot and deep into Aang's body, the most intimate mark of claim.

Zuko's body collapsed in the aftermath and he was left half sprawled over Aang's body. They panted together, little aftershocks of pleasure running through their bodies, making muscles twitch and pulling gasps from their mouths. They both groaned as Zuko's spent cock slipped free of Aang's debauched body, ending their connection for the time being. Zuko managed to roll off of Aang's body, falling onto his back with a huff, staring up at the canopy above with a lazy grin.

Loving Aang never got old; in fact it seemed to get better every time.

A weight settled against his side and he lifted his head just enough to look down at Aang, grinning at the lazy smile his lover had on his face and the languid state his body was in. Zuko wrapped his arms tight around Aang, pressing his cheek against the top of his bare head, taking a deep breath as he relaxed.

But moments later the hand Aang had been lazily tracing abstract patterns on his chest trailed down to wrap bold around his flaccid cock. Zuko jumped at the action and looked down with wide eyes to his wolfishly grinning lover.

It seemed this day was far from over.

* * *

Aang awoke to the soft feeling of fingers skimming down his back. It was early morning in their clearing, gentle golden light streaming in and painting the forest floor in great splotches of color. He was laying on his stomach, covered in a single blanket on the pad he and Zuko had made love on the day before. Yesterday they had just wasted away the hours, satisfying their bodies over and over until the moon was high in the sky and the crickets chirped their evening serenade. Aang's body ached in sweet satisfaction, his bottom a little sore, but he was sure Zuko was pretty sore too…he had done a lot of the work yesterday. He had even supported all of Aang's weight during one bout, while contorting their bodies into various delicious positions for ever growing pleasure and rapture.

The fingers on his back were sweetly massaging him, tracing his tattoos, dipping into sore muscles and tickling sensitive spots. Aang sighed, shifting his body so he was spread out more. Zuko's body was leant up against his right side; the Fire Lord pressed against him, his flaccid cock snug against Aang's hipbone, one of Zuko's legs between his own. Aang turned his head, the only major movement he made, so he could look up into Zuko's face from the corner of his eye, smiling in relaxation at the soft look on his lover's face.

They lay in silence together, just soaking up the morning light and fresh air that filled their clearing. Song birds twittered in the canopy, hidden from view in the leaves but they were heard quite clearly. If Aang could stay like this forever he would. There were no worries in his mind, no urgency to do anything important, and no need for any responsibility. It was just him and Zuko, alone together in their own sanctuary. Zuko was leaning his head in one hand as the other traced the parts of Aang's body he could reach in his current position, just lazily staring at Aang, hair loose around his head and golden eyes molten in love.

Zuko twirled the pad of one finger over Aang's head, tracing from his forehead down the crown of his head. His lover took on a contemplative look, stroking the back of Aang's neck.

"Did it hurt," Zuko suddenly asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Aang's forehead where the tip of his arrow tattoo was, pulling back to look at his face.

"You mean my tattoos," Aang asked back softly, sighing in pleasure as the fingers of Zuko's hand dragged across his shoulders.

"Yeah…I've always wondered…thought it was about time I asked."

Aang smiled softly at Zuko, his lover could be rather silly sometimes, thinking about the strangest things and asking the most off topic questions. But he could never deny him anything. He relaxed back into the pad beneath him, closing his eyes as he remembered something that had happened so long ago. "Yeah it hurt…quite a bit. We're given the tattoos when after we've turned ten and have completed our airbending training," he said softly, remembering the faces of his friends when they were all told that they were now ready to get their tattoos. "It's a right of passage for my people. After you've gotten them you were then a monk.

"I was scared to get mine though, I didn't like pain. But Gyatso eased my mind. All the elders were trained in the art, and he was going to be the one doing it for me. Those children ready for the right of passage are taken to a room with an elder and they both spend as much time as needed there to complete all of the tattoos. Some took longer than others…I took a long time. I didn't like the pain. But Gyatso just old me to breathe through it and to not actually watch it happen.

"I stared at this tapestry the whole time…it had the symbols of all four nations set on a circle, with the symbol for the Avatar in the middle. It was so simple but it kept me grounded. I had that thing memorized by the time we were done…which was about two days later. I think it was a sign though, that I was in the room with the tapestry of the Avatar in it, at least I see it that way now. At the time though all I could think about was not thinking about the pain.

The tattoos ached for days afterward, and all of us who had just gotten them done were sent to a room where we recuperated and healed. But once that was all done…it was just that, done. And I never had to think about it again."

Zuko leaned down and kissed his shoulder when he was done with his story, his hand still stroking up and down Aang's back. The Fire Lord's hand settled over his permanent scar he had gotten courtesy of Azula. "Did this hurt more," Zuko asked softly, pressing a kiss to Aang's lips which caused his eyes to open.

His lover stared at him with such loving eyes, focused entirely on him as Zuko spoke, probably making sure he wasn't upsetting Aang with all of his questions. Zuko wasn't bothering him though, Aang liked it, because it meant Zuko was interested in him, and the more they shared about their feelings and pasts, the closer they got.

"Nothing will ever compare to the pain of that…just because it tore us apart for all those months afterward," he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Zuko's mouth before laying back down. "That…and dying isn't the most pleasant thing."

Zuko chuckled humorlessly at Aang's words, pressing a desperate kiss to his mouth before pulling away. Aang knew Zuko didn't like thinking about that day, the day he had watched Aang die. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear it if Aang had had to watch Zuko die. Thank the gods he didn't have to. Zuko shifted his body, laying himself across Aang, lining up the matching scars they had, back to chest. He sighed at the feeling of his lover's weight and bare skin, smiling as both of their hands clasped, fingers lacing as they lay together.

This was their favorite way to lay, with their identical scars pressed together, because it showed everything they had gone through and survived, a mutual bond that connected just the two of them. Aang felt his eyes slip closed once more, the heat of his lover and the soft songs around them soothed him back into sleep. A kiss was placed to the back of his neck as he drifted off, a soft whisper coming from Zuko.

"I love you Aang."

"I love you too Zuko."

* * *

Review, review, review please. :wakuwaku:

Well that is that…for the most part, read my last AN, which gives some exciting info on my plans for the fic and the Avatar fandom.

I couldn't resist pulling Ursa in, it so killed me that there wasn't more about her in the end, and one of the creators did have a whole scene planned out, but the other one shot it down and left it at this…damn. Sorry there's no Suki or Katara or anything like that. If I did more than this it would have turned into a whole 'nother story and I really don't need that right now...everybody's happy, 'nuff said.

I did a lot of speculation in this chapter, just kinda making up my own thoughts about what might have happened, like with the artifacts and the tattoos. I did that whole thing about the tattoo in the end because I was curious. I know Aang had to have gotten them after he got Appa, because he had none at that time (I'm guessing he was about 8) so I made up that whole spiel about right of passage but I thought it fit. I have a tattoo myself, on my chest, so I know what it feels like to get it done, but I also know that his are much more extensive and I wanted to do something about that. I've got a thing for tattoos now, it's an addiction.

Now go read my last AN, trust me it's worth it and I think some of you will be happy with at least one thing I'm planning.

TTFN


	19. Final Author's Notes

Could We Have Been…

Final Author's Note

* * *

Well it's finally here people. The end. So sad, but it was going to get here eventually. I put this AN as a separate chapter so that I wouldn't make a mess out of the epilogue, I wanted to keep that short and clean. But I also wanted to talk to everyone who has been following this story through all its ups and downs.

This story has been amazing. I've never had such a following, this story was huge in its popularity (at least to me it seems huge), and I'm just flattered as hell. And so I figured I wanted to give something back a bit. It's not much but it's something.

But before I get into that I want all of you to know I'm taking a break from the Avatar fandom for a spell. I have this huge DBZ project that's been lying around for over a year now and I have yet to get it really going. And for me I can only work well in one fandom at a time. So for the next few months DBZ is where my efforts are going to be. But I will come back to Avatar. I love this fandom so much, the cartoon itself ranks up with Samurai Jack as one of my all time favorite cartoons. And after the reception of this story I'm a little more confident tackling another.

Yet even at the end of this story it feels incomplete to me. I mean there's some obvious revisions to make, chapter one is not in the style of the rest of the chapters, chapter five has horrible tense issues, and then of course the regular grammatical issues that my own eyes don't catch. So this story is going to be revised. But since this renovation seems so big though, I thought I might do a little more. I WILL NOT do another Zuko/Aang fic. Sorry, but I've mentioned this to a few people, there's no way in my mind to trump this story, not to mention this fic took so much out of me that I'm rather uninspired to work with this couple in a completely new project. But that doesn't mean I'm adverse to doing more with this story.

The show itself has been on TV a lot recently, and my sister and I have spent some quality time together watching. But in doing so I realized there was a lot I didn't do in this story and a lot of scenes I missed.

So this is where I need all of your help. I think it would be cool if all of you who reviewed and/or enjoyed the story and want more, give me scenes from the show, between the episode "The Blue Spirit" and the series finale for me to rewrite, like I've done with many of the scenes in this show. For example…"The Cave of the Two Lovers" (author does Sokka's trademark forehead slap) how in the hell did I just breeze over this. So there's a whole episode I need to do. But there might be little scenes here and there, like the scene where Aang's in prison ("Avatar Day") and he's talking to his cell mates about Katara. Gotta change that up. So you see my dilemma.

Now here's where you come in, I thought it might be fun for people to suggest scene/episodes they'd like to see redone to fit in this story. Obviously I can't do everything, but pick scenes that need to be changed, or you really, really want changed. But remember I'm sticking to canon. My only divergence was Zuko's decision in Ba Sing Se, and I'm pretty sure I covered what needed to be covered in regards to that. But feel free to give me bunches of scenes that need a little Zuko/Aang twist to them. I'm also not adverse to doing scenes not in the show but you would like to see in this story. For instance I did scenes with Zuko and Suki that never actually happened, but there were other small scenes like in chapter four, the final scene with Aang. I'm cool doing things like that.

So yeah, send me PMs, reviews, or emails about what you might like to see added to this. I'll start planning it all out, but I won't start any writing until my DBZ fic is done, remember that, so it'll be a while until you see the fruits of my labor, probably a few months. You've all been so great though, so I wanted to give everyone to opportunity to have some input in the finalization of this fic. I probably won't do every scene requested, but I'll make a list of the ones I will on my profile, and give updates there on my progress. And then I figure I'll just repost this story. So those of you on the Story Alert List, stay there or get there, because there will be more chapters added judging by how much I've missed, so you'll know when I've revised this story.

Any and all help is greatly appreciated. Even though I won't do another Zuko/Aang doesn't mean there isn't more of this adorable couple to be had in this story.

I also need a beta, but that's not quite as important, I can do a lot on my own. But if someone is a hardcore editor and is okay with me taking my time and being picky look me up, I really want this story to be the best it can and worth of the amazing reviews I've gotten. The beta job would only be for this story too, unless you're interested in more...but no need for more, this story is a big enough undertaking as it is.

* * *

Now my second order of business is to get a little more input from all of you. I'm thinking of planning out my next Avatar story as I revise this one and finish my DBZ stuff. I have three ideas in mind, but I thought it'd be cool to get some input before I start tackling one. Each would be a rather large story, probably not as big as this, but still an undertaking so I want to do one at a time. And I'd love to have a clearer idea of which I should do before the others.

First idea: Zuko/Toph. Call me crazy but I just got this idea one day and thought…cool. It would be a future story, set after the war and what not. Any Mai fans would not want to read it cause I have to get rid of her so Toph can move in. But I got this idea for an arranged marriage kind of thing. I've seen this done with Katara, but honestly I think Toph's a better candidate for a peace marriage. For one she comes from the Earth Kingdom, the largest and most war torn of all the nations, not to mention she comes from a very high standing family, meaning it would be a good alliance. I feel it would be a slow love that brews between them, something born of familiarity and duty. It just seems it might be a little unique, not to mention the two of them are my favorite characters of all time, so why not throw them together. I've never done a hentai story, but they'd be the ones I'd do it for.

Second idea: Jet/Zuko (that order people, I'm very particular about my seme/uke nomenclature). I've seen some fanart of this couple that made me think HOT. Wowza they are good lookin' together. The idea that sprang into my head though is very…dark I guess is the word I want. Not angst (well there would be that), but I'm seeing more dark and heavy. I'm saying torture, slavery, and other crazy twisted things. At least at first. I'm a romantic nut what can I say. Happy endings are a shoe in with me, even if the rest of the story is a rather tough thing to swallow. I'd still have to iron out the plot but I know where it starts and where I'd probably want to end it. There's also a second story I thought of for them, set when they first meet in season two, but it would end up structured a lot like this story so I think I want to wait a bit...or maybe not, maybe now's the time to do it. Anyway this one would be much lighter and more about romance, kinda love at first sight before all those nasty little secrets are revealed. Could be pretty cool, I don't know.

Third idea: Zuko/OriginalMaleCharacter. AHHHH! I actually want to do an original character. But this didn't come out of nowhere. This idea has been in my head ever since I started watching the show. For me I could never pair Zuko up with any of the other male characters (in my head at least) so I thought I'd just build a male character in my head and toss him in with Zuko. The idea stuck for me and hasn't gone anywhere. I've had several plot ideas, but never one that was completely solid, but I have ideas, and I think if I started really thinking about it instead of daydreaming about it, I think I could come up with something great. This story, more than any others I have planned for this fandom, would really be my baby. It's the first I ever thought of really. But I've seen such lashing out against Mary/Gary-Sues that I'm hesitant to do anything with an original character. I have no worry of a Sue thing going on, just cause I'm a gal and I'd be building a guy. Not to mention if I was to put myself in a story I wouldn't be with Zuko, I'd be the fangirl like Suki and Katara standing on the sidelines cheering. But still, I worry that the reception wouldn't be good because people would see OMC in the summary, and think 'no way.' I just want to test the waters. I love the idea, but just because I do, doesn't mean anyone else will. I'll probably someday write this story, but I may not post it cause I'm worried about reception.

So yeah, while it'll be a while till I start writing anything, it's never too early to plan. I just thought I'd toss these three ideas I have out at you, my audience, to see if you have any thoughts/opinions on the matter. I'd really love to hear what you think, both good and bad. It would really help me. I do plan to write all of these at some point, just gotta do them one at a time. I know the options I've given are not for everybody, and I'm not throwing them out there for some kind of voting, I just want to see the reaction I get with my ideas. Since I don't have a muse for this fandom I have a hard time nailing down what I want to do and staying motivated. So it's why I'm turning to all of you.

Oh one more thing. This issue hasn't actually come up for me but I see other authors do it so I thought I should too. If any of you have websites/archives of Avatar fiction and you want to host my story that's cool. I mean contact me and everything, don't steal, but I'd be honored. Now I'm not trying to tute my own horn but I thought I should throw that out just in case. If it doesn't happen no worries but I don't want any of you not to ask because you might think I would say no.

Well there it is people, my last AN for this story. But this is not the end of my writing in the Avatar fandom, merely the beginning. I've stretched my legs and now it's time for a run. Keep sending those lovely comments, and any ideas you have pitch them at me, and I'll see what I can do. If any of you want to keep in touch with me while I'm out of the fandom feel free to send me an email, having penpals is fun. Also I'm happy to help any of you with ideas for your own stories. I'm not beta material, but I can read over a rough draft and give you my opinion on plot and such. I'm a really friendly person and I love to help, sometimes I get caught up in my own writing though, but giving other people feedback and getting some of my own is really my biggest motivator for my writing.

I hope you all have enjoyed this tremendous and wild ride through my personal challenge of writing a story for a couple I don't ship. I really have learned so much from working on this, and I will forever be thankful that I did that first chapter, the original oneshot, and then I took it to this whole 'nother level. Thanks for sticking with me everybody, and hopefully I'll see you in the future in another one of my stories.

TTFN


End file.
